The Space Between
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Wizengamot's idea of forcing rehab on those that took part in the darker side of the war years ago. Hermione Granger was many things, but counsellor was not one of them. She didn't have time; not for criminals in her opinion. Kingsley put his faith in the ambitious woman but what if them and the twisted heart of a widower start a chain reaction- one of which might end in death...
1. Chapter 1

**_It seems I just never run out of concepts... always. Well, this one is fun! It does have the possibility of such at least. Tell me what you think, and I might post some more!_**

 _Summary_ : Rehabilitation is tough. People get hurt and wounds of old never seem to close. Enter the crazy Wizengamot idea of forcing rehab on those that were accessories into the darker side of the war. Hermione Granger was many things, but counselor was not one of them. At least she didn't have time to be to the worse criminals of them all in her opinion. Kingsley put his faith in the ambitious woman; but what if her ambitions and the twisted heart of a widower start a chain reaction… one of which might end in death

* * *

Hermione was scrubbing her face at the pages in front of her. Kingsley was staring at her with a neutral expression, but he could see her anxiety. They would not speak, at least until she had gathered herself some. This was not what they had planned. It wasn't even close to the bill she wrote, but no one would agree with her ideas, so the minister had to comply if he wanted the law passed.

"I don't understand," Hermione started, pressing her index finger to the parchment. "You need me to do what? This is bloody mental, sir," she finished with a hardened gaze.

"This was the only way they would agree to your antiprejudice law, Miss Granger. I am sorry, but large measures have to be taken to ensure its growth."

The witch stood up and straightened her suit. "Then get someone else to do this. I am _not_ going to be the sacrificial lamb to start this." She spat, her curly hair threatening to break from its binding.

"Hermione, if you don't start this for the possible good press on this bill… it just won't happen. Without this bill, we cannot start our next big leg up. I want to get you internationally applied." Kingsley insisted as she pressed her hands on either side of the report.

Hermione's frown faded, and her pride tugged at her. "International? Speaking to others about my goals?"

Kingsley nodded slowly and knitted his fingers together. "I want people to think of 'next minister,' when they see your name, Hermione. No one would do it better, but no one sees you in public anymore. You are working on bills, but your face is missing. This is a grand way to start to get people whispering again. Our plans won't happen if you don't do something monumental."

She groaned loudly and flopped back in her chair. "So, I need to go play nice with people I have a sincere revulsion for, Kingsley? I better see a bloody decent amount of change if I am going to subject myself to _him._ "

"I will make you a deal. You spend the three months recommended for proper reintegration, and I will never ask you to see them again." He said with a single nod.

Hermione covered her face and exhaled. "How am I going to explain this to Ron and Harry?"

"Simple. You are doing what you have to do, Miss Granger. You do this, and no one can say you never tried."

She bobbed her head in defeat as her hands fell away. "Alright, but swear to me that you will warn them I have no intentions of putting up with abuse."

"I swear on magic, Hermione. Not one spell or word will be allotted against you. You are the one thing between them and Azkaban."

The witch expelled the poisonous words she had on her tongue through another heavy breath to let them go; there was no way she could curse her way out of this. Erecting herself from the chair, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and furrowed her brows. "Kingsley, I expect them to be hospitable. I am not doing this for any other reason than to finish this bill. It is a priority for equality."

She was turning to leave when he hemmed. "Equality for all, Miss Granger. Hate never was the path to acceptance. Forgiveness is."

Hermione shot him a glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, forgiveness is only applied to those that are deserving of it." With that, the witch left the minister's office and tried to calm her disgust.

How long has it been? Over ten years. That is a vast bulk of time. It sure had not felt like more than ten years to her as she went through the ebb and flows of life. Things normalized a few years after the war; or at least as usual as things could get. She got to work in the Magical Creatures division and made considerable changes to the laws in that branch for a couple of years. So successful that Kingsley brought her up to help rewrite and revise many laws elsewhere.

Now she was in the thick of putting forth many antidiscrimination laws against muggleborns, muggles and magically conditioned wizards. The hitch in her latest bill was the counter-argument that no one was helping heal the wounds long since past. Healing wounds? More like kissing boots and making nice Hermione thought venomously. You cannot convict someone of a crime they did not receive guidance for not following? Ballocks, the whole lot of it.

"Hermione?" someone called out to her shaking her from her mental rant.

Turning she saw Ron walking the hallway toward the exit. "Oh, hello, Ron. I was just heading out for a bite," Hermione murmured with a polite smile.

"How are things? Harry told me you are always so busy with work that he and Gin hardly see you," he declared closing the distance.

She didn't want to talk to Ron. Of all people to see with how agitated she was, he was the last person she wanted to be around. "Yes, well. Between working and taking care of Andromeda, my workload is a bit on the heavy side." Hermione admitted with a small tint to her cheeks.

He stared at her with a tilt of his head. "Trisha was asking about you again. When are you going to come visit and see Rose? She is absolutely lovely." Ron mumbled as they left the ministry and entered Diagon Alley.

Hermione straightened her suit and eyed the crowd in front of them. "Well, when I have time. I am starting a new project, and it is going to be near impossible to do anything else. I will have to tell you and Harry about it tonight." She conceded, attempting to backpedal from the pending conversation.

"You know we worry about you, Hermione. You haven't been the same since," he paused and shrugged his shoulders. "You know."

"Yes, I do," she huffed halting their progress and pivoting toward Ron. "Listen, I have to grab a quick bite so I can get back to work. Tell Harry I will see him and Ginny tonight. I will let you know what I am going to be working on before it hits the papers tomorrow," Hermione declared and her lips pursed. "Try to be a bit understanding of what an ill predicament I am in, alright?" Hermione didn't give him a chance to reply as she walked off and disappeared into the sea of unknown faces.

* * *

There is much to be said about the afternoons at the manor in Draco's opinion. It always held a small delight for the young father to see his son blowing dandelions into the wind. Draco was sitting on the grass and looking out at the vastness that existed around his home. He would sometimes see her waving at him as she helped the boy walk; the child tottering between her legs as she laughed.

"A dragonfly!" the boy shouted and chased after the bug zipping in the air.

Draco was pulling small pieces of grass from his shirt and watching the blond child. "Maybe we should get some lunch, son," he called out, and the boy clapped.

"A new book too?" Scorpius inquired and the father cringed slightly.

"Not today," Draco replied, standing up from his relaxed position.

The boy exhaled loudly with a scrunched expression as he closed the distance to his father. "Why not? We never go out anymore, dad," he huffed, kicking a rock lightly.

"Because why leave when we have everything we need here?"

Draco started his traveling back toward the manor when the child reached him and kept pace with a skip in his step. "I want a new book. I want to go to the alley again," Scorpius pouted, and his tone only grew more upset by the second.

"How about we make a day of it this weekend. Maybe even see if your grandmother wants to go?" Draco offered, trying desperately to cull the determined child.

Scorpius bobbed his head but still looked doubtful. "You always say that," he sighed.

When they entered the house, they were greeted by a vision Draco was not accustomed to seeing. Their house elf, Dinkly, was hopping around with a skip to his step. Scorpius tilted his head in wonder before walking off toward the sitting room. If he couldn't convince his father, he would end up trying his grandmother. It was typical behavior, and Draco paid it little heed.

"Master Draco, Mistress told Dinkly that Mistress is looking for you," the small house elf said with a nod and hopped off.

Draco was grumbling under his breath; the likelihood of her finding his liquor stash and looking to chide him for it was high. The Malfoy father paced himself as he headed toward the sitting room. He did not want to seem eager to defend his actions, but he wasn't going to sit there and take her scolding either.

"As you can see, we have renovated the manor since you have been here last, Minister." Narcissa's voice carried into the hallway, and Draco's expression tightened.

"Yes, it is lovely, Mrs. Malfoy," Kingsley declared as Draco entered.

Lucius was sitting in his large armchair as Narcissa took comfort in the loveseat. His son was sipping on a teacup, likely filled with hot cocoa and stationed in front of his grandmother on the floor. Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting on the elaborate sofa with Harry Potter… of all bloody people.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, it is nice for you to join us. Your son is quite rambunctious," Kingsley said with a soft smile.

Draco plastered on a smile as he closed the distance and stood among the group. "Yes, he does tend to get that way in the afternoons," Draco murmured before tilting his head. "What is the occasion this time, Minister Shacklebolt?"

"Oh, yes, where are my manners today," the minister responded and dug in his coat for a folded parchment. "I have all the detailing here. It is quite sound, I promise you." He said simply before Draco reached for the outstretched note.

Draco read over it carefully, and his stomach dropped. "You are doing what?" he inquired as his brow furrowed.

"To take it out of the eloquently written order; we are starting a new process to restore the few free former death eaters and assimilate them. A way of reconciling with our past so we all can move forward to the future." Kingsley explained.

Dinkly popped in with a tea tray and bowed quietly before leaving once again. Lucius was the first to move, but Draco could see he was threatening an outburst. The ornery wizard had gotten far more disastrous with older age. "You are reforming us how, Shacklebolt?" Lucius growled as he dressed a cup of tea.

"I am having an analyst be a part of your lives for three months. They will take notes as needed and have a report on whether you have atoned for your actions or further work is needed. We can't pass a law about discrimination and not take etiquettes toward being positive that no one is left behind. On both fronts," Kingsley finished, turning to Harry.

Harry scrunched his nose before pulling his glasses off and cleaning them. "Well, you know best, Minister," Harry mumbled.

"I am not having Mr. Potter come into my home every day," Lucius snapped before sipping his tea.

Draco was seething at the whole concept. "I have to agree with my father. I do not want a ministry official coming into my home and disturbing our peace." Draco retorted with a firm nod.

Kingsley shook his head and sighed. "It has nothing to do with disturbing your peace, Mr. Malfoy. We can't move forward as a community if we leave any wizard behind; pure or muggleborn. This is about unifying us, not ripping open old wounds. The world cannot move forward if we leave some to lick their wounds in silence." He finished and Harry bobbed his head.

"And I will not be coming here, someone else is. My only purpose here is to be the official that heard Minister Shacklebolt tell your family about this. The person you will be dealing with is respectable and the last witch I know who would harm or berate any of you," Harry declared with a tight expression.

"I still don't agree with this. I don't need some witch coming into my home," Lucius hissed, squeezing his teacup tighter.

Narcissa pursed her lips and shifted on the loveseat. "Will she be here all day long?" she questioned.

Draco scrubbed his face and groaned. "Mother, you can't be seriously contemplating this."

"If this will end the rumors and disgusting assumptions, then yes, son, I am," Narcissa retorted with an icy stare.

Kingsley hemmed lightly. "She wouldn't at first. Not unless she felt compelled. No one likes to be on display; I understand that wholeheartedly. However, we all need to work together to keep this as friendly and enlightening as possible. Her task is straightforward. Observe, communicate and report. You do not have to entertain nor save face. I would appreciate it if you would be pleasant and kind so we can all get through this with peace of mind."

Draco huffed and paced a few steps before turning to the minister once again. "What you are asking of us is downright mental, Minister." He said flatly.

Scorpius, who was quietly watching the turn of events, climbed on the loveseat next to his grandmother. "Is someone coming to visit, dad?" Narcissa hushed him with a gentle pat.

"Can we get through these three months? Nothing would give me more pleasure than offering up the vacant seat in Wizengamot for the Malfoys once the reform is completed." Kingsley declared, causing Harry to cringe lightly.

Lucius paused his teacup rising to his lips and arched an eyebrow. "Our seat? You are offering our seat in return for a positive report in three months?" he inquired.

"Yes, that is the idea. If you can prove that you have rehabilitated in three months. We can start reestablishing your seat and other reasonable positions for the Malfoy House. Only with a serious and thorough report can we prove that you have let go of your old beliefs." Kingsley paused and pointed to the parchment still in Draco's hand. "It is all in there. It will not be easy; I understand that. However, I am more than certain that it is worth the time of inconvenience."

Lucius smirked and bobbed his head. "Of course, Minister," he purred; his attitude was changing into one of more appeal at the mention of the perks.

Draco eyed the details with scrutiny. "We have to convince this ministry witch. Who are we working with, Minister Shacklebolt?" Draco asked with a skeptical gaze.

Kingsley glanced at Harry who was glowering at him. "Well, Hermione Granger is head of the project. She will be the head administrator on the case. I trust that she will be unbiased and follow procedures to the letter."

"Hermione Granger?" Narcissa questioned, now her expression was grave.

"Yes, she will be working on this case," the minister repeated, his tone careful and collected.

Draco shuddered and scrubbed his face. "Can we please get someone else?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. She is the only capable of doing these reports. Is there a problem?"

Lucius was trying to hide the mild distain, but doing poorly at it as he spoke. "She is the last witch to be unbiased about us, Shacklebolt," the older Malfoy responded with a sneer.

"I promise you that is not the case. Now, expect her at usual business hours tomorrow and we can get this started. Any questions or legal concerns please contact me or Mr. Potter." Kingsley declared and glanced at the clock. "For now, I have a meeting and can't be late for it."

Kingsley said his goodbyes very kindly to the Malfoys, but Harry lingered just a moment. "Please remember- you cause her any distress and I have every right to be right back over here. Have a great day." Harry left after speaking his peace, leaving the Malfoys to stew.

"Of all the ill conceived laws, this one takes the cauldron cake!" Draco hissed tossing a glare at his parents. "This is ridiculous."

Lucius exhaled with a pinched expression. "That girl is the last witch alive to want the best for any of us," he spat, rising from his chair. "I am going to go to my study."

Narcissa was stroking Scorpius's hair as she frowned. "I suppose we best get used to company. My darling grandson, we should find something nice for you to wear tomorrow."

"Yeah," Scorpius responded with a smile.

"Try to calm down, son," Narcissa whispered as she stood up from the loveseat.

She kissed her son's cheek and Draco moaned. "I can't believe this rubbish."

"Let's try to be nice… it will only benefit us in the end," she reminded him and left the younger Malfoy to stew about the prospects of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"The space between

The wicked lies we tell

And hope to keep us safe from the pain."

Dave Mathews Band

* * *

Hermione was racing into the lovely kitchen with determination and a touch of franticness. "Have a bite, girl," Andromeda declared, and Hermione stopped her motion.

"I would, but I have to get to the portkey in five minutes," Hermione huffed, running a hand through her hair.

Pink fuzz entered the room at a fast speed, and the woman lurched. "Hermione! Good morning," Teddy exclaimed, hugging her torso tightly.

"Good morning, lovely. I have to go to work, or I would stay all day long," she sighed, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Ah, yes, we have one more summer until my little Edward is at Hogwarts," Andromeda exhaled with a small smile.

Teddy jumped away from Hermione and clapped. "I am so excited! I get to actually go to Hogwarts."

Hermione snatched a bran muffin off the counter and sipped the teacup she abandoned while getting dressed. "I have to go, but I shouldn't be gone all day. I am going to try to leave as soon as I can."

Teddy gave her another squeeze and Hermione walked up to the withered-looking witch at the kitchen table. Hermione kissed her forehead and bid them both goodbye while nibbling at her muffin.

She knew her life was odd. Hermione was beyond mournful when she saw her favorite professor and the love of his life dead after the battle ended. She knew she would never let Teddy go through the sadness that Harry had to, so she made it her mission to take care of them.

Andromeda was more than happy to have the fellow bibliophile over. Hermione never did find her parents, so she felt it only right to take care of the sweet girl as she took care of them. It was their unusual family and one of which Hermione was thankful for every day. Andromeda grew sick a couple of years back, and it was an ailment that would slowly deteriorate her over time. Hermione moved in, and that was that.

Hermione finished her muffin and tucked the wrapper in her bag, making sure it was buried. Once she was walking toward the mountainous manor, she changed her posture and straightened her shoulders. It made her nervous even to be there, standing at the intimidating structure. Her hand caressed the door handle, and she tried to stop it from shaking lightly.

When she knocked, the door swung open. "Hello," a small blond boy declared with a wave.

The witch examined him and frowned lightly. "Hello, is your mummy or daddy home?" She had no clue that Narcissa could even have more children.

"Mhm, daddy is. Mummy doesn't live here anymore," the boy muttered with a scowl.

Hermione bent down to him and beamed. "Well, my name is Hermione, what is yours?"

The boy smirked and her stomach twisted; he was indeed a Malfoy no doubt. "Scorpius. Dad pulled my name from the stars. Just like grandmother and dad."

"Scorpius, let the witch come inside," Lucius hissed lightly.

The boy backed away from the door and held his arm out toward the hall. "Are you going to come have breakfast?" Scorpius inquired and Hermione hemmed.

She walked into the room and saw Lucius standing there with a friendly smile; if that was even possible for the older Malfoy. "I am only here for work, I can wait for your family to finish breakfast," Hermione declared and bowed her head lightly. "Thank you for the offer."

"Nonsense, girl, come now," Lucius ordered and wagged a finger at her before turning.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders at her and followed, which only made Hermione cringe lightly. Her heels were loud on the tile as she pursued them toward what she assumed was the dining hall. When she entered, she saw the beautiful muted green and silvers of the curtains along the bright windows. Hermione was gazing around at the beautiful paintings and even the smaller finger paintings of a child on the walls.

It felt welcoming and made Hermione calm a bit of her anxiety. "Father, I thought you told me we had time to eat," Draco's voice interrupted her observations.

Lucius tutted as he sat down next to Narcissa. "Nonsense, Draco. We have time. Miss Granger is going to join us. I am positive she hasn't eaten this morning." Lucius said with a smirk.

Narcissa shot him a warning glare before clearing her throat. "Scorpius, go sit next to your father," the witch announced and the child strolled next to Draco.

The realization smacked her stiff. Had she not realized that Draco was married with a child? Were they quiet about the marriage? Was it an elopement? The occurrence that she hadn't really focused on anything but her orbit of family and friends was potent. Hermione had no idea that Draco Malfoy was a husband and father.

"Sit, Miss Granger," Lucius said pointing to the empty side of the long table.

Hermione descended into an empty chair and swallowed. "Miss Granger? Were you not engaged a few years ago?" Narcissa questioned before sipping her tea.

The young witch chewed the inside of her cheek and tilted her head. "Well, things happen. It was a joint decision to call it off."

Draco snorted with a roll of his eyes. "You and Weasley would have killed each other." He spat.

Before Hermione could retort hotly, a house elf appeared and set down plates for everyone. She settled down her angry at his jab and reached for a teacup to dress.

"Do you have to brush your hair all the time?" Scorpius inquired and Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" she replied, and the boy huffed.

"Your hair, it is so pretty and curly. Do you brush it that way?"

Draco glared down at the boy. "That is rude, Scorpius."

"No, it is fine. Scorpius, I don't brush it that way, it grows that way." Hermione responded with a smile.

The boy put his hands around his juice cup and bobbed his head. "My mummy has long straight hair. It is dark." He told her, and the witch sipped her tea.

"I bet she is lovely."

The boy nodded after swigging his cup and leaned forward. "Do you have babies?" he questioned further.

"My, my, aren't we curious today," Narcissa laughed as Hermione's cheeks bloomed.

"No, I do not. However, I do have many nephews and a few nieces." Hermione murmured after gulping down the scathing liquid.

Lucius raised his fork as an eyebrow crept up to his hairline. "I believe you understand then that our grandson does not have very many strangers in his home."

Hermione turned to the breakfast and pretended to have more interest in the food despite her displeasing unease in her gut. It gave the Malfoy family a chance to look at the unsure woman. Lucius was smirking at his wife who seemed fairly unamused with his ploy but said nothing. Draco eyed the witch with displeasure.

"So, the ministry. Never pegged you as a simple paper pusher," Draco snickered, playing his silverware down.

"I am _not_ a paper pusher," Hermione snapped, bristling at his comment. "I will have you know, I have written most of the laws passed in the last two years. My work is valuable, Malfoy," she finished with her chin tilted up toward the ceiling.

Draco lounged in his chair and snorted. "Writing a bill hardly constitutes as life-altering, Granger," he retorted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Draco Malfoy! Watch your tongue!" Narcissa snapped, placing her cup hard on the table. "I will not stand for that type of disrespect in my home."

Hermione rose from her chair and resituated her bag. "I am going to run to the restroom. Hopefully, we can act like adults and have a proper conversation about what is to come this next quarter."

"Let me show you where it is," Narcissa offered and stood up. "It is the least I could do," she murmured and met the flustered woman around the table.

The witches left the room, and Scorpius eyed his father. "Dad, why are you mad?"

"I am not," Draco said and ruffled his son's hair. "Not a bit."

Lucius sneered at his son. "Well, it is to be expected. You never did tolerate her."

Draco rose an eyebrow. "I have to wonder, father, why you suddenly seem to."

"Take your future into consideration," Lucius spat and stood up. "It is time to make nice," he responded with a wicked smile.

Draco blanched lightly and waved the man off. "You do just that, father. I don't want even to know."

* * *

Hermione had situated in the large armchair. Lucius was sitting with Narcissa on the sofa while Draco lounged on the loveseat. Scorpius was in the corner at his small table, coloring on parchment with pastels. Her revealed calves were folded over in a tight attachment as she glanced over the papers Kingsley had given her.

"So, this is just an introduction to what this rehabilitation is about. We are going to need to have healthy communication in order to be successful with this. The first month is going to be visitations, routine observation and hopefully we can do so with pleasantries," Hermione paused and eyed Draco who swiveled his eyes. "The second month we will be doing a bit more exterior observation. Outings, experiences with witches and wizards that might have had opposite views during the war… a bit rougher, but important for such restoration. The third month is an application of both so I can see if your family has really recovered from the decade of isolation." Hermione finished with a nod.

"So, are we on a schedule?" Narcissa inquired.

Hermione flipped the parchment in hand and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose that would be between us. Nowhere in my instructions is that placed."

Lucius scratched his chin with a smirk. "Well, we have never been one for schedules, dear," he told his wife who snorted very unladylike.

Hermione felt there was more to their interactions than they let on as she shifted. "Well, we can start with the basics. I will be coming over with different conversation starters as well as observing routine. Now, I am not keen on this whole business either, but it is a must for the process." She huffed and turned another piece of parchment. "We will also be confronting some of the difficult circumstances that happened leading up to the end of the war." She finished with a grimace.

"What is the purpose of this bloody thing anyway?" Draco spat, sitting up with a sneer.

Hermione huffed and tossed some of her hair to the side. "I don't know what you want me to say. It is so you can rejoin society without the negative influence. This is for you. If you do this successfully, no one can publicly speak against you. Don't you understand that?" Hermione tried to bite back the frustration.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Well, what made you so special that you get to pick us apart."

"Draco, please, let the witch do her job?" Narcissa begged, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Hermione threw the parchment sheets on the table and glared at Draco. "You listen to me; if I refused to do this, I don't lose any sleep over this. All I have to do is rewrite a bill and spend the next two months kissing knuckles to appease the Wizengamot. If you don't want me here, I can leave," she snapped sharply.

Lucius waved the witch off. "Nonsense, Miss Granger. Draco, unfortunately, has a temper as you know."

The curly-haired witch eyed the older Malfoy with apprehension. "Well, this is a group effort. I am not going to let things slide because of applied social etiquette."

"Shall I give you a tour of the house while the wizards have a chat?" Narcissa inquired, and Hermione exhaled with a nod.

"I suppose so."

"Come, Scorpius. Let's let your father and grandfather have a moment," Narcissa declared and rose from her seat.

The boy hopped up and held up his hands. "Look! I have my green mixing with my purple!" he giggled, and Hermione warmed with a genuine smile.

"It is charming. Why don't you tell me about what you like to draw?" Hermione asked as the witches strolled from the room.

Lucius squared his vision on his lounging son. "What are you thinking?" he hissed sharply when the group was out of earshot.

"What are you thinking father? I see the way you and mother are acting."

Lucius smirked and waved his hand in the air. "Doing what the ministry is asking us to; I am being friendly with that little mudblood girl."

Draco grimaced and scoffed. "Well, I suppose feigning friendliness is better than trying to shag her."

Lucius arched an eyebrow while scratching his chin. "She does seem a bit wound up. It might benefit us if she becomes attached."

"She is not one of your playthings, father," Draco snapped, snatching the pages off the table. "This has serious repercussions if you do not follow the rules, father."

"Rules are always bendable, son. Haven't you learned anything?" Lucius huffed with a scowl.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "Listen, I am not going to participate in this. You want to toy with her, then do so. However, I am not going to assist in your 'play nice,' for the sake of doing so. Mother would be ashamed of your actions."

"Your mother insisted on them!" Lucius snapped. "She knows how important it is to get back into a seat of power for this house. If you cared about anything but your morose feelings, then you would do this for your son!"

Draco stood up, and his upper lip revealed his teeth before he spoke. "My whole life I live for my son. I am not you, father. Now, I am going to compose myself and have some semblance of manners so I can ignore your fraudulent behavior." He spat, shifting toward the doorway.

"Draco Malfoy, you will do this for your family," Lucius ordered.

Draco turned back toward his father. "No, father, I am doing this for Scorpius. Your influence has little to do with my actions. I stopped letting it when I married Astoria." He retorted, leaving his father to stew.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked in the door and groaned loudly. What a bloody toss of a day. It was barely afternoon, but it felt longer than three hours. How was she going to stand to be there longer than that daily? Not calling out or announcing her arrival, she went toward her bedroom before tossing her purse on her desk.

Stripping herself from her coat, she exhaled and tossed the article of clothing on the ground. Hermione repeated the process until she was down to her knickers and glanced over at the mirror. Holding back a grimace, she started at the scarring. It was nowhere near where it could have been, but every scar held a reminder of what she was doing. She had to help those that have done much worse to muggles or muggleborns… it gave her shivers.

Running her fingers over the scarred letters on her arm made her angry. They all had seen it happen to her and yet now she was having to stand there and help them regain their freedom. It made her hate twist in her like a virus. Grabbing her wand, she walked into her bathroom and turned on the faucet. Shedding the last of her clothes, she exhaled and waited a moment. Hermione climbed into the large basin and flicked her wand at the bottles. Slowly each one of them dumped a dash or two in the water while she relaxed against the back.

Hermione was relaxing in the tub for quite a few minutes after turning off the water. She just wanted to cleanse the day from her skin. It was far too long of feeling like she needed to crawl from it that it left an imprint she just wanted to forget. "Severus Snape's pink knickers," Ginny's voice was loud in the silent room, making the curly-haired witch jump.

Hermione glared at the doorway where her longtime friend stood. "Merlin's beard, Ginny! Can't I relax in peace?"

"I came over with the boys earlier to spend time with Teddy and Drom told me you had your first day at the Malfoys," Ginny murmured as she walked into the room.

The older witch sighed with a nod before closing her eyes. "It was awful. I have never felt so disgusted in my life," she finished, slumping against the rim of the tub.

"That bad? Were they horrible?"

Hermione snorted and stared at the redhead sitting at the edge of the tub. "Lucius was friendly. Narcissa was kind, and it all seemed completely farce. The only person who seemed real was Draco, and he was a tosser."

"Well, at least he was being real," Ginny retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Did you know he got married? He has a son who is four years old," Hermione said with a frown.

Ginny scuffed her shoes on the tile and exhaled. "Yeah, I knew about that. He got married six years ago. The only reason I found out was a few of Bill's coworkers told him about the hushed joint vault that Malfoy opened with Astoria Greengrass. A Malfoy vault." She mumbled and glanced at Hermione. "He asked me not to say anything. They didn't want the press to find out."

"Well, she doesn't live with them. I didn't see her at all today, and Scorpius said she doesn't live there anymore."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, Hermione. The Malfoys have done a good job at keeping out the world. I didn't even know Malfoy had a son." Ginny spat while shaking her head. "Quite sad really. The world did not need another Malfoy."

Hermione snorted and bobbed her head against the rim of the bathtub. "At least his son is polite. He must take after his mother."

Ginny laughed and sighed. "Well, you always have had a way with children."

"What am I going to do about this?" Hermione murmured and remembered the near spats she had all morning with the potent Malfoy.

Ginny arched an eyebrow and exhaled. "Well, you have to do your job. Regardless of what that nasty bugger thinks."

"You're right. I don't need him baiting me. I am going to do this so I can finish this last law's completion. Kingsley offered to have me come with him to the Australian primitive magics gala. Ideally, that's my opening to start a conversation with some of the foreign diplomats on international muggleborn matters. The world is changing, and I just want to make sure we change with it."

Ginny smiled at the older witch and sighed. "You always sought out the righteous path, Hermione. I don't think anyone could deny you for the right reasons."

"Someone has to have their back, Gin. There are werewolves, muggleborns, and even halfblooded wizards still out there in other countries that need assistance. What kind of person would I be if I didn't stand up for them as well?"

"Well, how about this. You finish your soak, and I will get the children ready to go out to lunch. I have to do some shopping, and Drom said she could use a bit of sprucing on her potion ingredients. Tomorrow is another day, let's just take it one day at a time." Ginny declared with a single nod.

Hermione beamed and bobbed her head. "Alright, but I want some ice cream too."

"Ice cream it is. I will see you shortly." With that, the Potter rose and left.

* * *

Draco loathed concealment charms. He hated having to hide, but at least his son found it entertaining. Their hair was changed from their signature blond to a dark brown and Scorpius insisted on curls. Reluctantly the father agreed and shifted a few features on himself to be less noted. It was almost like being normal when they had the ability to blend in a crowd.

Years ago were not the kindest as him and Astoria would attempt at normalcy. They would walk Diagon Alley together and get scoffed at. The rumors were worse than the sneers. He decided then that it was better to remain unidentified than treated like the bane of the world. Now, they spent their shopping trips in disguise. He prayed that when his son was old enough, he wouldn't hate him for what his past amounted to be.

"Dad, can we get a book?" Scorpius inquired, his curled mane was bound in a tie.

"Yes, I suppose," Draco muttered, shifting their path toward Flourish and Blotts.

It might have been sweet that he liked her hair so much, had he not felt ill since she walked back into his life. It was a closed book, wasn't it? She hated him for his actions in their childhood, and he hated her for being so damn good all the time. Good at everything. Good at being good. No one was saintlier- not even Potter could claim that.

They entered the store, and Scorpius hopped up the stairs in an ecstatic daze. Draco lingered; he wanted to push down the sadness every time he came into a bookshop, but it remained. Wandering over to the display with the newest Romance witch novels, he exhaled a shuddered breath.

"Can I just get one more? He loves when I read to him, darling," her voice poured over him with another sweeping regret.

He should have tried harder.

Shaking himself, he pivoted himself toward the stairs and went to track down his son. The boy was glancing around the corner, and Draco frowned at the action. Either his son was spying on someone he knew, or something horrible was happening. The father tilted his body enough to look at the object of his son's amusement.

"There is little to be compared to the magnificence of a dragon. See even Newt agrees with your uncle," Hermione murmured and pointed at the picture book in front of three boys.

One of the boys was holding open the book, and his hair was an odd teal. He was older than the others by several years. The other two were obviously brothers, and Draco's stomach turned in knowing who's children they were. Hermione was sitting in a bookstore with Harry Potter's children.

"That's the witch that came over today," Scorpius whispered, glancing up at his father.

"Let's get your book and go, son," Draco muttered and walked around the corner.

Scorpius followed, and Hermione acknowledged them with a smile and wave. "Aunt Hermione, do you think that we could ever fly on dragons?" one of the little boys asked.

"Well, I did, and I don't recommend it. It was the scariest thing I've ever done!" Hermione exclaimed with a small giggle, and the children gasped with clapping.

Scorpius had never heard the story before and gasped. "You rode a dragon?"

Draco was in his own personal hell. "Hey, look this one has merpeople," he tried to bait his son back onto the task at hand.

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied.

Scorpius ignored his father and approached the small group. "Do you like dragons? I do." He announced and the witch bent toward him.

"I do, I find them very pretty. I think your daddy is trying to get you a book. Probably have some important things to do today," she declared with a soft smile.

"We are going to get lunch and ice cream and visit mummy," Scorpius announced with a nod.

Hermione tilted her head and glanced at the skittish brown-haired wizard. He appeared handsome, but there was a harden sheen to his features. "Well, that's lovely, you might want to get going. You don't want to make your mummy wait."

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders heavily. "My mummy is in the stars. She went to sleep and never woke up so now we go and visit the place she sleeps forever." The boy declared with a scowl.

The tenderness of a broken heart tugged at her, but it was Teddy who was now standing next to her that replied. "My mum did too. My name is Teddy, what's yours?"

Draco strolled up to them and hemmed. "Come along, son," he declared, and the boy looked up at his father.

"Can we stay and read? Please, dad?"

Draco glanced between the Teddy and Hermione who wore a smile, and she gave him a sympathetic expression. "My name is Hermione," she offered as she stood up and held out her hand.

"Just call me Drake," he said dismissively and shook her hand.

Hermione could see the apprehensive nature the father was holding and hemmed. "Teddy let's gather our books and get ready to go eat lunch," she told the child next to her.

"Please, can we go?" Scorpius begged with wide green eyes.

Draco groaned and rubbed his face as the witch turned back to the group of children. "They have their own lives to lead and we have things to do as well."

"But, dad, please? They have a book on dragons," Scorpius whined a little.

He felt defeated as he huffed. "G- Hermione, shall me and Hyperion join you?" he inquired and the woman clapped.

"Of course, we could always use a few more, couldn't we boys?" she asked the children who shouted and clapped.

Scorpius was timid to join the group, but Teddy smiled and waved for him to walk over. "These are my cousins. James and Albus. James is six and Albus is going to be four."

"Oh, I am four," Scorpius said with a bright smile. "What's a cousin?"

"A relative. Like brothers or sisters, but your aunt or uncle has them instead of your mum and dad," Teddy declared, scooping the disguised Malfoy under his arm.

Hermione bunched the books in her arms and waved. "Come on, Teddy Bear, make sure the Potters stick with us." She told the older boy who was introducing them.

Draco felt so out of place. He watched the curly-haired witch smile up at him and her cheeks tinted lightly. "They are a handful, but I do love them."

"Teddy is yours?" He knew it wasn't the truth, but he also wasn't stupid either; they spent a lot of time going out in camouflage.

Hermione nearly dropped her books. "Oh, no! He is just another nephew. I have been taking care of him and his grandmother. His parents died in the war." She murmured as they traveled down the stairs in front of the yammering group of boys.

"That is quite nice of you," Draco grumbled and his feet shuffled on the carpet as they approached the counter.

Paying for the books, Hermione turned to the strange father. "I have to wonder. I don't think we have met before."

"No, we keep to ourselves. My wife's death was hard on us both," Draco admitted and ran a hand over his enchanted hair.

Hermione patted his shoulder after scooping up the bags of books. "I understand. I am glad you decided to join us. Your son is very sweet," she said with a sincere smile.

Draco had to ask if this was a familiar place for the witch. Did she just pick up strange wizards and their children in a bookstore? What were her motives in carrying on with this lunch? He couldn't understand exactly how this woman came to the conclusion.

"I know it is hard. But it does get better. One of my biggest problems in life is that we don't help each other enough. I have been working on kindness since the end of the war." She paused as she glanced back at the children following them. "I apologize if this seems forward, but you looked like you could some company. Pain is always a terrible thing to keep inside."

Kindness. Why does she have to be so bloody kind? "No, we get by. I worry about him and his disengagement, but it cannot be helped." Draco murmured as they slowed and let the children catch up.

"Yep! Big white peacocks! My grandmother tells me they are made especially just for me!" Scorpius declared raising his hands above his head. "I also get to go swimming."

"We do too at my Gran's house. We like to swim in the pond during the summer," James declared with a nod.

"Do you make a habit of picking up strays?" Draco snickered with a small curl to his lips; he was warming to the fake identity. "The broken and seemingly perplexed?" Yes, large words. He mentally patted himself on the back.

"No, not usually," Hermione responded, a small amount of pink reached her cheeks. "I just like to help. I could see the strain you were going through and your son was watching us read. He seemed curious and I felt bad. I grew up alone as well. It wasn't until I got to Hogwarts that I had any friends at all."

"Is that common for you?"

Hermione giggled and glanced up at him with a sincere smile. "Well, it hasn't proven me wrong yet. It is nice that you feed your son's book addiction. They were my solace as a child too." Her eyes were bright and looked almost honey-spun in the sunlight.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and Draco frowned. "We are eating here?"

Hermione bobbed her head. "Yes. Their mother is meeting us here for lunch. Still want to join us?"

He watched the witch before him nip her lips just a little. Had he not noticed the sun-kissed skin retain the redness in her cheeks before? "Well," he started and his face paled. Draco saw his mother approaching in her less than disguised appearance and panic grew. "Merlin, I forgot to pick up something that cannot wait. Maybe another time." He said shortly and sent her an apologetic expression. "Come along, son, we have errands to finish," Draco said, and the boy groaned.

"But, dad," he started, and Draco snapped his fingers.

"None of that, let's go," he replied, and the boy said his goodbyes.

Hermione watched them leave with swift measure before exhaling and tilting her head. "I liked him," Teddy grumbled, and Hermione bobbed her head.

"I kind of did as well," Hermione sighed and turned to the baffle Potter boys. "Let's go eat."


	4. Chapter 4

**"We're strange allies**  
 **With warring hearts" DMB**

* * *

Draco was reading the _Daily Prophet_ in the morning while drinking his tea. He didn't sleep well last night, but that was nothing completely out of the ordinary. He usually had terrible dreams. Things he had done. Things he had seen. Things that he could have done if he wasn't so spineless. The dream that kept coming back to him was seeing her on the ground. Her broken, vacant eyes after being tortured. The pain that radiated from her skin. The words written in torn flesh on her arm. That was the worst dream of all.

Narcissa skirted into the room and poured herself a cup of tea. "Good morning. Feeling open to a chat?" she questioned, sitting in the chair next to him.

There were two things his mother 'chatted' about. One was the possibility of him getting back out there and finding someone. Number two was how awful his father was. Neither of which he wanted to engage in today.

"No," he said flatly and turned the page.

Narcissa pouted lightly and waited. "How was your outing yesterday before we got ice cream."

Such a sad attempt at feigning innocence he concluded; she was not going to stop. "I told you, mother, she was unaware of who we were. Please don't bring it up."

"Oh, Draco, you wound me," she huffed, trying to be overly dramatic and gain his full attention.

It worked, but only because he knew his mother would not desist without a proper audience. "Mother, I am telling you. It was a small mistake that I made, to agree to walk her to her destination. Scorpius was speaking to the Lupin boy and the two Potter children, and I could not pry him away."

"Andromeda's grandchild?" His mother perked up with her eyebrows reaching her hairline.

Draco sipped his teacup before nodding. "Yes. Apparently, she runs around with the child because she knows what it is like to be a lonely child. Funny enough, I never saw her once without Potter and Weasley at Hogwarts." Draco spat and set down his tea. "Now, I am going to go get ready for this unnatural day of talking about hurt feelings or something or other. Who knows what that bloody witch has planned."

Narcissa frowned at his behavior as he stood up. "Why are you," she paused with Lucius entered the room and gawped. "You are not serious, husband?" Narcissa hissed.

Lucius was wearing a stunning silver shirt with a dark matte vest that matched his slacks. "I can still dress for occasions, my _wife._ " He sneered while running his fingers over the garment.

Another long-winded fight was brewing. Draco had seen this before and cataloged it as yet another moment in time his parents failed at communication. It was pretty regular for them, and he knew as much as they may have loved each other, the years were unkind to their marriage. This might have been him and Astoria in twenty years had fate been kind to them; well, if he retained his behavior that could be said.

Yes, his father had affairs, quite openly in Draco's school years. His mother had relations as well. It was a happy fucked up family. Fast forward to their fall from grace and their ill-conceived isolation… both nearly chewed the other's arm off in an attempt to outdo the other out of boredom. Was this just another tit for tat? Draco hadn't a clue.

"While I agreed to you being nice to that witch, I did not say to pull out the whole," Narcissa waved her hand at the older Malfoy wizard. "Charade of beguilement. Go change, you look ridiculous." She hissed, picking her teacup up again.

"Mother is right; you do look ridiculous. The only men that wear that type of attire anymore are old wizards of America and those going to a muggle wedding," Draco snarled the last two words, and Lucius grinned wickedly.

"Status is always important, Draco. Remember that if you do happen to crawl from your state of bereavement and try again. Think of it as dressing for the role you would like to play. A man of power never accepts less," Lucius smirked and smoothed his hair out.

"Tell that to the man who just the other day was wearing his wife's pink slippers around the house because they were comfortable," Draco snorted, and Lucius turned pink.

There was a knock, and he heard the door creak open, "Her-my-owny!" Scorpius shouted, each syllable acutely pointed as he tried to correctly say her name.

Draco groaned. "Now, I don't have time to shower," he mumbled, flicking his wand at his pajamas.

He now donned a sharp black t-shirt with black trousers to match. "How are you this morning?" she inquired and their footsteps were evident on the tile.

"Good, thanks. I got to go swimming yesterday after we visited my mother," the boy told her as they appeared in the dining room.

"Hm, sounds like a busy day. Did you enjoy your time with her?" she inquired, and the boy nodded.

"I read her a story and showed her a picture I drew," he declared, and Hermione took in the scene.

Draco and Lucius were both standing, but Narcissa was surveying her as a threat. She wasn't sure what changed from yesterday, but it was going to be a problematic day she feared. "Good morning," she announced and the wizards waved lightly in greeting.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Narcissa declared.

"What is on the docket today?" Lucius asked with a small smile.

Hermione still felt like she walked into a room where a heated argument was taking place. "Well, I thought maybe we could have a chat? Talk about a few things. Tell me about the last few years and what your family has gone through?" She was offering, but she wouldn't lie that a sliver of it was of personal gain. She realized yesterday how little she knew about the Malfoys now, but could a decade have changed them that much?

Lucius smirked and waved his hand at the table. "In here or shall we convene in the library?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, in here works," she hemmed and shifted on her heels before sitting at the table.

The older Malfoy wizard sat down at the head of the table while Draco sat next to his mother. Scorpius scooted in next to Hermione and watched her take out parchment, quills and small sheets of pages. "Are you writing a book?" the boy questioned.

"No, I am just taking notes."

Draco snorted and snatched his teacup from the table. "Always the little academic pet," he snickered, and her cheeks bloomed with color.

"It has saved me in very many circumstances, I will have you know," she grumbled before dipping her quill in some ink.

"So, shall I start with the easy questions?" she asked and picked up notes she made last night.

"Fire away, Miss Granger," Lucius purred, and Hermione had to ignore the sinking churning of her stomach; his friendliness made her uneasy. It was like he was a dog you couldn't trust that would bite you at any moment. False genuine.

"Any major changes to what you have been doing with your life?" She inquired, and the older man bent over the table.

"As in, do I collect dark artifacts and house loyalties for ill views?" he specified, and she gulped with a nod. "No, none of that. The ministry cleared our manor the first year after the war and since we have tried to renovate it and make it a much more pleasing place. We wouldn't want our grandchild to experience any negative effects of dark magic."

She wrote down a paraphrased version and cleared her throat. "Any problems or disagreements?"

Narcissa tutted. "No, nothing we couldn't handle," she responded, and Hermione frowned.

"Care to specify?"

Draco folded his arms over his chest. "Yes. Your little group of 'anti-pureblood houses,' vandalized our house for two years after the war. Called my mother a slag who slept with the dark lord and my father a poof," he spat, and Hermione's eyebrows rose well over her eyes.

"Why wasn't any of this reported?" Hermione asked, utterly appalled at the actions.

Lucius sighed and made a circle with his hand. "Who would believe us? The Prophet would be up in arms about our claims. We reported it, but as you know harassment on both sides has happened in the last two decades…" he huffed, and Hermione covered her mouth.

"I really am sorry that anyone would treat you that horribly. No matter what anyone has done, no one deserves that treatment." She declared with a scrunched-up expression.

Draco leaned over the table and smirked wickedly. "You want to hear the best part? When Astoria had Scorpius, they claimed he was _his_ son. The amount of ill conduct we receive is normal. Why do you think we chose this volunteer isolation?" Draco spat with a furrowed brow.

Hermione set her quill down and glanced at the Malfoys. "Really, I am so apologetic this has not been made to light. This is indeed why we are working on this program. It isn't to dissect you for the world to see. It is proof that no one has any right to speak out or do these things to you all." She sighed with a nod and brushed some of her curls from her cheek.

Scorpius glanced over at her and tilted his head. "You are going to help my dad?" he questioned, trying to follow the conversation.

Hermione smiled over at him and bobbed her head. "I am going to try."

"We don't want your help. We just want our freedom back," Draco snapped and Hermione chewed her bottom lip.

"I have to do this. I can't just sign some papers and go back to work in my comfy office. I have to follow these procedures or else it is back to square one for everyone involved. Can we just work together to get through these days?" Hermione asked, and Draco stood up.

"Granger, you have to be completely out of your bloody mind if you think I am going to talk to _you_ about the past." He snarled and stomped from the room.

Narcissa sighed heavily and rose from her chair. "I will go get him. He is potent today," she murmured and strolled at a steady pace after him.

Hermione covered her face and scrubbed it roughly. This was tough. Beyond tough. She had to go through the motions as well. What was Kingsley even thinking?

"Would you like to see our library? It is quite substantial and if you are much of a reader as you once were," Lucius offered and Hermione peered at him through her fingers.

"Oh," Hermione muttered and set her hands down.

Lucius stood up and tilted his head toward the hallway. "Come along, Scorpius. Let's show Miss Granger the library."

The boy hopped from his chair and took Hermione's hand, tugging her. "Let's go. It is so wicked," he declared with a bright smile.

She happened to like how happy the boy was. Despite her feelings about the Malfoys, someone had to have done something right to make this child so pleasant. Letting the boy lead, she was pulled into the hallway and down another corridor. Two giant doors were at the end of it, and Lucius strode in front of them to open it. He pulled out his wand and waved it to remove the curtains from the window.

Hermione gasped, losing what breath she had in her chest. "Oh, my stars," she breathed and released the boy's hand, turning in a circle once in the room.

The library was masterful. It was two stories in height with a huge domed ceiling. There were landings next to the bookcases and ladders that had desks on them. She was utterly enthralled with the library.

"This is, my," Hermione paused and glanced at Lucius. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. It is a treasure trove of knowledge. I am honored you wanted to show me."

Scorpius clapped lightly. "Look, Grandfather gave me a whole area just for me," Scorpius declared and raced to the left.

Hermione followed and felt the man's eyes on her. She wasn't sure what his ploy was, but she was positive he was playing one now. No one just shows a book addict a giant library for no reason. The child walked over to the small, child-size sofa and flopped down with a big grin. In front of his couch was a mock fireplace with an enchanted flame and a desk. Hermione smirked and bobbed her head. "This is really nice, Scorpius. I am jealous you have such a great place to read."

"I have several sections in the library worth noting," Lucius murmured, making Hermione jerk at his close proximity.

She turned around and he was a foot away from her. "Oh?"

He nodded slowly and smirked. "A few historical first editions. Many of them are in their original language. I would love to show you if you like."

Hermione could feel the heat of her blush. "Well- that- I," she stammered in confusion.

"Granger, let me save you from my father's blatant pass and come take a walk with me," Draco called out and the witch nearly tripped on her own feet as she backed away from the older Malfoy. Hermione swallowed as she saw Draco in the doorway and couldn't be more relieved. She would take a rude wanker over a dangerous flirt any day. She did not see the narrowed glare that Lucius sent him but could care less. Scorpius jumped up and Draco waved at him to continue sitting. "No, son. I need to speak to her alone."

"But, dad," Scorpius started.

"We can take a walk all together later," Draco reassured him and tilted his head toward the door. "Let's go, Granger, before we are old."

The witch followed the steely father through the hallway and exhaled heavily. "Is your father…" she trailed off not able to find the right words.

"Yes, my father is a wanker," he confirmed and snorted. "He actually thinks he is some ladies' man."

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "That is just ridiculous. After all, I am just here to do my job. Nothing remarkable about my presence at all," she snorted and laughed despite the situation.

They turned and Draco met her pace, walking with her. "Well, if you didn't realize he was flirting with you before then, you must not get out much," Draco snickered while rolling his eyes.

Hermione twisted her eyebrows high on her forehead. "No one flirts with me, Malfoy. I am too busy working to go out and when I am not working, I am at home taking care of my nephew and his grandmother."

He opened up another door and they were soon out in a courtyard of sorts. "I can understand that," he said finally. "I will make you a deal," he paused and turned toward her as they stood in the center of the area. "You tell me something and I will tell you something."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock and hemmed. "Well, a bit unorthodox don't you think?"

"I give nothing for free, Granger. It is either my way or you get nothing for your pretty notes." He murmured and leaned against one of the pillars that held up the gazebo they were near.

"Change of heart?" she questioned, and he glanced at her with interest; the first real neutral expression she had seen him have.

"My mother told me I was being a prat. You aren't going to leave so I will make efforts, but not without charge."

"Fair enough," she sighed and sloped her head. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you and Weasley really split?" he inquired and her face bloomed with color.

"He wanted something I couldn't be. A stay at home mother for his children. I wanted to help solve injustice in the world and it ended us," Hermione admitted honestly.

"And that came about suddenly?" Draco asked, glancing down at his feet.

Hermione frowned and thinned her lips. "I don't know. I suppose looking back on it, we never really did fit together. However, that's enough about me. I want to know about why you think you deserve to be forgiven." She finished and his eyes met hers.

"Deserve? You think I believe that it is deserving? No, I don't believe you have any obligation to forgive me." He responded with a sharp glare. "If I did don't you think I would have asked for it by now? I know I don't, that's why you should have never been the one to do this." He said and her eyebrows crawled to her curly hairline.

"Don't you want to be forgiven?"

"It will never take away what I had to do. What I had to see," he mumbled, glancing out at the courtyard; avoiding her eyes completely.

Hermione felt dumbfounded by his answers. "I- well- it," she stumbled.

"My turn," he interrupted her thought and gazed back at her. "How disappointed were you when you found out it was my family you had to do this with?"

She exhaled and scratched her neck with a grimace. "Not so much disappointed that it was your family; just that I had to do this instead of what I enjoy doing alone."

Draco stood up with a nod. "Well, that's a start." He grumbled and walked past her toward the door.

"But, wait, I didn't get to ask my question," she retorted, turning around to scowl at him.

Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Still a Slytherin. I never said it was going to be even, just that we would exchange questions." He walked toward the door and opened it. "Let's get back before my mother kills my father."

Hermione huffed loudly and swiveled her eyes in her head. "You haven't changed much."

He nodded and rolled one of his shoulders. "Yes, well, you have changed plenty. Come on, lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was sitting outside at the pool and had transfigured her simple dress suit into a summer dress. She had been taking notes and answering questions that Kingsley had set aside for her. Things like how receptive the Malfoys have been to her. How are they acting differently than expected? Do they seem to be hiding anything? Any illicit behavior? All these questions she zipped through until the last one. Can you see redeeming qualities? Asking her yesterday, she would have said a resounding no. However, something changed… it made her uneasy.

Draco was in the pool with his son and using his wand to spray water in the air randomly. Narcissa was out at the greenhouse, taking care of her plants and Lucius was sipping a glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione felt out of place but knew if she was quiet she could easily melt into the background. This place was too extravagant and luxurious. It gave the witch a feeling of unfamiliarity; she never really experienced this in her life.

"Granger, put down your books and come into the pool," Draco groaned, and Hermione's eyebrows shot off toward her hairline.

"I think not, Malfoy. I am not done with my work," Hermione dismissed him with a weak hand wave.

Lucius saw his son's stare and a grin curled on his face. "Miss Granger, other than work, do you have anything that occupies your precious time?"

Draco bristled as his father walked over to the visibly uncomfortable woman. "Well, I spend plenty of time with Teddy and the Potters. Occasionally I will watch little Fred as well. My days are pretty full of the children and work. I manage to get a book or two in at night," she muttered, glaring down at her parchment on her lap; trying desperately to ignore the older Malfoy.

"How does one spend so much time with children and not have any of their own? I always wondered such about some of the Hogwarts administrators." Lucius mused before settling on the chair next to Hermione.

She was not going to let this man throw her off kilter. "Was that before or after your change in heart, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione said with an arched eyebrow.

Lucius smirked at her, and his eyes glinted lightly. "Both."

Hermione shifted in her seat and folded her legs over the side of the lounge chair. Her posture changed as she squared her shoulders and her head tilted. "Hm, let's discuss that a moment. You wonder how someone spends so much time with children without any of their own. Why would that be something you are curious about? Do you feel one has to be a parent to nurture a child properly?"

The older man arched an eyebrow and scratched his chin while still wearing a daring smile. "On the contrary, I believe nurturing instinct is bred, not taught." He murmured and Hermione's cheeks tinted.

"You make it sound like a decision of choosing a dog," she retorted, shifting some of her wild hair behind her.

Lucius leaned closer and glanced out at his son who was trying his best to ignore his father's actions. "It is, Miss Granger," he replied turning back to her. "It is something we either have, or we do not."

Her eyes narrowed, and she thinned her lips. "Do you believe you were a good father?"

Lucius's smirk grew lop-sided, and his eyebrows rose from their rest. "I did the best I could for not having that disposition. Unfortunately, one can't magic that ability into being. I have other gifts I enjoyed utilizing." The conversation was interrupted with a spray of water that hit Lucius and soaked him in good measure. "Draco Malfoy!" Lucius roared and stood up from his chair.

Draco grinned slyly and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I am sorry, father. I must not have the disposition for accuracy." He snorted, and Lucius sneered.

"I am going to clean up," he spat and strode from the patio.

Draco's smile grew as he took in the shocked witch. "He is such a tosser. Thinks far too highly of himself."

Scorpius was clapping, and Draco chuckled, picking the boy up. "Come on, son. Let's get dried off. Your grandmother wants to tailor you some outfits today."

Hermione was gazing at the boy and his father. It was sweet… until she noted the changes that Draco had undertaken in the last decade. When did the swanky Malfoy fill out? His torso was bare to the light and made him seem almost like carved marble, and Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color. No, she was certainly not checking out the Slytherin. She chided herself and turned back to her pages, not looking up.

"Hey, Granger, feel like a dip?" Draco asked, and Hermione glanced up to see him approaching.

"Malfoy, don't you dare," she hissed, picking up her quill to ignore him.

Draco ignored her protests and picked her up off the chair. She started to scream in a start and hit a fisted hand against his back. "Malfoy! Put me down, now!" she screeched, and he chuckled.

"If you insist," he declared before tossing her into the pool.

Hermione surface and was shouting in surprise. "For the love of magic, Malfoy!" she hollered and tried to bunch her dress down.

Draco was hiding a laugh as Scorpius belted out in joyous giggles. "Hermione, you look like a mermaid," the boy declared with a nod.

"The bright purple knickers really adds to the wet dress, Granger," Draco teased, and Hermione gasped, glancing down at her dress.

The lavender clothing was sticking to her skin and revealing her not so hidden underthings. Mortified, the woman climbed from the pool and took off her soaked heels. "You are an abomination, Draco Malfoy," she hissed and tossed one of her shoes at him.

Snatching up her wand in her bag, she walked off, and the Malfoy watched her body bounce in the soaked clothes. No good would come from enjoying the view, but he was never a man of smart decisions. She was crossing the grass toward the greenhouse, and he was sure she had more sway in her hips when she was annoyed. She always had.

* * *

"You mean to tell me he just tossed you in the pool?" Ginny questioned as they sat together.

Hermione was resting on the couch in the Potter's house as they caught up on the day. They were going to have dinner together, and Hermione was preparing for Trisha and Ron to come over for dinner as well… it was going to be the perfect end to a rough day… another wanker to deal with.

"Yes and then he had the gall to tease me about my knickers showing through. I am not some tart," Hermione hissed, shaking her head on Ginny's lap.

Ginny gasped and her cheeks tinted. "He- well- that is different."

Hermione glared up at the paler witch. "It was embarrassing! He is insufferable! I wanted to slap that smirk off his face this morning, and then the whole pool situation only made it more so. If his mother were the only normal one of the bunch, that would be a stretch. Did you know she asked me if I was interested in witches today? Is every Malfoy going to hit on me?" Hermione spat and groaned again.

Ginny covered her giggling up with a hand before answering. "Was it really a pass or are you sensitive?"

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and grumbled. "Maybe I am being sensitive. She did help me dry my dress and walk me through her greenhouse. She does have a particularly delicate green thumb. She informed me a bit more about Draco and Astoria's relationship. I suppose the Greengrasses had a contract with the Malfoys. However, Draco fought tooth and nail for it to go through after they spent some time with her. He really loved her."

Ginny ran her fingers through Hermione's hair and sighed. "I wonder what happened."

Hermione pointed her finger into the air. "You see, I asked that question politely, and Narcissa told me that it was not her place to go on about their business."

The fireplace went off, and Harry was whisking soot from his shoulders. "Gin, we need to clean the fireplace," he grumbled and then noted Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. How are you?" Harry inquired as he approached the women and kissed each of them on the forehead.

"Terrible, Harry. I am sending Kingsley a howler when I get home." Hermione grumbled, and Ginny stifled a smirk.

"Malfoy threw her into their pool today," Ginny informed with a nod.

Harry groaned and fixed his glasses. "Well, I suppose it is better than a curse. He does have a temper."

"See, I would agree with you if it wasn't just to piss me off, Harry. He did it and laughed at me. No wonder his wife doesn't live there anymore," Hermione snapped, rubbing her face.

Harry glared at the witches, shaking his head slowly. "It isn't nice to speak about the dead that way, Hermione," he grunted and walked toward the kitchen.

Hermione nearly fell off the couch and sat up. "Dead? You mean she…" the witch trailed off, and Harry had lingered in the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"Yes, Astoria Malfoy passed away three years ago," Harry muttered as he strolled back into the room. "I thought Kingsley told you. He told me when we went over there to warn them. Made it clear not to mention her."

Hermione turned red and growled. "You are telling me that he didn't tell me something so important and made me look like a fool?" she spat and Harry shifted his posture.

"Hermione, I love you, but what would you do differently if you knew? You would coddle his son and be sweeter than sugar quills. Just do your job and make sure that you don't let your personal agony get in the way." Harry declared before sipping his glass.

"I do _not_ let my personal life get in the way of my job, Harry James Potter," Hermione said with a glower so severe, it made Harry look toward his wife for support.

"What Harry is trying to say poorly is that he doesn't want you to grow attached to Scorpius. We all know how hard it was on you that you never found your parents. We also know that is one of the reasons you take such good care of Teddy."

"I would never let that cloud my judgment, Gin. You both know me," she was interrupted with Harry lifting a finger on his free hand.

"And we both know how genuinely sweet you are, Hermione. We don't want you to get hurt by those Malfoys. I don't trust them. Lucius is a snake, Draco is a wanker and Narcissa is guilty by submission." Harry finished and downed his glass. "Now, where are my goblins? I need some happy thoughts." Harry set his glass on the table and headed down the hall toward the boy's bedroom.

Ginny's wand started to flicker about on the table, and Hermione released her anger. "I will go get the baby," Hermione sighed heavily and wandered toward Lily's room.

Hermione opened the door, and the child was crying. "Sh, little one, your auntie is here," Hermione murmured gently.

She picked up the small child and checked her nappy before deciding to change her. Hermione loved these little moments. The moments you can't ever manufacture or repeat. The silent recognition that all life is precious and pure like the small baby in her hands. It was in those moments that the negative parts of the day fell away and she smiled at the dry and cleaned up the infant.

"Oh, Lily Luna, you are such a pretty girl," Hermione whispered picking her up off the changing table.

The little girl placed her fingers in Hermione's hair, and she giggled. "Oh yes, all of you just love my curly hair, don't you?"

Hermione returned to the living room to see Ginny standing and cooing over the small bundle in Trisha Weasley's arms. "She is so pretty. Aw, Ron, she isn't going to be ugly like you," Ginny teased and Hermione bit back a pained twinge.

Ron saw Hermione enter the room with the baby in her arms and his face mirrored hers. Was that ever going to go away? It has been years… Hermione swallowed and feigned a smile as she entered the sitting room entirely. "Hello, Weasleys," Hermione announced.

Trisha gasped and waved her over. "Hermione! It has been too long. Come have a look at our little bundle of joy."

Tonight was going to be long for the curly-haired witch… too long she feared.


	6. Chapter 6

The witch was groaning and rolled over, falling roughly to the floor. Glaring around threw squinted eyes she saw she was in the sitting room at Andromeda's home. Her head was throbbing, and she hissed as she tried to climb off the floor and it pounded harder. There was a half-empty bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy on the table and balled up tissues… oh, no.

"Oh, good, you are awake, lovely. I was worried you were going to need more than a hangover remedy," Andromeda declared, and Hermione winced.

"Don't yell," Hermione grumbled scrubbing her face. "What happened?"

"Well, Harry brought you home after you had a few too many glasses. I told him I would sit with you and make sure you were fine, but you insisted on a continuation of your consumption." Andromeda paused as Hermione imbibed the vial and grimaced. "You never told me that you lost a baby with the Weasley boy," she sighed and sat down on the sofa next to the witch.

"Well, it was a secret. I didn't even tell Ginny about it," Hermione grumbled, rubbing her face again. "I didn't want anyone to know. I got so sick after and I told him I wasn't ready to try again for a long while."

Andromeda ran her fingers over Hermione's shoulder. "You realize that isn't the end."

"I don't want to do that again, Drom. Do you know what he told me? I was selfish for taking that from him. I never said I wouldn't again; I just said I wasn't ready to go through that loss again yet. He left me because I lost his child. I don't want to give anyone else another reason to leave me. Just like that, he was done with me. I mean there was more there, more reasons, but that was the last one," Hermione admitted and pressed her forehead to her knees. "What time is it?"

"Half past nine," Andromeda declared, and Hermione jerked.

"Merlin, I am late!" She huffed and nearly flung herself off the floor.

"Before you go, Kingsley spoke about your reformation in the paper. I suggest you read the article before making an appearance at the Malfoys," Andromeda replied, and Hermione huffed.

The witch kissed the older witch's brow. "Thank you for taking care of me," Hermione murmured and paced out of the room.

She didn't have time to shower, so raced to her room and changed into something suitable. A black buttoned-up shirt and trousers were just going to have to work. Flinging them on quickly, she brushed her hair and tied it up in a messy bun behind her. Dashing a bit of makeup on her puffy eyes, she slid on some heels.

Hermione grumbled incoherently about her punctuality as she entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Hermione," Teddy declared jovially.

"Good morning, Teddy Bear," Hermione mumbled and shuddered at her fuzzy and pounding mind.

The paper sat on the counter next to a readied teacup and a letter. It was in Minister Shacklebolt's writing, and Hermione inwardly groaned. What was this business? Reading over the article, she made some toast and sipped her tea. It was generic and all about the rehabilitation, but something in it was not discussed. "What in the," Hermione trailed off and nearly dropped her toast.

Flipping open the letter she read it to find out an answer possibly.

 **Miss Granger,**

 **From what the Malfoys have told me, the last two days have been productive. I look forward to hearing your reports. However, for the sake of press, I would like to cull some of the questions and concerns about how cohesive it is for everyone. I have invited the Malfoys out to dinner publicly so that we can show a bit of face. Please keep that in mind tonight and rearrange any plans you have; this is quite important.**

 **Kingsley Shacklebolt**

 **Minister of Magic**

Hermione groaned, and it caused Teddy to jump. "Hermione?" he inquired, and the woman sighed, smiling at him.

"Nothing, love. Just work is being messy these days. I have to go out for dinner tonight for work," she sighed, and Teddy shifted in his chair.

"But, we were going to see a film while Grandmother goes to see her doctor in Paris," Teddy reminded her and Hermione frowned.

"Work, darling?" Andromeda murmured and entered the room.

"Yes, Kingsley wants me to go to dinner with him and the Malfoys tonight. I suppose I can see if Harry will take Teddy," Hermione responded and took another bite of her toast.

"I can take Edward with me. We will be back before tomorrow night so that it will be a nice trip. I don't have any treatments this time, and I will be able to spoil him with some French cuisine," Andromeda said while approaching her grandson. "Do you feel like a trip to Paris?"

Teddy cheered and bobbed his head. "Maybe we can see if Victoire is at her grand'mere's house."

Hermione stifled a sore laugh and nodded once. "Good, it is settled. You go with your grandmother, and I will see you tomorrow night." Hermione declared and went to kiss him. "I love you my Teddy Bear."

He kissed her cheek and smiled. "I love you too, Hermione," he sighed and she rose, kissing Andromeda on the cheek.

"Be safe, don't hurt yourself and enjoy Paris. Maybe next time I can go with you," she muttered and the older witch made an agreeing motion.

"Have a good day, dearest," Andromeda murmured as Hermione shoved the paper and note in her bag.

"I will try. Thank you for the potion," Hermione exhaled and left the kitchen in apprehension.

* * *

The witch had the forethought of placing on a pair of sunglasses in her traveling. The light was absolutely devastating to her eyes. Bloody hangover. Hermione was grumbling as she strolled up the walkway to the door. She didn't get a chance to open it because it flung open and Draco was standing there.

"Bloody hell, Granger, did you actually go out and get pissed? You look like shite," he told her and she groaned as she walked inside.

"What I do with my private life is none of your business, Malfoy," she mumbled and went inside.

She ignored the fact that he was shirtless and in pajamas. No. She wasn't going to pay attention to that. Merlin, she needed her head to stop pounding. Hermione hemmed and stopped. "Where are your parents?"

Draco laughed and she turned to see him pointing up the stairs. "They are up there either fighting or shagging, but neither I am going to interrupt them doing," he snickered, tossing his hair from his forehead.

Hermione thinned her lips and continued to the dining room. "I just need a cup of tea and we can go over the agenda for the day." She declared.

"So, who did you stay over with last night? Was it Brandy or Gin? You don't seem to be a scotch witch," Draco quipped as he entered the dining room.

"Excuse me?" Hermione spat and yanked off her glasses to glare at him.

Draco groaned and waved his hand at the liquor cabinet. "Need the hair of the dog that bit you?" he offered and she scowled further.

"Hardly, Malfoy. I am here to work. Not to pal around and drink with you," she snapped and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"I didn't think it was possible, but that stick is permanently lodged in your arse," he retorted and her face glowed.

"Brandy," she said and turned toward the table.

"Miss Granger! Dinkly heard Miss Granger needs tea," a chipper house elf announced in front of her and made her shudder.

"Yes, please, Dinkly. I would appreciate it ever so much," Hermione sighed and the house elf bowed deeply before skirting off.

Draco's arm appeared next to her with a small glass and Hermione huffed. She took the glass and downed it quickly. The Slytherin grinned wildly as he rounded her and tilted his head. "I suppose a little lubrication helps," he teased and Hermione glared up at him.

"You seem happy this morning," Hermione mused with mild distaste.

"Oh, I was having a horrible morning until you showed up looking like this. I have to say, I am impressed you can actually loosen up. Knowing that, it is like Christmas came in June," Draco teased with a toothy smile.

"I am glad you receive joy at my pain and anguish, Malfoy," Hermione retorted and the house elf appeared with a tray.

"Tea and breakfast for Miss Granger and Master Draco," the elf declared floating it to the table.

Hermione grew nervous. "Where is Scorpius?"

Draco moved to sit down and shrugged his shoulders. "Likely reading in the library. Despite what you believe, I let my son decide on his interactions. If he wants to go read I let the boy be. His lessons start this year so I am letting him have his summer."

It was the first time he spoke to her about him at length and she moved to sit across from him. "Do you feel that he is excelled? He seems quite smart for his age."

Draco's lips curled lightly. "Well, he is. He retains his mother's enjoyment for art and books."

Hermione glanced down at the tray and did not meet his eyes as she grabbed her plate. She wanted to avoid such a sensitive conversation. It was no place for her to ask the questions she had. No. Work; she had to remind herself to keep the two separate.

"She always loved your bills, mind you. That house elf law irritated my father to no end, but she liked it. She always gave Dinkly respect, but after that, she called my father on his disrespect. Lots of gumption." Draco continued and Hermione chanced a glance up at him.

"I am sorry, Draco," Hermione murmured before sipping her tea.

"Me too, Granger. You would have liked her. She was a witch who knew what she wanted out of life," Draco sighed heavily and yanked his plate toward himself. "No use lingering on the past. It hurts too much."

Scorpius chose that moment to skip into the room to Hermione's relief. "Hermione! Look, I drew a peacock," he announced as he pressed the drawing next to her on the table.

Hermione glanced down and smiled. "That is nice. I know a little boy who has white peacocks."

Scorpius snorted as he climbed on the chair next to her. "Yeah, I do!" he announced with a smirk.

Hermione's blood ran cold. "You do? Does your daddy like to use concealment charms?"

Draco spit his tea out over his food to Scorpius's distaste. "Yes, dad likes to use them when we go shopping."

"I knew it! You tosser, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted and winced at her dying headache.

"You did not, now settle down, Granger and let me explain," Draco declared.

Hermione scowled at him and stomped out of the room. She was marching toward the courtyard and her arm was snagged by Draco's large hand. "Would you please just wait a moment," he insisted and she tried to pull her arm away from him.

"No! You tricked me," she snarled and her eyes narrowed up at him.

"I did not and this is why. I was taking my son out for a change and we do so with concealment charms all the time. It is nice to be looked at like a regular wizard and not, not," he paused and released her, waving his hand at himself. "This."

"Just call me Drake," Hermione hissed.

"I did not once lie to you that day. Hyperion is Scorpius's middle name."

"Then why not tell me?" she asked her anger still quite evident in her posture.

Draco rolled his eyes and snorted. "If the situation was reversed and I was actually being pleasant with you would you squander it?"

Hermione pointed a finger up at him. "You told me we never met, that is a lie." She snapped.

Draco scowled and bent closer to her face. "You don't know me, Granger. Not now," he breathed with a sharp stare. "Don't assume you know everything."

"Draco, darling, is everything alright?" Narcissa's voice interrupted their argument.

From her perspective, it looked as if the younger Malfoy was about to snog or curse the witch. Narcissa did not want to chance the latter. "We're fine mother, just a spat about Diagon Alley," he told her and Narcissa waved him off.

"We will be in the sitting room when you two are done with your quarrel," she told him and walked off.

Hermione frowned at the close Malfoy. "Why did you tell your mother that?"

"I told you, Granger. I am honest. We have nothing to hide, do we?" he asked backing her against the wall. "Unless you have something on your mind. Were you contemplating hexing me?" he growled and she started to breath heavily.

"N- no," she sputtered and her eyes grew.

"Then why do you have any right to be angry at me for protecting my son?" he hissed pressing his arms on either side of the wall next to her.

She was looking up at Draco who was not even a foot away from her face. She was breathing heavily and couldn't catch it enough to slow her heartbeat down. "I am sorry," she murmured with a quiver to her voice.

His chest was rising and falling with the rush of adrenaline and he pulled away from the wall. "Go see what my parents want. I will join you shortly," he ordered.

Hermione nearly tripped on her toes as she raced off down the hallway, leaving Draco to catch up. He didn't trust his own inhibitions after their argument and a new stirring was building. A delightful sin it would be to have her beg for him. He had to shake it from his mind; it wasn't like him to feel that way.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"**_ _ **What wild-eyed beast you be..." DMB**_

* * *

Hermione was pacing the sitting room and running her hand over her neck. They were discussing the dinner, and she was borderline irritated. Lucius was driving her batty. "Mr. Malfoy, I can't ask them the clear the restaurant because you are uncomfortable," Hermione told them, and he braided his fingers together.

"Well, Miss Granger, there is a chance that I don't want to do it then," he replied, and Narcissa laughed.

"Of course, just because you cannot get your way," she hissed, and Hermione groaned.

"If witches weren't dead set on causing ailments you can't cure without manual labor." Lucius snapped, and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Er- I think," she paused when Lucius smirked at her.

"Miss Granger, you must know the secrets of a witch with a gift," Lucius purred, and Narcissa blustered.

"Lucius, you will not make that girl uncomfortable," Narcissa growled.

Hermione was stunned to see them so dysfunctional, and it did not help that she was trying to recover from the heated moment with Draco. Merlin, what was this time in this distorted place doing to her?

"Do you really have to continue this throughout the day? A little dash of decorum would be agreeably applied, please," Draco grumbled, making Hermione pivot to see him enter the room with his son.

Hermione's gaze lingered on the father as he sat down and his son smirked at Hermione. "Dad told me we all get to go to dinner. Just like a happy family!"

"I said as a happy family. As in your grandmother and grandfather are going to dig deep and smile without arguing about not getting shagged," Draco hissed the last part as he glanced at his father.

"Cissa, do you remember the remarkable pool parties we had," Lucius murmured and smirked over at his wife.

Narcissa grinned broadly and nodded. "Oh, yes, dear. I cannot deny the fun that we had in those days," she sighed, and Hermione was now plum.

"Really- no- I don't want to know," Hermione covered her face with her hands. "I am only here to observe not hear this."

Lucius laughed, and it caused her to jump and gazed at him wide-eyed. "Miss Granger weren't you seeing that foreign seeker… who was that," he inquired and glanced at his perplexed wife.

"Bemire? No, not him, he is a poof," Narcissa snickered, and Hermione stared at Draco for some help.

"Krum, it was Krum," Draco muttered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I heard he entertained you quite a bit in our fourth year," he finished, and Hermione stomped her foot.

"Enough, we need to get back on topic," she snapped, and the Malfoys nearly wore the same pleased expressions as she looked to the adults.

Hermione pulled out her letter and scanned through the simple agenda of the dinner. "Casual dress attire. No comment to the press entering the restaurant. Also, no heavy drinking if that can be helped," she declared tucking it back in her pocket.

"Hear that Granger? No heavy drinking. No one wants to have to carry you out of the restaurant," Draco snickered, and Hermione shot him an icy stare.

"Miss Granger, you partake in finer liquors?" Lucius questioned, and Narcissa nudged him roughly.

"Why do I always feel like I walk into another world coming here," Hermione huffed, shaking her head. "I assume everyone has something nice to wear; we don't need to go over that. Please don't say anything to the press. Malfoy, I mean it. No snarky comments. No undertones of aggression. None, understood?" Hermione said, gazing at the young father.

Narcissa tapped her chin. "I do have that rather nice silver and black dress."

Lucius bobbed his head. "That one is nice. You haven't had an occasion to wear it."

"I still am not forgiving you for earlier, husband," Narcissa snapped and Lucius groaned.

"All I said was that you could be a bit more audacious in your appetite," he hissed, and Hermione covered her mouth still staring at Draco.

Draco rolled his shoulders with a smirk. "We are Slytherins, Granger. It is to be expected," he told her, and she nearly imploded with shock.

"Ah, that is quite sweet. Naïve but sweet," Narcissa hissed and narrowed her gaze at her husband leering.

"I am going to go get some air," Hermione conceded and walked toward the doorway.

"Wait, can I come, Hermione?" Scorpius questioned as he jumped from the sofa. Hermione waved him along, and he took her hand. "I like your hair today," he told her, and she smiled.

"I like yours too. Are you growing it out?" Hermione responded as their footsteps were heard fading down the hallway.

Draco lounged in his seat and arched an eyebrow. "Any reason you wanted to chase her out?"

Narcissa smiled and stroked Lucius's hair. "You did so well, darling. It was almost believable by my own standards," she said with a laugh.

Lucius huffed and waved her off. "That girl is far too easily wound up."

"Draco, lovely. You are my son, and I love you, but you cannot grow attached to that girl," Narcissa said with a frown at him.

Draco frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "I am not, mother. Nor do I plan ever to be."

"We are Malfoys and despite us having to play nice, when we are done with this we can find you a nice pureblood girl if you wish," Lucius waved his finger in the air, but smiled and sighed. "Although if you do wish to bed her, I won't say anything against it."

"I will; she is a sweet girl!" Narcissa snapped, and Lucius smirked.

"I could if he isn't interested. I haven't had something meek in a long time," He said, and Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Meek I am not, husband," she spat.

Draco huffed and frowned. "This whole thing is game for you both. She is trying to make sure people accept us, and you both think you are better than her." He snapped and held out his arm where the faded tattoo rested. "This is no better than the scar she has on her arm. I am reminded daily of what I had to do to receive it. Don't lie to yourselves and think she is any less when she could have told us to sod off and gone back to work without a second wasted."

His parents stared at him with narrow eyes. "How would you like us to act then, son?" Lucius asked with a sneer.

"Have some respect for what she is attempting to do. Without a doubt she is better than us, stop fooling yourselves into thinking she isn't."

The room was silent, and it was Narcissa to stir first. "Alright, Draco. We will behave. Please just promise us you will not seek her affections? I saw you earlier." The mother murmured, and Draco snorted.

"Even if I had 'affections,'" he paused and quoted the air. "It wouldn't matter, mother. That witch is far too genuine and nice for a Malfoy. I can only hope that she sees enough improvement in us to grant us our freedom," he said then rubbed his facial hair in embarrassment. "Now, can we stop with the whole charade and just retain the mannerisms of a proper house?"

"Charades or not, I wouldn't mind luring her," Lucius paused at Draco's glare.

"I mean it, father. Leave her alone," Draco snapped as he pointed his index finger at the man.

Lucius exhaled and swiveled his eyes. "Merlin, fine. If you are this possessive over your witches, I can't imagine what you would have been like as a witch."

"Like me, husband," Narcissa snickered with a challenging smirk. "You never could stray far."

Draco stood up and shook his head. "Bloody open marriages. You both have too much to go through that you would drive a healer mental," he spat.

Draco was leaving, and Narcissa hemmed. "Darling, where are you going?"

"To go get our blood ministry witch, mother. We have to make sure she is doing alright."

* * *

Hermione was out on the grass and giggling as they ate more snap peas and he was tucking flowers into her hair. Alright; she had to admit that she loved Scorpius. He was sweet and kind. There was something charming about the little four-year-old and his gentle temperament.

"Look another purple one," the boy declared and put it among her bound back curly hair.

The boy flopped down and stared out at the vast estate with her. "My dad says my mom loved it out here," he murmured, and Hermione scooped him under her arm.

"You know, Teddy lost his parents when he was a baby. I tell him stories all the time of them. I also lost my parents before the war ended too." She told Scorpius who huffed.

"How?" he mumbled, and she sighed deeply.

They did not hear Draco approaching as she started her tale. "Well, I was good friends with a nice wizard, we still are. He was in danger and by condition, so was I and my family. I decided to make them lose their memory of me and move away. I did it so well that I couldn't find them and fix it," she admitted, and the boy gazed up at her.

"So it's like they are gone forever too?"

"A wise wizard once told my good friend something, and I believe it. He said the ones we love never really leave us. Even though my parents aren't in the stars like your mummy and Teddy's parents… I know that my memories of them will always be there."

Scorpius frowned, but he hugged her. "It's hard." He muffled, and Hermione exhaled.

"I know, but it does get better. Soon you find people that can help you feel less alone."

He pulled away and bobbed his head. "Is that why you are here, Hermione? You can help us feel less alone?"

She stared at the boy a moment and was speechless. He was so utterly endearing, and part of her wondered if this was how Draco was under it all. "I can try. Just know, no matter what, even if I am gone, we get to keep these fun memories too." She settled with, and the boy grinned.

Scorpius saw his father a distance away and jumped. "Dad! Look, doesn't Hermione look so pretty with flowers in her hair?"

Draco closed the gap between them and Hermione hid her face from his view. She wasn't sure how much he heard, but it did make her feel uncomfortable to have revealed something very potent about herself. He sat down next to them, and the boy clung to him with a giddy smile.

"She does, you made a vast improvement in her hair, son," Draco said, and it caused Hermione to snap her vision to him. When she saw his mirth-filled smile, she bit her lip and looked back out at the scenery. "Your Grandmother needs to get you fitted for something nice, Scorp. Go see about that, and we will take a walk."

Scorpius kissed his dad's cheek and then hugged Hermione tightly. "Thank you, Hermione." The boy said, and she smiled up at him.

"Anytime, Scorpius. You are a good boy," she replied, and the boy skipped off toward the manor.

"I am sorry about my parents," Draco muttered after the boy was to the door. "They are a handful, I know."

She bunched her knees toward her chest and exhaled. "Yes, they are indeed hard to handle. Your father is quite unique," she grumbled.

"I am also sorry about your parents. I didn't know," Draco muttered, and Hermione glanced at him through the side of her vision.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and contemplated telling him to leave her alone. She didn't want to talk like this with him. It was too close to the vulnerability she dared not show. Harry warned her. It was difficult to admit it to someone who knew of her before now…

"Well, I had to do what I had to do," she whispered and remained unmoved.

He raised a hand to touch her, but thought better against it and placed it back down at his side. "It looks like it might rain," he mumbled and noted the large clouds were gathering in the distance.

"Do you wonder, if I wasn't me and you weren't you if we would have been kinder to each other?" Hermione questioned, and Draco raised his eyebrows.

"That doesn't make a stitch of sense."

"If I was a Slytherin would we have been friendly?" she inquired, and he smirked wildly.

"Oh, Granger, if you were a Slytherin you would have had me by the ballocks. Smart, crafty and a little less brave and headstrong, but more manipulative… you would have had us all following you like your band of stupid monkeys."

Her tanned skin was bright in the overcast lighting, and when she turned to him, her eyes glinted. "But I am not a Slytherin, and you are not a Gryffindor, it was a silly question," she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"If I was Gryffindor- do you think I would have made a good one?" he said with a smirk.

"No, not even close, Malfoy," she snorted.

Draco pinched his expression. "Didn't think so."

"Your son might be," she said with a small smile.

"Oh, you wound my pride, Granger!" he exclaimed and toppled on the grass. "All the Malfoys have always been Slytherin. Most of the Blacks too."

"Sirius wasn't," Hermione sighed, and a hiccup of sadness touched her again. "Dear, sweet Sirius. The disposition of a drinking film star and the smile to match," Hermione laughed and shook her head. "He used to drive me batty, but Ginny was enamored by him."

"No, it was our dear professor that had your knickers in a twist. Bookish, the whole lot of you," he waved his hand and Hermione blushed deeply. "Oh?" Draco questioned as he saw her mortification.

"No, it wasn't what you think," Hermione retorted with furrowed brows. "He was highly intelligent and so very kind. I only wished him the greatest happiness."

"Ah, yes, which is why you are so kind with his son. If anyone could understand how much having that kid meant to him, it was you, wasn't it? I know you read up on werewolves long before his incident at school. You read up on everything."

Hermione was actually a bit surprised at how much he noticed things about her. "Malfoy, you sound like you watched me. A bit creepy if I don't say so myself," she baited, and the wizard glared over at her.

"Of course, I did. Do you know how terrifying it was to see how brainy your rival's best mate is? You could have taught some of our teachers." He spat with a wave of his hand. "It was an incredible advantage Potter had over me."

Hermione snorted loudly and started to laugh. Draco was alarmed at the action as she continued the fit of laughter and waved him off when he sat up. "You thought- you actually- my," she paused and sighed. "You thought they listened to me until it was near too late? I was a stuffy know-it-all, and they knew that from the beginning."

"Well, have a good laugh about it now, but back then it was difficult. You quoted textbooks word for word. You were good at almost every type of magic. Your only flaw was that you didn't grow into something pretty until fourth year. Then it was literally a battle of how low I could really go to best you three."

Hermione grimaced at him. "Being pretty hardly has anything to do with school, Malfoy."

He grinned at her and arched an eyebrow. "It did for me. I had nothing but your blood against you then."

She groaned and waved a hand in the air. "It never did. I never cared that I was muggleborn. You did, but I didn't."

"Hey, did you really shag Krum? I had a long time flutter with Zabini about that," he said, and her cheeks turned pink.

"Well, I believe that is none of your business," she huffed, and he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, you did? Was he as good as he is on a broom? Too quick? Or did he have the stamina?"

Hermione's mouth fell agape. "When did this become about my intimacies or lack thereof?"

"He was good? First time, I suppose," he ignored her and scratched his chin. "I always wondered about that Beauxbaton girl, but I heard she married a Weasley."

"We aren't friends, when- no, this isn't something that normal people do, Malfoy," Hermione spat, and he rose his eyebrow again.

"Well, my first was Parkinson. Nothing to brag about. Typical Slytherin girl," he said with a smirk.

"You are literally the worst," Hermione groaned and scrubbed her face.

"Hey now, Romilda didn't think so. She said I was quite creative," he teased further, and Hermione screeched in surprise.

"Really, I don't want to know, Malfoy!"

"I suppose not. You and Potter never," he paused and whistled. "You know."

Hermione's face distorted and she let out a sound of disgust. "Ugh, no. Harry is like a brother," Hermione gagged and shoved him further from her. "Gross, Malfoy, even for you."

"Do you think we can find kindness for each other?" he inquired, and she saw the seriousness evolve on his face. "I would really like to make these next three months' worth the time you have to spend. My son likes you, and I don't plan on disappointing him."

Hermione leaned over toward him and he almost, for a split second thought she was going to kiss him. Instead, her finger went under his nose, and she scowled. "No more talking about my sex life. No more talking about yours. It is- well- it's not comfortable for me." She said with a jagged tone.

"Fair."

"No more speaking ill about Remus," she said, and he puffed.

"I never said anything ill about him!"

She paused and tilted her head before nodding. "I will give you that. You didn't."

"You are just sensitive about it because he was a great professor and happened to have been a werewolf. I get it," he tried to backpedal, and she bobbed her head.

"Fairly put."

He moved her hand gingerly and exhaled. "I am sorry about what happened during the war. I would like to move past it. I know I can't be forgiven, but I would like to know I said I was sorry." He mumbled, and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Come on, let's go see what my parents are up to." Draco finished without an answer from her and stood up. He had made for the house before she could get off the grass.

 _Can you see redeeming qualities in the people in question?_

She followed him before her mind could catch up… Yes. Yes, she was starting to.


	8. Chapter 8

The cameras flashing was off-putting. Hermione hadn't seen so much press since she received her Order of Merlin insignia. Class two, nothing remotely noteworthy. She was walking next to Kingsley behind the Malfoys, and he was smiling down at her. He leaned down and whispered something.

"They look happy, good job," she thought she heard.

"Thank you, sir," she murmured, and he helped her inside.

Kingsley offered her a chair once they were at their table and Hermione straightened her maroon dress as she sat down. The minister sat next to her and Lucius insisted on seating himself on her other side to her displeasure. She wasn't sure what the older Malfoy had planned, but she was still a tad bit more leery of him than needed.

"Thank you for coming," Kingsley declared, and a cute little waitress approached.

She set down waters for them and asked for their drink order. "Vitiano Rosato, please," Hermione ordered and sipped her water.

Kingsley smirked at her after ordering and tilted his head. "You always have to order the same thing, Miss Granger?"

Hermione bristled lightly and scowled. "Well, it is a good year here. I haven't been disappointed, and it is a nice start to the evening."

Draco snorted and waggled a finger at the waitress. "Do me a favor, bring her two?" he hissed, and the witch nodded with a smile.

"Malfoy, I am not going to drink two glasses of wine with dinner." Hermione retorted as the waitress bustled off to get their beverages.

"Never discard a good year," Lucius agreed, and Narcissa smirked.

"Ah yes, his hundred-year-old enchanted scotch. Minister, has Lucius had the pleasure of telling you about how he obtained such a bottle?"

Kingsley arched an eyebrow and Lucius waved him off. "An honest way, I assure you," he paused and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you will appreciate this. I actually hunted down the ancient brewer myself through thorough research. You see, the caskets were enchanted hundreds of years ago, but the after effect caused the scotch to have interesting properties, so they closed the brewery down. However, a single wizard in Scotland still retained these barrels and did so in secret. If you do happen to find yourself in a rare assortment of oddities he is interested in trade only." Lucius paused and flicked his hand in animation. "I had to lose many first editions and an elegant flying carpet that dated back several hundred years. However, it was fairly worth it."

Hermione's mouth fell agape, and she raised her eyebrows. "What does it do?"

He leaned toward her and saw she was intrigued beyond belief. "A single serving can affect you differently than the last. I have had nights where I had electricity come from my fingers and others where I grew gills," he pulled away and laughed. "I find it quite fascinating. The body of the drink is incomparable."

Kingsley tilted his head and tapped the table. "Lucius we might have to convene for a drink later," he said with a grin, and Lucius chuckled with a nod.

"I look forward to it, minister."

Hermione tapped her cheek in thought. "That would mean quite possible that they used a preservation charm and maybe even a special ingredient," she murmured and dug through her small clutch.

Kingsley patted her arm. "Hermione, we aren't at the office, you need to relax and let go of the research for the night." He whispered, and she paused, noting everyone at the table looking at her.

"Oh, my apologies," she simpered and pulled her arm from her small bag.

Narcissa frowned after sipping her water glass. "Do you extend all of your bags, Miss Granger?"

"Some of them. I find it quite handy," Hermione murmured.

Kingsley hemmed. "Of course, not what we say at work, correct?"

Hermione smirked at him and nodded. "Of course not, sir. I don't own any undetectable ones," she agreed with a genuine smile.

Scorpius sighed and put his hands on the table. "This is boring, dad," he grumbled.

"Hey, Granger, you have anything for the boredom of a three almost four-year-old in there?" Draco grumbled, and she smiled.

Digging around in her bag, she pulled out a book. "This was Teddy's favorite at your age."

Scorpius reached for it as Draco took it from Hermione and nodded. "Thank you."

"Speaking of Edward Remus Lupin, how is he?" Kingsley inquired, and Hermione sighed.

"He's off to Hogwarts in a few short months, and I am miserable," Hermione said as she shook her head. "I don't know what I am going to do without my lovely Teddy."

Narcissa was seeing the young witch open up and she quite like that. "You helped raise him?" she inquired as the drinks were being set down by the waitress.

Hermione had already started sipping on her wine glass and hemmed. "Oh, yes, I suppose. I have lived with them for years and went over there daily many before that. Andromeda has always looked after me. She and I would spend time cooking and reading together. Her input on my bills was nice as well. Teddy is my biggest fan; I could do no wrong in his eyes."

Narcissa's eyes grew sullen. "Ah, yes, my sister."

Hermione realized the situation she just walked herself into. "My apologies, I forgot she was your sister."

"No, it is quite alright. We just haven't spoken," Narcissa said, waving it off.

"Might be a nice conversation starter later," Kingsley offered, and Narcissa glanced at him with a perplexed expression.

"I doubt my sister wants to speak to us," she replied.

Hermione shifted in her chair, and the waitress returned. "Shall I take your order now?" she inquired, and the round robin started with Draco.

In fact, Hermione noted how flirtish the woman was with him, and it irked her lightly. Maybe it was just the fact that she flicked her hair a certain way and he smirked. By the time she was to Hermione, the witch was irritated. She ordered tersely, and Kingsley snorted, leaning toward her.

"Did she water down your wine?" he inquired, and the witch waved it off.

"Draco Malfoy?" a feminine voice inquired.

Hermione glanced over and saw the curly waves of none other than Romilda Vane herself. Tonight could not get any more awkward.

"Oh, Romilda, it is pleasant to see you," he declared waving as she closed the distance.

She grinned brightly and gasped. "You have a son, oh how cute are you!" she squeaked, and the boy glared over at her.

He held his book over his face and Draco bit back a groan. "He isn't chatty tonight, you will have to catch him when he is in a better mood," he insisted, and the witch bobbed her head with a bright smile.

"Of course. It is so nice to see you out. It seems like its been years," she responded, and Narcissa cleared her throat light.

"Romilda, my mother and father, our minister and I am sure you remember Hermione," Draco introduced them quickly.

"I was just here having dinner with some old friends, wow, it is so lovely to see you all. I won't keep you," she ducked down, and Hermione couldn't hear what she whispered with a smirk.

Draco smiled wildly and bobbed his head. "I will. Have fun," he murmured, and she erected herself with a small blush before waving and skipping off.

Hermione grabbed her wine glass and took a few heavy swallows. "She was loud. I don't like her," Scorpius mused and flipped a page in the book.

Draco pinched his expression and patted his son on the shoulder. "So glad to see your sour disposition has returned, son."

Kingsley laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "You can't prevent the honesty of children, can you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed and bobbed her head. "Teddy went through that phase too. He wouldn't talk to George for a whole month because he scared him with a firework one night."

"Was it him or the other Weasley boy that just had a little girl six months ago?" Narcissa inquired, and Lucius shook his head.

"The younger one. He named her some flower name," Lucius declared.

"Rose," Hermione murmured, then reached to empty her glass.

Kingsley glanced over at her sympathetically and patted her shoulder. "Yes, but it's quite alright we can move along to other matters."

Hermione drained her glass and cleared her throat. "I am going to excuse myself to the ladies' room. I shall return."

Hermione walked off, and Draco exhaled, scratching his chin. "Is she alright?" he asked.

Kingsley grimaced and bobbed his head. "It was a tough severing they went through. She was too sick to work at one point before it, but would not tell any of her co-workers why. If Hermione Granger is too sick to work, she is unwell to be certain. It is safe to say that Ronald Weasley is a subject we should avoid tonight if you all would not mind?"

The Malfoys nodded together, and Scorpius sighed. "Is she still sick?"

"No, son, Hermione is just fine now," Draco said gently.

"Good," he murmured and reached for his chocolate milk.

Narcissa knew that look well that the witch wore and frowned. "One more question if you don't mind before Miss Granger returns?" she inquired, and Draco groaned.

"Mother, her life isn't a gossip witch novel. Please, leave her alone," Draco insisted.

"What might that be, Mrs. Malfoy?" Kingsley responded after sipping his water.

Narcissa knitted her brows and thinned her lips. "She was ill, and they separated during?"

Kingsley shrugged his shoulders. "That would be a question for quite possibly one of her friends to answer you, Mrs. Malfoy. If there is anything Miss Granger excels at, it is keeping her work professional and separate from her private life. I had not known they separated until I received a wedding invitation for his marriage a year after."

Hermione returned shortly after and waved someone off. "Minister, did you see that Glendora was here? I did appreciate her special about your speech and other things you are working on fairly riveting the other night," Hermione sighed with a bright smile as she sat.

Kingsley grinned at her and bobbed his head. "Ah, yes, she is as big of a fan of my work as you are," he told her, and the witch laughed with a nod.

"What is your next step? Minister of Magic?" Lucius addressed Hermione, and she nearly dropped her second glass of wine.

"I- well- it hadn't occurred to me," she fumbled.

The food was being brought to the table and pleasantries were being tossed around as they started, thankfully dropping the question Lucius had asked her. Her future was unwritten as to what was next, and she did not feel like going into the complexities of her next steps. Honestly, Hermione wasn't feeling like talking much anymore. The disaster of her feelings and then talking about Ron so suddenly after seeing him happy last night was hard.

"Where is our future minister tonight, speaking of children with large intellects?" Kingsley asked, and Hermione was brought out of her thoughts.

"Oh, he is in Paris with his grandmother. She knew I had a work dinner and took him since she isn't getting her treatment. It is just a visit to see how the potion routine is affection the illness," Hermione murmured and turned entirely to Kingsley.

He frowned and bobbed his head. "I do hope it is good news. I would hate to hear that you learned how to make them for nothing."

"She has been showing remarkable improvement, so we are hopeful," Hermione responded with a smile.

"You say that Andromeda is ill?" Lucius inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, she has an illness that is diminishing her magic and health. It has been taxing, but she is a strong witch."

"And how is Potter's new child? When he isn't working, he is home, so I have barely spoken to him," Kingsley asked.

Hermione grinned brightly and sighed. "Oh, Lily is so wonderful. The sweetest baby. Goodness, I always loved the boys and still do, but she is just darling."

She was starting to see a pattern and had to wonder. Why was he making such steady conversation about her and her life? He must have noticed her questioning stare because he arched an eyebrow and tilted his head toward Draco and Scorpius. Draco was skirting his plate with his fork and Scorpius was almost a clear echo of his father.

"Malfoy," Hermione declared, and he glanced up at her.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Do you feel like helping me with some shopping tomorrow?" she inquired, and Kingsley eased in his chair a bit; apparently it was a right call.

His face dropped, and he licked his lips before answering. "Well, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you with the staring we would receive."

"No, it isn't trouble. I think it would be great after the article tonight. You aren't hiding, you are just trying to live your life," Hermione murmured, and he smiled gently.

"I would like that," he paused and turned to his son. "You want to go out tomorrow?"

The boy clapped and grinned. "Please?"

"It would be perfect timing actually. I would love to borrow Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy for some ministry business tomorrow," Kingsley announced and Lucius arched an eyebrow at him.

"Hopefully none too negative?" Narcissa baited, and Kingsley laughed.

"No, not negative. I wanted to do a bit of a photo opt in showing you some of the changes the ministry has undertaken."

Hermione had to admit; he knew just how to make things seem serendipitous. She never could deny that Kingsley Shacklebolt had his reasons for everything. Maybe that is what brought such a relaxed nature about the Minister. So she supposed she was taking the Malfoys shopping tomorrow…

* * *

Hermione walked through the fireplace and Ginny had a spoon in the air with wide eyes. She had an ice cream carton in her lap and looked as if she was caught doing something naughty.

"Don't tell Harry," she mumbled through the ice cream in her mouth.

"He's not home yet?" Hermione huffed, and Ginny shook her head. "Good. I need to ask you a huge favor. Gigantic. Colossal."

Ginny swallowed the mouthful and bobbed her head. "Okay, fire away."

"Come shopping with me and Malfoy tomorrow?"

"Nope!" Ginny yipped and nearly toppled the carton to the floor.

Hermione got on the ground and held her hands together in front of the witch. "Please, please, please!"

"Nope!" Ginny repeated and tried to pull away from the begging witch.

"Please just listen why?"

Ginny stopped her struggle to move and arched an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Hermione exhaled and pressed her forehead to Ginny's knee. "Nothing, but I don't want to be alone with him."

"Hermione, did he hurt you? I will get a portkey right now and go curse him to oblivion," Ginny growled, and the older witch shook her head and sat on the ground.

"No, that's the thing. He didn't. He hasn't done anything truly horrible, and he actually apologized to me today for before- He was… friendly. I can't take it," Hermione huffed and scrubbed her face, not even caring about her makeup.

Ginny set down the ice cream and leaned closer to her friend. Hermione was glancing up at her, and she looked miserable. "So, he was friendly, and you can't take it. Hermione Jean Granger, are you getting taken with him?" she questioned with a furrowed brow.

"No, definitely not," Hermione said with a head shake.

Ginny sighed and stood up, walking over to their dining room table. "I can't believe I am doing this…" she grumbled and snatched a paper of the table. "I will come under one condition." She said approaching the witch on the floor.

"What's that?" Hermione questioned with a tilted head.

Ginny held out a page in front of her and Hermione groaned. "Really?"

"Yes, really. He asked about you twice. He asked me kindly to relay the message when I went to see their game today."

Hermione arched an eyebrow up at her. "You really think that is a good idea?"

"Merlin's beard, Hermione. He plays for the Puddlemeres, yes, I say do it." Ginny said with a smirk. "Even if you don't last, he has to be a half decent shag," Ginny teased, and Hermione bit down on a smile.

"That would be a bit nice to just see him again."

Ginny watched Hermione reach for the page but lifted it out of reach. "You have to truly owl him this time. He thinks I am in love with him or something for not relaying the messages. You can't tell a Gryffindor that you will set up a date and ignore his owls. Understood?"

Hermione climbed off the floor and snatched the note from her. "Fine, mother Potter," Hermione snickered and smiled lightly.

Ginny pursed her lips and shifted her hips. "He hit on you today," she declared, and Hermione's eyes grew.

"No, he did not."

"Draco Malfoy hit on you, and it freaked you out," Ginny teased and started to roll with laughter. "Oh, that is why you don't want to be alone with him!"

"No, I mean, he talked about his exploits and his parents are absolutely randy wankers, but he didn't hit on me." Hermione stumbled and huffed. "No, Gin."

Ginny was still laughing and sighed. "I bet you looked like an absolute wide-eyed doxie. I should have said no and made you go alone with him tomorrow!"

Hermione huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know why you find this funny. It was the most uncomfortable I have ever been. I felt like I was naked in the middle of a stage trying to cover up my bits with my hands."

"Because, I know you, Hermione. You are never going to admit that you thought it was fun," Ginny snickered and rolled her eyes. "I look forward to picking apart your reformed project tomorrow."

Hermione held up the note. "Well, I am going to pretend this conversation didn't take place and write a letter tonight," she retorted with a smirk.

"You do that. Try to be creative," Ginny said with a grin, and Hermione's eyes grew. "Oh? I see how much fun I am going to have tomorrow…" Ginny sighed with a bright smile.

"Good night, Ginevra," Hermione snickered.

Ginny hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Hermione. No dreaming about Malfoy, he is work not play," she teased, and Hermione groaned.

She walked toward the fireplace and shook her head. "I am never going to live this down," Hermione grumbled.

"Nope!"

Hermione threw the floo powder in and left the redheaded Potter to her ice cream and a funny handful of questions for the Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was fixing his hair a second time. No, he paused his hand and put it down. He was not going to feel awkward about last night. He shouldn't need to. It was an accident. She was the stupid little Gryffindor with the courage. It wasn't serious. It was just a kiss good night. It was bloody her fault; she leaned to him; besides it was just a simple peck. Harmless. Bugger…

Why did he insist on her having two glasses? She looked strung out all day long. Whatever happened the night before was awful. Not like Granger to be so irresponsible and late… Yes, he noted. Catching himself try to run a hand through his pale hair, he slammed his fist against the wall and huffed.

"Dad, when is Hermione going to be here?" Scorpius whined as he came into the room.

"Anytime, son," Draco grumbled.

As if summoned by there inquiries, there was a gentle knock at the door. Scorpius went and tugged open the door to reveal the witch smiling. "Good morning, gentlemen," she murmured, and Scorpius jumped around.

"Hermione, Hermione! I had so much fun last night," he shouted and jumped around. "Thanks for reading a book to me before bedtime."

The woman in jeans and a green t-shirt smirked and bent toward him. "Are you ready? I have a surprise for you today."

Draco hemmed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hello, Granger," he mumbled and inwardly shamed himself for acting odd.

The witch stood up and nodded with a genuine smile. "Hello, Malfoy. Now, let's go," she said and waved them to follow.

Draco walked behind her and his son as they talked about unimportant things. It was bothering him. She wasn't in the least bit awkward that they were going out together? Why? Did she not remember what happened? Did it not ruffle her skirt like all the scandalous conversation yesterday? He was torn, even as they went through the fireplace and entered Diagon Alley.

Then it hit him as he saw bright red hair. "Ginny, I am glad you made good time," Hermione murmured as they approached her.

"My mom took Lily for me so I could do all the shopping I supposedly need to do," Ginny said and waved. "Hello, Malfoy."

Draco glanced between the two witches and then smirked. "Hello, Ginevra Potter. How is the family?" he questioned, and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Busy. I am done. I said I wanted a daughter and I got one," Ginny snickered and waved her hand.

"Motherhood fits you," Draco grinned and the Potter bit down on a smile.

"Save your compliments for when you need them, Malfoy. It's going to be a long day. Boys, invite Scorpius to walk with you so the adults can chat."

James waved at Scorpius. "Hi, come on. My brother is shy too," James affirmed, and Scorpius wandered over.

Hermione walked on the other side of Ginny away from Draco, and the Potter pursed her lips. The witches shared a gaze and Draco looked at them through the side of his eyes. "Shall we take care of the harder things first? I have to get Harry a few new robes."

"That's excellent, I have to pick up a few things," Hermione murmured, and Ginny snorted.

"I told you to buy those bras when they were on sale, Hermione," Ginny snickered, causing the curly-haired witch to blush. James glared up at his mother before continuing his conversation about Diagon Alley with Scorpius and his Albus. "Oh, he is going through his prudish stage," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Firstly, I am not buying them… Also, Teddy wouldn't have had to tell him what a bra was if _you_ didn't force me to buy that set when we were in London."

"The purple one?" Draco inquired, and Ginny smirked at him with a nod. "Why, thank you, Potter. I have to say it was a nice pair," He said with a wink.

Hermione ignored them and pulled out a list. "I also have to get owl treats, more quills for Teddy and some ingredients for dreamless draughts."

Ginny hemmed as they arrived at Madam Malkins. "Maybe we will go into London. You need to update your wardrobe, Hermione."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well, I wouldn't mind that either." He realized what he said as the women stared at him and he thinned his lips. "Going into London. I never get to shop in muggle stores."

Hermione groaned. "Come along, children. Let's hope your mummy can actually behavior herself," she murmured, and Ginny was stifling giggles.

* * *

They were sitting in the food court as Hermione was in line with Scorpius. He wanted fish and chips, which Hermione did not mind having, but they were in a line. Draco was watching his son chat with the witch, and the boy was smiling as he spoke. He liked that about her. She put in full effort to make his son feel special.

"So what happened last night that she wanted to drag me along?" Ginny inquired after sipping her straw.

"What do you mean?" Draco responded, turning to the Potter.

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Hermione came over and begged me to come along. Not that I like to make her embarrassments known, but you have been acting awkward as well."

Draco scrubbed his chin and huffed. "She was saying goodnight to my son, and I went to walk her out. When she was leaving, she leaned to me, and I wasn't thinking and quite possibly might have kissed her good night. It was nothing serious," Draco growled and shook his head. "My brain short-circuited, and that's what I used to do with my wife before going to sit with my father at night."

"A kiss? You both are twisted up over a kiss? A new level of awkward for her I swear," Ginny groaned.

"You sound disappointed," Draco pointed out with a smirk.

"Of course I am! Malfoy, she never does anything bad. She never does anything impulsive, and when she does, it is never something lasting. I want her to make messes because she hasn't in years. You know what she said when Trisha made her a bride's maid? 'Oh, I am so glad they're happy,' and I nearly vomited." Ginny grumbled and shook her head. "Not that I want her to shag _you,_ " she paused and tilted her head. "I was just hoping it was something a bit more exciting than a peck on the lips."

Draco frowned and scratched his arm. "Why was Hermione sick those years ago?"

Ginny slumped a bit. "Malfoy, I have my theories, but she wouldn't tell me. One of which makes so much sense that my brother avoids all conversation about those days."

"Which is? I am not a patient man, Potter." The Potter boys glanced up at him, and he chuckled. "I was talking to your mother." They ignored him and kept eating after.

"She never told me, but I thought she was pregnant. I was waiting for it. Harry was trying to pry it from Ron, and then she got sick. She stayed with Andromeda and spoke to no one. After she got better, she asked Harry to move her things, and that was the end of that. She told no one."

Draco scowled, and he felt his heart twist. "She lost the baby."

Ginny gave him a sympathetic stare and bobbed her head. "I believe so. Now, I don't know for sure, but I am pretty confident. Ever since then she has lived in her tiny box and increased her workload tenfold."

"Why would she never talk about it?" Draco muttered.

"That's Hermione. Something happened after the war. She stopped talking about her pain."

Draco didn't have a moment to recover as his son flopped down next to Albus. "I brought you extra chips. You said you wanted some," Scorpius said and handed the other boy a tray.

Hermione flopped down and grinned at Ginny. "They have the best fish," she muttered and glanced around. "My dad used to take me here when I was a girl."

"The first time I ever came here was when we went shopping the summer after the war," Ginny murmured, and Hermione smirked.

"We had to get you some pretty knickers for a hot date," Hermione teased, and Ginny snorted.

"Harry wouldn't have noticed. I don't think I had ever seen my husband so nervous before." Ginny declared and turned to Draco. "We were going to my parents to announce our engagement."

"Why would you need new knickers?" Draco inquired with a furrowed brow.

Ginny laughed and clapped her hands. "Well, for after, Malfoy. Didn't you and your wife have a celebration of sorts?"

Draco grinned and tilted his head. "That was every night, Potter."

Hermione's cheeks tinted, and she hemmed. "Well, that is both informative and too much information at the same time."

"She acts like a prude, but I have heard stories that would make your toes curl," Ginny hissed to Draco.

"Toe-curling?" Draco inquired loudly as his eyebrows rose to his hairline.

Hermione's blush evolved, and she turned to the children. "Who wants to make mummy spend lots on money on toys that Aunt Hermione is going to pick out?"

James and Albus shouted and cheered. "Yeah!" James hollered as Hermione smirked at Ginny.

"I love you too," Ginny grumbled, shaking her head.

"Wait, I am not caught up. Toe-curling?" Draco repeated with a wide grin.

"Malfoy, I am going to make you buy my children the toys for the whole year in exchange for stories." Ginny challenged and rolled her eyes.

"Done. Now, I want this information," Draco said and shrugged at her shock.

"I wasn't serious," Ginny said waving him off as she took in the angered curly-haired witch.

"I was," he said with a frown.

Hermione pressed her face to the table. "This was the worst idea." She grumbled, and Scorpius rubbed her arm.

"It's alright, Hermione. At least you have chips," he reminded her and Hermione burst into laughter.

"At least I have chips," she responded as she looked at him.

* * *

Nothing truly substance happened next as they finished lunch and went to a couple of stores. It wasn't until Hermione had bought two bags of muggle books and headed into a clothing store that Draco followed. He was glancing around at the boys clothing with Scorpius as Hermione and Ginny were looking at clothing for the Potters and Teddy.

"So, did he say this weekend?" Ginny inquired, and Hermione bobbed her head with a smile.

"He wrote back right away. He said after practice we could meet up for drinks," she muttered and picked up a shirt. "You think Teddy would like this?"

Ginny motioned agreement and patted her arm. "I am proud of you."

"It's just drinks."

"I know, but I am still proud. You are actually trying and with someone who loves how smart you are. He bragged chronically about it when we used to play against each other. Players talk tons about things before and after… he was wistful. Don't make me beg you to be happy for yourself, please."

Hermione sighed, and a tint of her cheeks rose. "Well, I am."

"Hey, look. This has a snake on it," Albus murmured and handed a shirt to Scorpius.

"Wicked! Dad, can I get it?" Scorpius inquired, and Draco nodded.

"Sure, of course."

"I am going to get one too," Albus said with a bob of his head and walked over to his mother with a copy of the shirt.

"I am going to go look over there," Hermione mumbled and wandered over to the ladies' ware.

Ginny smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Find something nice!"

Hermione waved her off and busied herself. Draco snorted and pulled a few more nice things out for Scorpius before strolling over to the men's ware. It was in view of the ladies section, and he watched her pick up pretty things. It made him smile to himself as he picked up a shirt and gazed at it with disinterest.

She was looking at a sheer black bra and his cheeks colored as he glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. He ignored it and shopped around a bit more before he went to pay for the items he picked out for him and his son. Hermione rushed over after he was done and placed her things bundled up on the counter. "Hermione, you forgot his shorts!" Ginny declared, and Hermione huffed.

"I will be right back," she told the shop girl who smiled and nodded.

Scorpius watched the blond girl ring up the items and tilted his head. "Do you work here every day?" he inquired, and Draco snorted.

"Yes," she told him and got to the intimates. "Aren't you cute? You look just like your dad." She said and glanced at Draco's ringless hand.

Draco arched an eyebrow at her and pulled out his muggle notes. "Here, and those pants over there that she is clutching while they are giggling like school girls," Draco grumbled.

"Oh," the girl mumbled, and her eyes fell as she took the money. "That is nice of you."

Draco smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "More than you know," he said with a wink, and the girl blushed.

Hermione ran over, and the girl huffed, taking the shorts with a polite smile. Once it was rung up, she factored in Draco's change as Hermione was busy digging for her purse among the plastic bags. "I promise, I have it. Hold on."

"Your change, sir," the blond murmured and handed Draco his change.

Hermione froze, and her cheeks burnt as she stared at the bags on the counter. "Excuse me?" Hermione inquired.

"Don't be shy, Granger. I can buy you nice things," he said with a wink and nudged his son. "I think I want ice cream. Come along, Scorpius."

Hermione watched him walk out of the store and exhaled loudly. "Why did he say he was paying for it?" Hermione asked the shop girl.

The woman shrugged her shoulders with a smile. "I suppose he wanted to do something nice for you." She leaned forward as Hermione grabbed the bags. "He saw your knickers." She finished with a wink and Hermione groaned.

"That is going to be the running joke forever," Hermione grumbled and turned to the redhead walking up with bundles of clothing.

"Why do you look like someone stole Christmas?" Ginny inquired and turned. "Come on boys!"

"Draco bought my things," Hermione grumbled and stomped. "He is such an arse."

Ginny laughed and sighed. "Well, you did buy some nice things, Hermione. You should probably be thankful it wasn't anything risqué."

Hermione groaned and shook her head. "Let's finish this day, so I can go home and scrub my skin. He makes it crawl."

"If you say so," Ginny mumbled, setting her items down and rolling her eyes. "More like a cold shower, but that's just observation."

Hermione tossed her hair behind her and snorted. "No, Ginny. Never." With that, she left the store and Ginny smirked.

"Funny girl, that one," the shop girl announced. "I wouldn't have minded him doing more than buying me knickers." She muttered and gazed out at the blond father.

"I am sure," Ginny retorted with a frown at her. "Trust me; you don't know him."

"Of course, mam," the girl said with a smile and started to ring the clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author Notes: And now we trek ahead. Always so diligent our little witch is, isn't she? Hopefully, you all aren't too sour with me for this next short snippet. I want to give a thank you to those reading and commenting. Without you, my Potterheads, I would surely not exist. Just a little writer with so many things to say and no platform. Lots of love for you all. Anyways, on with the show!_**

* * *

It was like the ease of tensions despite what Draco had done. Somewhere between the goodbye that Hermione gave the Malfoys at the apparition point and the next couple weeks; things became like clockwork. The ministry witch would come over in the mornings. They all would have breakfast and she would start in on really talking with Narcissa and Draco about the foundation of them moving forward. Lucius had little interest but sat in the room nonetheless.

After a good bulk of the mornings were done, Hermione would blend into the background and take notes or read a book. She saw changes in them and even potential. However… that all being nice and said with a pretty bow, there was something missing. None of them really spoke about the war. They swept it under the rug and curtailed any furthering the conversation. Hermione grew frustrated with it. She was the last person who wanted to talk about those times, but it had to be done.

She was lounging on the sofa in the library as Scorpius and Draco were working on some project together. Lucius was sitting in his armchair reading, and Narcissa was glancing over a new way of styling dresses with an enchanted starry appearance. Hermione stirred just enough to eye the older Malfoy.

"Lucius," Hemione declared, and the man arched an eyebrow without looking up.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can we speak frank?" she sat up as he set down his book.

"About what, dove?" he said with a sly smile.

"Why did you hate muggles so much?" The room grew silent and she exhaled. "I have been reading some of the old texts you have in here. Just because they are in Latin doesn't mean I cannot read them. They are littered with disdain for muggles and muggleborns. I know you don't retain these views any longer, but I am curious to find out why you felt that way."

He tilted his head and met her gaze with a focused one. "I grew up around a House of purebloods who were the crème de la crème of purists. Almost as worse as the Black family. One does not ask why the branches twist and grow; we only ask why the fruit isn't as sweet."

"Magic is magic, how does anyone decide that there is no evolution beyond pureblood?" Hermione inquired; her expression remained neutral.

"We often hate what we don't understand. We covet. We bolster. We bathe in ignorance," Lucius declared and waved his hand toward her. "You, my dear, were seen as fraudulent of my former associates because it made no sense that your magic was there."

Hermione's lips curled to one side, and she shrugged her shoulders. "I was the best in my class."

"Exactly. Which never made sense in the logic of our world. Magic never just springs up."

"Which my counter argument would be this. What if by nature we all carry the same capacities, but some are more passive than others in traits. Who's to say that your son could have been a squib? It has happened many times over in the Black tree and they were disowned for a simple attribute defect. In looking at that, we can say that quite possibly the same effect of muggles. A passive trait that exists and only becomes dominant if key features are enhanced." Hermione finished and tapped her chin. "It is all in theory of course."

Lucius arched an eyebrow and glanced at his son approaching. "She was like this at school?" he asked and Draco bobbed his head. "How exhausting. Do you make yourself dizzy with your pondering?" He returned his attention to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I have wondered for decades why I was special enough to be a witch. What made me so different from my parents? What caused that part of me to spring to the forefront? These are the questions of all muggleborns. It is a gift, but a confusing one. I even spent a great amount of time in the archives to hunt down any sign of possible ancestry and nothing came out of it truly conclusive. By the standards of magical properties at hand, I should not exist."

Narcissa placed down her book and arched an eyebrow. "You have done quite a bit of research, my dear."

Hermione bobbed her head. "Which is why when I ask what is so wrong with me, I mean it. What did I do to the wizarding world that I was less effective as a witch than yourself?" she asked Lucius, and the wizard shifted uncomfortably.

"It was never a concern on where it came from, my girl. It was a concern on how to keep it. Magic is powerful. You either harness it or you are defeated by its diminishment. Many believed that muggleborns were the start of such a demise."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I can understand that fear."

"Are you claiming that evolution was at hand with muggleborns?" Draco asked as Scorpius joined the small group.

Hermione rolled her shoulders and smiled lightly. "If your bloodline is rinsed and repeated so many times that cousins are marrying cousins to keep it pure, then who's to say your families didn't create such a thing? Magic is just as flexible and affecting as an environmental change. Who's to say that lack of growth in bloodlines did not spur a recessive trait in muggles?"

"Are you suggesting more… creative pairing for the future?" Lucius asked, and Hermione laughed with a nod.

"Of course. Not a prime example of good, but your former leader was the most powerful dark wizard there was. No question. He was only a halfblood and he was more entuned with his magic than any of his followers." Hermione said; she nearly choked on the example, even if it was a perfect one.

Narcissa glanced at Lucius who shared the same expression. What the young witch spoke was entirely true. "Do you feel at a deficit for not being aware of magic before Hogwarts?" Narcissa questioned.

Hermione exhaled and held her arms up next to her with indecision. "I wouldn't know what anything else feels like because that was my life. I know that regardless of how it changed me, I am this now. I am a witch regardless of my upbringing."

"Do you plan on marrying a wizard?" Narcissa inquired, and Hermione blushed lightly.

"I don't see myself making that a factor of love and future. If he is a wizard, fantastic. If he is a muggle, well then that is wonderful as well. It would be quite the conversation starter if I ended up marrying someone who knows nothing of my world. I can see the difficulties and intricacies of such a task."

Draco hemmed. "Sounds like more trouble than it's worth."

"Harry had no clue he was a wizard or anything about his heritage prior to Hogwarts. If a wizard can be unaware since birth without exposure and come out the most powerful wizard of his time, I am sure there is less to do with exposure and more to do with the application." Hermione voiced while rising from her seat. "As lovely as this has all been, I do have an engagement tonight and must be going soon."

"But, Hermione!" Scorpius huffed. "I don't want you to go yet."

She reached for him and bent down to hug the boy. "I will see you after the weekend, lovely." She muttered, and he clung to her.

"But wait. I want to read that book again," he retorted, and Hermione giggled.

"We will. I have to go home and take care of Teddy. He needs me too," Hermione reminded him, and the boy pouted as she let him go.

"Don't be so hasty and let me walk you out, Granger," Draco grumbled, and she motioned agreement.

"Alright."

She bid her goodbyes to the matriarch and patriarch before they started their journey through the house. It was quiet and comfortable; pretty usual for them. They hardly spoke after their outing. Neither of them touched on the kiss. There was a silent agreement not to mention the mall transaction either. Each of them was guilty of hiding it and brushing it under the rug. It was not something normal each of them concluded on their own.

"Hot date?" Draco asked.

"Something like that. I heard that you are inviting Romilda over for dinner. That's good," Hermione replied softly.

Draco snorted and swiveled his eyes. "Scorpius hates her."

"She will grow on him," Hermione mumbled, and they stopped at the front door.

"You think Teddy is going to like the mystery wizard you are seeing?" Draco questioned with a tilt of his head.

Hermione's cheeks glowed with subtle coloring. "I don't know. I find it queer that you knew about that."

Draco smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Word gets around. Romilda told me about him. Her- well- friends, I suppose. They know someone who knows him."

"Of course, they do. We all went to school together," Hermione sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's good," Draco mumbled and a curve barely touched his lips.

"Yes, it is. Just like you and her, I suppose."

He scowled at her and bit back resentment. "Yes, it is. Everyone needs someone to shag." He growled. "After all, we can't be alone forever. It isn't natural as my mother has said."

"I never said I was shagging him," Hermione snapped.

"Then what are you seeing him for? Does he apply well to your plans for world domination via peace and love?" He retorted with a grimace. "The concept does not apply when you are courting a Quidditch star. Unless that is your objective this whole time. Can't ride a broom well so you just shag those that can."

"You have some bloody nerve, Malfoy. At least I am not shagging a gossip queen," Hermione hissed, her cheeks now blotchy with red.

"No, just another broom humper," he taunted. "I guess you can almost cross off all your checkboxes for this one. At least he was captain at school. Hopefully, this one sticks, eh?" He finished with a sneer.

She did not retort; she slapped him roughly across the face. "You are a bloody wanker, Draco Malfoy!" Hemione left swiftly and he just stood there staring at the slammed door.

Suddenly, Draco had little urge to have dinner. He was a complete wanker…


	11. Chapter 11

Draco had felt sour since this afternoon's exchange. Their dinner went as expected. His parents were pleased to see that at least Romilda Vane was a pure blood… but he was suddenly bored with her. Nothing was exciting about the witch, including her bedside manner. It was boring… droll. There wasn't any fire about it. Despite it helping him get over the slump and remember the textures of why he was indeed a tosser in school… it wasn't him anymore.

What happened? He didn't know. Huffing, he ran his hand over his hair and walked toward the door. He knew where he was going, but part of him wondered if this was even something he should be thinking. He transfigured his coat into something a little more concealing and tucked a hood over his face. The light rain was a good excuse as he walked down the walkway and out the gate.

Apparating to the edge of a quaint wizarding village, Draco took in the scenery. It was quiet and not a place he would think the greatest wizard of their time would spend his life with his family. It was easy to find the house, it was lovely and well put together near a large hill where Quidditch posts were at the far end of the view.

Taking a deep breath as he approached the door, he knocked and hitched his chest in anxiety. The door creaked open after a minute or two, and Harry Potter was glaring at Malfoy. "What in the world are you doing here, Malfoy?" he hissed.

"Harry, who is it?" He heard Ginny call from the inside of the house.

"If it is Luna again, tell her I said I want pictures of their trip," a familiar feminine voice declared.

Draco's face dropped, and he cringed. "I came here to talk to you, but it appears that you are busy."

Harry frowned and opened the door, offering him to come inside. "I have a feeling you aren't really here to talk to me," he growled and held up a finger as Draco moved. "If you don't behave, I will not think twice about hexing you."

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't want to intrude. Tell Granger I will see her on Monday."

"Get inside. This isn't a request," Harry retorted, and Draco huffed.

"Fine, but you know better than anyone that she doesn't want to see me."

Draco wandered inside, and Harry shut the door behind him. Harry shoved passed him and marched through the hallway which Draco followed reluctantly. It was when the dark-haired wizard turned into a room that Draco waited and listened.

"It wasn't Luna, but we have an unexpected guest," Harry announced and turned to the curly-haired witch sitting on the floor. "He is here to talk to you," he finished and Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Who? Who would come here looking for me?" It was then that Draco took off his hood and rounded the corner. "No, I don't want to talk to you, please leave," Hermione spat and turned to Ginny. "Please tell him to leave?"

Ginny glanced at the young father and then directed her attention to her friend. "Maybe you should talk to him. He came all this way."

Draco hemmed. "I actually came here to talk to Potter," he corrected her.

"Go away," Hermione puffed and folded her arms over her chest.

Harry wandered over to his friend on the floor and bent to her. "Maybe you should hear him out? Worse comes to worse I will throw him out."

Hermione groaned as she climbed off the floor and frowned at the Slytherin. She moved toward the hallway and glared at him as she turned down the other way. They entered a large dining room that Draco noted was next to swinging doors, likely to the kitchen. She flicked her wand, and the lights turned up as she turned to him with a glare.

"What could you want to say to me that couldn't wait?" she spat sharply, her wiry hair was wild around her face.

Draco groaned and scrubbed his face. "I didn't want to speak to you while you were working, but I also just came here to speak to Potter." He snapped, folding his arms over his chest.

"For what? What could be so important that you came all this way to speak to him?"

Draco's walls crumbled lightly as he gazed upon her. "Granger, I was upset that we left things like that. We were just getting used to each other, and I was coming to ask him a great way to apologize to you. What I was is beyond being a right wanker."

Her eyes glinted as she closed a bit of the distance. "You were. A complete arse. Suggesting that I would ever be a slag," she growled sharply.

He raised a finger in his left hand and scowled. "I never would suggest that ever, Granger. I have far too much respect for you."

"You did, Malfoy. You suggested that I would just shag Wood like I was some easy tart," she paused and exhaled loudly. "I haven't even been to his flat. I am not positive about if I want to," she grumbled and scrubbed her face roughly.

"Why? You have to have admiration for him," Draco responded, lowering his finger and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I haven't been with anyone since Ron," she murmured, and he could visibly see her reveal just a sliver of her pain.

Draco touched her shoulder, and she tried to pull away. "No, wait. Granger, just be this a moment." He whispered and her expression contorted.

"No, I need to go back. They are waiting, and I don't want to talk about this," Hermione's voice quivered.

Draco snagged her as she tried to pull away and yanked her form gently to his own. She was rigid and stiff until he ran a hand over her back. "Granger, just let it go a moment. I am sorry," he muttered and she shook.

At first, Draco thought it was fear that caused her to quake, but then he heard her sniffle. "Please- let me go," she whimpered and hit his chest with a fisted hand lightly.

He stroked her back and felt miserable for causing her ever to think he thought ill of her personal traits. "I could never see you being that scandalous. You are a great person, Granger." He breathed, and she shook harder.

"Let me go," Her voice edged against the sadness she was desperately holding.

He complied and ducked his vision down to her level as she tried to hide her tears. "You need to tell me why you are so upset so I can fix it."

"You can't fix it, Malfoy, no one can," she murmured wiping her face.

"You know that you aren't broken, right? Don't you know how intimidating you are, Granger? I am sorry that I let the spur of my insecurities stab at you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed. "It isn't all about you. I have other things that are the cause of this. You just were a good excuse to be upset," she dodged and huffed.

Draco chanced touching her again and bobbed his head. "Yes, I am certain, and I welcome you to tell me all about that whenever you feel the desire to do so. I know a thing or two about severe loss," He offered, and her eyes widened.

She regained some of her steely exterior and shifted her posture. "A fair offer from someone who cannot seem to open up either," she responded.

"I will make you a deal," he started, and she groaned pulling away from his grasp. "No, a sincere, no trickery deal, Granger."

"What could you possibly offer me?" she shook her head as she spoke.

"Unbiased ears. I know why you didn't talk to Potter or his wife about things you went through," he whispered, and her bottom lip quivered gently. "I will talk about my loss if you talk about yours."

"You have no idea, Malfoy. You are spouting off."

"Sometimes, but not with this. I would like to do what my wife would have desired to do if she knew you. Let me do one nice thing for you, Granger."

"And when we fight you will spit venom of my admissions back at me. I can't trust you," Hermione hissed, rolling her eyes.

"I would promise you on my son's life it would never be a weapon to use against you."

She took him in measure and saw the seriousness in his expression. "I will think about it." She finally conceded.

He straightened his posture. "Alright, that is the best I can ask for." Draco fixed his coat. "I best be going."

Draco moved to leave, and Hermione hemmed. "Draco," she paused as he looked back at her. "I accept your apology, and I am sorry for saying irrational things about Romilda. I am happy you are happy."

He smiled lightly and cleared his throat. "I accept your apology. I will see you Monday."

"See you Monday," she echoed, and he left her in the dining room.

He was approaching the exit when he felt a wand touch the back of his head. "Malfoy," Harry breathed sharply.

"Yes, Potter?" He replied but stood still with the threat behind him.

"If you make her ever feel like that again, I will personally turn your tongue into a noose. Understood?" Harry hissed.

"Understood, Potter."

"My friend is not going to take your abuse because you need a whipping post. Am I clear?" His voice was still quiet but harsh.

"Crystal."

Harry pulled his wand away and hemmed. "Good."

Draco moved to leave and caught Harry's glare. "I have no interest in causing her pain, Potter." Draco declared as he opened the door.

"Don't dream about getting closer to her than needed, Malfoy. She isn't your concern."

The blonde's eyes narrowed, and he thinned his lips. "Then do your job and help her heal. She obviously needs it, and you are her bloody friend, Potter. Stop protecting Weasley and do your job." He finished and left the house with a snap of the door.

He wanted to spit vicious thing to the suspicious wizard. How dare him insinuate that he had motives to get closer to the witch! He yearned to force the man to see the mess he allowed and caused the wounded witch such pain. He held back and left the property lines with weight on his shoulders. The sadness the poor woman revealed in a small measure. Just a tiny piece. A fragment. It reminded him of his own trespasses and made him cringe. Draco had to recover from his emotions before apparating back home. He couldn't take this with him.

He didn't know that a woman was watching him scrub his face and shake himself out of his emotions. She was watching him until he soon disappeared, but when he did, she sunk to the bathroom floor and silently tried to recover herself. How did he do this to her?


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was awkwardly shuffling through pages as she stood at her desk. This weekend was partly a bust due to her ups and downs. Friday night tossed her in odd feelings about the turbulent Malfoy. She wanted to be still angry with him; everything in her reminded herself how often he had slung vicious mockery at her. However, there was a part of her that could see he indeed was regretful of such words.

Her pages were littered with confusion on how the Malfoys really seemed to be at odds with their selves. It was in that realization that caused her to reexamine the whole situation. "Hard at work?" Andromeda's voice interrupted her thoughts.

The younger witch glanced over and set down the bundle with a sigh. "Not terribly. I have just been trying to figure out how to report on someone that I can't figure out."

Andromeda entered the room entirely and tilted her head at the scratched notes. Speedy and well written, but there were things that stood out. Loopy handwriting and even underlines at portions the witch had not suspected to be interesting if not for the penmanship. "Hermione, I have an honest question for you. Why is it that you write so much about him and his son?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted, and she shrugged her shoulders. "It is an endearing part about him. Probably the only endearing part."

Andromeda patted the desk lightly and hemmed. "Well, we shall see," she paused and moved to the doorway. "I have invited them over for tea tomorrow. Harry said he would like to be here for that."

Hermione's gasp caused the elder witch to pause and glance back with an arched eyebrow. "Why, Drom?" Her voice was small.

Andromeda waved a hand in the air and huffed. "Forgiveness starts with consent. Kingsley approached me last week about it, and I told him yesterday that I would be open to such. It is time. If she is ready to move on, then so am I. We have grandchildren to set examples for."

Hermione's eyes grew as she chewed her bottom lip. "They are coming here?" she inquired, her face still tinted with wild color.

Andromeda bobbed her head with a smile. "Yes, how else would I be able to control the situation. I may be older now, Hermione, but I am still a Black. I never desire to feel under the thumb as I had growing up. You shall see, we are not so different, you and I."

The young witch shuffled and swallowed in front of the piercing stare of her friend and ally. "I don't know if I like this very much," she replied, and Andromeda slanted her head.

"Well, my dear girl, you haven't given him much of a chance to like him have you?"

"I never said it was him," Hermione's retort was sharp with annoyance. "There are so many ill and distorted things about each of them. He is just the one I have the most exposure with among them. It is not him."

It was then that she saw the smirk that she misinterpreted as a Malfoy one; it was indeed a Black expression after all. "It isn't? I have read your notes. You have told me of my sister and her husband with mild distaste, but you avoid talking about their son. A secondary symptom of internal arguments you have staged for every byproduct of his kindness. I would quite like to meet this young wizard and size him up myself." She finished and ran fingers over her dress. "His son sounds sweeter than sugar quills as well. It will be a nice excuse to see him."

Hermione felt unusually at odds with the witch's curiosity. "And if you find you are disappointed?"

"I won't be. I have no expectations for tomorrow. Do you?" Andromeda questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"No, why would I?"

Andromeda bobbed her head and pivoted toward the exit. "Good, then nothing can go wrong. Dinner will be in an hour, dear. I have to go see if my grandson is done consuming his book for the evening." She announced as she walked down the hallway and away from furthering argument.

Clearly, she had no choice. The Malfoys were coming for tea.

* * *

Draco was laying on the lavished sheets with curls entangled in his fingers. The house was quiet, his son was asleep, and the woman next to him was drawing circles on his skin with her fingertips. He didn't mind this part. The quiet that came after a successful session. It was masterful and relaxing. Books were stretched out over the rumpled sheets in her attempts to do more than shag him.

"Draco, do you think we could go on holiday," her sweet voice filled his ears. "We can bring the children."

He mumbled an agreement and kissed her hair. "If you want to," he breathed, and her hand swept over his bare leg.

"Can we attempt to solve the theory of energy paradox?" Her voice was now playful as she kissed and nipped at his skin. "It would be," she paused as her hand grazed a more delicate appendage. "A grand amount of investigation," she finished with a breathy sigh.

How did things like this become such a turn on? Books and quills. The smell of parchment? The way she spoke like a scholar but sang like a siren coaxing him to climax every time. She was his own personal aphrodisiac. His drug of choice. His.

"How about you think on that while I expel a bit more of mine?" he growled and pinned the darker witch to the bed.

Her honeyed eyes displayed an alluring amount of debauchery. The type of sin that is only spoken of when the world is shut out. He took in her squirming body as she wrestled softly against his imprisonment. His wand was within reach, and he grasped at it with greed before she was bound at the wrists. Her entire body arched in desire as a heady sound left her throat. It was magic. Nothing short of such.

"Tell me, how inventive are you?" she challenged him with a smirk.

"Let me show you instead," he retorted as he climbed between her legs.

It was only then that Draco had awoken with a start. Breathing deeply and trying to catch up, he couldn't shake the fuzziness and the heat of his dream. Slapping his face with both of his hands a couple of times, he groaned. "For the love of Salazar. What the bloody hell am I dreaming about her for," he growled and shook himself again.

There was no getting around it; he had dreams of defiling that witch. No, not her. It could have been misrepresented. Misunderstood. Something, anything but the possibility that he was going to shag Hermione Granger. The feelings in the dream weren't real. It was all fraudulent and destructive. Nothing in him wanted to shag her the way he had in his energized vision. That wasn't just a rough tryst in a broom closet at Hogwarts… that was tender.

He glanced at his clock and groaned loudly. "She is probably already here," he spat, noting it was half-past nine.

Getting dressed, he fumbled and tried to suppress the feelings of the dream that weighed on him. There was a part of that jumbled imagery that was attractive. He hardly could admit it and chopped it up to rubbish since he no longer desired to see Romilda. He told her yesterday that it had run its course; politely and with a silver tongue to make her understand his way. It was just his mind telling him to find a more suitable shagging partner. That's all the dream was he surmised with a nod and straightened his shirt.

Climbing down the stairs he expected to hear the timbers of the witch who plagued him this morning, but instead, he listened to his mother. "Now, you must behave, Scorpius. This is the first time we have been invited anywhere nice, and I do not know the arrangements my sister has. We mustn't put up a bad show, correct?" His mother inquired as Draco entered the dining room.

"No, Grandmother. I will do my best. Teddy was very nice to me last time," Scorpius announced with a nod.

Narcissa eyed Draco and huffed. "You are going in that?"

"Going where? Is there something I don't know?" Draco asked, and Scorpius turned and clapped.

"We are going to visit Hermione and Teddy today at Aunt Andromeda's house!" the boy exclaimed, and Draco's face dropped.

"Over there? Mother, you didn't tell me about this!" Draco hissed sharply.

Narcissa stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Draco Malfoy, I had told you last night. You waved me off and said of course before retiring to the sitting room."

"You said we were having tea with my aunt, not going to visit her," Draco corrected her with a pointed glare.

"Alas, we have both been duped, son," Lucius's voice entered the room, and his long fingers rested on Draco's shoulder.

"If you both want to stay, then stay. Scorpius and I are leaving in ten minutes, with or without you," Narcissa snapped waving one of her hands in the air.

"Salazar's knickers, fine!" Draco groaned and pushed his father's hand from him. "I will return in something more presentable."

"I do not see why this is going to benefit us," Lucius growled as Draco made for the entrance to the room.

"It will benefit me," Narcissa spat and patted Scorpius lightly. "It will benefit our grandchild as well."

"No, it will teach him that we are weak and weak people do not lead," Lucius hissed.

"Father, quiet yourself today, or I will silence charm you," Draco grumbled.

"You know better than I that this will not bode well for the Malfoys," Lucius snapped and turned back to his wife. "How dare you make this plan without me. How dare you even think that I would allow this," Lucius retorted.

Narcissa bent down to her grandson as Draco subtly pulled out his wand. "Don't you listen to your Grandfather, he is just angry that we made plans without him," she reassured the boy.

"Narcissa, as my wife you are going to heed my will!" Lucius hollered, and he jerked as he felt a wand touch his cheek from behind.

"Father, either decide to play nice today, or I will show you how strong I really am. Your choice," Draco rumbled.

Lucius knew when he was cornered. "Alright, Draco," he grumbled, resentment forming on his expression.

"Good, now go get cleaned up and make sure you are especially receptive, understood?" Draco inquired, and the man nodded slowly.

"Clearly," Lucius spat, causing Draco to lower his wand.

"Splendid, now I am going to get into something that doesn't scream lackluster."

Draco watched his father stride off passed him with anger still pooling on his face. Narcissa eyebrows were knitted as she stood up and exhaled a breath. "My, he certainly does have a temper. I never have to wonder where yours comes from, son."

A smile appeared on Draco's lips. "No, mother, you don't have a temper at all."

Rolling her eyes, she straightened her gray dress. "Now, let's get ready to leave, please? I told her we would be there by ten."

"Shall I bring the baby pictures for you as well? I can only imagine how much you want to boast about my son." Draco offered, and his mother nodded.

"It will be a grand way to get the conversation temperature warmer if indeed we are poorly received."

"I will be down momentarily." Draco finished and turned, making his way from the room.

It was going to be a long day…


	13. Chapter 13

**"But I got all the time for you, love..."** DMB

* * *

Hermione was out in the garden with Teddy when the Malfoys arrived. Draco actively avoided looking out at them as Scorpius joined them for a muggle game she must have taught Teddy. They were pointing out clouds that looked like things. He held onto his cup and focused solely on the conversation at hand.

"I hear that you received positive results on your last trip," Narcissa hemmed as she spoke to her sister.

Andromeda bobbed her head and sighed. "Yes. They raved about my steady incline since Hermione has been brewing my potions for me. That girl is beyond a miracle for my grandson and me," she replied and gazed out at the small group.

Hermione was giggling and snuggling with the pink haired Lupin. However, Scorpius was not to be outdone; he crawled over and hugged on the laughing witch as well. Narcissa watched, and her lips thinned. The apparent distaste was evolving on her face and caused Harry to clear his throat.

"Yes, it is quite amazing what she has done in the time she has been here. Even helping with renovating the house," Harry agreed politely.

"How's the family, Potter?" Draco questioned.

Harry was sipping his tea before smiling. "Very well, thank you, Malfoy. Lily is starting to laugh and attempting to crawl. She can't quite yet, but that doesn't stop her."

Narcissa warmed at the talk of children and sighed. "I remember when our little Scorpius was doing that. Draco was concerned that his legs weren't working, but we assured him it was all a process."

Andromeda flicked her wand, and a small book floated toward the table. "I have pictures, if you want to see, Cissa," she offered, and Narcissa gasped with a huge smile.

"Of course, sister."

They were flipping through the moving pictures, and Draco started to notice a theme. Every time Hermione showed up in one of them, Teddy's hair turned from his teal hair to bright bubblegum pink. Even as an infant the boy's hair mutated and faded in and out to pink. It spasmed a tight feeling in his chest, and his interest waned. Turning to his mildly annoyed father, he saw the man even hold a tiny investment in the pictures.

"He does have a very pronounced Black face," Narcissa said, stroking a photo of him recently with Hermione reading a book next to him.

"Yes, he did take quite a few traits. However, inwardly he holds much of my Nymphadora and of course some of his father as well. I suppose that is why Hermione is so good with him. She did love Remus so much. I don't think anyone was happier for them when they got married." Andromeda said, and Harry motioned agreement.

"She did. She understood him I think. It was hard for her to be a muggleborn during the war." Harry said while scratching his chin. "Even after actually now to think of it. It was difficult for her to come to grips with what happened." He stopped and pinched his lips.

Narcissa finally exhaled and glanced out at the woman who was talking with the boys in hushed tones on the lawn. "I don't know how she does it," she admitted, reaching for the napkin on the table. "We were horrible to her."

Andromeda nodded slowly and patted her sister's arm. "Yes, well, we must find a way to forgiveness eventually, correct?"

Harry patted Andromeda's arm. "I am going to go check on things at home. I will be back in a few." He murmured, and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Of course, darling. Give Ginevra my love," she replied, and Harry left through the back door.

Narcissa exhaled after clearing her face and smiled over at Andromeda. "Would you like to see pictures of Draco and Scorpius? I have a whole album of them."

Lucius stood up and pecked his wife on the cheek. "I will go check on the children," he murmured.

Draco scowled at the man and moved to get up, but Lucius waved him off and walked off the porch. "He has a hard time with the pictures," Narcissa whispered, and Andromeda nodded.

Hermione, however, was genuinely in conversation with the boys without seeing a silent stalker was approaching. "Hermione, do you think we can visit more? This has been the best," Scorpius inquired as he glanced up at her.

"Possibly," Hermione smirked and ruffled his hair.

"When I go to Hogwarts, someone is going to need to take care of Hermione and my Grandmother. Maybe you can come over and do it, Scorpius?" Teddy murmured as he stretched himself over Hermione and patted the boy.

"Is Hermione like your mum?" Scorpius asked, and the witch grew rigid.

Teddy tilted his head in thought before nodding. "Yeah. Hermione is like my mum who I got to pick. Uncle Ron used to be like my dad, but then he made Hermione super sad, so now I just have her and Grandmother. Uncle Harry is a lot like a dad too even though he is my uncle. It's the best. I have all my cousins and my Gran and Pa at the Burrow." He finished, and the witch leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I am so glad I got to pick you too, Teddy," she whispered.

"Can I pick a mum too? I don't remember my real mum. She went to sleep before I was bigger," Scorpius questioned.

Hermione inhaled and wiped her eyes before turning to the small pale-haired boy. "Eventually, Scorp. I may not be your mum, but I will always be your friend." She told him, and he hugged her tightly.

"Am I interrupting?" Lucius's voice invaded their conversation.

Hermione jerked and glanced up to see the man a few yards away. "Oh, no, is there something we can do for you?" she asked, letting the little Malfoy go.

Lucius smirked and swayed his head before pulling out his wand. Hermione cringed out of second nature, and he gave her an apologetic expression as he produced a blanket from the scarf around his neck. Placing it on the ground next to Scorpius, he sat down. "I came to enjoy some of the early day splendor before the rain." He declared, and Scorpius hopped over next to him.

"See that cloud, Hermione says it's what a dragon looks like," Scorpius pointed upward, and Lucius smiled.

"I do see that. Remarkable, if I don't say so myself," Lucius responded and ran his fingers over the boy's hair.

Hermione felt odd. This was not natural for the Slytherin patriarch to seek out inclusion unless it was for some goal. However, she wasn't sure of what it could be. Teddy was amused by the man who was a new relative in his scope of knowledge. "Mr. Malfoy, do you always wear your hair like that?" he inquired, and the wizard laughed.

"Yes, Edward, I always do," he declared with a nod.

"Wanna see a trick?" Teddy asked and both the Malfoys nodded.

Teddy held up his hand, and suddenly his hair turned a pale blond, and when he opened his eyes, they were icy blue. "Now I look like you. I can't grow my hair out yet, but my Grandmother says my mum could do that by her third year."

Scorpius clapped, and Lucius chuckled. "Well, aren't you full of tricks," Lucius declared with a smirk.

Hermione pursed her lips and touched the boy's cheek. "You are too much, my Teddy Bear," she sighed, and Teddy grinned brightly.

Lucius rolled up his sleeves, and the tattoo was barely seen, but Teddy noted. "Mr. Malfoy, you have a bad mark on your arm," he declared, and Hermione inwardly grew panicked.

They had spoken about the war. Teddy had asked her about the wicked men and the evil wizard who started it all. Harry even did some explaining to the degree that the boy would understand why his parents died heroes. However, this was the first real experience that he had with those followers. It hadn't occurred to the witch how she was going to approach this.

"I do. I was a bad man," Lucius said, now placing the small Malfoy on his lap.

He had turned to the lounging witch with Teddy sitting next to her cross-legged. "Are you still a bad man? Uncle Harry puts bad people away," he told Lucius with a nod.

Lucius glanced down at Scorpius who was gazing up at him intently. "No, I am not anymore. I am trying to be a better one. I was quite misguided by my beliefs. Hermione has been helping us sort those out," he said, and Scorpius bobbed his head.

Teddy seemed confused as he glanced over at the witch who sat up and then at Lucius. "How?"

Lucius leaned in and arched an eyebrow. "Lots of talking. It has been quite exhausting."

The tone made the boys laugh together, and Hermione found more interest in the grass. She was running her fingers through the blades as she sat there and listened. "Hermione is the best. She saved my Grandmother and always brings home books for me. No one is smarter than her either. Not even my Uncle Percy. He told me she is the smartest witch alive." Teddy responded, and Scorpius patted his grandfather's arm.

"Grandfather, she even is writing a book!" Scorpius announced with enthusiasm.

Teddy was agreeing, but Hermione turned the color of plums and shook her head. "Boys, you are too much. I told you that was a secret."

Lucius frowned slightly as she squirmed under his gaze. "What is this about a book?"

"A book about magic! It is about people like me, my dad, my mom and even her!" Teddy exclaimed, causing Hermione to cover her face.

"It's about the theory of magic," she huffed. "How traits and genetics play an important role within our world and the muggle world as well. It isn't a book; it is a thesis to help identify why certain conditions and talents occur." She finished and glanced over at the intrigued wizard.

"You mean to tell me that the scope of what we were conversing about Friday has more to it?" For the first time, she could see his unfiltered interest.

Her shoulders lowered, and she smiled slightly. "Yes, it does. I told you, I have done plenty of research on why muggleborns occur in some cases, but not all. Why Teddy developed his mother's talents. Why Remus didn't pass on his condition… it is all an interesting theory on magic and how it is influenced."

Lucius smirked and scratched his chin as Scorpius climbed from his lap. "I have quite a few volumes that might be of interest to you. They are in Latin, but I could help you translate," he offered, and her head slanted.

"Why would you be interested in that?" she inquired, and he snorted.

"Because, silly girl, it is a question that all wizards have asked for quite a long time. To have that knowledge would, in essence, be reinventing the wand," he snickered, which caused her to groan.

"This isn't about a paid project, Lucius. This is purely academic and for the good of our world."

"Hermione, I am going to go show Scorpius my room," Teddy declared, distinctly unamused by their conversation.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him. "I love you, Teddy Bear. Go have fun."

He hugged her and then a giant hug from Scorpius followed it. Hermione kissed his cheek lightly before he pulled away and the boys dashed off with enthusiasm. Leaving her with Lucius Malfoy. It made her feel almost twitchy.

"Money is of no object to me, Hermione. Power is and to obtain power; you must have knowledge. It would be a recipe for unlocking the fundamentals of magic. That could lead to many different questions being answered by just understanding such." He finished, and she scowled at him.

"You are still quite dangerous," she remarked, causing his eyebrows to arch in surprise.

"Does that scare you to know that I still enjoy power?" he questioned which was followed by her nodding. His smirk had evolved into something… predatory. "Oh, you are still adorably innocent. Saving the world comes with responsibility and knowledge."

"But you have to understand moderation, Lucius," she snapped, and he motioned agreement.

"Of course, but you also have to know when to follow and when to lead," he purred shifting his legs to extend out in front of her.

She couldn't tell if he was making a pass at her. For the love of magic was she dim about these things. "I know when to follow and lead. I also know when knowledge should be used for the good of many instead of the benefit of some." Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I will make you a deal," he paused as her eyes grew. "You can use my library for your studies if it pleases you. I will even volunteer to help when needed. However, in exchange, you teach me more of your project."

"What do you get out of this?" Her voice was as sharp as her expression.

He tilted closer to her and rolled his shoulders. "An insight, Miss Granger. When we spoke last, you brought me a concept that I had not heard before. With that concept comes the idea that if we know things about magic we had not, we learn to replicate it."

"I don't think I want to make a deal with a," she was stopped when he reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Just think of the lives you could change," he insisted with a smile.

She was analyzing the proximity and the situation as he tried to coax her. "Granger," Draco's rough voice made her jump. "Andromeda said she needed help with lunch." He finished as he approached with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione tore away from Lucius on the ground and strode off to the house in a quick pace. Draco stood over the lounging patriarch with a glower that would kill. "Son, as I have said before, I was not doing anything to her." He huffed and gave his son an amused smirk.

"I don't care; she looked scared. For my aunt to send me out here to get her, she must have been."

Draco pivoted on his heels and Lucius hemmed. "Did you know she is doing research I am interested in? I suppose I will have to pick her brain soon."

Draco snapped his vision back to his father. "Do not approach her about it again."

"Just a thought; do you think she likes playing chase? I have a feeling it wasn't fear," Lucius snickered and arched an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling you're full of shite, father." With that, Draco left his father on the lawn and entered the house.

* * *

Hermione was finding it hard. Hard to not enjoy laughing with the children as they made biscuits in the kitchen. Andromeda was showing Narcissa the house after lunch; their friendship was lukewarm but coming around. Draco was sitting at the bar with Lucius as they supervised the whole thing.

Hermione's curly hair was now splattered with batter, and the boys had bits of flour on them as they were working on the cookies the muggle way. It was fascinating for the wizards to see it done without the ease of a wand or a house elf. Lucius would not admit this, but Draco could appreciate it.

"Teddy and I make them with chocolate chips all the time," Hermione declared to Scorpius.

The pale-haired boy shrugged his shoulders. "I just ask Dinkly for biscuits, and he gets them for me."

Teddy pointed a spatula at Scorpius. "They taste so much better this way. Hermione's secret ingredient is a bit of love," he finished with a quirky tone and rolled his eyes while smiling.

"Hey, you always loved them with a dash of love, Teddy," Hermione said pointedly.

He reached up with the tool and tapped her nose with a giggle. "Yes, I do."

Cleaning off her noses with an index finger, she licked it and bobbed her head. "More walnuts, Mr. Lupin. The potion is not quite right."

He giggled and threw in another handful while Hermione helped Scorpius stir them in. Teddy then bobbed his head and waved a hand. "Riddickulus!" he shouted and caused Hermione to discreetly flick her wand and cause small sparks to pop up above the bowl.

Teddy's hair turned orange as he gasped. "Look! I made magic!" he shouted, and it caused Scorpius to clap and cheer.

"Good job, Teddy!" He shouted, and Hermione scratched her chin.

"Now, is the potion brewed to potency. I shall be the victim to test such, seeing as I am Professor Granger of our muggle cooking class."

Taking a silver spoon from the drawer nearby, she scooped a small amount of dough from the bowl and tasted it. Both the boys tilted their heads as she feigned contemplation. "Very well stirred. Ten points to Gryffindor!" she exclaimed, and Scorpius glared at her.

"Nice try, Granger, but my son will not be a Gryffindor," Draco finally spoke, and Hermione snorted.

"Ten points to Slytherin too then," she offered, and Scorpius beamed.

"Dad, come help," Scorpius said with a smirk.

Hermione helped the boy down as she went to retrieve the baking sheets, but was surprised when she turned around and saw Draco standing there next to the bowl. "What are you doing with those?" he asked and her eyes grew.

"Well, er, we put them on it," she stumbled.

Lucius was watching the two of them and noted many things about their interaction. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, and her lips were bright. His son, an introverted wallower, was helping her ready the section of counter space and standing far too close to the witch. Lucius was not fond of the situation. Not for personal gain, no, that was too simplistic. For the conclusion that his son was far more interested in the mudblood girl than just a shag. It made him contemplate as he watched them.

"No, Draco, like this," she reached over and took his hand. Hermione helped him place the dough on the sheet and bobbed her head. "That size. Any bigger and they won't cook right."

He smirked down at her and scooped up some more. "Like this?" he inquired and smeared a bit of it on her face in quick action.

Hermione screamed and nudged him. "You really are a Slytherin at heart. A horrible, terrible person," she snickered with a smile as she wiped the batter off of her.

He grinned and scooped up a bit more, setting it on the cooking sheet. "Well, I think I have to even the playing field sometimes, Granger."

Teddy leaned over the counter with knitted eyebrows. "Hermione, how much is Draco and Scorpius coming over? Are they going to come to see me over Christmas break too?"

Hermione glanced up at the tall wizard next to her. "Well," she started and turned back to the boy. "I don't know, Teddy. I suppose it is up to Grandmother."

She felt the Malfoy lean into her and pat the boy on the shoulder. "We will see, Teddy," he declared, causing Hermione's hair to stand on end.

The proximity made her hitch her breath lightly, and she immediately scolded herself. It was a relief that he left her personal space as quickly as he entered it and continued to scoop the dough. Scorpius climbed up on the chair next to his grandfather and watched.

"Granger, this is ready," Draco announced and she looked up from her scooping to see.

"Good, let's put them in," she murmured as she turned toward the oven.

"How did you happen to make this work with magic?" Draco questioned as he followed her over.

"Oh, a simple charm. I wanted to make sure Andromeda had something she could use in case she was having a bad day. I taught her many of the muggle recipes I had learned growing up. My mother and I used to cook all the time, even when I came home from Hogwarts on break. It was nice," she murmured and turned to take his cookie sheet from him.

Turning around after closing the oven, Draco was still standing there. "I am sorry. At least Andromeda likes to cook as well," he mumbled, and she bobbed her head.

He reached over, and she thought he was going to stroke her hair, but instead, he picked something from it. "You have batter on your face and hair. You might want to clean up," he snickered through a smirk.

"Oh, right, yes, I will be right back," she declared and pulled away from him. "Hello, witches," Hermione said as she left the room and Draco turned to see his mother and aunt at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Baking now, Draco?" Andromeda inquired with a suppressed smile.

Draco hemmed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Scorpius asked me to help, and it looked like fun."

"It was fun! And dad rubbed biscuits all over Hermione's face," Scorpius giggled.

Narcissa exhaled and shook her head as she approached the child. "Look at you, covered in flour. Maybe we should clean it up," she offered, and the boy frowned.

"Grandmother, not in front of Teddy," he whispered, and Teddy covered his laughter.

"Scorpius lets go clean up in my bathroom. I even have my very own towels that have my name on it," Teddy announced and Lucius helped the boy climb down.

They skipped from the room, and Andromeda laughed. "They are two heads of a snake. Quite charming if I don't say so myself."

Narcissa glared over at her son. "Mother, don't." He retorted and waved her off. "I am going to the restroom." He left in a flustered huff.

Andromeda glanced at the two Malfoys. "Is there something going on? Was he not supposed to do muggle cooking?"

"No, just their continual dallying will cause my family a headache," Lucius groaned, and Narcissa smacked his arm lightly.

"We are not talking about this here," she hissed, and Andromeda arched an eyebrow.

"They are flirtatious? This is the first I have heard of such."

Lucius waved his hand elegantly in a circle. "Around and around they go; both incompetent. I have told him several times that she will never entertain the idea, but our poor son is stubborn like a Black."

Narcissa shook her head. "Don't listen to him, Drom. He is just bitter that he isn't youthful like his son any longer." She spat, and Lucius snorted.

Andromeda took measure of them before speaking. "Well, it truly isn't our business what they do, now is it?" she inquired.

Both Malfoys were fighting back a glare. "We just want our son to have the best life possible," Narcissa explained, and Lucius motioned agreement.

There was a silence and Andromeda hemmed. "As do I for Hermione. I hope that you understand there is nothing wrong with her if indeed there is something to be said about their interests. Not that I am assuming there is anything there, but I do hope you both understand this. She is by far better than any witch I have had the chance to have as a companion and friend. Do not mistake her kindness for weakness." She finished with a stern expression.

Lucius was going to speak, but Narcissa squeezed his arm tightly. "We understand, sister. We want our son to be happy and maybe eventually have more children."

Andromeda sighed and bobbed her head. "I can see your point, but do not discredit her. She is like a daughter to me, understood?" They bobbed their heads, and Andromeda's smile returned. "Very well," she said, and the timer started to beep.

Hermione raced back into the kitchen and slid on her oven mitts. "Feel like biscuits, Drom?" she asked with a smile, and the older witch nodded.

"Always, darling. I imagine the boys will be present at any moment."

The conversation was completely unheard by the curly-haired witch. However, she spotted a man standing outside of the room on her way in and the beeping was the only thing to summon her from the shadows. He entered with the children as the raced down the hall and they finished their afternoon at the house of a thousand questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Nothing remotely unusual happened in the next few days. Draco was kind and much warmer to Hermione than she had expected. He spent time explaining what lesson plans he had for Scorpius. The reasoning behind making sure he understood the history of their family and eventually in years to come before Hogwarts, their fall from grace and misguidance by purity.

It was eye-opening for her to see him so knowledgeable about things. She would never openly admit that she thought he would have someone else hired to do so, but it had occurred to her. Narcissa seemed to follow the theme and requested her to take small walks alone when the weather held up. They would stroll the estate and Narcissa would speak about her sister and their childhood. It was something that Hermione was relieved to see evolving among them.

However, her relationship with Lucius was difficult still. Their time together was almost too cozy when they would settle in the library. It was as if his fangs never indeed surfaced, but she could see evidence of them. She was still a game, or at least that was the vibe he seemed to give off.

It was midway through the week, and Hermione found herself busy in the library with the patriarch. He did offer her books, and Hermione felt if he thought he was getting something from her, much like his son, that he would speak more openly.

"This says something about magical property," Hermione did her best to translate the old tome.

"Ah, yes, it is a fantastic read about the concept that magic is an element much like the earth we walk upon. Purists loved to delve into the concept of magical manipulation." Lucius declared with a smile as he approached her with another book.

"I wouldn't say manipulation per say. One can utilize magic, but to harness a core property would be difficult and unheard of," Hermione responded simply and glanced up at the older wizard.

He sat on the couch next to her to Hermione's dismay. "Unheard of, but not an absolute, dove," he murmured, and she inwardly cringed at the odd nickname he was fond of for her. "I am intrigued. Andromeda spoke of a wizard you have been seeing."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as her lips thinned. "What of him?"

"Well, you never do speak about such. It is interesting to note."

"Interesting for whom? For you? I told you and will repeat such, Lucius; my private life is off limits in our conversations." Hermione finished with a nod.

"Just a passing ponderance. I was concerned with how Edward has been handling such." Lucius said with a slant of his head as he patted the volume in his lap.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "He has little concern with my adult life. Much I would assume your son was when you decided to open up your marriage. When was that and why?"

Lucius's eyes grew slightly, and his lips quirked. "Curious for future reference?"

"No, more of an exploratory take on your lifestyle prior to the war, and it's build up. You were at school around the time of his rise. You received your mark around the same age Draco took his, along with many like Regulus Black I would assume. I am curious to see when your marriage evolved."

His hand snaked around her to the distrust of the witch next to him. "Well, my dear. It is simple really. After the birth of my son and the rise and eventual first failing of my former master, my wife grew disinterested. Not in our passions, no, she still enjoyed those immensely," he paused and grinned down at the blushing woman. "It was about the frilly romancing and the chase. Oh, does my Cissa love an exquisite chase. I do too, so we agreed, being two sound and dominant creatures, we would allow the other to chase under the agreement that our allegiance and heart still lie with the other."

"You both had a son together," Hermione grumbled and scooted away from the soft embrace of Lucius.

"Yes, we did. We both love and care for his wellbeing. Grant it, my discipline and sometimes unorthodox teachings were a thorn in her side, but she knew I cared. We agreed to not argue about it and raise him how we both saw fit. I was the firm hand of instruction, and she was the doting mother."

Hermione glanced away from him, and her anger bubbled. "You tore your son down, so he would snivel at your boot," she hissed, and the man's grip grew firm on her.

"Don't you accuse me of mistreating my son," he sneered and forced her to look at him. "I mean that, Hermione. I did no such thing."

She grimaced at his display and shook her head. "You claimed you didn't have the disposition and yet you insist on being a good father."

"I never said I was a good father, you, insolent witch," he snapped, and Hermione tried to pull away from him.

"Let me go," she said calmly, not dropping her gaze from his.

His hand released her, but his fingers returned to her skin just under her chin. "You, you're fierce, but softness is just under its shield. You can't hide it; the world sees it plainly. It was in that trait that I knew you would come to know the evils of this world. I had no luxury for kindness like you had."

"You listened to me get tortured for almost an hour," she responded, unmoving as he examined her.

"I did. For my family's sake, we hid behind a door and prayed that we weren't next. I could not stop my corrupted cousin. Worse would have come to my son and wife if I intervened." He murmured, and she saw a fraction of his spite drop. "What would you have done if the roles were reversed? Would you have saved Draco and watched your friends and family die?"

His hand lowered from her, and she pulled up her sleeve, revealing the scarred letters. "She may be dead, but letters rot on my skin. You allowed her to break me in ways no human being should be. You have done so to others in many cases. Why should you be forgiven for the monster you were, Lucius?"

"Because, unlike my son's belief in never seeking forgiveness for our past, I believe that it is the only way to evolve. You will always see me as an enemy until we resolve the fact that no apology will ever do, but my actions can help salvage you from that darkness."

Her eyes met his and part of her was looking for some indication that he was lying. This man was a hollowed version of who she had made him out to be in her nightmares. He was evil, no doubt then, but he featured a new trait; regret. His eyes were softer than they had been, and his lips were thinned in chagrin. It was difficult to wade through to find clarity.

His hand went to her cheek, and she felt the cold length of his fingers caress her cheek. "I don't need saving, Lucius. That isn't what this is about." She murmured, and he smirked.

"Do tell me that you have more fight in arguments when you believe them, dear," he rumbled with an arched eyebrow. "I see a young witch dying for someone to free her from her own bindings of the past."

"Hermione! Look I drew a butterfly!" Scorpius exclaimed as he ran into the library.

Hermione pulled herself away from the older Malfoy and turned to the boy with a picture in hand. Draco had followed his son closely and saw the scene they had interrupted… thankfully.

"That is so beautiful! I absolutely love the blue wings," Hermione declared with a smile.

"Dad drew a picture of you too," Scorpius announced and shifted the picture to another.

It was a pretty representation of her. Hermione was slightly impressed that Draco had such an eye. It was beautified, and a little queer for him to have drawn her, but the boy awaited her reply. "That's lovely as well. Did you ask him to draw me?" Hermione inquired and glanced up at Draco who nodded while rolling his eyes.

"I told him to draw you so that we had you around even when you went home," Scorpius said with a nod.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and exhaled. "That is nice, but, Scorpius you know that I am only going to be here for a little longer, right?"

Scorpius shook his head wildly. "Nu-uh, Grandmother says we will be going to visit you and Aunt Andromeda more. You will come to visit too, right?"

Hermione released her frown and sighed. "I suppose so. If that's what your aunt wishes. However, I will likely be working in my old office in a couple of months."

Draco patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Why don't you go show your grandmother while I convince Hermione to stay for dinner?"

Scorpius clapped and hollered in agreement. "Yes! I will let grandmother know!" He shouted and left for the hallway in a quick sprint.

Hermione huffed and glared up at him. "You do not tell a three-year-old that and expect me to say no, Draco!" She spat and stood up.

"Then don't say no. It is Astoria's birthday, and he isn't sad. I would like to claim that as a win being his father." Draco said, and she could see it now; the small amount of hope that she wouldn't deny him that.

"Oh," Hermione mumbled as Draco rubbed his neck.

"Come with me?" he asked, and Hermione glanced back at the brooding patriarch.

He waved at her with dismissal. "We will continue this later," he responded.

Draco sneered back at his father as they turned for the exit. "I want to show you something," Draco declared, and she gripped his arm pleasantly.

"If you toss me in the pool again I will turn your hair pink," Hermione warned him, causing Draco to laugh.

"No, Granger, definitely not that, I promise."

It was comfortable as they walked through the manor. Nothing abnormal. Well, aside from Draco glancing at her every so often. "What?" Hermione finally asked as they got to the staircase.

"Nothing, you just seemed rather cozy with my father," he murmured as they started their ascent.

"Cozy? No, definitely not. I am not positive why your father is so insistent, but he doesn't appeal to my nature, Draco. We were speaking about delicate matters, and he accused me of someone needing to save me from the bindings of the past. It was all quite out of turn," Hermione sighed and waved her free hand.

"He has a slight point, but I wouldn't say save you. Free you from them would be a better frame of wording." Draco responded.

"Free me? Do you realize how much I have been through and coped with on my own? If I can do that I'm certain I don't need anyone to free me," She retorted while swiveling her eyes.

"Just this way," he murmured and tugged her toward a door, before opening it.

When they entered, Hermione glanced at the different doors in a long corridor. It was the same dark décor of the house, but it seemed quieter and less busy. They went to the final door on the right and Draco pulled out his wand. The fireplace sparked to life and the lighting grew as they entered. It was a vast room with a comfortable sitting area. There were two doors nearby and Hermione came to the realization that she was in Draco's wing.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, glancing around.

"Sit, Granger. I owe you an answer to a question you haven't gotten to ask." He said as he released her arm.

Hermione complied and sat down on the sofa. "A question I haven't asked, Malfoy?"

He busied himself at a cabinet and poured liquid from a glass bottle. The two glasses he held were a green glass which made Hermione snort slightly when he walked over and offered her one. "Drink. It is good. Well aged, but don't ask for another, I don't want you pissed."

She felt out of her element. He was evasive, but it seemed almost necessary. When Draco sat down next to her, she sipped the liquor and he bobbed his head before doing so as well. It was a moment of silence before he inhaled as he gazed at her and hemmed.

"Astoria had an illness. A blood curse that was on her family. It skipped generations and seemed to have all been but a myth until she was at Hogwarts."

Hermione bit her lip while tilting her head. "She was sick? How did this come about? How did she find out?"

Draco's eyes morphed into glinting orbs as he stared back at her. "I am not sure, it wasn't public knowledge and we never made it that way. I knew very little about it and my father found out before our contract was fulfilled. He nearly stopped us from getting married. I put my foot down and declared my love for her, so it was settled." He paused and drank from his glass again.

"She must have really spoke to your heart," Hermione sighed and sipped the liquor in her glass.

"Astoria was a gift that just immediately sang songs to my soul, Granger," he exhaled, running his rough fingers over the glass.

"How?"

He glanced back at the fireplace and memories enveloped his features as they softened. "I was happy to just be with her. She made the pains of the past so much less as we spoke about them. At length, I became a better person because she helped me heal. I didn't care about children and knowing then it would almost certainly end her life, I couldn't lose the person who had saved me from my darkness. It was her decision to have Scorpius," Draco stopped and scrubbed his face.

"I love my son," he said looking at Hermione.

Hermione reached out and touched his arm. "I know."

"She wanted me to have someone when she passed on. It was inevitable, and no amount of denial would save her. I know that. So, I caved to her wishes, knowing that it would be one of her last ones. She loved me enough to leave behind a piece of herself for me. She ended her life sooner so that I would never be alone," he finished and cleared his throat before downing his glass.

Her hand moved to his shoulder. "Draco, I am sorry you had to lose your wife. I can't imagine how that must feel." She murmured, and he pressed his hand over hers.

"Granger, I loved her, and I don't know how to go about being happier while she is gone. I can try to move on as she asked me to do, but it would never fill that hole. I have an unresolved amount of regret for not having the ability to cope without her." He whispered, and she could see him war with the emotion he was holding onto.

Hermione manuvered herself, setting down her glass, and embraced him. She hugged him tightly and ran her fingers over his back. "I can only hope you find something to make it less hard, Draco." She breathed against his cheek.

He pushed her away slightly to look at her. "I know you know loss. How did you overcome it?" he asked, and she bit her lip.

"I didn't. I can't lie to you about that. I never was able to get passed the utter devastation of it. Never seeing my parents again, the loss of so many I loved in the war… it all seemed so much easier than losing my child." She admitted and sat back down.

He reached over and handed her the glass she abandoned. "How far along were you?"

Hermione swallowed a good amount of her drink before clearing her throat. "Four months. Hardly substantial to mourn, but I did. It was in my grief that Ron told me he could never love me for what I did and refused to do for him. I worked long hours during that time. I spent days poured over a desk and he blamed that on our loss. He wanted to try again and have me quit my job. I couldn't fathom it." She finished, and her face contorted as she spoke.

A tear fell from her watery eyes and Draco reached over and brushed it away. "It wasn't your fault. He was insensitive and a right wanker. That was not the reason that happened and he should have never asked that of you so soon after your illness and grief."

"He was right, Draco. He was right to say those things because it was then that I knew we were over. I had nothing left to give him that I hadn't already. No matter what comes next, I will always choose to try and save others over myself. I ruined my chances at having a family because of my profession. I made that choice just as your wife made hers for her family." Hermione finished, and the tears poured from her vision.

He shook his head as he tried to clean her cheeks from the tear trails. "No, Hermione, you just knew you weren't ever going to be happy with him. There was a part of you that did. It was fated that way to save you, you just don't see it. My wife's death isn't marred on my heart as an insult to life, it is a celebration of the one she lived. Don't doubt your substance due to nature."

It was so kind. She hardly understood how he turned from being this broken man talking about his dead wife to the gentle creature that was coaxing her pain from her like a poison. "How?" she choked through a sob.

He smiled lightly, and his fingers brushed through her curls. "Because I may be fragmented and a bit withered, but you are just waiting. Awaiting someone to tell you it is alright. Don't you think you have been grieving enough, Granger? You are the reason wizards get up in the morning. I knew that at Hogwarts and I know that even more now." He finished with a bright smirk. "Now, I have accomplished what she would have wanted from me. A good birthday gift, so thank you."

Hermione cleared her eyes and tilted her head. "What was that?"

He tugged a lock of her hair before pulling away. "Making sure that you knew that your love is worthy for someone to want as much as I wanted hers. No Weasley is going to stop you from happiness. You are grander than that."

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you, Draco. You are far more significant than you give yourself credit for."

"I would disagree with you, but when you put it that way," he teased with a wide smile.

She took his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Really, even your taunting won't take away the kindness you showed me."

He leaned to her and kissed her cheek lightly. "Thank you for yours," he murmured and pulled away.

There was a rawness that lingered as she finished her drink. His hand still in hers, almost as if they were grounding each other. Hermione didn't want to admit such a deep seeded dark part of her despair to him, but he had opened that door. In revealing his heartache, it helped her confess her own.

"Now, my aunt said she will be over at six with Teddy. You best clean up before she comes. You look wretched," He snickered and squeezed her hand once more before releasing it.

"Same could be said for you, Malfoy," she huffed, but the small smile stayed on her lips.

"Go ahead while I find something suitable to wear. I imagine my mother will pout if I come down in sweats."

Hermione stood up and set her glass down. She had made it to the door before glancing back at the Malfoy. "You are a good man, Draco."

He smiled over at her and waved it off. "That's what you keep telling me, but I am still an arse."

"Well, an arse, but still kind." She responded and left his quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

Narcissa was smiling at Andromeda who had just expressively told a story about Nymphadora. Hermione was sipping her tea as Teddy leaned against Scorpius on the floor of the sitting room. The children had a few of Scorpius's books out in front of them. It was all very homely. They had a remarkably nice dinner, and the Malfoys put on a decent display of etiquette and flair. Draco even spoke fondly of his wife and told the story of their quiet wedding by the pond.

It was all very… normal. At least Hermione thought so as she sat next to Lucius while Narcissa was comfortably seated next to her sister. Draco had taken to sitting next to Andromeda's empty side as he was engrossed in his aunt's tales.

Lucius's hand had discreetly found Hermione's lower back to her distaste. It was a horrific display that broke the custom of being polite and respectful of her personal space. She was glad about the small interlude when the house elf, Dinkly appeared. "Master, Dinkly knows that Miss Vane is at the door for Master Draco," he declared with a deep bow.

Draco grimaced, and Scorpius groaned. "She's the witch I told you about," the boy told Teddy in a whisper.

Narcissa hemmed. "Draco, darling, are you going to invite her in?" she asked, and Draco stood up.

"I think not, mother. This is a night for the family. I would rather avoid a scene," he grumbled and moved toward the door.

Hermione stood up and stretched her limbs. "I think I might head home and try for a soak," she murmured, causing Andromeda to arch an eyebrow.

"It is only seven, my girl. Why not stay for a quick dessert?" Andromeda inquired, causing the witch to squirm at the question.

"I still have a few owls to send out regarding our trip this weekend," Hermione mildly argued as she shifted her posture.

Andromeda turned to her sister and smirked. "We are taking my Edward camping this weekend. We have George and his son joining us with a possibility of a surprise guest."

Hermione's cheeks tinted as she shuffled her feet, but it was Teddy who answered. "Is Oliver coming too?" he asked, glancing up at the witch standing.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He hasn't told me if he can yet."

Teddy turned to Scorpius. "He plays Quidditch. He gave me a Quaffle last time he came to pick Hermione up for a date."

The witch grew three shades darker as Narcissa covered up a laugh with her hand. "Sounds like Edward likes him."

Draco marched back into the room with a frown. "Uh, we have some company," he announced and Romilda came in with a bright smile.

She waved and smiled. "Good evening everyone." Romilda declared, and Scorpius pressed his face into Teddy's shoulder.

Hermione waved and let her expression grow polite. "Good evening, Romilda," she murmured, and the witch skipped over.

"Hermione! It is so nice to see you. Draco said you were here and I just had to come in," she responded and hugged the older witch tightly.

Hermione was staring over at Draco who was running his fingers through his hair. "I suppose one more for dessert won't hurt." He mumbled as Romilda let go of her.

"We were just talking about our camping trip and how Hermione's friend might join us," Andromeda declared, glancing at her nephew.

"Oh, camping, I can't believe you want to do that at your age," Romilda responded with distaste.

Hermione covered her face as Andromeda's face skewed. "What does that mean, girl?"

Scorpius whispered something to Teddy, and he bobbed his head. "Scorp is going to show me his art books," the older boy declared as his hair turned blue.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I will come to get you when we have cake." She assured them as they climbed off the floor with their books and left the room.

She was relieved that Teddy knew his grandmother's tones so well. This was not going to end well for the overly expressive Gryffindor. Romilda waved her hand and her brows knitted. "I meant no harm; it is just surprising."

Draco exhaled and walked up to the witches. "Rommy, darling, why don't you go fetch what you needed." He declared, and the curls on her hair bounced.

"Alright, love," she sighed and kissed his cheek before striding from the room.

Andromeda tossed a hand in the direction she left. "What a vociferous creature," she spat. "Draco, my nephew, what are you doing with her?"

Hermione pressed a hand to her face. "Drom, their private life is not our business."

"She is just odd," Lucius finally spoke as he stood up next to Hermione. "Not quite as intelligent as some," he paused and smirked at her. "But entertaining."

Andromeda groaned and rolled her eyes. "She is dull, but I do not have to deal with her daily, so I will press my tongue from furthering that."

Draco's cheeks were pink against his pallor. "Granger, you spoke of a camping trip?" He inquired as she released her hand from her face.

Hermione sought out the safety of the armchair as she felt Lucius lingering too close to her. "Oh, yes. We are taking Teddy for a summer trip. Just a nice Welsh forest. He wanted to do something with his cousin Fred, and George suggested a mini camping trip." She finished, and Draco smirked.

"Why don't you bring your son too, nephew?" Andromeda offered.

Hermione's jaw dislocated from her mouth before her brain sputtered to life. "No, Drom, he doesn't want to do that." She retorted.

"That sounds fun," Draco said as he pivoted toward his mother and aunt.

Narcissa frowned at the woman next to her. "Andromeda, why would you want my son and grandchild to go sleep outdoors?" she asked as if the idea was eating rocks.

"Sister, camping is a fantastic way to engage and have fun. I won't be participating in the boyish jostling, but it will be nice. Hermione had promised to teach them how to fish the muggle way. It will be a pleasant break from my tidy little home." Andromeda insisted as Narcissa's frown grew.

"Fishing? The muggle way?" she echoed and turned her gaze to her son. "You want to learn this?"

Draco snorted as he tossed his hands up in question. "Why not? Scorpius will love it."

Lucius scoffed as he plopped down on the sofa. "Why not? Next, you will tell me you want to find a muggle wife," he grumbled and waved his hand.

Andromeda leaned to see Hermione covering her face. "This is something odd for them? Do they not realize you were raised by muggles?"

"Apparently they still haven't," Hermione said, glancing over her hands with a smile.

Draco shifted his posture as he turned to address her. "Afraid we can't learn a silly muggle trick with a pole, Granger?"

"The only tricks you know to do with a pole Malfoy were self-taught," she grumbled before exhaling.

He gasped with a broad smirk. "You just said that without blushing!" he exclaimed.

Andromeda arched an eyebrow. "Clearly, he hasn't heard you when you are a bit tipsy, my dear."

"He can come with us if we just drop this," Hermione huffed.

Romilda came back into the room with a small pink bag and a smile. "So, who is going on this trip, Hermione? Is Oliver joining you?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

Hermione shifted as Draco rose a single eyebrow. "Possibly, it isn't confirmed yet," Hermione responded.

"That's so cute! You two would have the loveliest looking children," Romilda sighed, hugging her small purse with a grin.

"George was quite spirited when I mentioned his appearance, so we shall see. About the trip that is," Hermione mumbled and chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Miss Vane how is your father?" Lucius inquired with a curl to his lips.

"He is doing well. He received your owl and told me to express his gratitude for your kindness," Romilda said with a broad grin and swayed on her feet.

Hermione glanced over at the young Malfoy father who was cringing; something was happening, and it wasn't by choice.

Andromeda huffed as she stood up. "My lovely sister let us retrieve the boys?" she asked, and Narcissa stood up.

"Of course, dessert sounds like a wonderful plan," Narcissa declared.

The elderly witches strolled from the room as Lucius patted the arm of the sofa. "We best adjourn to the dining room. I imagine the children will wait for no one," he said with a chipper tone before waving at Hermione. "Come along, dove." He finished as he erected from his position.

Romilda giggled and bounced over to Draco. "It's it so lovely? Now we can still see each other."

Hermione knew she shouldn't be bitter about the curly-haired girl pressing herself to Draco and kissing his cheek, but it spurred resentment. She stood up, and Lucius offered her his arm, but Draco waved him off. "You go with my father, I have to talk to Hermione more about this trip," he murmured to the witch clinging to him.

Romilda pouted but motioned agreement. "Alright, Draco, but only if I can come over tomorrow," she announced.

He hemmed and conceded with a nod. "Alright, go on," he urged, and she took Lucius's arm.

Lucius strolled from the room, but his question was evident as they exited. "Do you think your father would like to come to visit my estate soon?"

Draco groaned and scrubbed his face roughly. "The bloody nerve."

Hermione reached for his arm, and he jerked before softening at her expression. "Draco, are you alright? What happened?"

"What do you think happened? My parents and their bloody meddling," he grumbled before exhaling. "I told her that I didn't want to see her anymore due to my lack of interest in growing serious and the complications it brings. My father had different plans. I told him I didn't want to see her anymore and blood meant little to me… I suppose he is trying to prove me wrong," he growled and tried to pull away from her.

"Wait, just stop," Hermione insisted and took his hand in hers. "Relax. Nothing is permanent right now. You still can say no," she reassured him.

His eyes squinted with a scrunched expression. "It doesn't matter, Granger. I don't have a bloody choice. If I did, it wouldn't be her." His hand left hers and ran to her shoulder. "I am looking forward to seeing Wood again. That must mean you are getting serious?"

Hermione chewed her lip before exhaling. "No, not really. It is, well, difficult. He just broke it off a handful of months ago with his boyfriend of a year. Entirely quiet of course because I suppose the man is a German diplomat. We both are a bit in new territory I believe." She finished while her cheeks were blooming with color.

Draco's eyebrows nearly found their own orbit they were so far off his brow. "A boyfriend? He plays both pitches?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she giggled nervously. "He seems to, but we are a bit skittish to start something serious." She exhaled as her eyebrows knitted together. "Why do we always go to my private life when I am asking you something important?"

"Because your life is easier than mine," he answered with a smirk. "Firstly, you don't have the difficulty of intrusive parents, and secondly, you likely aren't shagging him yet."

Hermione glared up at him. "If I were, I wouldn't tell you, Malfoy."

"Too afraid I'd critique his skill? It's something I probably could teach you a thing or two in, Granger," he teased with a toothy smile.

"Let's not forget who almost fell for bribery from my friend for toe-curling details," she retorted, brushing Draco's hand from her shoulder and moving past him.

He skipped over to her pace as they were moving from the room and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Toe-curling? You must educate me on these stories. The Granger I know is a prudish witch with an innocent blush and hardly steps a foot out of line."

"In your dreams," she groaned.

He hid the warmth growing on his face with a chuckle. "Oh, yes, because I don't have anything better to dream about."

"It wouldn't surprise me with the depraved nature of your parents that you house a bit of that still yourself," she mused as they were closing in on the dining hall.

"Very true, but in going along with this fantasy of yours, you must really want me to show you myself," he taunted, and she elbowed his side before pulling away from him.

"Not if you paid me all the galleons you have in Gringott's, Malfoy," she replied before walking into the dining room without him.

That stung a bit for Draco to hear. He knew it shouldn't, and he shouldn't care what she thought of him… but he did. He joined the accumulating group for dessert and dwelled on their conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

**"The space between**

 **The tears we cry is the laughter keeps us coming back for more."**

DMB

Friday came with a vengeance. Hermione was walking up the pathway to Malfoy Manor and whistling. Was she really whistling? Why? Shaking her head, she stopped and straightened her blue blouse before entering. It was a mistake. Narcissa was pressed against the staircase as Lucius was trying to suffocate her with his tongue.

"Good morning," she muttered as her cheeks tinted and walked beyond them and into the dining room.

The scene there was of a different difficulty. Scorpius was in the corner of the room with his face to the wall. "Stop pouting and come eat," Draco demanded, glancing up from his plate to see Hermione. "Please help me?" he asked, pointing to his son.

"What's wrong?" Hermione inquired, and the man huffed.

"He is angry with me," he growled and glared over at his son. "You don't have a right to be mad at me for this, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Hermione approached the child and bent down to the boy who turned his face from her. "What's wrong?"

He covered his face and mumbled into his hands. "Dad is a butthead," he grumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Hermione whispered, touching his shoulder.

Scorpius let out a sound of frustration. "He won't let me go with Grandfather to Diagon Alley."

"I said he has business to attend to and we can't bother him with shopping," Draco groaned, scrubbing his face. "He has been throwing a tantrum for an hour. Refusing to speak to me directly, he has now found a corner."

"But we are leaving to go to the Forest of Dean today, Scorp. Why do you want to go there when we have to pack to go camping?" Hermione asked with a smile, causing the boy to look at her.

"Today?" He echoed, causing her to smile and nod.

"Yes, darling, today."

Instantaneously, the Malfoy child jumped and clapped. "Yay!"

Hermione patted his shoulder and nodded toward the table. "Now, breakfast before we get started for the day, alright? You should probably apologize for being so mean to your father."

The boy kicked the rug a little before sighing. "Sorry, dad."

Draco arched an eyebrow and dropped his hands. "Alright, apology accepted. Come eat," he responded while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Scorpius straightened his snake t-shirt and went to sit down at his abandoned plate. Hermione bobbed her head. "That's a better way to start the day."

Draco glanced over with a smile and exhaled. "Thank you, Granger. He wouldn't listen, and sometimes I cannot deal with his stubbornness. Any other time and I wouldn't have minded," he murmured.

Hermione sat down with a smirk as she poured herself a cup of tea from the tray. "Stubborn, fancy that." She said as Draco narrowed his gaze at her. "Well, I only spoke the truth. We have too much planned to run to Diagon Alley today."

Scorpius was humming as he ate. "Are we going to go swimming in the lake really?" He asked through a mouthful.

Hermione sighed as Draco hemmed. "Not with your mouthful," The father grumbled.

Scorpius swallowed and pouted. "Sorry, dad."

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment from her purse as she sipped her tea. "We are going to need a tent for you two, four sets of clothes and swimsuits. Everything else I have meticulously gathered in excess, so we don't have to worry." She murmured as she glanced over the checklist.

Draco snorted as he reached for the page. "Granger, do you always have to be overly prepared?" He retorted as he read the list.

Hermione tilted her chin higher toward the ceiling. "I will have you know, Malfoy, it is the best part about appreciating my company. You will never once have to ask if I have it because you know I am organized."

"You have two dozen books on here. How are you going to read two dozen books before Sunday night?" He questioned with a knitted brow.

"I might enjoy some alone time and read," she grumbled tossing him a pointed stare.

Draco was scowling still as he read the extravagant list. "You are bloody mental, Granger."

"I am sure you will thank me for it later," she responded.

He tried to hide the smile creeping upon his lips, but he couldn't. "I just might. I see you have quite a few adult beverages on here. Your idea or shall I blame Weasley?"

Hermione laughed with a bob of her head. "That would be George's fault. He thinks it's funny when I drink. I believe him and Harry say I sound like a normal person with a mouth to match a wizard pirate."

Draco filled the room with laughter and sighed. "I am waiting with bated breath to see the authenticity of that statement."

Scorpius glanced over at Hermione. "Can we even toast marshmallows. Teddy says you do that at the campfire you have in the garden in the summer."

The witch nodded and touched his shoulder. "We most definitely will. I believe you will enjoy it. Fred is a good boy even if he takes after his father."

Lucius and Narcissa entered the room with smiles. "Good morning, Hermione," Narcissa chimed as she elegantly walked over to the witch.

Narcissa ran her hand over Hermione's shoulder. "Good morning, how are you both?" she inquired before sipping her tea.

"Excellent. I am due for a meeting with a rare books collector in an hour. He has a few volumes I have been meaning to get my hands on," Lucius announced with a smirk.

"Rare? Are they about something in particular?" Hermione asked with an arched eyebrow.

Lucius's grin evolved as he motioned agreement. "A topic that you are interested in researching. If they're authentic I was going to give them to you as a gift," he murmured and feigned shock. "Oh, I ruined the surprise."

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with bright color. "A gift? For me?"

"Consider it an early birthday gift, dear. We have been so thankful for your hard work that we wanted to share our deepest sincerity for it." Narcissa announced and hugged the younger witch's shoulders. "I can't thank you enough for how wonderful it is to have my sister back in my life."

The curly-haired woman patted Narcissa's hand with a smile. "Of course. I haven't seen Andromeda this happy in near a decade as well. It has been a privilege to help facilitate it."

"What they are trying to say is thank you for letting them have the renown to throw a party," Draco grumbled waving his hand in the air. "Kingsley purposed that to celebrate the end of our rehabilitation we throw a party. RSVP's have been pouring in all morning since the announcement in the paper."

Hermione smacked her forehead. "I need to start taking a gander at it before I leave home," she sighed and smiled up at the lingering Malfoys. "I am glad to be of service to your family."

Narcissa rubbed her shoulder and exhaled while beaming. "So much to plan in less than two months' time. Oh, the beautiful balls and parties we used to have. Maybe we can even enchant the swimming pool to dance upon. The last time I did that was before Draco was born," Narcissa clapped and turned to her husband. "Off to send off owls about possible themes. It shall be a paradise when I'm done!"

Hermione was quite shocked that the older witch was so chipper. Maybe all she needed was redemption as well? It was interesting to see how quickly it was flipped. As Narcissa waltzed from the room, Lucius wagged his index finger at her. "Come walk me out, darling. We must spare a few words."

Still unimpressed by his pocket full of pet names for her, Hermione complied with caution. The idea that maybe he was always going to seem like a prowler to her because of their past was plausible but still did not convince her. He walked at a slow pace through the dark hallway with her before clearing his throat.

"I have to say; if you were of a noble house, wizards would have lined up for you in my time, Miss Granger," he mused, pointing lazily at the portraits on the wall nodding.

"Well, I am glad times have changed," she responded with a small twitch to her eyebrow.

"I have decided our friendship is beneficial for my house. I am extending you an offer. Wildly unheard of, I know, but I decided I want to finance your work. I have spoken to a few buried contacts of mine and dug up a bit more of the core values in your theory. They believe you are indeed on the right track to something quite large." He stopped as they reached the door.

"And you want what from this, Lucius? You don't do handouts, even out of friendship," Hermione murmured, folding her arms over her chest.

He smirked and touched her cheek. "Character, dove. A charitable act to change the world does resolute into a form of good character."

She tried to pull from him, but he stopped her. "I don't want to play a game. This isn't to make you feel better about yourself," she huffed as he imposed on her personal space.

"No, this is about always knowing when to lead and follow," he whispered, with a lopsided smile. "Don't you want help?"

Lucius attempted to close the distance and Hermione was thankful for her quick reaction as she cupped his cheek and deterred him. "I have a boyfriend I would quite like to keep, Lucius. Maybe if that falls through," she finished fortunately without gagging.

He pulled away with a nod. "The offer is there. I do enjoy the intellectual banter," he teased before straightening his form. "Have a delightful weekend, Hermione."

She nodded with a weak smile before waving him off as he left. Shaking off the torrent feeling of abhorrence, Hermione stomped her heel into the ground. Why does the despicable patriarch and not his son fancy her? Immediately backtracking on that ill train of thought, she willed her feet toward the dining room.

"Time to pack up," Hermione declared as she walked through the threshold.

Draco examined the frazzled witch with interest. He was always keen on her readable face, but she was almost sickly looking. Deciding his father made a failed pass, he smirked and stood up. "Alright, but you are not going to boss me once we get out there, Granger. I know how to hitch a tent," he responded with a smile.

"I will believe it when I see it, Malfoy," she grumbled while her eyes swiveled. "Let's go. We have to meet them for the portkey in an hour's time."

"Bloody hell, fine, let's go," Draco taunted, still smiling.

Hermione beamed at him as Scorpius jumped off his chair. "To the forest!"

"To the forest," Hermione echoed and followed the boy up the stairs to go pack.

* * *

Traveling to their campsite was not hard. George went many times before with Harry and his brother in an attempt to get away from the busy world. It was a beautiful isolated spot next to a large lake, and they could ward it off from prying eyes. However, the new inclusion of Draco Malfoy and his son was awkward. He had not planned for the ex-death eater to be present.

Setting up the camp, Hermione went through a list of things they needed available as Andromeda went with the children and Draco to the lake. It was just over the landing and out of sight, but they could hear the laughing and happy chatter from afar as they finished the touches on the grounds.

"Hermione, why did you happen to invite him? You didn't tell me in your letter the day before," George inquired as he flicked his wand at the logs to create benches.

She exhaled and pulled down her shorts she changed into while they worked. "Well, it wasn't my idea, it was Andromeda's."

"Andromeda just invited him and his son like that?"

Hermione had just finished the charms on the chilly bins when she bobbed her head. "Just like that. What was I going to tell her? No, don't invite your relatives?"

"I wonder why she had the initiative to invite him," George mused, scratching his chin. "You go ahead and join them; I will finish up with the setup. I am still a bit worried that she isn't feeling up for this, but agreed to appease her grandson."

Hermione exhaled but motioned agreement as she tucked her wand in her short's back pocket. It stuck out but was secure. George reached over and tugged on a lock of her curly hair. "You are a good witch, Hermione. I am happy we are getting to do this for Teddy before Hogwarts."

"Me too, Georgie. See you down at the lake," she responded and walked off.

The grass smelt fresh and the lake aroma mixed with it was lovely as the light breeze drifted large clouds overhead. They weren't too worried about the weather, and even the sun made its claim on the day as they sailed by it. Hermione saw the children playing in the water altogether, and Draco was also joining their fray. Splashing and laughing were to be had like they owned this stitch of the forest.

"My darling, coming to see the show?" Andromeda called back to her as she shifted on her chair.

"Of course, are you enjoying it?" Hermione responded as she stopped next to the older witch.

Andromeda's smile widened as she motioned agreement. "It is a lovely thing to behold. Draco is so good with the boys, isn't he? I worried about the horrid stories Harry, and you expressed that he would harden over the years, but he is quite kind. I do hope he can find someone to engage with that softer side of him."

"Losing a partner is hard, I am positive you know that," Hermione sighed watching Draco lift Scorpius out of the water while chuckling.

Andromeda nodded and reached for Hermione's hand. "I know very well. I loved Ted so deeply. It is hard to love someone again, but it is possible. Love comes in all forms and Edward has been my heart's savior. Yours too I suspect."

Teddy was jumping at Draco until finally the pale man rose from the water at his full length and tossed the boy gently into the lake. "He is a special boy." Hermione murmured.

Draco was climbing out of the water, and Hermione's cheeks tinted as he approached them. She hadn't realized Andromeda had reached for the girl's wand, nor that her own hand had yanked away in sudden recourse. He was a handsome wizard, Hermione could admit that as he closed the distance.

Running his hand through his wet pale hair, he was grinning. "It is nice to see you clean up well for a holiday, Granger."

"Well, I would say the same, Malfoy, but you don't have much on," She grumbled with a wave of her hand. "Now shoo, the adults are talking."

Andromeda gave him a very Black smirk as he glanced at the older witch. Before Hermione knew what he was doing, Draco had scooped her in his arms. Hermione's limbs flailed and jerked as she screamed. "No, no, no! We're not doing this again; I am going to curse you!"

Draco laughed loudly as he started to march into the water. "With what wand?"

Collapsing in the water with her, she shouted and reached for her back pocket only to find it empty. Finding her footing, she shoved Draco roughly. "You are barbaric! Where did you put my wand?" She hissed as her body was trying to recover from the cold water.

"Don't worry, dear, I have it safe," Andromeda called out to them.

Hermione snapped her vision toward the older witch who was waving it in the air. She rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to warm up and glowered at the laughing wizard. "It is not that cold in here, Granger. Go for a swim and warm up." He retorted as he swam out further into the lake.

The boys soon joined her and were shouting things all at once. Hermione could make a few of them out as she went into the water past her shoulders.

"Hermione! You came swimming!" Teddy had yelled.

"Aunt Hermione! Scorpius can hold his breath real good!" Fred declared as he swam around her.

Scorpius clung to the witch and smirked. "Your hair looks really pretty wet too, Hermione."

"You want to see me dunk your daddy in the lake?" Hermione asked the boy.

"You don't have the ballocks, Granger!" Draco called out as the boys agreed in shouts and jeers. Hermione let Scorpius go and swam out toward Draco who was now floating on the water. He eyed her as she approached and chuckled. "What are you going to do? Manhandle me, Granger?" he spat.

She reached for him, and he righted himself fast enough to embrace her. He was laughing as she attempted to push his shoulders under water as he clung to the struggling witch. It was almost like an audible click as his fingers ran under her t-shirt and against her chilled back. The struggling ceased, and they were drifting in a close mass on the water. Hermione's eyes were large with confusion as he stared at her.

If it weren't for the children breaking the moment by swimming up and shouting, Draco would have said something; anything. Just to keep her like that. Instead, he feigned a struggle before ducking underwater and out of view. Everything seemed muted in her mind as they cheered and splashed in a victory. She managed to get to a shallow bit of the lake and marched up to the shoreline without joining the celebratory lap the children were doing.

Draco watched the dripping woman walk up to Andromeda and retrieve her wand before strolling past the Weasley and up to camp. Did he cross a line? He hoped not. It was all fair in love and war, wasn't it? Had he touched her inappropriately? George must have thought so because he was glowering out at the floundering Malfoy in the water. It was going to be a long weekend if he didn't attempt to apologize for something he wasn't sure he did or didn't do.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author Notes:_** _ **Fair warning a bit of a steamy scene up ahead... yes, I said steamy. Now, don't get huffy at the lack of resolve. I promise you there will be some... eventually. (Maybe) hahaha**_

* * *

The children had an all-out mutiny about sharing a tent. Andromeda only increased the boy's fervor as she offered to increase Teddy's portion of her tent so that the two additional boys could stay. It was settled after dinner as George went to help her put in the bunk beds and help with calming the lot of them down. Leaving Hermione to sip her cup across from Draco at the firepit.

He was mildly uncomfortable with seeing how independent his son became around the other children. His glass was empty, and he debated refilling it for a moment or two as she was glancing up at the stars. "Malfoy, why did you want to come with us?" she finally asked as she turned her vision back toward him.

"That's easy, Granger. My son has the chance I couldn't give him. He is getting to be a boy around other children for the first time in his life. I didn't have any close family, and the Greengrasses blamed me for Astoria's passing, so they cut us out. Daphne hasn't spoken to me since Scorpius's birth."

Hermione sighed, and a curvature etched her lips. "I am glad you at least feel comfortable enough to let him do that. You are more than welcome to come over with Scorpius at any time. Ginny says she adores your son."

He was pouring himself another glass as she spoke. "Well, here's to the new family," he snickered and raised his glass to her.

The witch moved closer and tapped her drink to his. "Regardless of how we feel, the children are more important."

Draco hemmed after sipping his cup. "How do we feel? You left quite swiftly earlier."

Hermione reached for the bottle on the stump and shrugged. "I was cold," she mumbled as she refilled her cup.

"You aren't mad at me?" he pressed watching her face contort.

"No, why would I be angry with you?"

Draco exhaled before draining his glass. "I wasn't sure. We were having fun and then you just," he paused and cleared his throat. "Stopped and left."

Hermione massaged her bottom lip with her teeth before slanting her head. "We were having fun?"

"I was," Draco said with a grin.

The firelight had disguised her blush, but her pursed lips were a clear sign. "Well, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue with the one-sided fun you were having." She said rolling her eyes.

Andromeda exited the tent with George and exhaled. "Those boys are going to be up all night talking." She informed the engrossed pair at the fire.

Hermione scooted away from Draco a bit before smiling up at them. "That is good. I am glad they are having a good time so far."

George hemmed and dug in a box by his tent. "Alright, no more child's play. I am bringing out the fun stuff." He snickered and plopped down next to Hermione. "You remember this stuff, right?"

She groaned and shoved him lightly. "I thought you were going to wait until Oliver gets here tomorrow?"

"No time like the present as my brother used to say," He retorted while waggling his eyebrows.

Andromeda pulled out her wand and flicked it at the wooden chair. The chair turned into a large pillowed armchair with velvety red coverage. She settled down in it and waved at her nephew. "I refuse to be burping bubbles, come hand the whiskey, boy."

Draco snorted before handing her the bottle off the tree stump. "Are you positive, Aunt Andromeda?"

She took the whiskey with a sharp glare. "I will have you know; I can handle a nightcap."

George handed the black bottle to Draco and grinned. "You will like this. This is of my own making. Best be careful because it does not taste like alcohol."

Draco poured himself a glass and smirked before sipping it. "Oh, Weasley, this is outstanding," Draco moaned with a motion of approval.

Hermione took the bottle and snorted. "I thought so too until I woke up half off the sofa at Harry's house without a memory of what happened the night before. Moderation is key," she remarked as she dispensed herself a cup.

George retrieved the bottle before he responded. "The idea first came about when my brother and I were fiddling with different ideas on how to smuggle drinks into celebrations at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, we never were able to finish the recipe before the war ended, but I was determined to finish our work. After different batches, some gruesome and disgusting, I perfected right before Longbottom's wedding," he paused to sip his drink and waggled his eyebrows. "Needless to say, that was one wedding most of us do not remember the reception party."

"Hangovers?" Draco questioned looking at the ruby red liquid.

"The worst," George teased. "However, I can tell you, if you are careful enough, then you will enjoy feeling like walking on air."

Hermione sipped her glass and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I will repeat, moderation."

Andromeda folded her leg over the other as she sipped her glass. "Nephew, tell me about this girl your parents are breaking your fingers to court."

Draco swigged his drink and groaned. "It is rather silly. The first witch I happen to trip upon after deciding to poke my nose out from grieving my wife, they wrap me up with. All because she is a pureblood with a healthy family tree. Remarkable what my father goes to at lengths to keep that small smidgen of power."

George scrunched his face up while shaking his head. "Oh, bad luck, mate. Hermione did mention you were seeing Romilda. She does have a bad habit of finding the gossip still. Must smell a good piece of fame from your family's rehabilitation."

"I am just glad that article Rita wrote about me and Draco was skirted over after Romilda made it very clear to that nosey witch that it was not me he was seeing," Hermione huffed and waved her free hand.

"Oh, yes, because that would be the worst of your concerns, my dear," Andromeda snorted. "Now what is it? You are looking to collect Quidditch players or something or another?"

Hermione smirked over at the older woman. "Well, if I am, at least I haven't had an affair with a Scottish beater," she retorted with a bright grin.

"So, I am not caught up here, clearly. When did she write about our alleged affair? I thought I would have remembered you in the sack after your claims, Granger," Draco responded while arching an eyebrow at the witch next to him.

Hermione had just sipped her glass again and giggled. "It was after the dinner. Rita wrote how I have wrapped you up in my web of deceit and planned to take your family fortune for myself. Before any other witch could get to you after your return to the public eye that is," Hermione finished with another laugh while rolling her eyes. "That was part of the reason I stopped reading the paper. Can you imagine? Me out of anyone trying to sleep with someone for fame and fortune. That made Harry nearly double over in laughter. Rita has always thought poorly of me, so I pay her little mind."

George sighed with exaggeration. "Now if only Fred were here. He would tell you that this witch knows how to snog rightly."

Hermione jerked her vision toward him and sneered. "That was a secret you promised you would stop revealing after last Christmas, George."

Draco groaned. "What is with you and Weasleys, Granger? Is it the red hair?"

George waved his hand like a narrator. "I will set the stage. Little Miss Hermione Granger was minding her own business at the cute age of sixteen. The Burrow was decorated for Christmas, and my youngest brother was stuffing his face full of pies. She gets stuck outside of Ginny's room and calls for assistance. Low and behold, me and my twin were plotting some wonderful prank with the Christmas pasties. We find her stuck under one of our singing mistletoes and draw straws to see who would have to kiss the crazed creature. My brother got the short one and proceeded to snog the wild witch within an inch of her life before she runs off in anger and mortification." He finished and Hermione tossed a small rock at him that was next to her feet.

Draco nearly toppled on the ground from his laughter. "Did- were curses- no hexes?" he said through his sniggering.

"She was too embarrassed. Swore us to secrecy til death. Well, Fred is gone so I feel like that end of the bargain was filled. Now I am obligated to recount the story for his memory." George responded before sipping his drink.

"He was a decent kisser. I can only believe that he got that better end of the gene pool, Georgie," Hermione retorted with a snort.

George waved a finger at her cup. "This is why I brought this stuff. Look, she is almost done with her glass and well on her way to being pissed. The only time you can get unfiltered honesty from this witch is with a drink or two in her. She is too polite otherwise!"

Hermione waved him off and gulped her glass. "I may not hold my drink well, but I still am prettier than you," she snapped with a smile.

Andromeda softly laughed and sighed. "And that is my cue, darlings. I will be up early with the children while you all nurse a headache. George, be a love and make sure she doesn't drink too much. I know she is much more lively, but be kind about her consumption?" She murmured while standing up.

"I love you too, Drom," Hermione said dryly.

The elderly witch smirked at the woman before rounding the campfire and kissing her hair. "I love you too. It is nice to see you enjoying yourself. Don't be too rough with yourself tonight."

Andromeda touched Draco's shoulder. "Good night, aunt," he murmured, and she smiled.

"Good night, Draco. It is lovely having you with us." She pulled away and left for her tent.

George set his glass down and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, now for the real fun. Malfoy, we love to play this game. It is quite fun once you pick it up."

Hermione gasped and snapped her fingers before reaching for a box. "Oh, good. Another match of how many times I can whoop you at cards."

"Cards?" Draco inquired with a frown.

George snorted and waved his hand. "A muggle game that Harry taught us. Hermione is wicked good at it, but it evens out when she is drinking."

Geoge turned and flicked his wand at the tree stump which turned into a table. He scooted in near Hermione, and she pulled out the deck, shuffling it with seamless talent. "I used to play this with my father. He knew I was exceptionally receptive to logic and found I was decent at cards." She declared as Draco seemed a slight bit more apprehensive as he watched her shuffle.

She set down the deck and swigged her glass, which George refilled with haste. They spent the next ten minutes teaching Draco how to play poker. He caught on a bit, and they proceeded with playing. True to her words, Hermione was sharp and ran the deck the first few hands. However, as she sipped her drink and they continued to play, George and Draco had better odds. That went on for quite some time until the glasses were empty, and the conversation grew meaningless.

It wasn't until George was toppled on the dirt with Hermione in a laughing fit slash argument that the Weasley sighed and patted her shoulder. "I am getting bloody pissed; I need to go to bed so I can function tomorrow." He mumbled.

Hermione huffed and bobbed her head slowly. "Yes, a sound call from the one-eared wisecrack," she teased and nudged him. "Look at that, it's Draco in the sky," she mumbled and pointed to the stars through the trees.

Draco, though quite sure he was sloshed, seemed far more contained than the other two. He watched them as they were scrunched in the dirt. He thought she was far prettier when she wasn't spouting retorts and just laughing.

"Now I know she's knackered," Draco said dryly.

"No, come have a look," she insisted and waved him over.

Draco grunted before climbing to the ground and watching her point up to the stars. "I always thought it was lovely that the Blacks named their children after constellations. How comforting to know that no matter where you are, your parents will always watch after you."

He smirked over at her and arched an eyebrow. "Granger, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say."

George glanced over at the pale wizard. "Take care of her? I honestly can't feel my legs. I need to go pass out," he grumbled.

Draco bobbed his head. "I will make sure I get her off the ground before the night is over. Go ahead, Weasley."

Hermione leaned over and kissed the Weasley sloppily on the cheek. "Night, Georgie. Sleep well."

"G'night Hermione," he mumbled and kissed her forehead before climbing from the dirt and stumbling toward his red tent.

She hummed lightly and shut her eyes. "I always did like the Weasleys. They made me feel at home when I didn't have one."

Draco leaned over and sighed. "Granger, why don't we get you off this dirt before you pass out?"

"Because I don't know if I can walk without falling, Malfoy," She puffed with a pout. "The world is spinning just too fast."

He gingerly climbed from the ground and reached for her. "Come on; I won't let you fall."

She smacked her hand against his and yanked herself up, falling into him with a laugh. "Oh, did I hurt you?" she giggled as he grunted.

"Nothing permanent," he grumbled as he pulled her arm around his neck.

Hermione was a bit of a hot mess as Draco helped her to her tent. "You smell so good," she murmured as he got her to her bedroom in the tent.

Draco chuckled as she flopped down on her bed and motioned to leave. "Sleep well, Granger."

"Wait, don't go. I need help," Hermione responded, and he glanced back to see her unsuccessfully pulling off her jumper.

Draco ambled over and unzipped it enough to peel it from her form. "There, you are free," he mumbled and rubbed his face. "I am knackered myself; I need sleep."

"Draco can you pull these off for me? Just one last favor before you go?" she questioned as she unbuttoned her jeans.

He groaned but couldn't stop the grin from running over his face. "Oh, I thought you would never ask me to undress you." Draco jested as he helped her slide the fabric from her hips.

She moaned and tossed her head back to the bed. "Merlin, that feels so much better. I wore something nice so that my arse looked good, but it was so uncomfortable."

"Why your arse? It always looks good," he snorted as he struggled with her boots.

When her lower half was freed, she sat up, and he took in the view of her from below. He was kneeling in front of the bed, and she nudged him with her foot. "Because you were there. I didn't want you to catch me unawares like earlier in my shorts." She said with a silly grin.

His eyes went south to her lacy knickers. "Were those for me too?" he teased, and she bobbed her head.

"I knew you wouldn't have seen them, but it doesn't hurt to dress to impress."

Something odd through his drunken stupor had occurred to him. "Granger, were you thinking of shagging me?"

He had risen and stood between her legs as she glanced up at him. "Well, maybe," she said with a pout. "Don't tell anyone," she whispered.

A bright signal like a forest fire blared up in him. "You wanted to shag me? I desperately wanted in your knickers for the last month." He admitted, bending his form closer to hers.

Yanking his shirt to bring his face closer to hers. "What the bloody hell are you waiting for, Malfoy?" she hissed before kissing him.

It was electric. All those lighter than air feelings from the alcohol were being savagely changed to a carnal desire as they ambled about to relieve the clothing in the way. Draco had found he indeed loved the way she sighed and arched for him as he nipped and nibbled on her neck while she fumbled with his trousers. It wasn't as easy as he was hoping through the haze, but they were successful in unraveling just enough of their clothing to seek relief.

Their kissing was sloppy and heated as he met her and she cried into his mouth. A heady drunken dream. No amount of sobriety would have halted them at this point. He had found the source of magic and panted as it housed him so snuggly. Draco didn't think, he didn't question, he just reveled in the chaos of the moment as he pinned her to the mattress and took her with need.

Howls of strong passions was a ballad she was singing quite clearly. Malfoy wished he was sober enough to have detached her shirt from her person, but as she clenched her legs around his hips, he let that wispy thought go. She eventually pushed him into a seated pose and danced unlike any creature or divine entity he had seen in his life.

One of her arms slung around his shoulder, and the other ran under his shirt. "Merlin, you are so damn exciting. I can't believe you're in my bed," she groaned before pulling him in for another kiss.

He panted when she released her lips from his with another stream of praise. "Hermione, how do you do this so fucking good," he growled and that caused her to let loose a sultry laugh.

"Imagination, Malfoy." She quipped and squeezed her knees to his sides.

He took the hint and his hands went to her hips, guiding them both to completion. It would take everything out of him to peel the gasping witch from his torso. She had clawed at his back with passion and was shivering from her release. The world was utterly spinning now for her as she tried to surface from the surprised coupling.

"I think- we- need sleep," he huffed through weighty breathing. "Not that- I wouldn't love to continue- but I am pretty spent."

She groaned and managed to untangle her body. "Mhm, pleasantly so," she sighed, flinging herself toward the pillows. "Just don't wear your pants in my sheets, okay?" she murmured with a yawn. "Thank you, Draco," she breathed with a smile and grabbed at her pillows.

Hermione stretched and fumbled into the covers before her mind resolved to sleep, but Draco just stared. The small sliver of sober thinking smacked him mentally. He knew he shouldn't be in here in the morning. Too many questions and unresolved feelings were bound to flare, so he did what he knew best; climbing off the bed and hightailing it, in a rather drunken fashion to his own tent to sleep off his drink.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face with a sluggish caution as she surfaced from her toxic slumber. Damn George; she said moderation, not half a bottle. Hermione mentally repeated that a couple of times before attempting to move her body. She felt like a bus had hit her. Eying the room, she sighed in relief at being in her own tent and curled up in bed. Had she traversed from the ground to her shelter at some point? The last thing she could recall was looking up at the stars.

Lifting her body from the bed, she saw her jumper, jeans, and knickers littering the floor with dirt on her bed. Hermione then estimated that she fumbled into the tent and managed to undress enough to sleep. Reaching for the water at her bedside, she saw a potion sitting there with a note.

 _For the hangover, dear._

 _-A_

Hermione winced and bobbed her head before taking the potion. She then emptied the water glass before finding a pair of sweats to slip on. She wriggled her hips and felt a stinging which was not of the norm.

"Hermione! Grandmother says breakfast!" Teddy yelled into her tent.

The witch didn't reflect too much on the aches of her limbs and head as she walked out from the tent and hissed at the sunlight. "Good morning," Hermione groaned.

An arm ran around her shoulders, and she glanced over to see George grinning. "Good morning, Hermione. How's your head?"

"Ballocks, just like the rest of me. Did we wrestle or something? I feel like you punched my legs," She grumbled and huffed.

George helped her over to the picnic table him and Andromeda set up. "Well, we got into an argument and ended falling pretty hard on the ground, but nothing unusual."

Andromeda walked over and set a plate in front of her. Hermione glanced up and noted the children were eating while she was serving the food. "Good morning, lovely. You look completely knackered this morning," Andromeda giggled and pointed to the tea tray. "Get some tea and food in you."

"I am glad I made it back to my tent," George sighed and laughed. "You were still on the ground when I left."

Hermione scrubbed her face and huffed. "Well, that is the last thing I remember so I am assuming I managed to do so as well. Malfoy awake? I don't even remember if he made it to his," She muttered, and Scorpius nodded.

"Dad is snoring in his bed. He had his clothes leading to his room," he said with a laugh and smile.

Andromeda sat down and covered her laugh. "Sounds like you all had fun. I cleaned up the mess this morning, and that bottle was empty."

Hermione smacked George's arm and growled. "Because someone kept refilling our glasses. I think Draco and I had two for his every one."

"I can't help it; it's a gift. I love getting other people sloshed," George laughed and sighed. "Shame Harry and Ron weren't here to see you singing Weasley is Our King every time I lost a hand," George chuckled.

"And Draco joining in when he won," Hermione giggled and flinched again. "Last night was fun," she sighed.

"Are we going to go fishing today?" Teddy inquired with a tilted head.

"Yes, this afternoon. I think Harry said he would bring Oliver after he is done with practice and we will all go," Hermione grumbled while dressing her teacup.

"He isn't bringing Ron, is he?" George questioned, and Hermione shook her head.

"I asked him not to this time."

There was a sizeable audible groan behind them and then a stream of curse words. "Dad, those are bad words!" Scorpius hollered with a scowl.

"I know!" Draco snapped and cursed again as the sound of metal clanging against it happened.

Hermione turned to see the pale wizard battling a bucket near his tent. It was hooked on his foot, and he cringed as he bent down and unhooked it. "Oh, good, you are just as wounded like me," Hermione groaned.

He rubbed his face and huffed as he finally approached the table. "I was worried you were going to be voiding the contents in your stomach this morning. The last thing I remember is us on the ground after Weasley left." He mumbled as he flopped down next to her. "Why can't I bloody remember how I got in mine?"

"Side effects of the bottle George poisoned us with," Hermione responded.

Draco reached for a teacup and sighed. "Weasley, I am never drinking with you again."

"Don't worry; it will all come back to you… eventually," George said with a chipper tone.

"Dad, did Uncle George make you sick?" Scorpius inquired.

Draco sipped his tea and bobbed his head. "No different than when your Grandfather does it to himself, not to worry son."

Hermione had smirked over at Draco. "It was fun before the end, though. I didn't realize you were so enjoyable to spend time with," she teased, and the Malfoy huffed.

"Granger, unlike most of your stiff concepts of life, I happen to know how to let loose. It was inspiring to see you do so with my own eyes."

Fred pushed his plate away and bobbed his head. "Done! I am gonna go find that lizard!" He shouted, causing the young adults to shudder at the volume.

The boy jumped down from the table and scurried off, only to be followed by Teddy. "Wait, cousin!" he hollered.

Scorpius eyed the boys head for the nearby trees and Andromeda nudged him. "Go on; you don't have to be proper with your Aunt Andromeda. You go be a boy," she said, causing the pale-haired child to grin.

"Thank you," he said before jumping down and following the others.

"Suddenly I see how your daughter was so independent, Drom," George declared with a grin.

Andromeda beamed at him before nodding. "I wanted her to be just as free as my grandson and Hermione. It has taken a bit longer for Hermione to find the fun in making a mess, but she is getting there," the older witch snickered, and Hermione groaned.

"I am never getting drunk again," Hermione mumbled.

Draco huffed with a motion of agreement. "I have to concur."

Hermione leaned against Draco slightly and sipped her tea. It seemed to be a bit subconscious for the witch, but Andromeda noted. George was oblivious to it as he ate and continued his conversation with the older witch.

"I am thinking we take a walk to the lavender meadow today," George murmured.

"That sounds far," Draco grumbled and nudged Hermione. "Why are you so quiet?"

She yawned loudly and shrugged her shoulders. "I think I need to get clean," she responded before pushing her half-empty plate away from her. "I am going to do that. Might revive me a bit." Draco watched her climb from the bench, and she patted his shoulder. "I will see you all in a bit," she announced as she wandered back to her tent.

George waved his hand in dismissal. "She is such a prat about dirt. All she did was get some in her hair."

Draco squinted back toward her tent and then turned to the table. "Hm," was all he replied with before sipping his tea.

"I am going to go see if the boys want to pick flowers for the wounded witch and possibly a small hike. Malfoy, you want to come?" George asked and reached over to shove Draco.

"I will go for a hike after this potion kicks in. Go pick some flowers for Granger," He said, waving the redhead off.

"Right, mate. See you in an hour for our hike. We'll let the witches have some reading time," George teased before standing up and tapping Andromeda's shoulder. "Don't wear yourself thin, alright?"

"Of course not. Hermione will be alive and rejuvenated shortly, and we will tidy this place up. I imagine she will enjoy some reading by the lake." George walked off in the direction the boys were in, and Andromeda watched her nephew pick at his plate. "Are you alright?" she asked, and Draco bobbed his head.

"Just recovering," he grumbled as she nibbled at her toast.

"Draco, I have to wonder, how do you feel about Hermione?" Andromeda questioned, causing him to snap his gaze to her.

"Why are you asking?"

Andromeda tapped the table and thinned her lips before speaking. "Because curious minds are never silent ones."

"I have noticed," he murmured before draining his cup.

"Tell me something, nephew. Do you find her company comforting? I know I have seen her notes and you both have spent a great amount of time together. It must be nice after feeling alone so long."

"She is smart, too smart. She also is spectacular with my son, so it has been a growing friendship I would safely call it." Draco settled with before finishing his plate. "Thank you for breakfast."

Andromeda set her fork down and nodded. "You're very welcome."

He smirked over at her and tilted his head. "You sound like you are fishing for answers," he said, returning to their previous conversation.

"I am," she replied before arching an eyebrow. "Hermione is like a daughter to me. We espoused each other in our respective roles after the war. She was orphaned, and I was mourning the loss of my family. I know her very well, and I know when she has found a unique quality in people."

"Well, you don't need to worry for her, Aunt Andromeda. I am not going to do anything to her," Draco sighed heavily.

Andromeda tutted and shook her head. "Draco, dear, I am not worried you would. I am worried you won't do anything about your feelings. I have witnessed it myself."

He froze. She had caught him, and his cheeks turned aflame. "You know that could never happen. The Weasleys would _kill_ me. If they don't, my father would _kill_ me, and my mother would die from having to clean up my remains. In no reality would Hermione Granger ever consider it either."

Andromeda gazed at him with scrutiny before sipping her teacup. "I think you underestimate her attachment. I walked in there this morning, and she mumbled something of the sorts of you needing to give her more of the blankets. Did you happen to help her get in bed last night?"

Draco scrunched his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know. Maybe? I think I remember tripping into her tent and her flopping on the bed. Things are a bit hazier after."

Her eyes softened, and she smiled. "Well, just know, you are accepted on my end if you ever indeed reveal your feelings to Hermione. I enjoy who she is when she is with you. She doesn't seem only half alive any longer."

"She would laugh me off and likely curse me. Even if you say she is attached, she is too stubborn to admit it because of what her friends would think. Potter would likely ask her to get checked at St. Mungo's. Not to mention her boyfriend," Draco groaned and waved a hand in the air.

Andromeda laughed and shook her head. "You mean the Quidditch player who is actively trying to make his ex-boyfriend jealous? It is a farce. They are sweet together, but Hermione has told me that she is helping him after he revealed his dilemma. Love is the sufferings of a soft heart. She refused to be a rebound for someone clearly not over his former lover. To note as well, I believe you showed spurs of jealousy yourself, did you not?"

He scrunched his expression. "I am not proud of what I said to her."

Andromeda laughed with a nod. "As you shouldn't be. However, I would watch her closely the next time you spend time together. You might be surprised at how much you do see." The elderly witch stood up with a huff and sighed. "I am going to check on her and make sure she is alright. You best get ready for your hike."

He bobbed his head as she strolled by him and squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You are most welcome, Draco. I think in between the moments we think are monumental and life-changing, are the moments of clarity we need to understand how they became so important." She finished and left the wizard to his thoughts.


	19. Chapter 19

**"The space between**

 **Our wicked lies** **is**

 **The hope to keep us safe from pain."**

DMB

* * *

Andromeda was helping the sickly witch brush and condition her hair after Hermione was cleaned and dressed for the day. It was tender as they sat in the sunlight of the campgrounds and Andromeda was telling stories of Nymphadora's childhood. Hermione just listened as the older witch ran the brush over the wet mess of her hair.

"I never thought her and that Slytherin boy were right for each other, but I did not meddle," Andromeda declared, causing Hermione to clear her throat.

"Drom, if you thought he was a menace then why didn't you?"

"Because unlike my sister and her disregard to her son's choices, I wanted my daughter to make her own. As parents we are not to direct or order our children, we are counselors and guidance. When she asked me about what she should do after a fight, I did not tell her to stop trying; I told her to do what her heart said."

Hermione tilted her head back to see her face. "What did you say when she told you she was in love with Remus?"

Andromeda smiled widely and patted her shoulder. "I told her that is the only magic we truly need in this world; it doesn't matter who it is with as long as they speak the same language of your heart. Dora was always wild and fierce. For her to love a man who felt he was nothing but a monster was perfection in my mind. She spoke to him in ways that my heart sang for Ted."

Hermione sighed lightly and nodded. "That is special. I never truly felt that for Ron. Not that I didn't love him, but our hearts never spoke to each other. I felt there was almost an obligation we had to each other after the war. We held each other together during our loss and found comfort. When wounds heal, there isn't anything but reminders and ghosts."

"There is a delicacy about you, Hermione. A soft thrum of gentleness not cored out from you from the monstrosities you have witnessed. It will take a hand who knows the signals of that to touch your heart." Andromeda leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Now, let us go and get some reading done."

* * *

Draco enjoyed the air and the children chattering up ahead. George was walking in step with the Malfoy and trying to decide what to talk about. The truth was, George didn't realize how much the little blonde brat had morphed into an alright man and stellar father.

"So, Romilda?" George tried, and Draco snorted.

"Not if I can help it. She was an alright shag, but we aren't in Hogwarts anymore. There is more to shagging than knob sucking and relief," Draco spat, rolling his eyes.

George chuckled with a nod. "Oh yes, the passion and fire. Angelina may not always want to jump into bed, but passion and fire carry over to all different walks of life."

Draco sighed with a small smile. "Yes, Astoria was lovely for that."

"I am sorry you lost your wife," George murmured, patting the man on the shoulder.

"It is hard. Every day is a mission, but Scorpius is a reminder of what is good about this world."

"You want another one?" George asked.

Draco laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Eventually? I need a witch my son likes first before that is ever a logical answer in my world."

"I tell Hermione all the time; you just need to take chances. After her and my brother split because he wanted her to quit her job, I didn't ask; I just punched him. She is the best witch in the world, and any sod would be lucky to have her. I should know, my twin was incredibly jealous of Ron. You think he got the short straw on accident? I feel it's my responsibility to help her laugh now… she doesn't do enough laughing."

Draco thought back since reacquainting himself with the ministry witch. She was laughing more now. "I don't think you have to worry too much, Weasley. She seems happy," he responded, and the redhead arched an eyebrow.

"She does, which is onto my next topic. I swear to Merlin's ballock hair, if you do anything to hurt her, Malfoy, I will crush your cock and balls under my foot. I don't care what is up between you two, that isn't my business. As her brother, I will ruin you if you don't treat her right under any condition. If she deems you worthy as a friend, she is loyal beyond measure to you. Don't fuck it up," George said with a single nod.

Draco held out his hand to George. "Deal, Weasley. Friends are hard to come by, and I would hope if I am dumb enough to ruin a friendship with her that someone would remind me of my error."

George grinned and shook his hand. "I like you, Malfoy. You have grown into a good wizard. Keep impressing us, and I don't doubt that Andromeda will be dragging you and your son to the Burrow for celebrations."

Draco snorted as they released their hold. "Don't go that far, Weasley. I don't know if I can handle the whole lot of you yet."

"Dad, look! A giant cliff!" Fred called out as the children all stood and pointed at the massive cliffside across the valley.

"We need to turn back soon, fellas, Uncle Harry is going to be at camp," George called out, and the boys clapped.

"I liked Uncle Harry, he has a cool scar," Scorpius declared as the children walked back toward the wizards.

"Mhm, he is super strong and the best Seeker in the world!" Teddy shouted with a clap.

Draco groaned with a smile. "He is still telling the children about his Quidditch games at Hogwarts?" He asked George.

George swayed his head. "No, Malfoy, Hermione does. Like I said, loyal to the end. Let's go see if she is going to have the ballocks to get Oliver to commit."

Draco frowned but nudged the Weasley. "I highly doubt that. She doesn't make the first move."

* * *

It wasn't until Sunday night and Draco was home in his room that he thought about the camping trip in a whole. Saturday had blown by with mild discomfort as Oliver and Harry showed up. He still wasn't confident how to handle Potter and did not join them for another late-night game of poker. It was all too difficult. Hermione was very much at home with Harry and George while they all joked and snickered. Even Oliver added a bit of fun as George and he recalled fantastic Quidditch matches and parties at the Gryffindor common room.

Sunday was quiet and all about the children. Getting in the last-minute swimming, fishing, and even storytelling. Hermione and Draco spent time with the children while the others took care of tearing down the camp and relinquishing the magic warding the grounds. It was lovely. Until he remembered something from Friday night.

Holding the soiled shirt in his hands, he recalled the hazy vision of that drunken tryst. Was it real? Did he in fact shag Hermione Granger? He has had drunken shags before. He also woke up in their beds with a form of regret at the distaste of who they were without such goggles on. However, she was different. Pulling the shirt to his nose, he smelt the scent of the liquor and a hint of stale sweat. He still wasn't positive it wasn't just a sloshed dream he had.

Many signs pointed toward it being in his mind. He was in his own bed. His clothes were all accounted for… well aside from a button on his shirt. The silvery item was missing, but that could have gotten lost in the drunken game of cards when she was tugging on his clothing.

Nothing was evident when it came to if it was real or in his mind. He surely wasn't going to ask the witch if she had the same recollection. That would be embarrassing on so many different levels. If it was a dream that would all but announce he was depraved just like his parents. If it were real, well then, he would have to confess he didn't remember it. No, he wasn't going to sting her pride if, in fact, she did. He could wait until she asks if she ever does. Hermione was always more courageous and kind. If it were real, she would know how to approach it.

Draco aimed at finishing sorting through his laundry. No use would be to dwell on the what if's or delusions of a drunken stupor. It was all simple really when he thought about it. No matter what had or hadn't happened, he knew he was attracted to the witch in question. He knew he wanted her company and have nights of reading silly books or heated shagging. All the things he just would never have with her. No choices to be made or questions to ask; Hermione Granger wouldn't give him the time of day when everything was said and done.

 **PART ONE**

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Author Notes: I wanted to close off this with a bit of snippet before we delve into the heart of the story. Yes, hard to believe we haven't gotten to the really meat of it yet, but we are, I promise. A little bow atop the glory of chaos. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you so much for your comments and following. As always it is an absolute joy to write for you all. I may be the author, but you my readers are the reason these adventures happen. A big shout out and lots of love. Hopefully, you will continue to read and enjoy!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Summer was at the height of splendor. Hermione's weekends were spent with Ginny and Harry as they took the children to the Burrow and outings. Even during the week, Hermione had decided to offer the Malfoys to join them on different local adventures like the zoo and Diagon Alley. Narcissa and Lucius had joined them on this particular day into the alley.

It was afternoon, and Ginny shifted uncomfortably as they were eating ice cream. They were seated at a table, and James had nearly covered his cheeks in bubblegum sorbet. Scorpius was eating politely after his grandmother had chided him for getting the blue colored dessert on his shirt. Teddy had a big scoop of chocolate strawberry, and Hermione was trying one of the newer flavors with Draco choosing another recently added.

"Oh, you have to try this," Hermione nudged the Malfoy father with a smile.

Draco smirked and took the spoon in his mouth she offered. "That's good, but this is better," he mused after swallowing and presented his silverware.

Hermione took it and made a sound of agreement. "Oh, yes, want to trade?" she teased, and he cupped his ice cream away from her.

"Not a chance, Granger. I chose this one myself."

James snorted and offered his spoon to Teddy. "Oh, try mine, cousin. Owww," he taunted, and Hermione glared at him.

"That isn't nice, James," Hermione murmured.

Ginny gave her an apologetic expression. "I am sorry, he is being a pest since Lily. Harry can hardly kiss me without him trying to get my attention."

Albus patted Scorpius's shoulder. "You can try my ice cream if you want," he said with a smile.

Scorpius bobbed his head and scooped some of his up, putting it in Albus's bowl. "Mine too."

Albus repeated the process, and they grinned at each other before mixing it into their bowls. Narcissa was watching the whole exchange with curiosity. It wasn't often that her son and grandson were so engrossed in other people that it was baffling. Their world was changing, and she hadn't an idea of how to find footing.

Lucius hemmed as he finished his vanilla cone. "I have to say; the weather is quite pleasant for the end of July." He apparently was unamused by the display of endearment his son was sharing.

Ginny gasped and waved her hand, swallowing her bite too fast and groaning. "Hermione," she huffed, rubbing her head. "Mum told me that she wanted you to make sure Drom remembers the singing candle enchantment for this weekend."

Hermione managed to snake another scoop of Draco's ice cream with her spoon before nodding. "Already done. And we have the snitch streamers. The only thing left is to grab that broom kit she wanted to get him, and we have everything ready for the party."

Draco glared at her and stole some of her ice cream. "What party?" he asked.

"Uncle Harry is turning twenty-nine this year!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Really? Time has certainly passed," Narcissa murmured with a smile at her grand-nephew.

"Oh, Granger, if he is twenty-nine then you are thirty in September, yes?" Draco smirked.

Hermione blushed and elbowed him lightly. "Please, don't remind me."

"You said a party, Mrs. Potter?" Lucius hemmed.

"Yes, my mother is throwing him a not-so-surprise party. He knows it's coming, but he fakes ignorance for her sake."

Hermione sighed and handed Draco the rest of her ice cream. "It will be nice; I am looking forward to seeing Harry grow embarrassed. He doesn't like parties about him."

Draco discreetly handed her the rest of his and picked up her bowl. "Well, I am sure he has a good reason, Granger. After you save the world, parties are probably a bit uncomfortable."

Ginny watched Hermione pick up his bowl without missing a beat and stifled a smile. "Draco, would you and your son like to come too?"

"What?" he spat after swallowing a bit of ice cream.

"Yes! Dad, please!" Scorpius hollered, and Narcissa tutted at him.

"Not so loud, darling. they can hear you down in Knockturn," she informed the boy.

"I don't see why not, Fred was talking about Scorpius for weeks. Even my mom timidly asked if you were going to join us." Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione finished the bowl and huffed. "It is a good idea, Draco. What better way to get back out there than to make connections with the Weasleys. They are good people," She murmured as she resituated her position.

"They are more than welcome to come to our party," Narcissa offered with a smile.

Ginny bobbed her head. "I will most definitely extend the invitation."

"Narcissa and I have a dinner Saturday, so we shall not be able to join you this weekend," Lucius murmured, and Ginny's face looked relieved.

"My parents are trying to buy a shop," Draco snickered while rolling his eyes. "Some flower place in Hogsmeade."

"Oh, congratulations," Hermione said to them with a smile.

Narcissa beamed and motioned agreement. "It was Andromeda's idea. They do not have the financing to finish the shop, and I do love flowers. Lucius has kindly agreed to let me have this endeavor."

"I like flowers," Albus remarked with a nod.

"Me too, my grandmother grows the prettiest flowers," Scorpius responded.

Hermione exhaled with a guilty expression. "I just need to pop inside for a moment," she murmured and patted Draco's shoulder as she got up.

When she went through the door, Draco scowled at it in wonder. "She is acting quite odd today," Lucius concurred with his son's silent musing.

Ginny waved at the Malfoys. "Don't worry; she is just having a rough feminine woe day. Not quite up to snuff because of it."

Teddy bobbed his head as he pushed his empty bowl forward. "Hermione gets really sick and sometimes takes a long bath. Then she is better. Grandmother says it is normal for witches." He finished with a mild look of disgust.

Lucius squeezed Narcissa's hand gently. "Yes, we know all about those days, don't we, darling?"

"Sometimes, Lucius would have to rub my back for me; it was so awful. Things only got more difficult after Draco. By then we knew we couldn't have anymore so that might have been some of the torture."

Ginny exhaled as she rubbed a hand on her eldest son's shoulder. "I am sorry, Narcissa. I was lucky to have a decent sized family." She finished and smiled down at James.

"Speaking of nice family, where is Lily Luna? Hermione speaks so fondly about your little girl," Draco murmured as he started gathering the empty bowls.

"My mother has her. I try not to expose her to much noise because that girl has a voice that would kill a banshee if she is flustered." Ginny teased, and James nodded.

"She's so loud that I can't even plug my ears," James complained.

"It is quite sweet how much Hermione dotes on her. I always thought she wanted a boy, but I can see her warming up to having a girl first," Ginny said with a smile.

Draco couldn't hide the small amount of pink that reached his cheeks. "Well, she needs a wizard first, Potter."

Hermione skipped over to the table after rejoining them outside. "Alright, anyone ready to go get books?" she asked, and the boys all clapped and hollered agreement.

They had all cleaned up and were in Florish and Blotts before you could say Expecto patronum. Hermione had wandered toward the back where herbal remedies and potions were, glancing at the books with mild interest. Lucius had hunted her down one of the aisles, and she smiled at him.

"Hello, Lucius. Looking to find a potion on hair care?" she teased, pulling one out for him.

He closed the gap and took the book. "Does it seem like I need a remedy for that?"

"No, apparently not. I am glad you are taking an interest in Narcissa's adventure," Hermione declared.

"You and that Quidditch boy ended your dalliance?" he asked, skimming over the book of nonsense.

Hermione hummed in agreement. "I decided he wasn't quite suited for me. He ended up back with his ex anyway." She responded reaching for a book.

It was a volume on feminine care, which Lucius arched an eyebrow at. "Are you suffering a malady?"

"No, just curious if there is a remedy to natural pains of being a witch," she giggled and tucked the book under her arm. "Hormones change around babies for witches, you know."

"No, I did not. I assume with the announcement of another Weasley child has all of the witches in a huff," Lucius snickered before grabbing another book. "Narcissa used to have this one; it worked after her second miscarriage," He told her before handing it to her. "A wizard is also a very pleasant cure for such woes."

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "Hasn't been successful for me yet."

He took entered her personal space after setting down the hair book. "Hermione, dear," he whispered, and her eyes widened.

"No, Lucius," she murmured holding up her free hand. "I don't want you to think this is going to go anywhere. If anything with Oliver has taught me, it is that I need to be able to draw a line in the sand. I don't have any interest in you."

He arched an eyebrow. "But you do in my son?" he questioned.

Hermione shook her head. "No, because I know that he would never under any circumstance want more from me than a shag, just like you. Different worlds. I have accepted that and moved on from it. Now please, I am going to go find my nephews." She shuffled away from him, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Well, she understands he wouldn't engage with her," Lucius murmured as Narcissa ducked around the corner.

"Can you please stop toying with her now? I don't like this and Andromeda argued profusely with me on not letting them be," Narcissa hissed as she rounded the corner. "It is rotten," she finished with a scrunched face.

"We are looking out for his best interest, dearest. He will thank us later when he isn't gossiped about for being strung along by a witch." Lucius replied, and Narcissa pouted.

"She would be lovely to have around after this is over. He does have feelings for her," She argued in a quiet tone.

"He will for that Vane girl. Even if she is a few knuts shy of a sickle."

"She sent him chocolates laced with a love potion," Narcissa said flatly. "I do not think our son is going to find her very worthy."

Lucius sighed heavily and waved his hand. "Then what? Accept that our next grandchild is going to be a half blood? Let them get married and have curly-haired blond children? Wife, I am doing this for the good of our family. I happen to like that girl and find her wit very refreshing, but not enough to let her marry our son."

Narcissa rubbed his arm and exhaled. "Maybe Andromeda is right, Lucius. Maybe it will make him happy, and that's all we could ask for. You remember how he was, I never want to see my son that devastated again."

He cupped her cheek and frowned. "Darling, we have to do this. For him. For Scorpius. For their future. I will find another pureblood witch and arrange a dinner. It doesn't have to be that girl now that we know we will be accepted. He can have a host of choices. I just need to know that we have lived up to our end of being responsible leaders of our House."

Narcissa frowned profoundly and sighed. "Lucius, I still agree with my sister. Maybe it is time to let him make a choice?"

"Not this one, Cissa. His infatuation will run its course after next month. The gatherings and parties we will have will expose him to the belonging he has found with that little muggleborn. Don't push this any further, please? Let me be his father," Lucius whispered while running a hand through her hair.

"Alright, but if he pines, I am letting Andromeda step in," she conceded, and Lucius kissed her forehead.

"Fair enough. Now, let's go find those Weasley children and finish this outing."

* * *

Hermione was laying across Ginny's lap as Harry was giving a bottle to Lily. They were at the Burrow and discussing the meeting she had with Kingsley yesterday after finishing up with the Malfoys. Ginny was stroking the length of Hermione's hair as she had her eyes closed.

"So he said he wants to take you to Berlin for the meeting in September?" Harry questioned, rocking gently.

"Mhm, and that he wants me to clear my schedule. I suppose it is starting now," Hermione mumbled with a yawn. "I am so bloody knackered today."

"Why aren't you at all excited? The Hermione of two months ago would have been bouncing to the ceiling. You are getting to speak about equal rights to other countries." Harry murmured.

Hermione glanced over at him and sighed. "I am excited. I am thrilled. I am exhausted. All this running around with Draco and the children is making me spent."

"You said it again," Ginny muttered and poked Hermione's cheek.

"Well, he isn't quite as bratty as he was. I like who is now. He is smart and remarkably kind. Kingsley asked if my decision still stands and it does. If anyone deserves redemption, it is him."

"Just do me a favor and don't get sloshed with the bloke again? We don't need any more rubbish dreams," Ginny whispered, and Hermione glared up at her.

"Rubbish dreams?" Harry echoed with a glare.

"It doesn't matter, Gin," Hermione snapped and sat up.

"She had a weird dream about Malfoy while they were camping. Must have been pretty uncomfortable to wake up next to someone else saying his name," Ginny snickered. "I would probably break it off with you too."

"First of all, Oliver and I were not sleeping together. Secondly, it is common to have dreams of people." Hermione said defensively.

"What kind of dream, Hermione?" Harry growled, and Lily fussed in his arms.

"It doesn't matter! Merlin, will you two stop? Never on the face of this planet would anything remotely happen with Draco and me."

Harry shook his head. "I knew you were acting weird on Sunday. You barely looked him in the eye and tried to distract yourself with the children. I know you are working really hard, Hermione, but just don't get too invested?"

"I'm not, Harry. I know for a fact that I'm the last person Draco Malfoy would ever be interested in. He is going to date pureblood gossip girls before ever batting an eye at me," Hermione huffed.

"Don't put yourself down too much, dear. Oliver is clearly silly not to see your affections," Molly murmured as she entered the room and kissed Hermione's hair.

Ginny arched an eyebrow at Harry. "I win," she said.

Harry grumbled something under his breath. "Fine."

"What were you putting a flutter on this time?" Hermione groaned.

"That you, my friend, indeed like Draco Malfoy," Ginny said with a smile.

"I do not!"

Molly sat down in the armchair and scowled. "Draco Malfoy? I thought you just broke it off with Oliver Wood?"

"She did, but it was only because she wants to see Malfoy," Ginny responded.

"I do not!" Hermione huffed.

"Isn't he seeing that Vane girl?" Molly questioned, clearly lost.

"Yes, but he doesn't like her," Ginny continued and pointed to Hermione. "He likes you."

"Ginny, you are off your broom," Hermione spat, rolling her eyes. "Do you know that Lucius will strangle me if that were ever the case? I imagine that if he did, Lucius would find a poison to sneak into my tea."

Hermione stood up and kissed Molly's cheek. "Where are you going, dear?"

"Just up to the restroom, mum," she mumbled and moved to the stairs.

Harry listened for her to ascend before hemming. "Does he really fancy her?"

Ginny bobbed her head. "A lot. He doesn't realize how easy he is to read and how stupid she is about him. He would have to do something first for her ever to notice he fancied her at all."

"Okay then," Harry sighed. "I best get comfortable with seeing him more."

Molly tilted her head and sighed. "It is quite odd, isn't it?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I have seen them together quite a few times. He treats her like she walks on air. I don't think I have ever seen someone so enamored with Hermione before."

"Will it be obvious to the family?" Harry questioned, and Ginny nodded.

"I best make sure he isn't hassled for dinner on Saturday." Molly sighed with a smile. "If he is as nice as you make him and his son out to be, I might like to see him over for dinners more."

"You don't have to be polite, mum. I know this is causing you anxiety," Harry stated before handing her Lily.

"I know, but if Hermione fancies him, I would like to see her happy," Molly said with a pout. "Merlin knows she deserves it."

Ginny stood up and kissed her mother's forehead. "Thanks, mum. You are so good to us."

"You are my children, whether I gave birth to Harry and Hermione or not. I helped raise them too. A mother can only ask for happiness for their children." Molly muttered and kissed Lily's forehead. "Isn't that right my dear granddaughter?"

"Anyone going to tell Ron or should I?" Harry inquired cautiously.

"About Malfoy coming to dinner or about Hermione fancying him?" Ginny responded while stretching.

"Both."

"I will tell him he is coming; he is dense so unless they are snogging, he won't notice they are engrossed in whatever game they are playing."

Harry exhaled heavily. "I hope you are right, Gin. He is pretty obvious about his affection."

"I know, but I know my brother."


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione had just finished up in the restroom with an excellent shower. She hated feeling so gross, but this month was near hellish for her. First, she was late, and now this sluggish bleeding was killing her. It brought back memories of all the times Ron used to rub out her soreness and her heart twisted. No use dwelling on the past. Nodding, she yanked on her tank top and pulled her sweats around her hips when there was a knock at the door. Frowning, she opened it to see Andromeda with a look of caution. "My dear, there is someone here to see you."

"Who? It is near midnight," Hermione muttered with a furrowed brow.

"Some girl who said she was a schoolmate of yours. She doesn't seem very happy," Andromeda responded.

Hermione sighed and followed the older witch to the sitting room. Hermione wasn't expecting to see Romilda Vane standing on the maroon rug. The witch had puffy eyes and a pout, at least the pout was there until she saw Hermione appear.

"Romilda, what's wrong?" Hermione questioned as she stepped toward her.

The witch didn't answer. She closed the gap between them and slapped Hermione as hard as she could. "You swotty bitch," Romilda snapped as Hermione nearly fell over from the hit.

"Young lady, you need to leave!" Andromeda snapped as she helped Hermione steady on her feet.

Hermione rubbed her cheek and frowned. "What was that for?"

The furious witch yanked out a piece of parchment and threw it on the ground in front of them. Andromeda fetched it and snorted loudly. "I believe she is listening to that Rita woman's rubbish gossip." The older witch announced handing it to Hermione.

It was a pre-published article about Draco. Hermione scanned it and saw the picture of them offering each other ice cream. The writing was typical Skeeter trash; going on to explain how recovering from her break up with Oliver, she decided to seduce Draco.

"You are upset at me over this? Just know that this awful reporter will say anything for a juicy story. Draco and I never have nor will ever be an item, Romilda," Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "I have no clue why you are upset at this and no clue why Rita Skeeter would be sending you a copy of it."

"Because Draco broke it off with me, officially yesterday, Hermione. She may write gossip, but I know when two people are shagging. Look at you both!" Romilda shouted with a snarl.

"We are friends," Hermione exhaled.

"Friends don't eye fuck each other," Romilda snapped and shook her head. "You could have anyone you want, and you had to have him? You didn't even wait for the Quidditch pitch to dry, did you? He told you we broke up and you dragged him to bed."

"Merlin, why does everyone assume the worst," Hermione snapped and threw her arms in the air. "I haven't had sex in years, and everyone under the sun just assumes I am going to jump in bed with a man I despised up until a couple of weeks ago. Does anyone else have anything they want to scream at me about?" Hermione shrieked, and that made the angered witch drop her expression with shock. "Well, I don't need you accusing me. I don't need Lucius bloody Malfoy trying to get into my knickers, and I don't need Draco fucking Malfoy either! Get out," Hermione finished with her chest rising and falling slowly.

"Hermione, I am sorry I j," she stopped when Hermione reached for her wand.

"I said get the fuck out. I don't need this," Hermione snarled as she pointed her wand at Romilda.

Andromeda gingerly reached over and helped Hermione lower her wand. "Just a misunderstanding, darling. Breathe," she softly spoke.

"I am sorry," Romilda murmured again.

Hermione dropped her hand to her side and exhaled. "I understand you are angry that Draco broke it off with you, but you don't have a right to take it out on me." She declared causing Romilda to motion agreement.

"I suggest you go. Hermione is not feeling herself right now," Andromeda voiced at the young witch.

Romilda just nodded and waved gently. "Good night, I am sorry I disturbed you." She said and left with a swift stride.

Andromeda listened for the door and helped Hermione to sit on the sofa. Hermione sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "I need a drink, Drom. This is going to be another shite show tomorrow."

The older witch sat down and chewed her bottom lip. "Hermione, I have a question for you."

"Mhm?" Hermione replied as she remained in that balled posture.

"Did you and Draco sleep together?"

Hermione's vision snapped to her, and she snorted. "You too?"

She waved the young woman's testiness off and hemmed. "I mean it. Or was it you and Oliver?"

"Drom, I have been wizard free for years, you know that. If you accuse me of being pregnant, I might curse you. It is all in working order down there. I am just going through a hellish monthly."

Andromeda scratched her face and patted the young woman's shoulder. "It might just me being overly protective, but it doesn't seem like it."

Hermione's eyes softened, and she smiled. "It is. I would have told you if Draco and I did anything. If only for the fact that it would have been completely out of character for me."

Tilting her head, Andromeda was thinking and profoundly by the lines on her forehead. Hermione noted the woman was recounting something and grew uneasy; whatever she was going to say was going to be difficult to hear. "Do you think it could have happened without you realizing? Anything to indicate that maybe you two just… did something? Or Oliver? Your health is all I care about regarding this, Hermione. I am with you daily, I know your reactions, that was not in character, Hermione."

"I will satisfy your curiosity. If I still feel awful next week, I will go to the doctor. I might have an imbalance, or quite possibly I caught whatever hysteria your sister's husband has. If I still feel out of sorts, I will make sure it isn't serious. There is not a chance I am pregnant. You know that. I know you are hopeful, but it isn't possible."

Andromeda kissed Hermione's temple and sighed. "My girl, you are so stubborn. Take care of yourself, please?"

The young witch leaned into the older woman's embrace and sighed. "I will. I am just having a hard time. It will be over soon, and then we can go back to our insane normal. Teddy will be off to Hogwarts, and you can come with me on my worldly trips. It will be so much fun," Hermione murmured, and Andromeda nodded against her head.

"We still will be seeing Narcissa and Draco when we are home. Is that going to be a problem for you?" Andromeda questioned.

Hermione yawned shaking her head. "No, not at all. Draco will be so busy with the Wizengamot and purebloods it will be great."

"Draco?"

"Mhm, I told Kingsley to instate him for the seat. Lucius would be a poor choice due to his deep seeded prejudice. It would only cause more notoriety for them. He is going to tell them after the party next month."

Andromeda stroked her hair as the younger witch yawned again. "That is a bold move against him. He may not forgive you for it."

"That man will never change, Drom. I am not concerned with his pride being wounded."

"Will you miss him?" Andromeda asked, her tone was gentle.

Hermione knew there was no lying to her about it any longer. "Yes, plenty. However, there will never be a reality that would accept it. Some people just live different lives. I am satisfied to know he will be happy and feel useful after so long of feeling like his life ended when his wife died."

Andromeda kissed her hair and patted her shoulder. "Alright, lovely. Go get some rest. You have work tomorrow and then Harry's party on Saturday."

Hermione sat up and stretched. "Yes, I best hop to it." The young witch rose and smiled down at Andromeda. "I love you. Thank you for taking care of me."

Andromeda reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you too, Hermione. You have been my miracle. Never forget your worth, dear."

Hermione took her leave, and her smile dropped as she chewed her lip. Her feet propelled her to her bedroom, but her mind was racing a mile a minute. What if she was right? Could that drunken dream indeed be memories of the night before? If that was the case… what the hell was she going to do about the outcome?

Closing her bedroom door, she paced to her dresser and yanked open the top drawer. Sitting in a small box of random pins and bobbles was a silver button. She didn't think much of it when she stashed it away after finding it in her tent; maybe a shirt of hers lost a button at home. Now, she was worried it was something more ominous.

Pulling it from the box and shutting the drawer, she sat down on her bed, staring at the object. "Shite," Hermione murmured and exhaled.

What in the bloody hell was she going to do?

* * *

Hermione walked up the walkway as usual, and her heels were loud against the stone. The witch was exhausted, and most of that was due to sleep deprivation. She couldn't get away from her own fears last night and now her day was going to feel three times longer due to it. Walking inside, she headed to the dining room. Lucius was pacing around the far end of the table as Narcissa sat, sipping her tea. Draco was hidden behind the Daily Prophet as Scorpius was eating his toast.

"My favorite part has to be the bit about the illicit use of a love potion. Granger, you are just wicked aren't you," Draco snickered before putting down the paper and smiling at her. "Good morning."

"Glad to see you have retained your humor about this, Draco," Hermione sighed, and his smile faded as he noted her appearance.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so off-color?" He asked, alarm clearly in his voice.

Hermione waved him off and slumped in an empty chair. "I didn't sleep well last night. It seems your ex-girlfriend thought that gossip was real and came over. Rita sent her a lovely copy. She slapped me," she groaned as she reached for the tea tray.

Draco's brows furrowed and he stood up. "She did what? She hurt you? I have the right mind to send her a howler," he snapped, his cheeks turning rosy.

Hermione snorted as she dressed her teacup. "I scared her half to death when I turned my wand on her. I was in quite a fury about her accusation myself."

Lucius eased at the conversation and reluctantly sat down at the table. "Well, she obviously was an ill fit," he mused.

Narcissa shot him a glare and huffed. "That girl is entirely insane. Whoever believes that rubbish that woman writes is clearly deranged."

Draco exhaled and sat back down, glancing down at the paper. "I do however like the picture. She caught you smiling." He finished and folded the paper before showing Hermione.

"How many love letters did you receive today?" Hermione asked him with a smirk.

Draco chuckled and bobbed his head. "A few…" he trailed off.

"Well, I had three howlers before I left home. Andromeda promised to dispose of them before I get home from work along with any others."

"Doesn't it feel so good to be bad?" He teased with a grin. "You don't even have to shag me, and you are the envy of the world."

"Somebody didn't fall off his high horse today," Hermione grumbled before sipping her tea.

"We have a horse?" Scorpius questioned, finally catching up with the conversation.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Figure of speech, Scorp."

"Dinkly," Draco announced and the house elf popped into view.

"Yes, Master Draco? Dinkly is here." The elf said, bowing deeply next to him.

"Get Hermione some breakfast please?" Draco questioned.

"No, it's fine, I'm not hungry," Hermione sighed.

He glared at her and thinned his lips. "Granger, you _are_ going to eat."

The house elf bowed and within a blink was gone again. Hermione was looking down at the contents of her cup and avoiding his stare.

"Hermione, dear, did you want to go home and lie down? You seem to be out of sorts today," Narcissa offered, trying to cure the thick silence in the room.

"I am fine, really," Hermione sighed and smiled over at her.

"That is a fine idea, mother. We can have breakfast and make an unscheduled visit with Aunt Andromeda. Hermione can take a nap while we visit." Draco declared with a nod.

"You are just going to ignore me?" Hermione inquired with a pointed tone.

"I will start listening when you make more sense. Right now you look like you are going to fall over in that chair. If there is anything I won't stand for, Hermione, it is negligence about personal wellbeing." Draco paused as the house elf cautiously put the plate in front of the woman. "Now you will eat your bloody food and go get some rest, or I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you home. Am I clear?" He finished with a narrow glare.

The other Malfoys in the room seemed surprised as his sharp tone. Even his son sat straighter in his chair and started eating his eggs. However, Hermione glowered at him and set her teacup down loudly. "Crystal, Malfoy," she hissed.

"Good," he responded and relaxed in his chair when she started to eat. "Mother, send an owl over and let her know? I would hate for her to be completely stunned when we walk in."

Narcissa cleared her throat and nodded. "Of course, son." She responded and rose from her chair.

The older witch disappeared from the room in quick haste, but Lucius lounged in his chair. "He does get my temper," he snickered at Hermione.

"No, father, that would be mother's temper. She never had to raise her voice to scare the wits out of me as a child," Draco mused and lifted the paper again. "Ah, look at that, George and Angelina finally announced their pregnancy," He murmured.

Hermione didn't realize just how hungry she was until half her plate was empty. Part of her hated that he was right, but the part that was fond of the blond Slytherin was relieved. She listened to the mild conversation of the Malfoys as she emptied her plate and yawned. She didn't remember placing her elbow on the table and leaning against her hand, nor did she really plan on nodding off to the sounds of Draco talking to his son and father.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco had the woman nestled against his chest as he finished the stroll up the pathway. She murmured objections about being carried at first but found sleep easily. Even the tug and pull of apparating didn't indeed wake her from her slumber. The door opened slowing, and his aunt was standing there with Teddy and Scorpius.

"Good morning, Draco," Andromeda declared.

"Good morning, Aunt Andromeda. Where is Granger's room?"

The older witch sighed and waved him along. They walked through a hallway and Andromeda opened the last door on the left. When she went inside Draco followed, and his aunt started turning down the bed covers. The wizard set the witch down, and Hermione murmured. "Make sure Teddy gets his bottle…" she mumbled turning over on the pillow.

Andromeda stifled a giggled as she gingerly pulled Hermione's heels off and ran a hand over her hair. The elder witch then filled the glass on her nightstand and gestured for Draco to follow her out after he fixed her blankets. Draco shut the door lightly and pivoted to his aunt.

"She always talks about Teddy in her sleep, lovely. I see you giving me a questioning face." Andromeda declared and patted his arm. "Let's go join my sister, shall we?"

Draco bobbed his head and sighed. "I am sorry about the intrusion last night, aunt."

"Oh, just a little witch with hurt feelings. I was more fearful of Hermione jinxing her. That silly girl didn't realize how rapid Hermione gets angered."

Draco stopped her and scowled. "Aunt, is she alright? Is she sick and not telling anyone? She fell asleep at my table this morning," He whispered so he wouldn't draw the children's attention if they were near.

Andromeda touched his cheek and smiled. "She is fine, Draco. Just a touch exhausted. If you are worried about her, check on her in a little while and see if she will talk to you."

"You promise she isn't ill and hasn't told anyone?" He pressed, and she bobbed her head.

"I most certainly promise. I will, however, suggest a muggle doctor visit. She likely is overwhelmed with all the changes happening. Teddy will be off to school soon. You and your family will be free of her monitoring. She has many plans at work, and it can be terrifying."

He smiled as her hand fell away from his face. "She and Weasley spent time here while Teddy was nursing?"

Andromeda motioned agreement. "He was in training, and she was here with me when he wanted to stay with his mother. I forced her to go back to Hogwarts to finish. After that, she spent a good year of her life just raising Teddy before going off to work at the ministry. Everyone suggests that Hermione was determined to change the world, they don't know how much she changed ours here."

Draco glanced back down the hallway, and his face contorted slightly. "She is a good little witch."

"Yes she is, now let's have some tea."

000

Hermione stirred and yawned, she wasn't sure the time, but she felt better. She rolled on her back and looked up at her ceiling. How did she get in her bed? Scrubbing her face gently, she felt constricted by her work clothes under her sheets. Ugh, she was going to have to freshen the bedding now.

Her door opened and a person she was not expecting walked in with a teacup. "Oh, good, you are awake," Draco declared as he moved toward her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked with a crackling voice.

"Just after noon," he responded before sitting down next to her. "Want some tea?"

She sat up, and he handed her the cup; he dressed it for her. "I don't remember coming back here." Hermione murmured before sipping her tea.

"You fell asleep at our table, so I brought you home," he told her, his eyes observing her.

Grimacing, she exhaled. "I am sorry, Draco. It has just been a long few days. I am a bit stretched thin."

"My aunt mentioned a muggle doctor. Is it possible that you are unwell with a malady?"

Hermione smiled at his ill attempt at hiding his worry. "No, I am not sick. Just tired."

"Granger, we have plans. You can't go working yourself into the grave. I won't allow it," He declared, a smirk growing on his lips.

"I promise, death is a fair distance away for me, Malfoy. I have too much to accomplish. I plan to be around when Teddy has his great-great grandchildren," She joked, causing him to laugh.

He reached over to her nightstand at the bright object. "Where did you get this? One of my shirts was missing a button," he said with a grin.

Her cheeks tinted and she nibbled on her lip. "Well, it was in my things after our trip. I assumed one of my shirts might have been missing one, but I suppose not. Maybe I stole it from you when we were knackered."

"You would too. Anything to make a Slytherin go mental with frustration," he replied as he pocketed the button. "Not a cheap item either. You were going to pawn it or sell it to Rita for better material weren't you?"

She giggled sipping her cup and tilted her head. "Why are you spoiling my plans?"

Draco watched her smile fade, and he slanted his head. "What is it?"

"Draco, do you remember what happened after George went to bed?" she questioned.

"While camping? It is fuzzy, can you help me revive my memory?" He responded, his face completely stoic.

"It's fuzzy for me too," she conceded and gazed down at her near-empty teacup. "I can't quite get a grip on anything after."

"I imagine you stole my button and we went to bed? Am I missing anything?"

Hermione found his eyes, and she smiled. "No, that is probably the gist of it."

His hand went to her cheek. "If that is the gist of it then." He muttered and smiled at her.

She cleared her throat, pulling away from his reach. "Are you ready to go to the Burrow tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, I imagine I will be jeered and threatened the whole time," He snickered while rolling his eyes.

"You won't, stop projecting your fears." Hermione retorted.

Draco arched an eyebrow at her. "Speaking of odd things. Your proxy son said something, and I need clarification. Do you really have these terrible womanly woes? It is a bit concerning," He said with a small grin.

Hermione groaned and sighed. "You try to tell an eight-year-old the reason you want an hour in the bathroom alone is so you can read witch novels and cry in the tub. Andromeda offered me some solace with an unusual reply."

Draco frowned and scrunched his nose. "You cry in the bathroom?"

"Where else would I? Surely not in front of him. It was a good outlet after Ron, and I broke up."

He sighed and took her empty hand. "You know, I never once thought you were weak of character. Even now with this new revelation that you sob in your baths. I just don't know how you do it."

She giggled and squeezed his fingers lightly. "More work than I care to explain. You are strong for your son too."

"I was a mess after Astoria. I did not climb out of bed for three weeks. I had a son and a life… but I was dead for near a month. Part of me still is," he sighed.

"Let's try to work on that, alright? Let's bring you some life," she reassured him with a smile.

"Granger, can this continue after next month?" He asked holding her hand firmer.

"As far as Andromeda is concerned, you and your family are imprinted on our lives so yes," Hermione said evasively but held her beam.

"And as far as you and I are concerned?"

"Draco, I will always be your friend. That doesn't change because I am no longer obligated to talk to you about your hardships. You know things about me no one else does," She sighed.

"Good, because my son loves you," He responded, his lips stretching to a toothy grin.

"Shame he is your son, Malfoy," Hermione snickered, and he glared.

Stealing her cup from her and setting it aside, Draco closed the distance between them and growled as his hands went to her sides. "Now, I remember just how ticklish you were, Granger. I do not mind administering torture," He grumbled as he started tickling her.

Hermione's laughter was loud as she struggled against his muscular form and pleas of desisting were heard between them. His fingers managed to capture her wrists in one of his hands and continued to torment her further until she was gasping for air.

"Say Slytherin is better," Draco snickered.

"No! Never!" She huffed with a smile.

He smirked at her, Hermione's arms still being held captive over her head. "Eventually you will, Granger. I can do this all day."

"You don't have the stamina, Malfoy," She retorted with a smile as she panted.

They were close, his face only a foot from hers. It felt charged and full of moments covered in the haze of disjointed memories. She must have seen the reflection of confused arousal in his eyes because she tugged at her wrists, still pinned by the strong Malfoy.

"Hermione?" Teddy's voice announced, and Draco released her swiftly.

She sat up and smiled at the boy entering the room. "Yes, Teddy Bear?"

He looked at the adults with an amount of perplexed scrutiny. "Grandmother asked if you would like lunch with us."

"Of course, you tell her I will be out momentarily." Hermione declared with a nod.

The boy stood there a moment and looked at the two adults. "Okay," he said and pivoted himself out of the room.

Draco furrowed his brows and scratched his facial hair. "Was he just sizing us up?"

Hermione shifted around the wizard and flung her feet out from the covers. "Oh, yes. I imagine to an eleven-year-old we looked rather silly."

"Well, you do scream like a mermaid."

She nudged him before climbing out of bed. "You are a brute, Draco."

"That's part of my charm, Granger," He responded as he stood up. "I will let you get into something more comfortable," Draco smirked and motioned to leave.

Hermione reached for his hand to stop him and he turned to look at her. "Thank you, Draco. You truly are exceptional."

His smirk grew. "Well, so are you. Don't forget that, Hermione." He said before releasing her fingers and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Draco stood by the door and exhaled steadily as his hand dug into his trouser pocket. Finding the source of his thoughts he gazed at the silvery button and a shudder ran through him. It wasn't in his mind after all, but she had no clue what happened. Sighing, he placed the object back in his pocket and journeyed to the dining room.

* * *

Hermione stood there for a long moment and placed a hand over her stomach. What was she going to do? She couldn't very well tell him if he didn't remember. There is no way he would believe her! The fear made her stomach twist, and she inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Don't panic. Don't panic."

She made a few decisions as she dug through her clothes. Hermione would definitely check to see if this was a positive thing. If it wasn't then she hadn't anything to worry about. If she was… well, then she was going to have to have a plan. Oh, was she going to have to have a plan. Thinking back this last week, she remembered the nuances of her first pregnancy and her stomach jostled again. "Don't. Panic." She mumbled as she changed her clothes.

Nodding to herself, she exhaled after situating her clothes. She would stop by Ginny's tomorrow before the party if she still felt this way. It would be the more discreet way of being sure. The last thing she wanted was a test floating around the house here. Merlin… how was she going to explain this to Harry? "Don't panic," Hermione whispered as she cycled another set of deep breathing.

Her heart slowed, and she left to have lunch with Andromeda and the Malfoys.


	23. Chapter 23

She woke up to a steady stream of nausea and cursing left her mouth. Hermione was over the toilet growling profanities at the voided contents. She cussed at the tenderness of her chest. She even swore up and down at the abrupt end of her bleeding. This was a sick joke. Nowhere in the written word of man should this be allowed. Why?

She tried to calm herself after her sickness diminished. This could be a bug. Her stomach was off. She was tired and overworked. Oh, did she try every excuse in the boy to outwit her panic. A heady drunken dream? Yes, it was a coincidence that his button was in her things. Ballocks. She was a horrible liar.

It was soon time to go through the list after she got dress and make sure they had the items prepared. Teddy had less interest than usual in preparation and more in his books. He had finished his first-year charms book and was working his way through another. Hermione gave herself a moment to admire the boy as she placed the items in an extendable charmed bag. Remus would have been proud.

"Eleven, dear," Andromeda called out.

Hermione rushed through the rest of her list. "Why don't you and Teddy to head over to the Burrow." Hermione offered as she skirted into the dining room.

"Darling, you are awfully erratic for a simple party. I thought we all were going over together," Andromeda mused with a harsh stare.

There was only one excuse Hermione could think of to avoid the question about her not joining them. "Ginny said she needed help with Lily this morning so I am heading over after sending you both off."

Andromeda's eyes grew sharp. "Now, why would Ginevra Potter need help with her child?" She asked as Teddy walked into the room with a textbook.

Hermione shifted on her feet and huffed. "I don't know, Drom. Maybe she isn't done wrapping Harry's gifts and needs someone to watch the baby?"

"Did you know Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plants, Hermione?" Teddy questioned with wide eyes.

Hermione was glad for the distraction and bent to the boy. "I did. You put your potion's book down and get to the fireplace with your Grandmother, alright?"

Teddy set the book down on the table and bobbed his head. "Are we going swimming today?"

"Yes, lovely, now let's go," Hermione exhaled and waved for Andromeda to follow them.

The older woman watched the frazzled witch feign normalcy as they walked into the sitting room. She knew she was faking it. Something was scaring the color from her cheeks. Hermione grabbed the floo bowl off the mantle and offered it to Teddy. "I will see you shortly, love," Hermione whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Bye!" Teddy shouted and took a pinch of the powder.

He was gone in a flash of green, but the older witch put her hands on her hips. "Hermione Granger. Are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

Hermione erected herself and groaned. "Drom, I promise, when I know if something is wrong, you will. Everything is fine."

Andromeda cupped Hermione's cheek, and her expression grew concerned. "Darling, please tell me you aren't running off to a healer because you are sick and not saying anything."

"I promise. Absolutely under no circumstance would I lie to you about that."

Andromeda bent and kissed her cheek before reaching for a pinch of floo. "Well, you just let me know if you need anything, darling."

"I will now go have fun baking with Molly. I will see you when Gin is done getting ready." Hermione declared.

The elderly witch was gone, and Hermione nearly collapsed at the anxiety she was having. She set the floo bowl down and grabbed a pinch herself. Entering the fireplace, she called out the Potter's home and appeared in the sitting room with a sudden jolt that made her stomach roil.

"Harry! Hurry up now and grab the boys shirts from the dryer!" Ginny called out from somewhere up the stairs.

Harry raced down the hallway and jerked to a stop when he saw Hermione standing there. "Hermione! What are you doing over here?" Lily was fussing in his arms.

"Where is Gin?" Hermione asked as she walked toward him.

"Up the stairs showering. Is something wrong?" He questioned, and Hermione shook her head.

Hermione caressed the child and kissed her forehead. "My little Lily. Good morning," she sighed.

Harry examined his friend with scrutiny. "Are you sick?" She swayed her head again.

"I just need to talk with her, I will see you in a minute. Happy Birthday," She murmured, and he leaned to hug her with one arm while she kissed his cheek.

Hermione wandered up the staircase and heard the boys cheering and laughing in one of the rooms. She made her way to the master bedroom and saw the redhead walking around in her knickers through the cracked door. "Harry, I told you to get the boys ready," she said sharply without turning around.

"Gin," Hermione started.

Ginny reached for her robe and covered herself swiftly before turning to the other witch. "Hermione, what's wrong? I thought you would be at the Burrow."

Hermione closed the bedroom door and huffed. "Ginny, I need to borrow your restroom, and I need you not to ask me why. Can you shower while I am in there? I need an excuse not to be alone."

The redhead bobbed her head and reached for Hermione's shoulder. "Is something wrong? Please tell me, Hermione? This is so unlike you."

Hermione's eyes welled up, and she nodded. "I know. I will explain after, alright? No questions asked until then."

Ginny ushered Hermione into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hermione sat in wait as the redhead finished undressing and got in, shutting the curtain. It was only then that Hermione dug through her small bag for a box she had went to buy last night at the shop. She exhaled gently as she pulled one of the tests out and situated herself on the toilet.

"Harry won't admit it, but he is interested to see how Ron reacts to Draco today," Ginny told her, her voice bouncing off the tiles.

Hermione finished the deed and delicately set the test down. "I am a bit nervous it will lead to blows. Draco promised to be on his best behavior, but Ron was never one for that."

The curly-haired witch fixed her dress and set the cover down on the toilet. "Do you think this will be common after next month?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rocked a bit out of anxiety and huffed. "I don't know. I suppose it is all about how well he is received tonight."

"He is quite different. I do enjoy that he has changed into a human being instead of a snake. He is an excellent father." Ginny mused as the water splashed and echoed.

Hermione shuddered and bobbed her head. "Yes, he is."

There were a few moments of quiet as the water rushed and steam swirled in the room. Hermione dared not look at the object. She was too scared. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as her heart raced. What was it going to say? What if it said negative? Did she really want this or not? What if it was positive? That was the real dread. She couldn't face him.

She hadn't realized that Ginny had turned off the shower and was standing in the pan, with a towel wrapped around her. Her arms were folded tightly with her eyes on the test. "What does it say?" Ginny asked softly.

"I don't know, I am too frightened to look," Hermione sobbed and rubbed her face.

The redhead stepped from the tub and picked it up. She stared at it a moment and exhaled. Before she could tell Hermione the results, Harry had opened up the door. His eyes saw the test first in his wife's hand, and he paled. "Gin, Lily isn't even a year old. How is this possible with the potions?" He exclaimed, nearly tripping into the room.

He saw the result, and she grabbed his arm. "Harry, I need you to leave the bathroom. Now," she murmured.

He noted his best friend was silently sobbing on the toilet and he rushed to her. "It's alright, Hermione. I promise it is going to be okay. We can help you. You don't need Oliver if you don't want him there." He tried to soothe her, but it only made her cry harder. "Sh, I promise. Everyone will be there for you."

Her crying turned into a complete breakdown. "Oh, Merlin! I am going to have his baby!" She covered her face and started to lose her breath.

Harry realized she hadn't seen the test and gasped, trying to coax her from her sobs. "Oh, Hermione, this is a good thing. It might not seem like it now, but I promise you. If anyone deserves to be a mother, it is you."

"Harry, please leave," Ginny hissed and patted his shoulder. "This is a girl thing, alright?"

Harry kissed Hermione's hair. "To the end, Hermione. I love you, we all do." He whispered and nodded at his wife before leaving.

Hermione was trying desperately to catch her breath. It was real. Tangible now. What the fuck was she going to do? "Hermione, just breathe. In and out," Ginny murmured as she ducked down to eyelevel with the witch.

It took a bit of hiccupping and whimpers, but Hermione finally found the surface of her panic. Pulling her hands away from her face she huffed and reached for some toilet tissue. Blowing her nose, she exhaled and coughed. "Ginny, I don't want his baby," Hermione grumbled pathetically.

Ginny frowned slightly and glanced between her friend's blotchy eyes. "George got you both sloshed and you did end up shagging?" She knew Hermione would not be crying this hard about Oliver.

"Yes, it wasn't a dream and he doesn't even remember. I don't know what I am going to do. I can't tell him. He will think I tricked him. His father will kill me. His mother… well, she just might die of embarrassment."

"You don't have to tell him tonight, but you do have to tell him," Ginny declared, running her fingers over Hermione's arm.

"Ginny, I can't," Hermione sniveled.

"You can because you have to, and it is the right thing to do. How else are you going to explain your weight gain and the blond-haired monster in nine months?"

Hermione grasped Ginny's hand around the test. "Gin, I can't. I can't force him into something he doesn't remember committing to do."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "He obviously wanted to shag you, drunk or not. You have to do this, Hermione. Who is going to be there when you need him?"

Hermione groaned and rubbed her face. "I won't make a decision tonight. It is Harry's birthday."

Ginny bobbed her head but took Hermione's chin between her fingers. "Tomorrow we start. We have to go shopping for potions, herbs and you have to tell Andromeda. I don't care if you tell her who's it is, you have to let her know you're pregnant."

Hermione sighed while motioning agreement. "I do. I did promise her I would tell her if something happened about my health."

Ginny giggled and hugged Hermione tightly. "You are going to have a baby!"

A tear trailed down the curly-haired witch's cheek and she laughed. "I am having a baby."

The redhead pulled away and gasped. "Hermione! You are having a baby!" She repeated as it became more authentic with every moment that past.

Ginny's hand went to Hermione's lower abdomen and they laughed with tears. "I am having my own baby."

There was a knock at the door and Ginny hemmed. "Come in now, Harry."

Harry shuffled into the room and didn't say a word but enveloped the witches. "My witches," he chuckled and Hermione laughed.

"Harry," Hermione stopped and he glanced at her. "I am having a baby," she said and he chuckled.

"I suppose so, Hermione. What a good present. Thank you," He murmured and kissed her forehead.

They all parted and Hermione cleared her throat. "We can't talk about this, alright? Nothing at the Burrow. I don't even want mum to know. Especially not mum. In fact, no one is to acknowledge or say anything about this until I have said I want it public knowledge." She said with a stern tone.

"Mums the word, Hermione," Ginny said with a nod.

"Not even George?" Harry sighed. "I had a flutter on this about you having a baby before you were thirty-five."

"No, not even George. Not even dad and definitely not Ron or Bill. In fact, no human being, creature or stuffed animal will hear about this, alright?"

Harry huffed and nodded. "Mums the word."

Hermione nodded and wiped her face. "Good, now let's go get ready for your party, Harry."

Harry bent over and kissed the witch's cheek. "I am so happy, Hermione."

"Me too, Harry," Hermione admitted and patted his cheek. "Let's get ready."


	24. Chapter 24

Draco wrung his fingers as they approached the fence. He wished Hermione had agreed to come in with him. She wrote him an owl this morning saying that she would meet him at the Burrow and what portkey he had to take. It was making him nervous as he watched his son shift on his feet with the elaborately wrapped gift in hand. "This is Teddy's Gran's house?" his son asked.

Draco examined the giant house in front of them and bobbed his head slowly. "Yep. This is it."

"Are we going in now, dad?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Draco sighed and patted his son's shoulder.

The Malfoys walked up the path and toward the front door. It was afternoon and Draco prayed to whatever magic luck was a part of that Hermione was going to be the one to answer. He knocked politely, and Scorpius tucked closer. Draco chided himself internally for letting his son know how nervous he was.

The door opened, and his face dropped as he saw Arthur Weasley answer. "Good afternoon, Draco Malfoy. Hermione told us we were expecting you," He said with a gentle smile. "Come on in."

When Arthur stepped aside, he saw redheaded adults in a very chaotic sitting room. Draco helped usher his son inside, and Arthur bent toward the boy. "I can take that for you if you want to go find the children. I think they are out back playing."

Scorpius tucked closer to his father. "My name is Scorpius." He muttered quietly.

Draco ruffled the boy's hair. "He is a bit shy, Mr. Weasley," the young father murmured.

"Scorpius," Hermione's voice entered the space.

She appeared, and the boy smiled and pulled from his dad. "Hermione! Look, we got Uncle Harry a present!" He exclaimed closing the distance.

She bent down with a sincere smile and patted his shoulder. "That is very kind of you. Would you like me to take that so you can go find Teddy?"

His bottom lip quivered, and she sighed. "No, don't worry. Everyone here is so excited to meet you. They know all about how smart you are. Come here, I want you to meet someone," Hermione offered, and he glanced at Draco.

Draco hemmed and bobbed his head. "Go on with Hermione," he told his son who was giving him a look of discomfort.

Hermione took the silver gift in one of her hands and took Scorpius's in her other. They walked out of view and into another room, leaving Draco to be stared at by Weasleys. George waved at him and chuckled. "Malfoy you look nervous. Come on over. Bill was just talking about Egypt."

Arthur patted his shoulder. "Would you like a butterbeer? I am grabbing one myself." Arthur offered, and Draco nodded slowly.

The patriarch released him and left toward the direction Hermione and Scorpius went. The pale wizard exhaled and approached the sitting adults with mild apprehension. "Good afternoon," he said.

A blond woman with a sleeping baby in her arms smiled up at him and patted the empty seat next to her. "Come on over, Draco. Ron is outside with the children."

He sat down stiffly, and the scarred man next to George laughed. "You are spooked easily, Malfoy? Don't worry you get used to the noise around here. Anyway, back to the story. She ended up falling arse first over the sand dune, and Fleur nearly broke my neck to go get her. My daughter has no fear. It was like she was made to turn our hair grey early."

Ginny came into the room and grinned. "Oh good, you have found a spot, dad wanted me to give you this. He wanted to hold Lily a bit," she told him as she handed him a butterbeer.

Draco smiled up at her and nodded, "Thank you, Potter. Your dress looks nice," he mused glancing at her violet sundress.

"Why thank you, Malfoy. You happen to look very done up today yourself."

George nudged the woman next to him with a smirk. "You see, he is going to be sweet with you witches, but he has a mouth. I don't think I have ever heard a stream of curse words said so well then the day after I got him and Hermione pissed drunk."

Angelina laughed shaking her head. "Hermione told me about that. She was angry with you for days."

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, I would have been if it wasn't the most enjoyment I have had in years. I don't remember the last time I drank that much." He said with a smirk.

Ginny chewed her lip and nodded. "Well, it does happen around our lot. Less now that the children are becoming more common among us, but we still have fun."

"Harry Potter! Put her down!" Molly's voice shrieked, and everyone in the room cringed at the volume.

"Sorry, mum, she needs assistance!" Harry snickered as he came into the room with a giggling Hermione.

Ginny groaned and rubbed her face. "What happened?"

Harry set Hermione down, and the witch sighed. "I lost my shoe, and this dunderhead decided to make the children steal the other one."

Draco gazed at Hermione and noted her appearance. Her hair was soft, and she wore a mint colored dress that fell below her knees. Her makeup was minimal, but he happened to like that about her. He had not noticed he was leering until a voice was cleared and caused him to glanced at the witch sitting next to him.

"Yes, well, I need to run to the restroom, Hermione, come to hold Rose?" she asked, and Hermione smiled as she approached.

"Of course, Trisha," The curly-haired witch agreed.

Trisha stood up and handed the baby to Hermione who smirked down at her. "Goodness me, she is getting so big," Hermione commented.

Trisha giggled and patted the other witch's shoulder. "Well, she better be with how much she eats. A stomach like her father."

Ginny moved next to Hermione and ran her fingers over the child. "Look at that, cute little red tuffs of hair."

The witches giggled causing George and Bill to groan. "Merlin, witches, you are going to drive us batty," Bill snickered.

Tisha moved to leave, and Angelina smacked George's arm gently. "You better get used to it. You have less than six months until my daughter gets here."

"We have another son," George retorted with a grin.

Ginny helped Hermione sit down next to Draco, and she collapsed on the sofa next to Angelina. "I am done. I had three, and I'm calling it. I have an appointment in a month to get snipped." Ginny announced with a smirk.

Hermione just sat there and rocked the baby quietly. Draco noted just how quiet and how much she was avoiding his gaze. "Granger," He said, and she tilted her head.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"You look absolutely horrendous," He responded with a smirk.

That caused her to look over at him finally, and she snorted. "You have looked better yourself."

It was like the Weasleys were watching a movie that none of them could figure out. Well, aside from Ginny who was smiling.

"I like your dress. Where did you buy it?" Draco declared as his grin grew.

"Well, Draco, you actually did," Hermione said, her lips curled in amusement.

"Ah, I did recognize it. It looks fitting on you," Draco replied before sipping his butterbeer.

"Is this what they do?" Harry asked sitting down in the armchair; relief was clear on his face.

"All the time, it is bloody fantastic. You should have heard them sloshed," George said with a smirk.

Bill erected himself and huffed. "Hermione, you need anything? I am grabbing a drink."

"No I am fine," she responded, her attention torn from the Malfoy.

George snorted. "Come on, Hermione. You don't have to work tomorrow."

Ginny hemmed. "I will take an ale, brother."

"Me too," Harry echoed, and Bill walked into the other room.

Draco nudged the witch next to him. "Too afraid to start singing muggle tunes no one knows but you? What was that one about the drunken sailor?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "You remember that? We were so ridiculous."

Angelina covered up a laugh. "George told me that you all had your fair share. Next time I would like to come camping."

Hermione sighed. "We all should one of these days. It was truly nice to get away."

There was a loud clatter in the kitchen, and Ron Weasley strode into the room. Molly and Arthur followed, the infant still in his arms. Ron marched straight up to Draco with a scowl, and the room grew deadly quiet. Ginny motioned for Hermione to hand her the baby as Harry stood up.

"Now, Ron," Hermione started as she stood up.

"No," He said flatly. "He doesn't need to be here, and I told Harry that yesterday. What were you even thinking, Hermione?"

Draco moved, but Hermione waved for him to stay sitting. "Ronald Weasley," Hermione's voice had a warning to the edge of it.

"Ron, mate, come on now. This is my party," Harry sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder. "He's Hermione's guest, and I want her happy, don't you?"

Ron reached out and touched Hermione's cheek. "Hermione, this isn't something that should be okay. Don't you know that?"

"Ron, we have to forgive just as much as anyone else. He is different now. We all have changed. Please?" Hermione sighed and took his hand. "Please?"

Draco never imagined in his years of knowing Hermione that she would be at his defense. Pleading for her family to be kind. It was shocking and a bit overwhelming for him.

"Hermione," Ron started again, and she shook her head.

"No, Ron. Let it go. I like who he is, and even if Malfoy was a prat, he isn't anymore. If you don't allow him to feel welcome, well I am just not going to talk to you," She said with a stern tone.

His mouth fell ajar. "Hermione!" Ron gasped.

She pulled away from his grasp and moved to sit back down. "I am done and tired of arguing, alright? It is making me sick to my stomach." Hermione sighed, and Draco rubbed her shoulder.

"You need me to get you anything, Granger?" He offered, and she shook her head.

Ron was dumbstruck by the whole thing. "What?" He asked, and Draco turned to him, outstretching his hand.

"Can we turn a new leaf, Weasley? I would rather not get into the complexities of our past tonight."

Harry nudged Ron. "Come on, mate. Let's have a good night, yeah?"

Ron took his hand and shook it slowly. "You do one thing, Malfoy…" he trailed off with a glare.

"I know, I know, purple hair or some sort of odd extra limb, I got it," Draco grumbled and released the Weasley's hand.

Hermione beamed and moved closer to Draco. "There, that wasn't too bad." She said, and he smirked over at her.

"Night isn't over yet, Granger. Don't jinx me."

Molly finally let out a loud breath. "Good, now can someone go get my grandchildren? I just finished the biscuits."

Ron sneered lightly and moved to sit in Bill's empty seat. It was clear he was sulking. Ginny reached over with his daughter and handed her to him. "There you go, brother."

Arthur handed Lily to Ginny just as Andromeda entered the room. "My nephew," she sighed, gliding over to Draco.

"Hello, Aunt Andromeda, you are looking quite well." Draco murmured as the older Weasley's left the room.

Andromeda kissed his cheek and leaned over the sofa to hug him around the shoulders. "It is so lovely to have my family here," she sighed and reached for Hermione.

Hermione smiled and patted the woman's arms. "Did you want my seat, Drom?"

"No, goodness, darling. You relax and rest," she murmured.

Draco glanced over at Hermione with a narrowed gaze. "You aren't still sick are you?"

Hermione's cheeks tinted lightly as she shook her head. "No, of course not. Drom just worries too much."

The older witch glared lightly at her and shook an extended finger. "Do not tell him such tosh. You were nearly green this morning."

"Green? Hermione are you sick?" Ron asked, perking up at the conversation.

Hermione groaned and huffed. "No, I am not sick! Drom, come with me, let's go take a walk," Hermione sighed and stood up. Draco moved to get up, and the curly-haired witch glared at him. "Alone," she clarified to him.

"Granger, if you are sick," he stopped when she ducked down to him.

"Please, leave it be? I am not ill, Draco," she sighed and he bobbed his head. "I will be back."

Hermione walked around the sofa and took Andromeda's arm. They left out the front door, and Ginny moaned. "She is so stubborn," she mused.

"Which one?" Harry questioned with a smirk.

"Both are a bit batty," Ron said tilting his head. "Hermione did look a bit outta sorts when she got here, huh?"

Bill walked back into the room and had the ales in hand. "Sorry about the wait. My wife was quite upset at Victoire teasing Albus again. I had to step in and fix that mess."

Harry sighed as he took the ale from Bill. "Well, what did she do this time?"

"She put mud in his hair. I suppose his new playmate and him were engrossed in a collection of stones by the pond."

Draco smirked and tilted his head. "My son and him are quite close."

Harry arched an eyebrow at Ginny who nodded as she sipped her bottle. "Oh yes, they are quite cute together. Sharing ice cream, trading books. I even caught Albus trying to put white paint in his hair the other day. When I asked him why he said 'Scorpius has nice hair.' It is all quite adorable."

Ron snorted. "How often do they spend time together?"

"Near daily now," Draco responded.

George bobbed his head. "We should have you come over more, Malfoy."

"I agree. Our son speaks quite fondly of yours. It is nice to see them all getting along so well." Angelina agreed with a smile.

Draco cleared his throat and scratched his chin. "You all should come over swimming some time. There is plenty of room for the children to play and Scorpius has an ample amount of toys and books to share." He declared.

"Hey, that is a fantastic idea!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry hemmed and tugged at his collar. "Won't your parents be a bit put out?"

Draco snorted and waved his free hand. "Potter, I would curse my father before I would let him make a group of children uncomfortable. My mother, she would die of utter happiness. I think one of her silent pleas is that I find a witch and have a Quidditch team of children."

Ginny and Harry gave each other a look before nodding. "Let's do it next weekend. That way Teddy can join in before Hogwarts. He leaves in a few weeks." Harry declared with a smirk.

Ron stood up as his daughter started fussing. "I need to go find Trish. I will be right back," he grumbled and walked off toward the kitchen.

George rolled his eyes and turned to his wife. "Still a dunderhead."

Angelina nodded and patted his arm. "It's alright. She is happy, you know."

Draco frowned and glanced at the Weasleys. "What's wrong?"

Bill leaned over the love seat where his brother and wife were sitting. "Come on now, time and place, Georgie," he muttered.

"No, damnit, I am still mad about this," George huffed. "She deserved better than that."

Ginny waved him off. "George let it go. I like Trisha."

"Family hour at the Burrow," Angelina sighed.

Harry turned to Draco and shifted in his seat. "Just the past, not to worry, Malfoy."

Draco sighed heavily before drinking the rest of his butterbeer. "She is happy, you know? We talked about what happened, and I think she understands it would have never ended well in the long run. People do grow apart. My parents happen to be a key reminder of that. They love each other and but they go through many trials to find an even-toed contentment."

The room was quiet as they stared at him. "She talked to you about that?" Bill asked, now seating himself next to the pale-haired wizard.

"Well, yes. We are friends. Not intentionally, mind you, but we ended up confiding in each other." Draco sighed and set his empty bottle down. "I don't do this well," he said casting his hand at the whole of them.

Ginny leaned closer to him and patted his arm. "You are doing just fine. I like that Hermione has spoken to someone about it."

George frowned and bent forward. "Malfoy, what did you do to get to her talk?"

Draco tilted his head. "I told her what hurt me most. I talked to her about my wife."

Orange, red, black and blond haired children came running into the room. "Dad, look! We found worms!" Scorpius shouted and held up his hand.

The blond little girl giggled and wriggled one in front of Harry. "See Uncle Harry? We are going to get our fishing poles like Aunt Hermione taught us!"

Draco laughed and shook his head. "Your fascination with worms is going to be a problem, son."

"They are kinda weird," Teddy murmured and waved. "Come on! I know where Uncle George hid them," he exclaimed, and they ran up the stairs.

"James, stop it, you are going to ruin my dress," the girl hissed as they disappeared.

"James! Don't pull on Victoire's dress!" Ginny shouted as the children disappeared.

"He fits right in," Angelina said to Draco.

The front door opened and Draco jerked to see Hermione being escorted by Andromeda. The older witch had puffy eyes but was smiling, and Hermione looked pale. Andromeda appeared as if she was nearly holding the young witch up.

"Harry, can you come help her up to the bathroom? It seems last night's choices are still causing her to be queasy," Andromeda murmured.

Harry jumped up at the same time as Draco but passed him with a gentle pat. "Don't worry, Malfoy, she's fine," he declared.

"Harry," Hermione said with a huff as he walked over to her.

"Come on, silly witch," he snickered and took her arm.

They disappeared up the staircase, and George snorted. "Twenty galleons that she is going to say in a week that she got knocked up by Wood."

Draco glared over at him. "What?"

Angelina giggled with a nod. "She is most certainly pregnant. There is no denying that now. Oliver may be diddling another wizard, but he left his mark on her."

Andromeda sighed and sat down in the armchair. "Crass conversation, you two."

"Drom! Come on, just tell us she told you," Bill groaned with a smile. "She looks sicker than a ghost; she won't go in the kitchen for prolonged periods. I have been offering her drinks all afternoon, and she has said no. Did she really think that she was going to be able to hide that at Harry's party? What is she going to do when we toast later? Drink water?"

"Now, brother, we need to leave her be," Ginny sighed heavily.

Draco moved to leave, and Andromeda cleared her throat. "Nephew, sit down." She ordered.

He complied, but his mind was reeling. The Weasleys, however, didn't skip a beat. "I like that she is having Wood's kid. It will be good for Gryffindor to have an intelligent Quidditch captain in a decade," George snickered. "He'll be good to her."

"I thought they weren't shagging," Draco mused, trying not to clench his jaw.

Angelina laughed and sighed. "That is just nonsense, Draco. Hermione would rather declare immaculate conception than to admit that she shagged someone."

Harry reappeared with Hermione, and the witch huffed with a smile. "I should have listened to you about the milk being off, Drom," she sighed with a swivel of her eyes.

Andromeda nodded and smirked. "I insisted that you that you didn't, but you are a stubborn girl."

Ginny stood up with Lily and offered her seat, "Come have a seat, Hermione. I am going to get Lily a bottle."

Hermione relaxed as Ginny nodded for her husband to follow her. Draco, was sitting stiffly in his seat next to Bill. "Granger, you told me you weren't sick," he snapped.

"I had sour milk; it isn't a big issue. Just an off stomach," She sighed and leaned against Angelina.

The witch encompassed Hermione in her arms and squeezed. "Sour milk or not, I love you." Angelina declared with a smile.

"So how is Wood now that he is in Germany on holiday?" Bill questioned, and Hermione snorted.

"How am I supposed to know? We broke it off a couple of weeks ago," Hermione responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You are going to write to him, aren't you?" George asked, and Hermione glared over at him.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Merlin, it is like pulling teeth, Hermione!" Bill hissed sharply.

"They are asking if you are pregnant," Draco said flatly, and Andromeda gasped.

"Draco Malfoy," Andromeda hissed.

Hermione groaned loudly. "I am not going to talk about this ridiculous concept, understood? This is Harry's birthday party, and you all are going to behave," Hermione snapped as she pulled away from Angelina. "If you all don't stop, I might send mum in here and have her yell at you."

"But, Hermione," George tried, and the witch huffed.

"George, I will curse your trousers to cut off blood flow to your legs if you keep it up," Hermione warned, pulling out her wand.

Angelina grabbed Ginny's abandoned ale on the table and held it up to Hermione. "Want to finish this?"

"Yes, I do," Hermione said quietly.

Everyone watched closely as Hermione took the bottle and stood up. She walked near George and poured it all over his head before stomping from the room.

"Merlin's ballock hair, Hermione!" George shouted in frustration as he wiped the liquid from his face.

Draco covered up his laughter and nodded. "In all fairness, she did finish it."

"I am cursing that witch with twins," George spat and wiped his face with a dry portion of his shirt.

Andromeda smirked and sighed. "Can we continue with the evening without harassing her, please? I would appreciate it very much."

"Only because you asked nicely, Drom," Bill declared with a nod.

Angelina huffed and furrowed her brow. "I hope she does tell Oliver. It isn't right that he doesn't know."

"You leave that to her; she will when she is good and ready," Andromeda said with a nod.

Draco exhaled and stood up. "I think I am going to go check on my son," he murmured.

"No, no, no. Sit down, Malfoy. The kids are fine. We will get you another drink, and we will tell you stories about the family," Angelina declared.

Bill stood up and bobbed his head. "I'll grab em. Keep the wizard frozen," he teased and left the room.

Andromeda cleared her throat. "Did I ever tell you about the time that Teddy had his nose stuck like a piglet for two days? He was three," she started, and Draco conceded… sitting back and waiting.


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione avoided being alone with Draco all night. She managed to have Ginny or Harry there every time he tried to talk to her. Even when Molly was trying to prod at her after dinner about her stomach being off, she used the children to distract and skirt away. It annoyed him beyond measure. He just had to know…

Pacing the sitting room, he debated flooing over to talk with her. It made him nervous to think she had possibly no recollection of their drunken shag. What if she was holding onto a Malfoy and not a Wood? She said she wasn't shagging him… did she lie about that? He was a mess.

"Draco, what is wrong?" Narcissa questioned as she entered the room. "You have been walking the floor for an hour. Was the party that horrible?"

He huffed and scrubbed his face. "Mother, I did something appalling, and I think it might have caused someone difficulties." He mumbled, and she stopped his pacing.

"What could you have done? You have been a prime example of redemption, son." She tried to comfort him.

Draco exhaled and pinched his expression. "Mother, I think, no I know, that when I had more than my fair share of drink while camping that something happened."

Narcissa frowned and tilted her head. "What could have happened?"

Draco knew he had no one to talk to about this but his mother. He exhaled and took her hand. "I slept with Hermione. Today it is more than clear that she is… well, you know. However, I don't believe she remembers, and I don't know if she had been with anyone else prior to or after. I am quite nervous."

"Draco, darling, if she was seeing another man, the likelihood of her taking potions daily is high. If that witch is with child, you can be assured it wasn't accidental. She could have been during that trip and not even known it." Narcissa sighed and squeezed his hand.

"Mother, how do I even ask her about it?"

Narcissa smiled and ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Just ask. It may bring about some awkward conversation, but it is important. She needs to tell you herself if it is, in fact, your child or not."

Draco nodded and exhaled. "I will on Monday. She and Potter I suppose have some tedious outing to get new toys for the Potters tomorrow."

"That's my son," Narcissa responded and patted his shoulder. "Go get some rest. We have a trip planned for the Isles tomorrow. I would hate for you to be too tired to see your son pick out his first pet."

Draco gave her a strained smile and bobbed his head. "You are right. I am just stressing for no reason," he sighed and kissed his mother's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, son. Be good to yourself."

The wizard left the room in a stride, and the witch scratched her chin staring at the fireplace. She debated and bit her lip in question. The question. Was that her grandchild that witch was surely holding? Her excuses and shielding didn't blind Narcissa. She saw signs of the witch's changes for days. She saw signals her son gave off like a flare as he went from friendly to sometimes inappropriately attentive to the witch.

"Shall I go speak to your sister or are you going to," Lucius's voice entered the room.

Narcissa didn't turn to him and waved him off. "I stand by what I said, husband. She was seeing another wizard. No use causing her more issues; let it be."

"I know you don't believe the girl was sleeping with that Quidditch poof," Lucius grumbled.

Narcissa turned to the grim looking Malfoy. "Leave it be, Lucius. I don't want her hurt by this. If that is my grandchild, I don't want her to lose it."

"You don't want me to prevent this. I will if I have to," Lucius growled as he moved to the fireplace.

Narcissa raced toward the mantle and took the elaborate jar. "No! Leave her alone," Narcissa snapped, holding the pot to her chest.

"You are being weak," he hissed sharply.

"She is holding my grandchild, Lucius. Our grandchild. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Narcissa murmured with a pout.

"No, Cissa because then everything we were trying to achieve will be for not."

"This could be his second chance at happiness, Lucius. He loves her," Narcissa tried to convey with a twisted expression.

"Love. Love!" Lucius huffed. "I will make this girl think twice even to claim such…" he snarled and yanked the jar from her roughly.

Narcissa grabbed his arm. "You do this, and I won't ever find forgiveness for you," she warned him.

That made him waver and groan before setting down the jar on the mantle. "You win, wife… I will not go make a scene."

She watched him a moment and pointed her index finger at him. "You promise to leave her be?"

"I promise to give her the choice to speak to him or not," he said, and Narcissa exhaled with relief.

"Thank you, Lucius. Draco should never have to regret a chance at life."

"Of course, darling…" he trailed off and bobbed his head. "I am going for a swim."

She leaned to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

Hermione Granger was laughing as she sat with her friends and Andromeda in the sitting room of their house. Ginny was helping her organize the potion routines, vitamins and even had brought over the vast amount of books she had packed away. Harry was running his fingers through Hermione's hair as they talked about the children.

It was Sunday afternoon and they had just finished shopping. The children were in Teddy's room and it gave them a chance to talk freely about Hermione's pregnancy. She had it confirmed secretly; a favor Harry had owed by Augustus Pye this morning. It was official and as scary as that was for Hermione… she was happy.

"So, darling? Are we expecting some sort of drama to unfold with the donor in question?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "I don't need to tell the donor in question, as you so fondly put it, anything."

Ginny groaned loudly. "You need to tell him."

"I do not," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry rubbed Hermione's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "I don't care if you do, Hermione. I am just happy you are having a little curly-haired little one."

"Blond?" Ginny hissed and Harry frowned at his wife on the floor.

"Why blond?" Harry asked.

"A joke. Just a silly little joke," Hermione grumbled.

Andromeda glanced at her with a neutral expression. "I suppose Oliver has blond ancestry roots."

Hermione grinned with a motion of agreement. "Of course, Drom."

"I have a real question. How are you going to fit another child in this house?" Harry questioned, scratching his chin.

Hermione glanced over at Andromeda and frowned. "We haven't talked about that yet," the younger witch responded.

"Don't be silly girl. We will renovate the study into a baby's nursery and add bookshelves in here. That way I can watch the baby while you work, darling. I thought you knew that I would never leave you to do this alone."

"Thank you, Andromeda. I am so glad I don't have to do this by myself." Hermione sighed.

"That is something that should be discussed with the father," Ginny snapped.

"Why does this matter?" Andromeda questioned.

Harry waved his finger. "Wait, why doesn't it? My lovely wife does have a point."

"Because the person in question isn't Oliver Wood. The man I happen to have shagged doesn't even know he shagged me!" Hermione snapped and rubbed her face.

Harry's face dropped, and he shuddered away from Hermione. "Stop, who did you shag? Who is your baby's father?"

"Please, don't ask me, Harry," Hermione huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Draco bloody Malfoy," Ginny said flatly.

Hermione gasped. "Ginny!"

"Malfoy? You shagged him?" Harry inquired, his face pink.

"Because George got us sloshed and I wanted to. I like him, Harry. So much. He doesn't remember that night. I already asked." Hermione puffed.

Harry fixed his glasses on his nose and breathed deeply. "You know, I kind of thought so. There's something charming and caring about the way you two act. Why don't you just tell him the truth? Surely it is better for him to know even after the fact."

Hemione pouted and pressed her forehead to her knees. "Because, Harry," Andromeda said with a furrowed brow. "Hermione refuses to be up front about her feelings for my nephew."

"Drom, it has nothing to do with that." Hermione said, her vision snapping toward the older witch.

"It has everything to do with it and you know it," Ginny barked, smacking a book down roughly on the carpet.

"Then prove them wrong and tell him tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said before thinning his lips.

Hermione groaned and pulled at her hair. "And what? Deal with his crazy parents? Become a Malfoy matriarch? Have to deal with the fact that he didn't sleep with me because he actually wanted to but because we were sloshed? He would likely do the right thing and try to be a good father, but what next? Marry him because he is obligated? No, I think not," Hermione snapped.

"Why not give him the option to choose? I asked you that last night," Andromeda said, rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"Because I don't want to be anyone's forced choice. I want to be their choice because they want it." Hermione mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "I hate being this upset about this…"

"Hermione, you need to tell him," Harry whispered. "It is imperative that you give him the chance to show you that you are his choice. It isn't like you dragged him off to your tent and demanded it, he cares deeply for you. We all saw it yesterday. The more he tried, the more you pushed him away."

She thought about it. Hermione took a long moment to envision what the man would be like with her. A figment of him grinning wildly as he ran his hand over her expanded stomach swirled in her mind. Holding her hand when she was having a horrible day. Reading a book aloud to her and Scorpius as the little blond child listened to his sibling moving in her abdomen. Hermione didn't realize a large tear skated down her cheek until Harry brushed the trial away.

"Okay, I will tell him tomorrow," Hermione conceded.

Ginny exhaled loudly and bobbed her head. "Thank Merlin. I was debating on going there myself if you didn't agree."

Andromeda clapped and nodded. "Wonderful! I am elated that we will get to celebrate soon as a family."

Hermione snaked an arm around Andromeda and kissed her cheek. "Yes, a family."

"What in the world are we going to tell the rest of the Weasleys?" Harry questioned, scrubbing his face; his glasses nearly falling from his gesture.

Hermione tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't gotten that far yet. I am still trying to hold on to optimism that Draco will be happy with this."

"You must be joking," Ginny snickered, rolling her eyes. "That wizard was nearly pleading for you to let him support you last night. I think he was utterly jealous that my siblings were suggesting the child was Oliver's."

Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet. "I forgot he was there for that."

"It was far worse when you were up voiding your guts in the loo," Ginny responded with a nod. "He looked quite upset."

Andromeda hemmed. "Hermione, I believe my nephew has been quite enthralled by you for some time. It does not surprise me that a little drinking lead to what it had. He is more than a touch captivated by you."

Hermione thought about it and her lips parted. How long? When did it start? Where did he become a reality for her? "What do I even say? Hello, by the way, I am having your baby?"

"How about this," Harry murmured with a smile. "Malfoy, I told you that I wanted flowers, not a baby."

Ginny laughed and waved her hand. "No, no, no. This is better. Malfoy, did you know that we are going to have the most stubborn child?"

Hermione could see Harry was warming to the concept faster than she thought as he chuckled and nodded. "Oh, and I bet it will be a little girl. Can you see him trying to braid hair and play with dolls?"

"Dinners at the Burrow will be outstanding. He will look so odd trading stories about their children. Can you see it? Ron will spit flames," Ginny snickered, rubbing tears from her eyes. "Not to mention the concept that he will have to look my dad in the eye and explain how this all came about."

Andromeda covered up her smile. "You two are batty with anticipation…" she trailed off.

"And mum," Harry said through laughter. "She will nearly yank his hair out to see if he is making sure Hermione is taken care of."

"You are really alright with this, Harry?" Hermione questioned with a frown.

Harry let his laughter settle and he beamed. "Hermione, Malfoy would rather deal with threats by a wand and walk into a house where he knew he wasn't welcomed in than to see you upset or disappointed. Whoever he was ten years ago is not the wizard he is today. Remember how he came to my house to ask me how to apologize to you? That takes more courage than pride. If he doesn't love you, then he is well on his way to it."

"I like him. He would rather sit in a room and be completely out of his element than to fail you." Ginny responded, patting Hermione's knee. "You just have to be ready to accept that he is likely going to be a neurotic mess when he finds out. I am quite sure he will spend exuberant quantities of galleons on your care."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "If that's the case, maybe I don't tell him."

"Too late, Hermione. You have no choice now that I know," Harry said with a motion of agreement. "Tomorrow you tell him."

Hermione cupped her cheeks. "Tomorrow I tell him I am having his baby…"


	26. Chapter 26

_**Author Notes: Breathe. Just breathe in and out. No characters were hurt in the making of this chapter.**_

* * *

The witch was running late. She couldn't get out of the bathroom for a period in the morning, and now she just didn't feel like dressing in any of her work suits. She felt bloated and quite awful. The potion for nausea helped, but her discomfort remained. Settling on a simple blue dress and some flats, she finished her tea and toast.

"No portkeys any longer," Andromeda reminded her over the paper she was reading.

"Of course. I plan to use the fireplace," Hermione declared after drinking the last of her tea. "I love you and will see you in the afternoon."

Andromeda set down the paper and smiled. "Be gentle with him; he may be a bit nervous too."

Teal hair dashed into view and arms encircled her waist. "Good morning, Hermione. Good morning baby," Teddy murmured.

Hermione giggled and hugged the boy. "Good morning, lovely. The baby won't hear you for some time."

Both women would have tried to hide it longer from the spirited Lupin, but it was a bit more evident that Hermione was sick when she nearly lost her stomach at the smell of dinner last night. He was so upset that she was ill like his grandmother that he cried. No, they had to tell him. He was more than just a bit excited at the concept of a sibling. He loved his cousins, but Hermione knew what it was like to grow up as an only child.

Teddy rubbed her stomach and smiled. "My own baby brother," he sighed.

Hermione kissed his head and nodded. "Alright, Teddy. I have to go to work."

"Okay, but can I read to him later?" He questioned.

Hermione nodded as he released her waist. "Most certainly. I will see you both in the afternoon."

She bid them goodbyes and headed for the fireplace in the sitting room. She was nervous but calmed herself as she tossed in the floo powder and announced Malfoy Manor. The push from the floo made her swallow back another wave of nausea as she entered the pristine room.

Digging through her purse, she took another vial and bobbed her head; it was going to be a long day. "Good morning, dove," Lucius purred and caused Hermione to jump.

Her eyes found him sitting in an armchair, turned directly toward the fireplace. "Good morning, Lucius. You are reading early this morning," she noted the book in his lap.

"Yes, I was just reading the do's and do not's of witch pregnancy. Did you know that portkeys are forbidden?" He inquired, shifting his posture.

Hermione surveyed the room cautiously; the door was shut and likely locked. Shite. "I did know that."

"Did you also know that in some cases, witches aren't allowed to perform magic because it can cause strain on the child?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest with a narrowed gaze. "I knew that as well. Mostly witches who have miscarried in the past are told to forgo most magic."

Lucius's smirk grew lopsided. "You are very well read, darling."

"What is your point, Lucius?" Hermione asked, shifting on her feet.

"I read on to find a particular section on a hazed mind some soon to be mother's have. Decision making could be poor. Getting lost. Forgetting things. It all is extremely impressionable at the early stages for a witch," He murmured, scratching his chin.

"Lucius, your point? I have work," She tried to calm her nerves and hide them from the hunting wizard.

He set the book down and stood up. "Are you going to tell Oliver about your little… growth?" He inquired, approaching her slowly.

Hermione took two steps back and nodded. "I might."

Lucius tilted his head as his hand reached for her abdomen. "Really? Because I don't believe you will."

She snagged his wrist in her grasp roughly, forcing him to keep his distance. "I don't believe that is your business, Lucius."

He sneered and batted her hand away, pressing fingers firmly against her lower abdomen. "I believe it is when that isn't Oliver Wood's child, is it?"

Hermione was trapped between him and the side of the fireplace. She stared up at the man and now could identify why he always felt predatory; he was, and the glint of malevolence in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Lucius, let me go," she breathed steadily.

His wand was pulled from his pocket, and he pointed it at her face. "This is how this will go, my dearest little dumpling," the last word was spat with a smirk. "When asked by my son today if the child in your tight womb is his," he paused and pressed harder on her. "You will tell him no. You will force him to believe it. Lie. Embellish. Scream. I care not, but you will make him believe it."

Hermione glared at him. "If you hurt me, you will go to Azkaban for the rest of your sorry life, Lucius." She hissed in a sharp tone.

"Darling, I will not hurt you," he chuckled shaking his head. "I will disown my son and grandson before I let you become the future of this house. I will tear everything Draco prides himself of away from him. He will watch his life burn to be with you. I don't have to raise a finger to strike you… it will be his unraveling that you would bear witness to. When years from now, you watch him sit there and sigh about his life in regret, you will know you were the poison he let leech the last bit of life from him."

Hermione couldn't hold back the tears and panic. "You would never do that. It would end your future surely. I will tell Kingsley of your threats, and you will end up going to Azkaban just for that alone," she said with a shaky voice.

Lucius dragged his wand against her cheek. "Hermione Granger, you know you will ruin everything you have worked toward for him if you do. We succeed as a family, or we fail as one."

"You are mental if you think I will allow this," Hermione snapped, and his hand squeezed her tighter.

"Have you forgotten what my family does? Just because my son is reformed, doesn't mean I will allow him to stay if he ruins everything I helped build. Scorpius will grow to hate you for what you did. Draco will die of misery in that small hovel. Of course, you won't be penniless and in destitute, but you will not receive the fortune that my pureblood ancestors worked to keep from dirty hands."

"When you die it will go to him regardless," Hermione spat, her teeth revealed in her sneer.

"I will make sure it doesn't, Miss Granger. You know I have the capabilities. I will make certain my son knows the bed he made if he chooses you over his duties to his family. He will forever be disgraced. Do you really want that life for him? For your child to grow up with parents that were never enough for each other because of the seeds of animosity, they both had for each other? You will never be happy if you know you are the reason for his exile."

Hermione huffed and bit her lip. "Why can't you let us be?" she whispered.

Lucius pushed her to the wall roughly, and his face was inches from her. His wand dug deeply under her ear as his lips quivered with fury around his teeth. "Because," he hissed. "You will not be the witch I let my son have. You will not change our family because of a fuck. A hole to be filled. A dirty, vile, creature who's only purpose was established by a drunken night between your thighs." He finished, and his hand went between her legs.

She struggled, and he pressed hard, causing her to whimper and cough out a sob. "Stop it," she shouted and tried to shoulder him.

He gripped her roughly before releasing her in her sincere struggle, letting her fall to the floor in front of him. "Now, I promised I would give you a choice, and you have one." Lucius declared, walking toward the door. "I suggest you think on what you have planned." He finished as he waved his wand at the doors and left.

She saw the wet spots drop on the stone of the fireplace as she silently sobbed. Hermione knew he was right. If she told Draco now and Lucius renounced him, it would ruin all the things she had grown to love about the young father with his loyalty and pride. If she turned Lucius in, it would destroy his family with the ill press and disgusting rumors. There was going to be no winning this fight, Lucius had her cornered. He won.

Cleaning up her face, she sat up and rubbed her stomach. "Alright, we can do this. Your daddy is going to be furious with me when everything is said and done, but I love him too much to watch him suffer this," she whispered and nodded.

Hermione fixed her hair and resituated her dress before leaving the sitting room. She breathed deeply as she approached the dining room and watched just outside of it as the Malfoys were sitting at the table. Scorpius had his juice in hand as Draco was munching on his breakfast. Narcissa was gazing through a pamphlet of sorts. Yes, her decision was made in seeing them just how they were. Don't break something for personal gain… it makes things useless.

"Good morning," Hermione announced as she went into the room.

Draco smirked up at her and waved her over to the table. "Come, have breakfast. We were talking about the party a bit ago."

Hermione sighed as she sat down and started dressing a teacup. "No, I am not hungry. My stomach is at war today."

Narcissa tutted and glanced up at her. "Now, dear, you need to eat. That is quite irresponsible for your health."

Draco eyed her and hemmed. "Granger, my mother seems to agree with your relatives about their theory on your unsettled stomach."

"She's right," Hermione mused before sipping her teacup. "I did a test before Harry's party," she finished and set her tea down.

Narcissa arched an eyebrow at her. "You are going to have a child? That is most excellent news."

Draco was scowling at her; his cheeks were rosy. "Do you know who the father is?"

Hermione smiled at him and bobbed her head. "Of course, I do, Draco. Why wouldn't I? I sent word out to Oliver and told him I didn't need his assistance but informed him of the situation. He was relieved I wasn't asking him for marriage due to the circumstances. He will be supportive I am sure." Hermione said with a nod.

"How far along are you, dear?" Narcissa asked cautiously.

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I will be seeing a doctor this week. I must have forgotten a potion on one of the weekends I stayed over with him. I have been pretty diligent otherwise. I even made sure to have some available while we were camping. So quite possibly the weekend before."

She felt rotten for lying. It was disgusting and vile on her tongue, but she didn't want to have a conversation with him later. She didn't know if she could stomach lying to him when they were alone. Draco's face altered and twisted before he looked back down at his plate.

"That's great. I am glad he is going to be proactive. You will make a great mother," Draco murmured.

Hermione exhaled and beamed. "Thank you, Draco."

"Hermione, you are having a baby?" Scorpius questioned, setting down his fork.

"I am," she said with a nod.

"How?" Scorpius continued.

Hermione glanced at Draco for assistance, but the wizard seemed closed off. "Draco?"

"Hm?" he murmured.

"Your son just asked how I am having a baby."

Draco waved his hand at her and glared. "Magic and happy accidents, son. That is how babies are made."

"What kind of magic?" Scorpius insisted, his eyes narrow with doubt.

"Wishes," Draco grumbled and shoved his plate away. "Eat some bloody food, Granger," he spat.

"I don't know why you are so mad at me," Hermione snapped.

Draco huffed and stood up. "Because I spent the last two days thinking that was my child!" he snarled and pressed his hands on the table. "I spent two days trying to figure out how to tell you that you don't remember how it came about, but it was my doing. Two days of hoping you would still be alright with me, knowing that I stole your womb. Two days for bloody nothing!" He shouted and stomped from the room. "Not now father, sod off!" His voice boomed in the hallway.

Scorpius was grimacing and glancing at the witches in the room. "Why was dad mad?"

Narcissa noted the young witch trying desperately to hold back tears. "He is just having a bad day, darling. Why don't you go find a book to read to Hermione and the baby?"

The boy exhaled and nodded. "Alright," he murmured and jumped down from his chair.

"I will come with you," Hermione told him and stood up.

Hermione didn't want to be alone with Narcissa. Draco remembered their tryst, and from what his outburst declared, he wanted this. Everything was pear-shaped and completely wrong. This wasn't how this was supposed to feel. She took the boy's hand and walked from the room, glancing back only to see Narcissa staring at her with pained eyes. It broke her in so many ways to see how this lie hurt them. Had she made a mistake in thinking Lucius would have disowned his son?

She passed the smug Malfoy in the hallway who waved at them before entering the dining room. He was pleased at the explosion. Tickled pink that his son was so upset. What better way to end an infatuation than hope being yanked from the comforts of budding love. His wife examined him as he sat down and poured himself tea.

"Lucius, you are not the man I married any longer," Narcissa whispered.

"No, darling, you are not the woman I married. You wouldn't have ever thought allowance of this years ago," he responded before sipping his tea. "Quite the turn out, wasn't it? I couldn't have hoped for better. I promised you a choice and she was given one."

"You just ruined our son's happiness," Narcissa hissed with a glower that could break the strands of time.

"He will thank me for it after the party. He will be happy again, most certainly."

"You would rather watch your son die of another broken heart than accept his choice?" Narcissa questioned.

Lucius stared at her a moment and exhaled. "He can't die of a broken heart. He doesn't love her."

"You are wrong, he loves her more than we ever loved each other," Narcissa shook her head as she spoke.

"Well, we will all be the perfect family then." Lucius said bitterly and waved her off. "It is done. Leave it be to rest with the other dying dreams we had."


	27. Chapter 27

_"Look at us spinning out in the madness of a roller coaster..."_

DMB

* * *

Hermione had just finished undressing from her workday from hell. Draco locked himself in his wing and refused to come out. It nearly killed her. It was her doing. There were things he had changed in leaps and bounds, but this was something she knew he would never be able to forgive her for doing. She gazed at her tanned form and sighed. Soon it would grow and morph for the being growing in her body.

"Hermione," Teddy called through the door.

The witch grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, sliding them on before opening the barrier. "Yes, darling?" she inquired.

"Grandmother says that she has made you some food," The boy sighed and rubbed his face. "Aunt Cissa is here."

"What?" Hermione choked.

Teddy bobbed his head. "She looks upset."

The witch patted his shoulder and walked with him down the hallway. They moved toward the dining room, and she saw the two sisters sitting at the table. When Hermione entered, Narcissa glanced between her sister and the pregnant witch.

"Sit down, please, dear," Andromeda declared.

There was a plate in front of an empty chair, and Hermione exhaled before trying a smile. "It is lovely to see you, Narcissa."

"Edward, why don't you go tidy up your room?" Andromeda inquired, and the boy nodded before leaving.

Hermione sat down in front of the plate and stared down at the enriching food. "What can I do for you?" she asked, not looking up.

"Tell me what my husband said to you to cause you to lie," Narcissa hissed.

Hermione's vision snapped up to her and saw that the Malfoy matriarch had her nostrils flared, and lips thinned. "Lie?"

"Don't be cheeky, Hermione. If anything my sister and I have been talking about the last week it has been you holding onto a Malfoy in your abdomen." Andromeda murmured.

"You both knew for that long?" Hermione inquired, tilting her head.

Narcissa huffed. "Don't be silly, girl. I have known you have been holding my grandchild since you started showing signs. My son may be completely oblivious to how he treats you, but I know my son had been with you. He is too tender to hide his feelings."

Hermione shifted in her chair and bit her bottom lip. "Lucius said he was going to disown Scorpius and Draco if I claimed it was a Malfoy." She admitted softly.

Narcissa smacked the table as Andromeda gasped. "Has he lost his mind?"

"My husband is completely insane if he thinks I would allow that!"

Andromeda reached for Hermione's hand and squeezed it as the young witch cleared her throat to hold back tears. "I know it isn't forgivable to lie to him about this, but I would never want to cause him and his son issues." She murmured.

Narcissa's face contorted as she gazed at the witch. "I am sorry, my dear. It speaks volumes to me that you would want to keep my son away from harm. However, this is an aggrievance we must fix."

Hermione released Andromeda's hand and bobbed her head. "I already have. I wrote to the minister about today's incident and explained the delicacy of the situation. I also sent him my resignation."

Andromeda glowered at her. "Hermione! Why would you do that?"

"Because I can't do this anymore, Drom. I- it- this will destroy me if I have to see that man again," Hermione couldn't hold back the tear that trailed down her face.

Narcissa glanced at her sister who was turning red with anger. "What did he do to you?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the food before her. "He said all the things I worried about. He treated me how I was so worried that Draco felt. Touching me," she paused and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I just want to worry about my child."

Andromeda stood up and yanked out her wand. "I am going to kill your husband, Cissa," Andromeda growled.

Hermione held up a hand. "No, Drom, don't! We can't do anything before the party!"

The sisters froze in befuddlement. "The party?" Narcissa questioned.

The curly-haired witch took a deep breath and wiped her face. "Kingsley is going to grant Draco the Wizengamot seat. Lucius won't be able to do anything to Draco after. The minister has assured me today with my reports turned in that it was solidified. If Lucius finds out, he will try to do something. That was why I lied today. It will all change in three weeks."

Narcissa gasped and covered her mouth. "Hermione, how long have you had this planned?"

"Almost a month, Narcissa. I knew if I said anything against him, Lucius would ruin my plans for Draco. Now, he will never forgive me for my lies once everything is said and done. I know him well enough by now to know I ruined his trust in me in ways I never wanted to do. Even if I tell him after why… he will accuse me of keeping him in the dark out of selfishness." Hermione murmured, bowing her head. "I love him and hope he can forgive me enough to be there for his child," she finished as her fingers touched her abdomen.

Narcissa walked around the table and caressed Hermione's cheek. "He will forgive you, Hermione."

Hermione pressed her hand over Narcissa's. "No, we both know he won't. He will accept it and bow into the role gratefully, but he will never see me as more than an accident after today. I don't think I have ever seen him so upset about anything. I told him I never slept with Oliver…" she sighed heavily. "It will be alright. I just need him to be alright. This pain will only be temporary."

"My dear girl, you are more deserving of forgiveness than anyone," Narcissa said with a nod. "We will take care of you, alright?"

"I am sorry I had to lie to you," Hermione apologized, and Narcissa laughed.

"Well, we will hold off on the celebration until this is fixed. I will trust your faith in our minister."

"I am going to go check on Teddy," Hermione responded with a nod and released Narcissa's hand. "I hope to see you over for tea soon."

Hermione left quickly, and Narcissa stared down at the plate. "Has she eaten anything today?"

Andromeda exhaled slowly. "It was trying when she got home. I am worried she is taking this harder than she says."

Narcissa cringed and fixed her hair. "My husband molested that sweet girl in an attempt to break her. I will take care of my son while you convince her to eat, Andromeda. He isn't finished if I know him. This was only the start of what he thinks he will get away with."

"She just kissed her career goodbye because of this," Andromeda sighed, rubbing her face. "I hope she will be alright."

"It will work out. I would worry if she was coming to the house after what she admitted to moments ago. Lucius won't stop until he thinks he has won."

The older sister bobbed her head. "Alright, Cissa. I am going to send some owls out."

Narcissa bid her goodbye and left with a heavy heart.

* * *

Draco was sipping his tea and glancing at the large clock on the wall. It was twenty after, she was late. Again. When was she ever late two days in a row? He had a plan. He was going to put aside his pains and try to be supportive. Draco had to do something; he didn't want to accept that he was upset by her pregnancy. He just wanted to go back to good. He had to. He missed her, and even if it killed him, he would be there for her. She just was… home. Hermione Granger was a piece of his home now.

He heard heels on the tiles and perked up. However, who entered the room was not who he was expecting. Narcissa, his son, and Katie Bell. He recognized her with a bitter sting of who he used to be. It didn't matter the changes she undertook as the years past; her eyes held that burning look.

"Hello, Malfoy," she declared. "Miss Granger is no longer working for the ministry, so I will continue with the rest of the month until your deadline."

Draco frowned deeply. "She is what? Say again?"

Katie fixed her suit and shrugged her shoulders. "Seems she wanted a prolonged vacation from work. Hermione has been working for a decade. I imagine she wants to focus on family. Not that the witch needs to ever worry about not finding work. She could work anywhere in the world if she liked."

Scorpius ran over to his dad and pouted. "Dad, I don't want her, I want Hermione. She promised we would go swimming. She promised."

Narcissa patted the woman's shoulder. "Would you like for me to call for some breakfast?"

"No, thank you. My wife cooked me a nice breakfast this morning," Katie murmured and sat down at the table. "I would like to review a few questions that Miss Granger outlined."

Scorpius stomped his foot. "Where is Hermione!"

"Son, sit down, and we will get you some chocolate milk," Draco sighed and patted the table. "What questions, Miss Bell?"

The boy flopped in his chair and pouted. "She asked me this to give to you, Scorpius," Katie said gently, sliding a small box across the table toward the child. Scorpius sheepishly took it and opened the gift. The boy pulled out a coin and arched his eyebrows in surprise. "It is a coin that if you flip it, has a message just for you."

Scorpius did as she told him, and it revealed a set of stars in the shape of a scorpion. He held it close to his chest. "I miss Hermione…"

"We will go have tea later, and you can go see her and Teddy," Narcissa sighed as the Dinkly set down a glass of chocolate milk for Scorpius.

"As you know, the ministry is always moving forward, as we try to retain the values of such," she paused as Lucius entered the room.

"Good morning, you are new," he mused as he sat down at the table. "Dinkly, bring in my coffee," he snapped.

"Father," Draco started and the man waved him off.

"Please," Lucius hissed.

"Dinkly has Master Malfoy's coffee," the house elf announced as he set the mug down.

"Good morning, Lucius Malfoy. I am Hermione Granger's replacement for the rest of the month before the transition." Katie declared, catching the patriarch up.

"Replacement? Has our little ministry witch grown ill?" Lucius asked with a tilt of his head.

Katie shook her head. "No, Miss Granger has resigned from her posting. She no longer works for the Ministry of Magic."

"Oh, that is quite sad," he feigned disappointment. "Such a bright witch. It is a shame she is squandering her talents."

"As I was telling your son, I am here to review what Miss Granger has worked with you on for the last two months. I want to go over some questions she had highlighted as dubious and red flags."

"Red flags?" Narcissa asked as she sat down.

"The first question was that she had reported seeing an irregularity in values when asked about the transformation of such. She described a division in what was seen and what she heard. I would like to address this." Katie declared pulling out her parchment and a quill.

She was scratching a bit on a fresh page as she looked at the loopy lettering of Hermione's notes. "Irregularity? Surely, she must be mistaken," Lucius murmured with a narrowed gaze.

"Which is why I am asking, Lucius," Katie announced glancing over at him with an arched eyebrow. "Do you believe that purebloods should marry muggles or muggleborns?"

"I don't see why they can't," Draco declared dismissively. "It isn't like it would harm anything, and Hermione spoke about it at length the benefits of genetic blending. She is a prime example of such," Draco stated with a heavy sigh.

Lucius stared at him like he turned into a toad. "You are just frustrated that she is having Wood's child," he snickered and waved his son off. "Of course, anyone should be allotted to marry who they please."

"Interesting," Katie murmured before scratching words down on her paper. "How about the Weasleys? Have any of you spoken to them since the war?"

"I invited them over this weekend for a dip in the pool," Draco announced. "I saw them at Harry's birthday party and was received with a warm welcome."

Lucius looked angry, but Narcissa and Scorpius gasped. "They are coming over this weekend, and you forgot to tell me?" she inquired before clapping. "I must make sure we have plenty for the children to do. Oh, I will have to go grab some items and make it a nice get together."

"That sounds wonderful," Lucius said with a tight smile.

Katie tilted her head. "You said you were received well? Was there a confrontation?"

Draco huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, Ron Weasley tried, but Hermione asked him to give me the benefit of change. He subdued his issues, and we ended up having a drink together later that night."

Katie motioned agreement as she wrote. "Good. How about Harry Potter? Did you both have words at all during these last few months? Hermione wrote about you spending time with his wife and children, but rarely spoke about Harry."

He really didn't want to go into the complications of his lukewarm acquaintance with the Potter. "We haven't spoken about the past. However, we have met on several occasions, and he has always been polite. I have made efforts to move past our difficult rivalry and focus on the fact that our children get along."

"I like Aunt Ginny. She told me that I was going to be a big brother soon," Scorpius said with a nod, setting down his glass.

"What?" Draco asked his son.

"She likely assumed you would be with that vile girl, Miss Vane, son." Lucius sighed shaking his head. "I would not take anything for merit."

"Moving right along," Katie hemmed. "Lucius, she writes about your fascination with pureblood power and manipulation in magics to pull ahead. Do you feel that we as purebloods deserve more of a place than halfblood or even muggleborn wizards or witches?"

"Of course not," Lucius snorted.

"Mother, did she lie to me?" Draco inquired, turning to Narcissa.

"I am not sure, son. Let's focus on this a moment. We are taking up Miss Bell's time." Narcissa declared.

"She is having that Wood's child, why is this up for discussion? That girl told you herself. Shall we let this dying dragon go please?" Lucius snapped, folding his arms.

"Scorpius, would you like to show me your toys? I have a feeling your dad and grandparents need a moment alone," Katie offered, and the boy nodded.

Katie flicked her wand, and her parchment gathered up, floating into her briefcase. Scorpius jumped down and walked with the witch out of the room. "Hermione bought me a book on dragons, you know?" He asked the ministry witch as they wandered down the hallway.

"These compulsions need to stop!" Lucius shouted. "We are three weeks away from having the pride of a pureblood house again. Stop these flirtations with Hermione Granger," he hissed with a sharp glare.

"I love her!" Draco bellowed, and his father turned red with fury. "I love her, and I don't care if she is having my child or not. She could be giving birth to dragons for all I care. I love her, and I don't plan on changing. Even if she tells me I am the last man on the surface of this planet she could ever love. I will love her just the same."

"Love? You _love_ her? You haven't a clue what love is. Love is not a pretty little thing that happens in two months' time. Love isn't something you can just decide one day after a drunken fuck. Love is hard work and not meant to be spent on a messy little thing with a dirtied bloodline," Lucius spat and waved a hand at Draco.

"I think I have always wanted to love her, father. Even when I was forbidden to feel anything but disgust for her. Even when she was just a Gryffindor reading word for word from textbooks. She was remarkable to me and still is. I don't care if you don't like it." Draco retorted, shaking his head.

"Do not make me do this, Draco. The last thing I want to do is denounce you and your son, but I will." Lucius hissed.

Narcissa nearly tripped to grab her son. "No! Draco, listen to him. Listen to him, please? For me. Let her go and leave this be. If I lose you and my grandson, I will have nothing left to live for," she begged and grabbed his face in her hands. "Please?"

Draco's face contorted as he saw the panic in his mother's eyes. "Okay." He breathed.

"Very good. I would hate to cancel our dinner with the Carrow sisters tomorrow night. Flora was looking forward to seeing you again." Lucius announced with a nod. "Poor girls left without parents. I believe one of your schoolmates married Hestia. Blaise Zabini? Yes, that's the boy's name."

Draco deflated as his mother let go of him. "That sounds lovely. I can make sure Dinkly makes that divine chocolate cake."

"Of course, father," Draco sighed.

Narcissa rubbed his shoulder and nodded. "That's wonderful. We will have a fantastic week, and then the Weasleys will be over for some fun on Saturday," Narcissa sighed. "I best see where Miss Bell is off to with my grandson. I am sure we have much to go through." The witch said with a nod and left the room in quick haste.

"Of course," Draco murmured and picked up his forgotten teacup.

Lucius rolled his eyes as he returned to his chair. "You will find it is easier to comply than to believe in fantasies, son. That witch will never love you. It is as factual as the sun rises. Don't waste your life on someone who could never be one of us."

"No father, she is better than us," Draco muttered before sipping his tea. "She always was."


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione was in the middle of eating ice cream on the couch. Well, she was until somehow she ended up back at Hogwarts. What was she doing sitting in class?

"Miss Granger? I asked you a question," Remus's voice was terse.

Hermione glanced up and blinked. "Yes, Professor?"

"I asked you if you were going to share that with the class?"

Glancing down, she saw a massive plate of double chocolate cake with bacon and cheese on top. "I suppose so," she murmured and picked up her fork.

"Granger, are you going to finish that?" Another voice entered her mind and startled her.

"Yes, professor," she huffed and woke up with a start.

She blinked a few times and noted Draco was sitting next to her on the couch, grinning. "I am not your professor. Having dreams about Remus again?" he teased, and the witch blushed.

"Well, he wanted to share my chocolate cake with bacon and cheese," she huffed and moved to sit up more. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

"My mother and Scorpius came to visit. My aunt said you were in here, but I had not known you were snoring over ice cream."

Hermione shoved her spoon into the melted mess in her bowl. "Well, I must have dozed off." She grumbled setting the bowl aside.

He glanced down and noted a new development. "Looks like you are already showing a bit," Draco said with a smile.

The wizard tilted his head and raised a hand. "Go ahead; Ginny won't stop touching it either."

Draco's fingers caressed her through the grey t-shirt, and he gasped. "You are going to get huge, Granger."

Hermione groaned with a grin. "I know. I am quite happy. Tired and always fighting between hunger and nausea, but happy."

"Shall we see about this chocolate cake with bacon and cheese?" he asked.

"Draco, about the other day," Hermione sighed, and he shook his head, rubbing her stomach tenderly.

"No, we aren't going to talk about that. I was selfish and rude. I wasn't a good friend at all, and I am sorry. I am here for you, Hermione. You told me that is what friends do, right?"

Tears enveloped in her eyes. "I am sorry too," she murmured and growled. "I am tired of crying all the time!"

Draco laughed and sighed. "Astoria was always crying too. I think you witches do for months when you are growing a miracle. That's what this little thing is; a miracle. Even if his father is a dunderhead," he stated and released her abdomen.

"Do you want to help me up? I am a bit stiff from how I fell asleep," Hermione sighed and winced as she moved.

Draco stood up and reached out for her. Hermione took his head and gazed up at him with doe eyes. "Draco," she sighed and ran a hand over his chest.

He hemmed and released her, stepping back. "Let's get you some tea."

Hermione conceded with a nod and started walking from the room. Her back was sore today. Actually, she was just sore in general. However, with her soreness accompanied a new stirring; she was randy all the time. It was like a smack in the face the other night, and it seemed to come back with a vengeance standing near the handsome Malfoy.

She huffed loudly, and Draco arched an eyebrow as they traversed through the house. "You alright?"

"I am fine." She snapped and groaned. "No, I am not. I am hormonal and frustrated."

He felt it tug at him in the most primal way. "Frustrated, Granger?"

"Yes, randy as a Hogwarts fifth year virgin boy," she spat and ran a hand through her hair. "Not that you needed to know that."

"Want some help? We can sneak off," he teased, and she elbowed him.

"Don't toy with me, Malfoy. I am pregnant."

"You can't use that as an excuse," He retorted, still grinning.

"Oh, yes she can!" Ginny's voice announced and Hermione squealed.

"Gin! What are you doing here! And did you bring my girl?" Hermione exclaimed reaching for the bundle in Ginny's arms as they rounded the kitchen entryway.

The Potter handed her Lily and smirked at Draco. "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Just spending time with my aunt and favorite little Lupin. Oh, and this witch," he finished nudging the witch doting on the child.

"She's so perfect," Hermione sighed and whimpered. "When am I going to stop crying, Gin? I am crying at pictures of puppies!" she voiced stomping her foot lightly.

"Just be glad it isn't like last time," Ginny said and covered her mouth; her face turning white.

Hermione glared up at Draco. "Why did you tell her!" she hissed and the baby fussed.

"No, I didn't, I swear," he responded, his eyebrows nearly crawling off his face.

"I guessed, Hermione. Remember I had already had James and was working my way with Albus."

Hermione sighed and bobbed her head. "I realize now how obvious it is. Narcissa and Andromeda have known for weeks."

Draco felt awkward… he stood there and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's head outside, yeah?"

Hermione exhaled and handed the cooing baby back to Ginny. "I am starving." Draco opened the door, and Hermione walked outside to see the boys doing cartwheels on the lawn. She giggled and shook her head. "They are cute."

Scorpius saw her and gasped. "Hermione!" He shouted as he ran over.

He nearly tackled her, but Draco caught him. "Careful, it takes a lot to make a baby, son."

Hermione grinned and patted Draco's arm. "It's alright; I haven't gotten my dose of Malfoy hugs today." She said and let the boy embrace her tightly.

"I missed you so much. Did you eat a large lunch?" He asked pulling away and noticed her slightly distended stomach.

"No darling, that's the baby," she beamed.

"That's my little brother, Scorpius," Teddy announced as he pranced over.

Scorpius glanced at his father and then at Hermione. "I want a little brother," he pouted.

James and Albus finally wandered over. "He's our cousin too," James said with a nod.

"Yep, our cousin," Albus affirmed.

Draco knew the signs of a meltdown when he saw one. His son's lip was quivering in frustration. "Come on, let's eat some biscuits and we will tell Hermione all about the new witch that took her job." He offered as he scooped up his son.

Hermione smirked and followed them over to the table where Narcissa and Andromeda were sitting. "Come eat, darling. Your color is finally returning to your face." Andromeda insisted as she patted the table.

"Katie is nice. She showed me how to make the coin glow and said she has a baby at home too," Scorpius declared as he sat down.

Teddy and the Potters joined him at the stone table while Ginny transfigured one of the chairs into a swing for Lily. Draco moved next to Hermione and shoved a plate at her lightly. "It isn't a chocolate bacon cheese covered cake, but it will make your stomach happier." He said with a wide smirk.

"Do you like Katie?" Hermione inquired, ignoring Draco's teasing.

Scorpius nodded. "Mhm, she told me she was doing your job so that you could make a baby. She said her wife had to stay home when she was making a baby too."

"What is this bit about a chocolate cheese covered cake with bacon?" Ginny asked as she sat down pulling Lily a little closer to the table.

Hermione's cheeks tinted. "I had a dream I was at Hogwarts and having that kind of cake when Draco woke me up."

"Did you forget to mention that you were in Professor Lupin's class?" Draco jeered with a chuckle.

Ginny snorted. "That makes sense. The man was a chocolate maniac. If she is craving chocolate, he would be the person to see."

Teddy grinned. "You saw my dad?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. "I did. He wanted me to share my cake."

Andromeda giggled and reached over the table. "If you insist on chocolate, Hermione." She declared and set down a plate full of brownies. "I had just made some earlier."

Hermione clapped and took one. "Thank you," she said after having a bite.

Narcissa was beaming brightly and ruffled her grandson's hair as he munched on a biscuit. "It is good to see you are eating, Hermione. It is important to stay healthy."

"I still am having nausea, quite a bit. However, it is easier to keep things down if I stay away from pickles, chips, and anything with pepper. Must be the baby's tastes," Hermione giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I had to seal our pepper away. She can't stand the smell of it at all. Nor cinnamon," Andromeda clarified and Hermione nodded.

"She made cinnamon rolls last night, and I had to lock myself in my room and Andromeda had to cleanse the air before I could come out."

Ginny watched Draco dress a teacup and set it in front of Hermione next to her plate. "Astoria couldn't stand the smell of meats. It was pulling teeth to get her to eat them." He stated.

Hermione finished her brownie and grabbed the teacup. "I wouldn't know what to do if that were the case," she sighed before sipping her tea.

"Granger, try some of that omelet. It has cheese on it," Draco suggested with a grin.

"That is not going to be a joke you are going to hold over my head, Malfoy. I am pregnant, and all of us witches have weird dreams." She muttered before forking some of the food up.

"I have to go to Paris this weekend and was hoping you and the children could come to stay with Hermione, Ginevra," Andromeda declared with a tilt of her head.

Ginny watched Draco silently nibble at a cookie, but he was observing Hermione attentively. "No, oh, I am sorry, Drom. Mum has a plan for me and Harry on Saturday night after spending time at the Malfoys. We are supposed to help her clear out some of the rooms this weekend. Help them pack away some of the things up the stairs…" Ginny trailed off with a pout. "Maybe I can ask George to stop by."

"I will be fine; the oven is nonmagic friendly. I have my books, and I am not breakable," Hermione huffed.

"We can help," Narcissa offered. "I am sure Teddy wouldn't mind spending time with Scorpius and having a sleepover. I don't mind coming to stay the night."

"Don't be silly, mother, I can spend the night. Wrangling two boys will be easier for me than you."

Ginny smirked to herself and clapped. "That's a grand idea!"

"What about your outing on Sunday, son?" Narcissa asked cautiously.

Draco waved her off. "I will be back before you can say Carrow, mother."

"Carrow?" Hermione mumbled after swallowing a bit. "You are doing what with a Carrow?"

"Zabini and the Carrow sisters want to go to Greece for the night. Some wizard festival." He said dismissively and snorted. "It sounds ridiculous, but I am going to appease a pretty witch when I have to."

Hermione's face dropped. "Oh," she murmured and caught her emotions, strangling them tightly. "Oh, that's great. I am happy you are getting out there, Draco."

Teddy nudged the Potters and Scorpius. "Let's go play with my Quaffle," he suggested, and the boys nodded.

The children took off at a run, aside from Teddy who gazed at Hermione. "Do you want some water?" he asked.

She smiled at him and swayed her head. "No, sweetheart, go have fun. I have plenty of people to get it if I need it."

His hair turned purple, and he grinned before running off. "It is quite sweet how much he dotes on you," Andromeda sighed. "Reminds me so much of Remus. And then that little tuff of teal becomes purple, and I see my daughter."

"We are never going to want for anything are we?" she asked, turning her face down and rubbing her small bump. "No, you are just going to be so loved."

Draco swallowed a few times before reaching for his water and clearing his throat. "You plan on working after, Granger?"

"I don't know yet. I am just going to take this in stride," Hermione sighed. "It is going to be a lot of work, but I have plenty of people who are more than happy to help me."

Andromeda reached over and stroked her hair. "Don't you forget that. Ever. We all are here to help."

Hermione bobbed her head and moved to get up. "I have to run to the restroom, but I will be back." Draco jerked to a standing pose and reached to help her. "Draco, I can go take a wee myself, you know?" she asked with a bright smile.

He motioned for agreement. "I just thought you might overturn with the added weight," he teased, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I am fine. I will be right back." He watched her go inside and exhaled.

"Malfoy, I have to ask, why are you going out with the Carrows and Zabini?" Ginny inquired, making him turn his attention to the table again.

He didn't want to go on a date with Flora… he wanted to take care of her. This made him happy. "Oh, it sounded to be fun. We are having dinner tomorrow and I owled Zabini before coming over to see how he was. He offered and I of course will never turn down an old friend." He declared, sitting down at the table.

"That is pleasant," Andromeda murmured. "I appreciate you helping Hermione out while I am gone. This should be my last appointment if the results are as they were last time."

Draco beamed and bobbed his head. "No problem, aunt. I will always help her out. You just let me know if she needs anything else. Scorpius would probably throw a tantrum if anything happened to that little witch."

Narcissa sighed and nodded. "Merlin does that boy love her. I worry about him at times. Not having a mother. Then I see how quickly he took to Hermione and it makes my heart at ease. We all suffered when Astoria passed. It is lovely to see some of that weight lifted."

Draco scratched his chin, his smile subdued. "Yes, she would have truly loved this. I don't think it could have been any more how she surmised it to be. She told me that we would find our way to happiness again. Family. Feelings of wholeness. It was definitely hard to find, but worth the wait."

Ginny bent over and patted his shoulder. "I like that, Draco. You really are a lovely person."

Lily started to fuss, and Ginny pulled away and dug through her bag. Pulling out her wand she tapped it on one of the bottles and tested the milk. "May I?" Draco asked, and Ginny nodded.

She helped Draco take Lily in his arm, and he started to feed the baby. "Oh, silly little Potter. You are as cute as she says." He murmured as Lily suckled.

"Practicing?" Hermione's voice entered the space.

Draco smirked as she sat down and sighed. "Like riding a broom, Granger. You never forget."

She leaned against his arm a little and watched the child eat. "It is something special, you know?"

He gazed at her and chewed the inside of his cheek. "I do."

Andromeda and Narcissa cast glances of relief and happiness to each other. It was fairly sweet. The small thread that bound them in some subconscious way together. Two people standing with a glass pane between them, but still, there was this. Hermione remembered early and pulled away, clearing her throat; just like that, the moment ended.

"I suppose I better go see what the children are up to," she said and stood up leaving the table just as quickly as she settled in next to Draco.

Watching her leave toward the playing children was painful. "Why," he huffed and turned back to the baby in his arms.

"Why what, Malfoy?" Ginny finally spoke after nearly yanking her hair out at her friend's departure.

"Why could that just have been mine," He breathed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter now I suppose. Duties and all that," he declared with a nod, offering Ginny her daughter. "I have to run in myself. She emptied the bottle, Potter."

Ginny took the child and gave him a look of sympathy. "Malfoy, you want to talk about this?"

Draco snorted. "No, why would I? It doesn't matter." He affirmed before departing to go inside.

"Tell me again why we can't tell him that's his baby?" Ginny asked pointedly, staring at the two matrons.

"Because Hemione wants to wait until he can make decisions himself. Once it is official he can make his own choices," Narcissa sighed. "I don't know if he will be able to handle three more weeks."

"He will, he loves her," Andromeda said with a nod.

"She really loves him," Ginny mumbled. "This is too much to take! My mother would eat this up."

"Are you really helping your mother and father this weekend?" Andromeda mused.

Ginny snorted. "Not a chance. I just wanted Draco to volunteer."

Narcissa grinned at her and nodded. "Me too, darling."

Ginny laughed and shook her head as she started to burb her infant. "I think it is safe to say; there is really no way those two aren't going to get married if we keep this up."

Andromeda glared and shook a finger at her. "Don't you dare jinx this."

"I promise, I will drag her by her hair before I let her try to run away from this."

Narcissa snorted very inelegantly and waved her hand. "They both are stubborn. Best be ready for it."

"Trust me, I am," Ginny responded. "I have five older brothers. I am ready for a fight." The witches all laughed and simmered the conversation… three weeks is an awfully long time, but none of them wanted to admit to how fearful they were of that stretch.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author's Notes: Fair Warning, lovelies... latter half of the chapter is passionate. Thank you so much for you all following and reviewing the story! Big love.**_

* * *

Draco enchanted the pool area to block out the rain. It was pouring, but he made sure that it stayed warm and dry so the children could swim. He was lounging on one of the pool chairs as he closed his eyes and listened to the kids. Someone flopped down in the chair next to him.

"So, Malfoy, how's life?" George questioned.

Draco groaned and stretched his arms over his head. "Just enjoying the grandeur, Weasley. How's your wife?"

"I am good," Angelina murmured and he felt her hand on his bare shoulder.

"Where is Hermione today? I would have thought she would have been here," George declared, causing Draco to glance over at him.

"She didn't feel like leaving the house today. Aunt Andromeda told my mother that she was crying about not being able to wear her suit. I can assume she is having an emotional meltdown day. Astoria was throwing things at me when she wasn't able to wear some of her pretty knickers."

Angelina sighed. "I understand completely. No matter who tells her the swimsuit looks the same; it doesn't matter to her. Fred nearly made me fall on the floor in the fetal position when I realized my arse was going to get to be the size of a bus. Highly unreasonable, but very real at the time."

Draco smirked and sighed. "I suppose I will just have to wait until after the baby for her to climb into that black number she swore up and down was nice."

George and Angelina glanced at each other. "Malfoy, you have a fancy for her?" Angelina questioned.

The Malfoy bristled and glared. "I can admire a witch and not fancy her."

"Hey, I think it's great. Tell her she is a bombshell. Tell her she is the only witch in the world that makes you believe in magic. Hermione knows I am one of her biggest fans," George snickered as his wife smacked his arm softly. "She is just after you, darlin'. It's my two kids, you and her." He confirmed, and she kissed his forehead.

Draco cleared his throat. "Why are you so interested in boosting her ego?"

George waved his hand and pointed out to Teddy. "Any woman, witch or muggle, that is willing to adopt a child, nurture him and never expect anything back from his grandmother or late parents; well, she deserves the most happiness she can get. Hermione was not even twenty when the war ended. She had night terrors that would carry over into sleeplessness for months. She struggled to help Drom get out of her depression so that they could take care of that boy. _That_ is why Hermione is the greatest witch alive aside from my wife and well, of course, my mum."

Draco let that sink in, and he gazed at George. "She did choose family first."

George bobbed his head. "She doesn't think so, and my moron brother was stupid about it, but she was a mother to the motherless a long time ago. Hermione put aside everything she was afraid of, all of her scars and wounds of a time she wasn't allowed to be a young witch, even the loss of her parents and loved ones so that she could be there for Teddy Lupin. She would rather die than to see her adopted son ever feel the pains of a war he was born into."

Angelina sighed and slumped on the seat next to her husband. "Hermione is one of those people; the people that literally would die for someone else. She almost did for Harry and Ron many times. All for love. She would put off her feelings to do what was right for them. Hermione would and has on many occasions hid her pains and fear so that she could be there for others."

Draco frowned deeply. "Is that why she isn't asking for anything from Wood?"

George laughed shaking his head. "No, that is her choosing not to make this messier than it needs to be. Whatever the reason she decided to have a baby, it wouldn't have mattered if he was begging her to marry him. She doesn't love him. If she did, she would have done anything in her power to let him know she was there when he wanted her. Cutting him out is a clear indication that Hermione Granger was never truly envisioning him in her future." George finished, causing his wife to nod.

A throat was cleared, and the Weasleys turned to see Ginny and Harry rounding the chair. "What are we talking about so intently? Narcissa was curious," Ginny said with a smile.

"Just Hermione and why she is the greatest witch alive," George responded with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Sorry, mate, you are married."

"You know, I keep telling him that, but he is insistent," Angelina teased and nudged George.

"She really is," Ginny stated with a nod. "I don't even know what to think of her at times."

"Well, I do. She is a pest," Draco snickered. "She is good at everything… well aside from flying." He said with a nod.

"Oh, and is a horrible liar," George declared.

The was shouting from the pool by the children, and the adults turned to see Andromeda walk outside with Hermione. The witch was in a summer dress that clung to her torso with its vibrant orange fabric. Her small bump well defined and her hair tamed and tugged back into a ponytail.

"Oh, I am so glad you made it," Narcissa said with a smile.

Draco's cheeks evolved to pink as his mother hugged her and rubbed her stomach. "And how is the wee one today?" Narcissa inquired as the Potters waved over at her.

Hermione sighed loudly. "Trying my patience and emotions today."

Draco stood up and walked over to the pregnant witch. "Merlin, Granger, you look so dry," he said.

Hermione jerked and reached for his aunt. "No, you aren't going to throw me in, Draco. I am not going to get wet!" She hissed as she hid behind Andromeda.

He grinned wickedly as Andromeda smirked at him. "Is this common?" She asked, faking a pensive frown.

Draco rounded his aunt, and Hermione pouted. "Please? I feel so uncomfortable, and it took Drom forever to convince me to get into something other than a t-shirt and sweats."

"Alright, let's just get you settled then," Draco huffed and ran a thumb over her cheek.

She smiled and hugged him which tugged at that portion of his heart. Hermione rarely hugged him, but he always found himself surprised and delighted by the action. It was tender and sweet as Andromeda started chatting with Narcissa about the children, but over at the chairs, George raised a finger.

"She- wait, she's not having Oliver's child, is she?" He whispered to the Potters.

Angelina gasped, and Ginny scowled, waving them off. "Shush, the both of you. He can't know yet."

"When?" Angelina hissed.

George paled and covered his mouth. "Merlin, the camping trip," he breathed through his fingers.

"Now that we are all caught up," Harry said with a glare. "Yes, and yes. However, Kingsley gave me orders to make sure anyone who knows, needs a silencing charm before the party, understood?"

"For the love of magic, what is mum going to say," George groaned.

"Which is exactly why we have to wait," Ginny growled and swatted at his arm. "It's your fault in the first place," Ginny struck him again as her voice was a vicious whisper.

George uncovered his mouth revealing a grin. "It is my fault, isn't it?"

Angelina elbowed him and sighed. "They are quite cute together," she murmured as she watched Draco ghosting a hand on Hermione's back once they sat down at the stone picnic table.

Ginny glanced over and motioned agreement before turning back to the group. "Yes, they are. I don't think I have ever seen her that happy."

"Me either," Harry admitted with a large exhale. "When all this is said and done, I suppose I will have to apologize to him for what I said before."

Ginny frowned at her husband. "What did you say."

"To stay away from her. It is apparent that she needed him more than I thought she needed anyone."

* * *

Hermione was in the room with the boys and tucking them into bed. Usually, she would leave Teddy to do this himself, but she felt compelled to doing so tonight. Laying across Teddy's bed, they had just finished reading a portion of Hogwarts, A History. Scorpius was cuddled against her, and his fingers ran against her swollen abdomen.

"Hermione," Scorpius started as she put down the book.

"Yes, lovely?" she asked.

"Does it hurt?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, it doesn't. It feels like magic. You know when you look up at the stars and see how many are in the sky? You can hardly count them there are so many, and it makes you gasp at how pretty they are. That is what it feels like."

"Is that how my mum felt about me?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead. "That is how everyone feels about you, darling."

His lower lip quivered, and he hugged her tightly. "Hermione, I love you."

Her heart lurched, and she swallowed back tears. "I love you too, Scorpius. You are the most wonderful, sweetest, boy. Just like my Teddy." She murmured and felt the arms of Teddy encircle her waist.

"I love you too, Hermione. Thank you for being my second mum," Teddy sighed.

"Just remember, if you ever want to talk to me, just pull out that coin Katie gave you. She told you how, right?" Hermione asked, and the boy nodded against her neck.

The witch maneuvered and pulled out a similar coin. "See, I always carry mine with me. I will be here when you need me." Scorpius pulled away and glanced at the object. Hermione flipped it between her fingers until the stars glowed and she put it to her mouth. "Just like this and I will hear you."

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione pocketed the coin just as Draco entered. "I am just seeing how things are. Did you need my assistance?"

"Could you get out the other bed for me?" Hermione asked, and he nodded.

Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it at the bed. The small box under the bed slid out and started to expand in the open space in the room. It morphed into a small twin sized bed with green covers and fluffy pillows. Scorpius kissed Hermione's cheek and hopped over to the new bed. Climbing up, he hugged his dad tightly.

"Someone is in a tender mood," Draco chuckled, and the boy bobbed his head.

"I love you dad, but can you go so we can read before bed?" He asked, and the smile was a hallmark of his father's at times.

"Oh fine! But I am stealing Hermione. She can't stay in here all night."

Teddy hugged the witch. "Good night, Hermione. Good night baby brother," the older boy murmured and rubbed her stomach.

Hermione kissed his forehead and moved to get up when he released her. "Good night, my Teddy Bear. I love you." She moved to Scorpius and kissed his forehead. "Good night, Scorpius. I love you as well."

"I love you also," he said with a smile.

Draco ignored the moving feelings of seeing his son bond with a witch he was in love with himself. It was harder than he thought to be with her so much and not want this always. He escorted her from the room without much to say, at least until they walked down the hallway and she paused her course. "Well, I suppose this is good night," she sighed and shifted on her feet.

Draco hemmed and shrugged his shoulders. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I am alright," she responded, running a hand through her hair.

"Good night," he exhaled and nodded before turning from her.

"Wait!" she huffed as he took two steps from her. He glanced back, and her eyes were large. "I- well- I need help getting something," she sputtered and motioned agreement. "Yes, I need your help reaching a book. Andromeda told me I wasn't allowed to use magic unless I had to."

Draco shifted, a bit uncomfortable when she opened up her room, but he followed her inside. Her room was just as pristine and lovely as the first time he entered it, but now he had a moment to examine it. Her walls were painted a muted lavender which brought in a softness to the room. She had shelves that lined the ceiling and a large desk with papers stacked nicely on them. Hermione had a large picture frame with small photographs in a corny muggle way with the word 'Family,' in cursive at the center. It was endearing.

"Which one, Granger?" he asked, and she pointed toward the large green book.

It was well within her reach, and he frowned. "Granger?"

He approached where she was standing and reached for it, but her hand snaked under the hem of his shirt. "Draco, can you help me with something else?" she whispered as he glanced down at her.

"What would that be?" he asked, the book forgotten as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Please, don't make me ask?" she breathed, her lips dark and parted.

"I need you to; I can't help you if you don't ask for it."

She massaged her bottom lip with her teeth before moving her fingers against his torso. "Draco, please take me to bed? I need to know you want to," she voiced, her tone so vulnerable; which contradicted the exploration of her hand.

He bent his form enough to touch his lips to hers gingerly. Chaste and timid. "Do you want me to or you are just randy, Hermione?" he whispered, a fraction of space between them.

"Please, Draco. I want you," she whimpered so softly it was almost inaudible.

He growled in victory and took her mouth for his own. It was the type of passion he had been dying to give the witch for weeks. Every laugh. Every smile. Every delicate moment that transformed into another. He desperately wanted to repeat how he felt, soberly this time. When they pulled away panting, Draco flicked his wand at the door, and it shut, the bolt locking. Another swish and a quick muffling charm were enough.

Hermione had the opening she wanted and started to unbutton his shirt, but he lifted her off the ground, pacing over to the bed and setting her down. He wasn't going to misuse this because of sloppy desperation. He was going to savor the witch; he may never get another chance to do so.

He watched her squirm under his gaze, and he shook his head. "You are absolutely gorgeous." He declared, running his fingers over her hips.

His hands roamed and pulled the hem of her shirt up slowly, letting her sit up enough to relinquish it to him. Draco groaned in appreciation at seeing her pert chest bare. "This is what I didn't get to see in your tent? Merlin, I am so happy I get to."

Her eyes flickered as his hands tenderly skated her neck and down to her swollen breast. "Careful, they are sore," she sighed, and he nodded.

"I am going to be gentle, Granger. Last time was not my best, but this time I will show you what a sober mind can do," he murmured and leaned to nuzzle her neck.

She made the most delectable sounds as he touched and nipped at her skin. It was intoxicating. Her fingers worked on his shirt, and when he pulled away, he allowed her to shift it from his shoulders. "Draco, you are insufferably handsome, you know?" she said with a smirk.

He grinned and nodded. "It is a curse. Now, let me see if I can make you sing," he snickered and tugged Hermione's sweats down.

Hermione couldn't stop the man as he collapsed between her legs and she moaned. "Draco, wait, the baby," she sighed.

He chuckled and shook his face against her thigh. "Don't worry, Hermione. I am not going to get carried away. Just a bit of a taste," he grumbled before continuing his attack.

She turned her face to the ceiling and whimpered in delight at his ministrations. It was so different and beautiful. Never in her wildest dreams would she think that Draco Malfoy could be so artful with his sharp tongue. He pulled away, and she pouted slightly. "I can't just let you grow spent so quickly. I know you are needy, but I want to feel it for myself," he chuckled as he started undoing his belt.

Hermione watched him with greed as her core throbbed for him. His pants slid from his form, and he slowly pulled from his shoes. She took notice of his rather pronounced gift hidden just under the fabric of his green boxers. "Draco, you are torturing me!" she hissed, and he laughed, pulling off of his socks.

Walking toward the head of the bed, he slid his boxers off and sat down, propping up against the headboard. "Come here, Hermione." He ordered and patted the bed next to him.

She frowned and crawled over. "You want me on top?"

He smiled and groaned. "Yes, witch, so I don't hurt you," he chuckled. "I don't want to get too rough."

She smirked and straddled him, feeling him rest slightly against her rounded backside. "Aren't you such a gentleman," she purred and teased him with a bit of swaying.

He moaned and waggled a finger, "Come here, give me a kiss," he whispered, and she obeyed with joy.

Her hands rested against his shoulders as she bent toward him. His hand was helping himself guide to his most prized object of obsession. She tasted amazing, and now, as she slowly encompassed him, he knew she was the reason men worshiped goddesses. Her gasping and moans reverberated through his mouth as she rocked slowly down until finally she broke from him and cast her face toward the ceiling.

"Oh, Draco," she huffed in pleasure.

"You are so tight," he said through teeth and moaned. "Hermione, you are amazing," He hissed.

She glanced back at him and felt herself adjust to being full capacity. Murmuring and sighing as she enjoyed the blissful state. His fingers found her cheek, and she smiled as she rocked slowly. "I never thought this would feel so amazing," she breathed before leaning to kiss him again.

It was slow and passionately. Draco deliberately let her control the pace; giving her the chance to find what was most comfortable. They kissed and whispered praise, letting their state of being in ecstasy linger. When she did start to feel the build-up of her climax, he assisted her with slow and deliberate motions of his fingers on her hips. It was powerful. He enjoyed her clench him tightly and released the hold he had on his edge. She had him near his peak for the better part of their coupling, but he wasn't going to finish before her. He had his pride, after all.

She was in his arms, still wrapped around him as the world came to with clarity. "That was exactly what I needed," Hermione sighed softly and ran her lips against his chest.

"A shag?" he questioned through a dumb smile.

Hermione glanced up at him and snorted. "No, you. I needed you," she said and kissed his lips gently.

"Climb off me for a bit, and I can do it again," he teased, tugging a lock of her hair.

The witch unfolded herself from him and groaned. "That seems fair," she giggled and flopped on the bed, the comforter clinging to her damp back.

He collapsed next to her and ran a thumb over her cheek. "I hope so. I am not a one and done kind of wizard."

"Stay with me tonight?" she asked in a gentle tone.

He glanced between her eyes, which were large and vulnerable looking. "I am yours all night," he affirmed.

When they weren't shagging, they were speaking in soft tones. It was a night that Draco would remember and hold onto with fondness. However, when morning came and the angelic witch was laying in her bed, satisfied and asleep, he knew this is where it ended. He peeled himself away from her form and gazed at the woman caressing her small bump.

He had walked over to her desk and wrote out a note, setting it on her nightstand. Draco knew she wouldn't understand, and he was a right arse for doing what he had last night, but he needed to know he had loved her. He had moments no one could steal from him now. Draco Malfoy dressed swiftly and left to go be a dutiful wizard of his House.


	30. Chapter 30

_Hermione,_

 _All the beautiful moments were that of those that changed me for a lifetime. I would love to stay and linger in them, drink them up for however long you would let me if it were in my capacity. However, I can't. I must do what is right for Scorpius, for my mother,_ _and_ _for all extensive purposes, for you. We won't be able to repeat this. I know that if I ever have to voice a reason_ why _it would surely ruin me. Please, if you are to loathe my existence… try to find a place in your heart for my son still. He loves you genuinely, and I don't want my plight to become his. Thank you for showing me that even after all this time my heart can still beat for someone else._

 _Draco_

She caressed the note and tears fell from her eyes. Hermione knew that it was a horrible thing that she had done last night, but it still hurt. It hurt to see him go. It destroyed her to know that he felt the same, only to be as tangible as smoke the next day. It was vicious and rough. The witch set down the note and huffed.

Hermione wiped her face and sighed before rummaging through the drawers for something to wear. Settling on a tank top and pajama bottoms, she left her room. She was spent, sore and craving bacon. "Your daddy is going to give me a permanent arrhythmia with how he pulls and my heartstrings." Hermione sighed, rubbing her stomach.

Walking by Teddy's room, she saw it was empty and frowned as she walked toward the kitchen. She heard the murmuring before she saw them. Narcissa was at the stove making hotcakes, and the boys were watching from the bar. Scorpius was sipping his orange juice, and Teddy was glancing at the paper.

"And she isn't very pretty," Scorpius remarked.

"That isn't very nice, Scorpius. You will have to find something you like about her," Narcissa tutted before seeing the pregnant witch entering the room. "Ah, dear, I have a nice big plate ready for you. Did you want hotcakes as well?" she asked flicking her wand, causing the hotcakes to flip in the pan.

"Who isn't very pretty?" Hermione inquired.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "My dad's friend."

Narcissa didn't meet Hermione's gaze as the young woman sat down. "Friend?"

Teddy bobbed his head. "Draco has a new girlfriend, and Scorp doesn't like her."

The emotional sword went into her gut. "Girlfriend?"

"Mhm, he is going to take her to Greece today. That's why Aunt Cissa came over," Teddy responded as Narcissa set down plates for the children.

The dagger pulled out with punishment, and she shuddered. "When did he start dating someone?"

"Lucius started a contract with Flora Carrow the other day," Narcissa murmured, still not looking up at Hermione.

The plate appeared in front of her, and she grew nauseous. "That's good, I suppose."

"She is weird," Scorpius puffed before picking up his fork.

"That isn't nice to say," Hermione sighed and the small Malfoy bowed his head.

"I am sorry."

"How long is the contract before…" she trailed off, gazing at Narcissa. "Narcissa," she spat before the matron would look at her.

Narcissa grimaced and shrugged her shoulders. "If Draco likes her, he was going to announce their engagement at the party. We will have time, Hermione," she tried to reassure her.

Hermione shook her head and swallowed her sadness. "It doesn't matter. I think I will go eat in my room… I am not feeling well and plan to rest after I am done."

"Hermione? Are you sick today?" Teddy inquired after a bite of food.

"Just tired, Teddy Bear. I didn't sleep well last night," she murmured, patting his shoulder.

Hermione had the lovely breakfast in her hands, and her stomach grumbled, but she knew she was going to have to will herself to eat. This was not what she wanted. Not after last night. She didn't want to envision him with someone else; it disgusted her.

"Hermione, wait," Narcissa declared, her hand wrapped around the witch's arm.

Hermione gazed up at the Malfoy matriarch and exhaled. "What?"

"You don't have to worry; we can fix this after the party."

Hermione swayed her head. "No, Narcissa. We can't. Last night he told me goodbye." Her expression contorted as she held back tears. "Last night he showed me how much he loved me and then left."

Knowing grew on the older witch's face. "It is only a few weeks, darling," she whispered.

Hermione cringed and pulled away from her. "I know." Was all she said and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Draco was lounging on the beach and enjoying the sounds of the ocean lap at the shore. It was nice. Picturesque even. He reached for his drink and sipped it, trying to drown out his guilt.

"What's eating you, Malfoy? I haven't seen you this glum since Weasley won the Quidditch Cup," Zabini declared.

The sisters were down at the shore with Hestia's son. "Nothing, just enjoying the view," he murmured watching the witch's splash around.

Blaise snorted and drained his glass. "You were a better liar then too."

"Well, you were a better knob licker," Draco retorted with a grin.

"That's the spirit, mate. No time to miss your son when we have plans. We'll take him out to the muggle zoo this week."

"When do the festivities begin?" he asked, avoiding the imagery of his son and that witch curled up in bed last night reading.

"Well, we will get Adonis some doodads at the celebration, have lunch and give you a chance to spend some time with Flora."

Draco bobbed his head and finished his drink. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **"The space between your heart and mind**  
 **Is the space we'll fill with time..."**

DMB

Hermione was shutting her eyes and rubbing her fingers over the cup in her hands. Arthur was talking about something, but she hardly heard him as she was listening to the soft timbers of Draco's voice in her memory. His hand on his baby. She remembered that throughout the night. Why didn't she just tell him?

"Dear," Arthur said with a more stern tone.

"Yes, dad?" Hermione inquired as she opened her eyes.

"I asked if you were hungry," he responded, rubbing her shoulder. "I know you are tired, but I have a feeling," he paused as Molly came into the room.

"Up, up! I have finished a healthy snack for my lovely grandchild," She declared, and Hermione groaned as she got up.

"Mum, I feel like I am fatter than I should be. Can I just skip this meal?" Hermione sighed.

Harry just wandered down the stairs and chuckled. "Hermione, you are far bigger than Ginny ever got at this time period, but that isn't you. That's the baby."

It was true. Hermione was much more significant than she thought she was going to be. She never reached this size in her first pregnancy. The doctor assured her it was okay, but she felt like the ample girth of a bus.

"Harry, don't tease her, she is pregnant," Molly snapped and scooped the witch under her arm. "Come along. Angelina is already eating."

This was pretty normal these days. Molly beggared the pregnant witches into eating when they came over for a visit. George was at work still, and Harry had the day off, so it was pretty slim as for the Burrow's occupants. Giving Molly more than enough excuses to pamper and sometimes imprison the witches holding onto spawn in their abdomen.

Ginny was sitting there sipping a fruity drink, causing Angelina to glower at her. "It is so nice to not worry about being pregnant. I can actually enjoy a drink," she snickered.

"You just wait, Gin. I will have my own in half a year," Angelina sighed.

"Where are the children?" Hermione inquired through a yawn as she sat down.

Arthur sat down at the far end of the table and picked up his paper again. "Teddy has them outside. They are trying to catch ladybugs." He mused. "Ah, look it here. Seems that Malfoy and his witch are quite active. Pictures of him and his son, taking her to Hogsmeade yesterday."

Ginny groaned and took the paper from her father. "No more of this Malfoy talk."

Hermione chewed her cheek and reached for it. "Give it here. I want to see."

Ginny scrunched her face but handed over the paper begrudgingly. Hermione folded over the gossip article so that she could see the picture. Draco was smiling politely and waved at the photographer while Flora clung to his arm; shying away from the camera. Scorpius was frowning but stood by his father.

"That's a shame," Hermione murmured and tossed the paper away.

Arthur arched his eyebrow. "Dear?"

"That boy is miserable. It's all his fault, and he doesn't even care," Hermione spat and waved her hand. "I have a right mind to scream at him I am so angry!"

Harry poked his head into the kitchen and Ginny waved him over. "She is just having a moment," Ginny sighed.

"Why are you so upset, darling?" Molly questioned setting down a glass of water for Hermione.

"That is not the man I know. He would never choose duty over his son," Hermione hissed, her face red with anger.

"Why don't you tell him about that at the party tomorrow," Ginny offered.

"I am not going. I am not going to watch him prance around like a bloody prat while his son is so upset." Hermione spat and flung her hair from her neck. "Why is it so bloody hot in here!"

"You haven't spoken to him in weeks, Hermione…" Harry trailed off.

Hermione glared over at him and sneered. "So, what? I have nothing to say to him. He wants to pretend to be pureblood codswallop, then let him."

Ginny reached over and squeezed her friend's hand. "Hermione, I know you are pregnant, and I know you are upset, but you are being irrational. This is what had to be done, right?"

"Well, he should have told me about her before he left me!" She snapped and stood up. "Mum, I am not very hungry. I am going to go watch the children." Hermione finished and stomped out the back door, slamming it on her way out.

Angelina finished her bite and whistled. "I thought I had a temper when I'm irrationally upset."

"What is this business about him leaving her? I thought she quit her job," Molly declared fixing herself a cup of tea.

Ginny knew for a fact why Hermione was so upset. The curly-haired witch had sent her a sad letter the day it happened, and Hermione poured her heart out. It was very disheartening to hear her so defeated after she described such a pivotal night. Now for the last three weeks, she has been subjected to seeing pictures and reading articles about the pair in gossip columns. The world's sick joke on the witch; a press stunt to keep the Malfoys exposed, Ginny was sure of it, but it still hurt Hermione.

Andromeda had also let the redhead in on what happened at the Malfoys when Draco declared his devotion to Hermione. Narcissa explained it to her sister, and now they were at an impasse. All because Ginny had to force them to confront their feelings. She felt like a heel. It was arse up.

"It is a story that I don't even think our grandkids would believe," Harry sighed and waved his hand. "We will tell you all about it after the party tomorrow," Harry assured the Weasleys.

"How are we going to convince her to go?" Ginny asked, and Harry shook his head.

"We aren't. She is stubborn, pregnant and pissed off. You can't move a mountain," Harry grumbled while running a hand through his hair. "He will end the engagement the minute he finds out. There is no way he wouldn't."

"But what if he doesn't, Harry?" Ginny inquired, her lips pursed.

"Then he is more of a moron than we think," Angelina said with a nod.

"Why is it that I feel like I am missing something?" Molly growled and set her teacup down.

Arthur said and waved her off. "I highly doubt that we will hear about it until then. Now, maybe I can get Hermione to calm down with her telling me about these machines they used to see the baby. I want to know how these black and white images make sense," He mumbled and stood up.

"Grandpa!" Little Fred's voice sounded as he ran inside the house. "Hermione just fell down on the grass, and we couldn't wake her up!" Fred shouted, fear on his face.

The adults all bolted from the house in quick succession to see the pregnant woman sitting down on the ground. Teddy was crouching next to her and talking softly, while holding her up.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry shouted as he skidded down to her.

"She took a deep breath and fell to the ground," Teddy said.

Hermione scrubbed her face and huffed. "I just fainted. It is alright," she sighed as she scrunched her face.

"Did you hit your head? Are you in pain?" Harry asked, and she breathed deeply.

"No, I am fine. I landed on my side," Hermione grumbled and shook her head.

Harry ran a hand over her cheek, and she huffed. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking… Harry, what if he doesn't care?" She murmured, and a small tear left her eye. "It took the wind from me to even think about."

Harry kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder. "He will, I promise. Don't you worry about that. Let's get you home, alright?"

"Okay," Hermione murmured while motioning agreement. "I want to go home."


	31. Chapter 31

Draco was straightening up his robes and walking to his son's room to see if he was ready. The party was going to start shortly, and he wanted the boy to be prepared. He fell hollow. It was over, and he would have to make an announcement that solidified his own heart's death. It was gruesome. Terrible. It was duty.

"I know, I just miss you," he heard his son say through the cracked door. "But it isn't fair. I don't want her to be my mum."

Draco scowled and leaned closer to the opening to see his child talking to his palms. "I know, lovely. Just be strong," he heard a whisper in the room. "Are you still reading that book on snakes?"

"Mhm, I read about a California King Snake today," he declared with a nod.

"Good! Do you know how to take better care of yours now?" the feminine voice questioned.

"I do. I have to get mice for him now that he is bigger. Hermione, when can I see you?" The boy asked with a frown. "Grandmother says you are never home when she comes over."

"I have been spending time with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. We will see each other soon. The party for Teddy is in a couple of days," Hermione's distant voice sounded.

"Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is great. It was telling me in my dreams last night all about how it's so excited to meet you."

Scorpius grinned and exhaled. "I love you. I have to get ready for the party."

"Be a good boy for you daddy and don't pout. I saw your picture in the paper, and it made me sad how upset you looked. I love you so much. Now you go get ready and smile, okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye," Scorpius sighed and took the shiny trinket from his hand, spinning it.

Draco opened the door and frowned. "What do you have there, son?"

Scorpius smiled and held up his coin. "Hermione gave it to me, remember?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Hermione. She told me whenever I wanted to talk to her; I just flip it."

Draco thought all this time when he spoke about the coin that it was just a sweet gift. He had no idea that the woman enchanted it so that they could talk. That made his blood boil.

"Give it here," Draco growled.

Scorpius clutched it to his chest. "But, dad."

"Now," Draco demanded, and the boy exhaled, handing over the coin. "Finish getting ready; I will give it back to you later."

The boy mumbled agreement as Draco stomped from the room and glowered. He marched into his quarters and examined the object away from prying eyes. He mimicked his son's actions earlier, and the stars started to twinkle. If he weren't so angry, he would have admired the ingenuity that went into making such an object.

"Scorpius, I thought you had to get ready, sweetheart?" Her voice chimed.

"Granger," Draco spat.

"Draco?"

"What are you doing talking to my son through a coin?" He growled sharply.

There was silence a moment. "I wanted to make sure he knew I still cared about him." She said calmly.

"You coward! You bloody coward!" Draco snapped and paced his sitting room. "You act so passive and so distant, but here you are manipulating yourself into our lives!" He growled.

"Passive and distant? Draco, you left me!"

"Well, you are having someone else's baby!" He snarled. "What do I do? Give up everything because I can't stop thinking about you? It is cruelty to do this to my son!"

"No, it is cruelty to parade him around for cameras when he doesn't even like her!" Hermione shouted, and he could hear her huffing.

"What did you want me to do?" He hollered. "Let my father disown my son and me? I have to do the right thing!"

"The right thing? Oh please tell me more about the right thing."

"More to say than what you are doing. You aren't even trying to connect to Wood for your child's sake. You are so bloody selfish to raise a child alone. You don't even know what that is like! My son only just started letting go of his mother, and you come along all pious and compassionate. It isn't right for either of us! Fix things with your baby's father and stop being so bloody stubborn!"

"The baby is yours. Go shove that in your pureblood arse. Don't you ever talk to me again," She spat and just like that the lights on the coin stopped glowing.

He twirled the coin again; now he was going to demand answers.

Instead of clarity, he heard distant voices. "I said I am not going," He heard sniveling.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny's voice rang through.

He heard rustling, and she exhaled. "Nothing, Gin. I just don't want to go. Please don't try to force me. I can't even look at him."

"Who were you yelling at, dear?" Andromeda's voice came through.

"No one. I just want to take a bath and relax. You two go have fun, alright?" Hermione sniffled.

"Are you at least going to tell him after tomorrow?" Ginny asked, her voice seemed pitiful through the muffled object.

Hermione must have been crying because she sniffled again. "It doesn't matter. I can't do this anymore. It just is easier without him. He can do what he wants with his life. I made sure of that," Hermione huffed and cleared her throat. "Seriously, I am going to be fine. I have plenty of snacks and an ample amount of baby books to catch up on. Go have fun."

Draco knew this was horrible, but his mind was spinning. Her potent admission was like someone drilled a blasted end skewer to his chest. He listened to more rustling and a creak of a door before the witch huffed again. He heard a thump and then the distant sounds of her sincerely sobbing. Hermione Granger was having his baby and she just all but cut him out because of his stupid mouth. Twirling the coin in his hand, he ended his spying. His stomach was churning in revulsion, he sat down and stared at the empty spot on his sofa. Why would she do this? Why would she lie to him about something so important?

Hermione Granger was having his baby.

* * *

The party was gorgeous. The garden was lit and enchanted. The pool was perfect for dancing. Narcissa enchanted a string quartet, and it played softly. Dinner was easily one of the best Draco had had in decades. Decadent and rich, it created an incredible lightness. He did his best to push it from his mind. The curdling idea was eating at him as Flora danced with him over the glowing water.

"Mind if I cut in?" A soft feminine voice announced.

Draco turned and saw Ginny standing there in an olive dress. "Of course, Mrs. Potter, I will go get a drink," Flora murmured and let Draco release her.

Draco watched her leave and exhaled as he embraced the redhead in a hold. "Good evening, Mrs. Potter, how are you?"

She smiled up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I am alright. It is nice that my brother Percy offered to watch the children."

"That is lovely. Why is Hermione absent?" He asked, glaring down at her.

Ginny exhaled and shook her head. "Malfoy, you know why. She can't stand to see you with another witch."

Draco ducked closer to her and his brow furrowed. "When was she going to tell me that's my baby, Potter?" He hissed, and the witch's eyes grew.

"What?" Ginny coughed.

"I found her little coin she was speaking to my son with. When I confronted her, we argued, and she spat out that was my child and not speak to her again." Draco explained, his expression grew dark. "She is mental if she thinks I am not going to see my child."

Ginny sighed and swayed as Draco changed the tempo of their dance. "I don't know what she is thinking, Draco. She was going to wait to tell you after the party. She has her reasons, and although horrible and disgusting, it is a good reason why she hasn't told you."

Draco stopped dancing and dragged her off the pool, toward a corner of the garden. "What? Tell me why she has waited months to say anything and then to spit it in spite." He hissed with a sharp glare.

"Hey what's going on," Harry said as he strode over, his frown evident.

"Calm down, Harry, Draco is just upset because Hermione told him." Ginny murmured, and Harry scooped her in his arms.

"Why?" Harry whispered, glancing at the Malfoy.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "I don't care why she waited. I am upset that she let me believe it was someone else's for months instead of letting me taking care of her."

"Draco you have to trust her. There was a huge reason why," Harry murmured and patted the other man's shoulder.

"What could possibly be the reason?" Draco snapped.

Ginny reached for him and made the flustered man turn to her. "Your dad threatened your denouncement. Tomorrow Kingsley is going to announce that you will be taking the Wizengamot seat, so she didn't want to chance that. She worked very hard to make sure you could do this," She said rubbing his arm.

"Me? The seat?" He shook his head and blinked a couple of times.

"Yes, and she didn't want you to lose your chances at it. Lucius was very aggressive with his threat." Harry responded with a frown.

Draco turned scarlet. "Did he hurt her?"

The Potters tried their hardest to coaxed the young father back to calm, but someone else had heard their conversation. Someone who was now furious that a mudblood witch would ruin his life.

* * *

Hermione was in a bath when she heard the distance footfalls in her room. "Ginny, I told you that I didn't need someone to check on me." Hermione sighed.

No one responded, and that made the witch frown. "Gin?" She asked climbing out of the tub.

Her towel wrapped around her form as she walked into her bedroom and her blood ran cold. "Good evening, dove," Lucius murmured.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I am here for a little chat," He murmured and patted the bed. "Sit down," he huffed and pulled out his wand.

Hermione clung to her towel as she moved cautiously to the sitting Malfoy. She gestured toward her nightstand and he tutted. "Now, girl, I know that's where you put your wand. I happen to relieve you of the object. We wouldn't want to hurt the baby," He said happily as he reached around him and lifted it up. "In fact, let's just get rid of it, hm?" He said and flicked his wand at it.

Hermione's wand flew out of the room as the door shut and locked behind it. The witch couldn't settle her heart. She was alone. Wandless. Afraid. She reached for a coin on the nightstand and flipped it before glancing up at him. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. "No, dear girl. That would not solve our problem."

Hermione huffed and dropped the object on the ground before standing up. "Are you going to hurt my baby?" She inquired and tucked her arms over her chest.

He frowned and sighed. "It is a must, darling. I don't like it as much as you do, but it is important. Draco won't have any use for you once you can no longer have children. Think of this way, at least I am saving you from the heartache of doing this over." He murmured and stood up. "Are you going to fight me on this?"

Hermione shifted and sprinted into the bathroom, shutting the door. Tears were streaming down her face as she pressed her body against the barrier and trying desperately to keep him away from her. Lucius groaned, and she heard him jiggle the knob. "Hermione, I am trying to do this for you both. We can do this, and I can leave without issue. I can promise you it will only hurt a little if you agree."

"No! No, Lucius! I am keeping my child. You will go to Azkaban for this!" She howled and slammed her shoulder against the opening door.

"I promise, I will take your memories of this. You won't have to remember how you lost the baby. Darling, you can go back to being so happy. I know you have been in despair. My wife and her sister speak about it all the time."

"No!" Hermione screamed.

"Enough!" Lucius shouted, and she flung backward roughly on the tile.

Hermione scrambled across the floor and was sincerely sobbing. "Please, please don't do this to me," she whimpered, trying to get to the corner.

Lucius snarled, and Hermione felt her hair being yanked. "Come here, girl. It is a simple potion," he spat, pulling her into a struggled incline position.

His form had pinned her naked body to the ground as he straddled her. His feet were nearly crushing her wrists. "No," she huffed and sealed her lips tightly as he offered the open bottle.

She struggled, and he pulled her hair roughly. "Drink, you fucking mudblood!" he snarled.

Hermione tried to tug away from him and felt the crunch of her right wrist, causing her to cry out, tears streaming down her cheeks. He forced the liquid into her mouth and covered her face with his hands to promote her to swallow. She spat most of it out through the creases of his fingers and the last stitch effort. Hermione maneuvered, kicking Lucius roughly, causing the man to grow off balance.

It gave her the chance to yank him off, and she scrambled to the toilet, sticking her finger down her throat roughly. She voided her stomach roughly as Lucius huffed and chuckled as he stood up from the floor.

"That won't work, it won't take much." He conveyed. "Now, let's take care of this memory issue."

There were a loud crunching sound and footfalls in the bedroom. Lucius turned, and he saw Harry and two Aurors standing at the entryway.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are under detainment law 679; battery and assault with magic and nonmagical items. Hand over your wand," One of the Aurors Lucius recognized as Katie Bell.

Hermione hovered over the toilet and vomited again before falling to the floor crying. "Harry, it hurts," She cried, reaching for the towel on the ground.

Harry rushed by as the two other Aurors and helped her cover up. "What happened?"

Hermione clutched her stomach and groaned. "A poison," She whimpered and checked between her legs.

Blood. "Come on, let's get you to St. Mungos," Harry said pulling her off the ground.

"I told you, just a little is all it takes," Lucius snickered as Katie shoved him out the door.

"Let's go," Katie spat sharply.

Harry carefully helped Hermione into her room and grabbed her robe to pull around her. "Let's get you safe."

Hermione was sobbing through the pain as Harry walked her to the fireplace after the Aurors cleared out with Lucius. "Harry, I don't want to lose this baby either…" she sobbed, and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, just breathe," Harry whispered, and they left through the fireplace.


	32. Chapter 32

Andromeda was pacing the visitor's floor at St. Mungos. They weren't allowed to visit her since she started spasming. Her heels were loud on the tiles as she walked and chewed at her painted nails. The diagnosis was grim. The healers weren't sure that the antidote could help against what the poison was rapidly working to do. Lucius went as far as making sure the disgusting liquid would damage the girl's fragile womanly organs from within.

Ginny touched Andromeda's shoulder. "What did they say," She murmured as Harry sat down.

"Her body is fighting the poison so much so that it was causing her blood pressure to drop. They placed her in a sleeping state until they can offset it," Harry grumbled, rubbing his face.

Andromeda covered her mouth, her eyes growing watery. "Are you telling me I am going to lose another daughter?" She whimpered and gasped.

Ginny made gentle sounds and helped the older witch to the chair. "She is strong, Drom. Hermione isn't going to let some little poison kill her. She was smart enough to use the coin, or we would have never known."

Andromeda started to cry harder and shook her head. "Poor Scorpius. I don't think I have ever heard that boy so panicked."

There was a shuffling and Draco appeared with his mother and Scorpius clinging in his arms. "How is she?" He puffed roughly.

Scorpius stirred and Ginny waved him over. "Put him down in the chair; I will watch him."

"We had to give him a calming draught, he was so upset," Narcissa sighed, running fingers through her hair.

"I just can't, I can't do this," Andromeda cried, and Narcissa rushed over to her as Draco set his son down.

"Sh, sister, it is alright," Narcissa murmured and rubbed her shoulder.

Draco paced the floor and scrubbed his face. Harry frowned and stood up. "Come here," he told the pale wizard.

Draco bobbed his head and walked him over to the corner of the room. "Harry, I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Harry shook his head and patted his shoulder. "Draco, I need you to hold yourself together. Regardless of what happens to the baby. Hermione is going to need you." Harry whispered and shook the wizard in front of him. "She needs you more than you think you need her."

"Is she going to be okay?" Draco breathed, not staring Potter in the eyes.

"Yes, eventually she will. This poison might ruin her chances of ever having children again." Harry murmured and glanced back at the witches sitting. "They need us to be the men we have to be, Draco. She does when the dust settles," He finished and turned back to Draco.

"She lost the baby already?" Draco inquired quietly.

Harry huffed and shook his head. "They haven't confirmed it. Hippocrates himself is working with the healers. This is a poison that isn't commonly used anymore. Whoever your father knew that could brew it took a big chance by giving it to him. What saved her was her being smart enough to empty her stomach."

"Mr. Potter, I need to speak to you," a wizard in green announced.

Harry patted Draco's shoulder and walked off with the healer. Draco was tormented by this. He had to sit through questioning for hours only to feel deep fear about her health. It was his fault that his father was so obsessed with this. How could he have let this happen to her?

* * *

She groaned and rubbed her face. She felt like she was smashed by a dragon. Lifting her right arm, she saw it bound around her wrist. Hermione cautiously sat up and noted the odd blanket over her torso. It was heavy and seemed to keep warmth centered near her abdomen. There wasn't any pain, but potions could take care of that.

"Miss Granger, good you are awake. Don't move; we will go get Mr. Potter," a small healer announced and walked around her curtains.

Hermione ran her hands over the thick heavy blanket. She was scared to lift it. Harry skirted into the room and smiled. "Hermione, you love to make us dance on our toes," he sighed and walked over to her.

Harry kissed her forehead, and she huffed. "Harry, did I lose the baby?" she inquired flatly.

He ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. "They won't know if the baby is going to remain alright until after tonight. Your body was too stressed for them to know if you're going to miscarry. If you don't, they are putting you on a cautionary watch." Harry told her looking her in the eyes.

"What happened? You are giving me that look," Hermione murmured with furrowed brows.

Harry ran a hand over her cheek and bit his lip. "They said they couldn't stop the poison from doing quite a bit of scarring to your ovaries, Hermione. Even if you don't lose the baby… you may never have another one."

She bobbed her head and exhaled. "I was afraid of that. It is alright, one step at a time."

Harry pulled the blankets down from her and revealed her hospital gown. He took her hand and placed it over her distended abdomen. "You saved your child, Hermione. Its little heart is beating strong. Let's try to keep it that way."

Hermione ran her fingers over her stomach. "Hey there, little one. We had a hard day, didn't we?" she asked tenderly.

Harry bobbed his head. "Mum and Dad are up the stairs with the Malfoys and Andromeda and Teddy. Did you want me to bring anyone in?"

"Just my boys? Have them bring in some books to read? I need a bit of happiness."

Harry glanced at the healer hovering. "As long as the children don't cause her stress. Nothing emotionally difficult. She needs to let the potions work." The healer confirmed.

"I will go get Teddy," Harry murmured and stood up.

"Harry, ask if Scorpius can come in too? I am sure he was scared," Hermione sighed and the Potter nodded.

"I will ask."

Harry scrubbed his face as he walked up to the visitor's floor. How was he going to ask if he could borrow Draco's son but not allow him to see her? He still didn't have a logical answer when he got to the floor and saw Scorpius on the ground with Teddy reading books. Draco was scrubbing his face sitting next to his mother who was continuing to comfort the upset Tonks. Molly and Arthur were sitting next to her in a huddle of their own.

"Harry! How is she?" Molly gasped and jerked in Arthur's arms.

"She is better and awake, but she doesn't want to see anyone but the children," Harry sighed. "The healer says she needs not to be stressed."

Draco stood up and strode over to Harry. "Harry, I need to see her," he huffed.

"No, Draco, she needs to relax. She wants to see the children and only the children. Teddy _and_ Scorpius." Harry said firmly.

Draco blinked and tilted his head. "Both?"

"She said both her boys. Whether you like it or not, she sees your son as a child she loves deeply. I think it will be good for her and help her stay in good spirits to keep her baby if she sees them."

Draco conceded and bobbed his head. "Alright. Scorpius, did you want to go see Hermione?" He asked his son.

Scorpius stood up and bounced over to his father. "Please?"

He motioned agreement, and Harry turned to Teddy. "Come on, kid. Let's go see Hermione. She asked you to bring your books."

Teddy scooped up the books and stood up. "Is she okay, Uncle Harry?"

"She will be. You and Scorpius are going to make her feel better."

Harry left with the children and Draco huffed. "That witch is going to kill me." He groaned and paced.

"Draco, come sit down, dear," Narcissa murmured and Andromeda bobbed her head.

"We just need to wait, nephew. Harry says she will be home soon," Andromeda muttered.

Molly huffed as Arthur rubbed her back. "If she just would have listened to me. I told her she should've let me stay to take care of her. Oh, my poor girl," Molly sniffled and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief.

Narcissa reached out and rubbed her son's arm. "It isn't your fault, Draco."

"It is my fault mother. It is completely my fault. I didn't do the one thing I was supposed to do as her friend and companion; I didn't protect her."

"She isn't dead, my dear boy. Hermione is tougher than any witch I know," Andromeda sighed and stood up.

The door to the floor opened, and Ginny walked in, her hair in a messy ponytail. "Mum, dad, how is she? I just dropped off the kids at George's," Ginny huffed as she nearly ran over.

"She is awake. Harry brought Teddy and Scorpius to see her," Arthur declared.

Draco was standing as Ginny finished her approach and she slammed into him with a tight hug. "Merlin, I am so thankful!" She cried, and the pale wizard choked on his emotion. "Is the baby alright?" she asked him.

Draco huffed and rubbed the redhead's back. "They say she got out enough of the poison to save it," he hemmed and tried to swallow down his feelings. "I am so sorry, Ginny," he murmured.

Ginny pulled away and glared up at him. "This is not your fault, Draco. Everyone knows that. Stop apologizing to us. We all know that you care about her and would never wish this upon her."

"Had I known, if I would have ever thought, I would have killed him myself, Gin," He grumbled, scrubbing his face.

Ginny patted his arm and bobbed her head. "I know. Now, I am going to relieve my husband so that he can at least get some tea and maybe freshen up. He hasn't been able to sleep since yesterday."

Draco took her hand before she turned to leave. "Ginny, please tell her I am sorry. Please tell her that I never meant the things I said to her. If she never wants to speak to me again, I understand, but I need her to know that I would never think she is selfish." He finished, and Ginny's eyes softened.

"Draco, she probably doesn't even care about that. You two fight, that is bound to happen. Now, try to get some food in you, and I will make sure your son eats if they are up there for a while." Ginny murmured and went to leave the floor.

Draco cleared his throat and straightened his dress robes. "I am going to get some breakfast, can I bring anyone anything?" he offered.

"Bring your aunt some food," Narcissa ordered. "She hasn't had a thing to eat since the party."

He nodded and walked off toward the shop. "He's such a good man," Molly sighed and pulled out her knitting needles.

Narcissa smiled over at her. "Thank you, Molly. It has taken a long time for him to see that himself."

Arthur reached for the magazine he had set down on the other chair and flipped it open. "Do you think she will be well enough for Teddy's party? It might make her feel a bit sprier." Arthur pondered as he glanced at the muggle advertisements.

Molly gasped and pressed a hand to her head. "Oh, I forgot about the party. I will need to spruce up the house when she gets discharged."

"We can have the party at my home. It might be nice to have a bit of light in the house after all that has happened," Narcissa sighed, and Andromeda nodded.

"That does sound pleasant. The restroom is on the first floor so she wouldn't have to climb stairs," Andromeda declared.

"I suppose that would be a world of difference. I am worried about that little witch. She has been through so much already," Molly sighed heavily. "We will put off seeing William and Fleur so we can help, Andromeda. I will be over daily."

"Nonsense, Molly, I can take care of her. She won't argue after this, I am sure." Andromeda said with a nod.

Draco reappeared and handed his aunt a plate with a cup of tea. "There you go, Aunt Andromeda," he declared and kissed her forehead. "Mother," he handed another plate to his mother and sat down.

"Besides, Scorpius will be attached to her hip," Narcissa murmured, causing Draco to glance over.

"Hm?"

Molly smiled and bobbed her head. "What a sweet little boy. The most polite young boy I have ever met. Hard to believe he is only four."

"Thank you, Molly; I certainly did try. After Astoria passed, I made it my mission to bring out the best in my son. It helped me keep a steady reminder that he was a reflection of the best parts of the world," Draco sighed heavily.

"He certainly loves Hermione," Andromeda declared after sipping her tea.

Draco smirked and swallowed a bite of food. "She wormed our way into our hearts after that first week."

The Weasleys glanced at each other and Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "Seems to be an odd circumstance to find friendship in." He mused.

"Well, she is an odd witch," Harry responded as he strolled into view with a plate in his hand.

Andromeda waved him over, and he collapsed at her feet, leaning against her legs gently. "How is she, Harry?" she asked him.

"Very good. Her mood changed almost instantly when the children arrived. The boys climbed on the bed with her and were rubbing her stomach while she stroked their hair and talked about the baby with them. I think that was the thing she needed. The healers told me they would check on her in an hour or so to see how she is fairing. If she stays stable enough, she can go home as long as she is supervised and stays in bed for the next twenty-four hours." Harry finished and Andromeda ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you for saving my girl, Harry," Andromeda sighed, and he nodded.

"Of course, Drom. I am so thankful that she used that nifty little coin, even if poor Scorpius had to hear some of the sour parts," Harry sighed, shaking his head.

Draco's lips thinned as he remembered seeing his son racing outside with the coin in hand and crying. The screaming he heard through the object. The begging she was muttering. Ginny had to hold him back from going over himself and possibly killing his own father. Draco shivered and rubbed his face. "He will recover. She is alright."

Harry leaned over and patted the Malfoy's knee. "He saved her, Draco. Hippocrates said if she wouldn't haven't gotten the antidote there was a possibility that it could have caused internal bleeding with the amount she had in her body. Your son saved her life."

Andromeda stroked Harry's hair. "I am just relieved she is alright."

"Me too, Drom, me too," Harry murmured and relaxed a bit more against her legs.

"Harry, Hippocrates wants to talk to you," Ginny called out from the door.

Harry jerked and set his half-empty plate down before racing off. "This witch," Draco grumbled, scrubbing his face.

It was going to be a long day…


	33. Chapter 33

_"Take my hand_  
 _'cause we're walking out of here..."_

 _DMB_

* * *

Andromeda had everyone settled in the sitting room after they tucked Hermione in bed in the late afternoon. The boys were in Teddy's room, Ginny was rocking Lily in her arms, and the four walls didn't seem big enough for them all. Ron was standing next to Trisha who was on the sofa next to Angelina and Ginny. Arthur and Molly had situated themselves in the armchairs. Narcissa and Andromeda were comfortable on the love seat… Leaving Harry, George and Draco standing at the edge of the room.

"He said no excitement or stress-worthy events until this weekend," Harry warned as Ron turned red. "Ron, I mean it. She isn't going to lose the baby over ridiculous accusations."

"This bloody fuck and his father," Ron spat and pointed at Draco. "She wouldn't be sick and worried about losing her baby if it wasn't for them."

"Did anyone contact Oliver?" Trisha inquired, ignoring her husband.

"There is no need, he isn't the father," Harry said with a nod.

George clapped and smacked Draco on the shoulder. "Way to go, Malfoy."

Ron gasped, and his face was edging the color plum. "You? You did this to her?" Ron growled and took a step toward him.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want to be done, Weasley," Draco snapped. "I only found out yesterday myself."

Molly was at war with herself as she covered her mouth before speaking. "Merlin, I would have never thought…" she trailed off.

George elbowed Draco and grinned. "Aren't you glad I got you sloshed now while camping?"

Draco huffed and rubbed his face. "Since this family is very- inclusive- about personal decisions, yes, I am, George."

"I am not sure I am following; how did you just find this out?" Arthur questioned.

"She lied to me because my father threatened to disavow Scorpius and me to her. She didn't want to chance it until I had been properly announced as the Malfoy representative at the Wizengamot." Draco explained with a light tint to his cheeks. "I can't say I am content with her for it, but I know why she did it."

"So, you are the father. Father of Hermione's baby?" Trisha asked, tilting her head. "Aren't you going to get engaged to that Carrow girl?"

Draco waved her question off with a snort. "No, I am not. I never wanted to, and neither did Flora. She wants some Ukrainian muggle. Her sister was breaking her wrist to court me. Now that my father is out of the picture, I no longer am obligated to save face."

"Well, I like it and not just because he is my nephew," Andromeda declared with a nod.

"Drom, you can't be serious!" Ron shouted and stomped up to Draco. "You don't deserve her," He hissed sharply.

Draco leaned toward him, and Harry debated stopping the argument altogether. "You are right," Draco murmured with a sneer.

"Yes, I am," Ron said, his face contorted with his anger.

Draco held up his index finger on his right hand. "But I am not going to leave her even if she loses my baby. I am going to stand by her side like a man and pick up the pieces," Draco growled with a deadly tone as he poked the redhead's chest. "That is what love is; unconditional."

"What do you know about that?" Ron rumbled with a narrowed gaze.

"More than you Weasley. I cleaned my wife's hair, dressed her and took care of my infant when she grew unwell. I held my wife's hand when she grew bedridden, and I was with her the day she died. If Astoria taught me anything, it was how to love deeply, so that woman in the other room will never go another day without me showing her how much I love her. Can you say the fucking same?" Draco finished with a glower that pierced into Ron's eyes.

Ron dropped his potent expression and blinked. "You love her?"

"Yes, for the record," Draco pulled away from him and stared at the rest of the room. "I am utterly in love with Hermione Granger."

Molly nearly dropped her teacup. "Oh, Merlin!" she stood up, setting the cup down and strode over to Draco, nearly knocking the wind out of him with a hug. "My dear boy, you are coming to dinners, and you most certainly have to come to Christmas dinner this year. Scorpius will love to hear about dragons from Charles," Molly chatted as she released the Malfoy.

George reached over and patted his younger brother. "Best get with the Malfoy love fest, Ron. He isn't going anywhere. Especially when that little blond terror is born."

"Terror?" Draco spat with a glare.

Harry laughed as Ginny snorted behind them. "Stubborn. Intelligent. Manipulative. Courageous. Those are just a few traits in your shared gene pool now, Malfoy. I highly doubt that Hogwarts could handle that." Ginny retorted with a giggle.

"Hate to break this to you, mate, but you are going to have your first Malfoy Gryffindor," Harry snickered.

"Not on your life, Potter," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice came from the entrance to the room.

Everyone jerked toward her, and she was shifting on her bare feet. "Hermione! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Andromeda shouted and stood up.

Hermione huffed and waved her off. "I am fine; I just need Ginny to come help me."

"With what, Granger?" Draco asked.

Hermione didn't meet his eyes and hemmed. "Something."

"Why don't you let Draco help you?" Ginny offered.

Draco took a few steps toward her, and she finally looked up at him. "Will you let me help you?" he voiced softly.

She bobbed her head and sighed. "Alright," she breathed.

He scooped up the weakened witch, and she didn't even argue. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her from the room.

"Flutters on engagement announcement?" George asked. "Any takers?"

"Two weeks," Ginny chimed in with a smirk.

Harry laughed shaking his head. "A month."

Ron snorted and rubbed his face. "You all are barmy. That is Draco Malfoy."

"I give them until Christmas," Narcissa snickered. "My son is a bit formal."

"Mothers can't weigh in, sorry, Narcissa," George teased with a smile.

"A June wedding would be lovely," Molly sighed as she made her way back to the armchair.

"Only two months after the baby is born? I don't think Hermione would be keen for that, love," Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Molly patted his shoulder. "It is alright, I know."

Ginny pouted and waved Harry over to take his daughter. "Aw, dad, it is alright," Ginny declared as she walked over to her father and hugged him.

"I only want the best for my children," he huffed and kissed her cheek. "It is so lovely to see her happy, but I am after all still a father."

"Has anyone asked her if she loves him?" Trisha inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Ginny laughed as she was hugging her father. "She most certainly does."

Ron exhaled and glanced at Harry swaying with his cooing daughter. "Mate, you are going to have to live with this. He isn't going anywhere." Harry affirmed. "She loves him more than books."

o~*~*~*~o

What Hermione needed was simple enough. She wanted to change into a large t-shirt and some loose shorts but was too weak to do the bending. Draco helped her and assisted her in getting back into bed.

"Draco?" she asked as he moved toward the door. "Come lay here a moment?"

He pivoted and tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I want you here a moment," she said with a pout.

He nodded and removed his shoes before climbing over her blankets and next to her. She smiled and untucked her abdomen, placing his hand on her swollen belly. Draco caressed the risen form of his growing child. His. Hers. _Theirs_. It was awe striking. His eyes met hers, and she giggled. This was the first time alone that he could acknowledge that she was holding his baby. He imagined his expression was quite silly.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"For what?" she asked tilting her head.

"For loving me enough to hold my child and saving it. For fighting for me even when it seemed like you were against me. For all the moments you let me remember how to love someone again."

Hermione leaned closer to him and kissed his lips gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"I undoubtedly love you, Hermione Granger," he replied and rubbed her stomach.

Draco pulled away from the witch and bent down to her bump. "And you, little Malfoy. You are indeed a little Malfoy. You are a fighter and quite stubborn." He said and kissed it.

"Oh, don't I know it. It's already raking my nerves, and we aren't even to the hard part yet." Hermione groaned.

"You will get to see the pretty white peacocks your Grandmother loves. And I will buy you the greatest books on the constellations, just like your brother," He sighed, still running his fingers over her stomach. "Your mother will most certainly grow irate with us, but that's alright, we are Malfoys."

"I will have to learn the art of culling tantrums," Hermione giggled. "Draco," she said, making him look at her. "We are having a baby," she stated with a smile.

He crawled back up to her and kissed her deeply. "We most certainly are," he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Come creep into bed with me? You are knackered, I can see it in your face," Hermione whispered.

He pulled away and exhaled. "I am. I haven't slept in days."

"Take off your pants. They don't go into the sheets with you," Hermione ordered.

That brought back the hazy memory of her half asleep, sated and drunkenly slurring a similar directive that night. "You said that when we made our little Malfoy as well," he snickered as he unbuttoned his trousers.

"I stand by it," she said with a nod as he tossed his pants and socks over the edge of the bed. "Shirt too; no one sleeps in a button up." She snickered.

He groaned and unbuttoned his shirt before sliding into the covers with her. "Happy now?"

Hermione kissed him gently. "Very."

Draco tucked the woman against him, and his fingers lingered over her abdomen. It brought a smile to her face as she let sleep take her. Draco wanted to enjoy the tender moment, but his mind soon lulled himself into a more restful state as well.

* * *

Hermione wanted for nothing. Draco was waiting on her hand and foot for the next few days. It actually grew irritating when he wouldn't let her do something as simple as making her own food. He attempted poorly at making breakfast; cooking was not his forte. The children were at the table with Hermione and Andromeda as he made a face.

"It is awful, isn't it?" he asked.

"Dad, I still love you," Scorpius sighed.

"This is absolute shite, darling," Andromeda mused with a smile and took another bite.

Teddy bobbed his head. "At least he didn't burn it this time."

Draco sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I am the best at ruining a simple meal," Draco declared waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "Most certainly the best at that, Draco."

Narcissa walked into the kitchen with bags. "Alright, darling. I bought all the fabrics I am going to need to make you some lovely clothes. When you are ready we will work on them," She declared and sat down, setting the bags on the floor.

"Narcissa, I told you, that was unneeded, I have my own money," Hermione sighed before sipping her tea.

Draco nudged his son and rolled his eyes. "She hardly knows your grandmother."

"Cissa, you should make me a dress as well. I have never been one to tailor a nice one," Andromeda murmured, and Narcissa gasped with a smile.

"I would love to, sister. We have to make a few. I have a party planned in October, a lovely Wizengamot dinner already scheduled for Draco in November as his olive branch to the other seat members and of course, Yule must be a spectacular event."

"Of course, not to combat Molly's right? We can't have the Weasleys offended," Hermione sighed.

"No, dear, it would be before or after their celebration. Christmas is for the family my Yule party will be for elegance and the art of the holiday." Narcissa sighed and clapped. "It has been so long since I have had a reason to celebrate. I want to throw a party every day just because I am having another grandchild."

Draco smirked over at Hermione who was blushing. "I promise, you will get used to it."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Draco. I don't think I will."

"Grandmother, if Hermione is having a baby with my dad, does that mean he is my brother too? Teddy says that's his brother." Scorpius inquired with a tilt of his head.

Draco's cheek turned pink. He wasn't sure how to explain the events transpiring and hoped the child would be more than occupied with his new best friend. In fact, he was so unbalanced in where exactly Hermione and him stood. He spent a good portion of the day catering to her needs that even with their declarations, Draco wasn't sure of the next step. He didn't want to upset her or cause her strain, so he let her set the pace of what was to come.

"Yes," Hermione announced with a smile. "Of course he is your sibling. The baby is Teddy's sibling too."

"Are you going to be my new mum?" Scorpius asked with a scowl.

"Okay, enough questions. Finish your breakfast so we can tidy up around here," Draco responded swiftly and patted his son's shoulder.

Scorpius reluctantly let go of the hanging question and returned to eating. "Can I go out today? I am feeling stir crazy," Hermione sighed.

Draco pointed a fork at her. "How about this; we go out, but you let me get you one of the muggle fangled chairs with wheels. We can go to the muggle shops. Maybe Ginny or Trisha would like to come."

Hermione narrowed her gaze at him. "Trisha? I thought you said she wasn't keen on you. Not to mention the long letter Ron sent me on reasons why I shouldn't let you see your baby. What is your angle?"

"Or," Andromeda interrupted. "We listen to the healer's orders and keep you in the house. Probably best for the baby," She finished with a sour expression. "Nephew, I am inspired by your attempts at breakfast, but I must assert that you will not be cooking in my house. This is the third meal that is quite horrendous."

"It is pretty bad," Scorpius murmured, shoveling his food around on his plate.

Hermione finished her plate and shifted. "It met the mark on edible this time. The baby isn't complaining. Now, I am going to go shower and ready myself for the day," Hermione said with a nod and stood up.

She left the room and Andromeda hemmed. "Nephew," she started and tilted her head toward the hallway. "Please do something proactive," she sighed.

Draco's eyes widened, and his cup stopped midair. "What?"

"Go," Andromeda hissed, and the young father jerked out of his chair.

Draco cleared his throat. "Boys, finish your breakfast. I will be back," He said, and Scorpius nodded.

"Then we will see Aunt Ginny today?" the pale boy asked.

"Yes," Draco responded, kissing his son's hair and leaving in quick haste.

He wasn't sure why his aunt wanted him to go with Hermione, but maybe it was signal he wasn't picking up on. He knew he was a bit dense about her. Draco also was aware that she could have been sending him little subtle messages that he wasn't picking up on for days. Whatever the case may be, he was positive his aunt was not sending him after her to make sure she was alright.

Knocking on her door, he hemmed. "Granger," he said.

She answered the door with a smile. "Yes, Draco?"

"Can- well- would you mind…" he trailed off; ballocks where did his courage go?

"You want to come in?" she finished, and he nodded.

Hermione's smile widened, and she bobbed her head. "Of course. I thought you would never ask."

The witch welcomed him inside her bedroom and shut the door after him. Draco watched as she strolled into the bathroom and started pulling off her pajamas. His eyes traced her form as she stripped. How in the name of Salazar was he this bloody lucky? "You are coming in, right?" she inquired, glancing back at him.

Draco peeled off his shirt in a hurry before padding into the bathroom. "If you don't mind the company, I wouldn't mind seeing you wet," He smirked with a charming smile.

"Healer's orders; no funny business," she teased tossing her hair behind her before fiddling with the knobs in the glass shower.

"Really? That is quite disappointing," he huffed while untying his sweats.

Hermione's eyes raked at his naked form. "Oh, Malfoy, you have no idea how thwarting that is."

Draco closed the distance between them and nuzzled the back of her neck. "Granger, I have more of an inkling than you think."

She moaned lightly and huffed. "Draco, you are going to torture me."

He smacked her round behind lightly and sighed before straightening his posture. "It is of equal measure, Granger. Now, let's get cleaned up."

They were in the steamy shower before long as he began to clean and dote on Hermione. She was enjoying the activity, if only just for the fact that it was him administering it. Their alone time had rapidly been shortened since her discharge. Most of the Weasleys came over throughout the last few days, and Ginny was over most of the time. This was their chance.

"Draco, we have to talk about this," Hermione sighed as he nipped at her neck while running a foamy washcloth over her chest.

"About the love potion you naturally ooze?" he asked, running his lips over the column that was her neck.

"About us," she clarified, and he pulled away.

"Us? What about us?" he sounded with concern in his voice.

Hermione chewed her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "Where does this lead? Scorpius asked if I was going to be his new mum and you nearly ran out of the room from the question."

Draco exhaled, and his eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "What was I to say? 'Son, I haven't talked to her yet about what comes next.' Or, 'All I know is that I love her.' Hermione, I didn't want to talk about this for fear of pressuring you and the baby."

"What do you want to come next? Are, well, are we going to date? Obviously, I am not marrying you tomorrow, Draco. It isn't in my nature to jump to serious decisions swiftly."

"Did you want me to court you? I would love to take you out to dinners and such. You have to give me a benefit of lack of knowledge here, Hermione. The last woman I was in love with we were contracted to get married anyway. Even if we never felt true love for each other, we were bound by duty to get married. This is new for me," He admitted and ran a hand over her cheek. "I really want to give you everything I could possibly offer. You know good and well I am going to stand by you for our child, but I want to give you exactly what you need from me."

Hermione glanced into his eyes and massaged her bottom lip with her teeth. "You want this, truly? You are willing to do all the silly things we skipped over?"

Draco laughed, and it filled the bathroom. "Just because we skipped it over due to a drunken shag doesn't mean I won't do them if you want them done. If you want me to, I would write you sappy love letters and take you to expensive restaurants. Mind you the letters would be poorly written and the food is far overpriced, but it is something I am willing to do for the woman I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know every fiber and thought."

Hermione shook her head. "No," she sighed.

His eyes grew giant with anxiety. "Okay."

"I just want this, Draco," she whispered and pressed a hand to his chest. "Just what resides in there."

"Granger, you had that much longer than you know," he sighed and kissed her gently.

Their kiss turned into a heated mess when she pulled into his arms, and he pressed her back against the tile as her legs coiled around him. He was flirting with the idea of not complying with the directives from the healers. He wanted to be with her again. Feel her in ways he had dreamt of since all those weeks ago. Hermione pulled away from his lips and smiled. "Draco, if you are gentle, do you think we can?"

A witch always after his own heart. "Breaking rules again, Granger?"

"If you aren't forceful, it might help my morale," she insisted with a toothy beam.

He patted her arm. "Let go," he ordered, and she complied, climbing away from the pale wizard.

He turned her body toward the wall, running his fingers over the length of her arms. "Stretch them out just a little, Hermione. I am going to do this, so you are comfortable," He murmured, and she happily obeyed with her chest close to the wall.

Draco admired the pert arse and gorgeous body of his partner. His fingers ran over her spine as he bent to position himself, slowly teasing her. He was always surprised at the dampness of her entrance. It was like his very own welcome home party every time. Stroking, prodding, exploring just a touch. He heard her murmur and whimper.

"Are you always so impatient?" he questioned with a big grin.

"Please, Draco? I am randier than anything these days," she murmured and gazed back at him.

He slid slowly into her, and she cast her head back. "Slowly," he breathed as she tried to wriggle him in further.

His form met hers as he nuzzled her neck. She mewled, and he noted her fingers were scratching the surface of the tiles in delight. It was a tantalizing and torturously slow pace. He knew he wanted her to enjoy herself as well as being safe about it. It stunned him like a hex that hit the side of his head every time he was joined with her. Her body clung to him in such a way that made him throb in covetousness.

The length of time was only calculated by the water growing cooler and the pruning of fingers. Hermione's body was growing tired, Draco knew that, but he felt her peak approaching. Draco nipped at Hermione under her ear before speaking. "Just let it go, Hermione." He exhaled as he felt her clench tightly.

A monumental dam broke. Draco pressed deeply into her one last time as she sprung loose with relief and climax. He couldn't help himself; he touched his forehead to the wall next to her face and clasped his hands over hers as he joined her. It was unheard of for him to enjoy such a sluggish pace, but she was his favorite drug. Lingering on his tongue in such a way that no matter how, she would bring him to his knees in rapture.

She was panting as her fingers found the gaps between his, tenderly touching them as she enjoyed the runoff of their passions. It was a miracle she could even stand after how jelly-like her legs felt. "You- are- amazing," she sighed through breathing.

He chuckled and squeezed his fingers between hers. "You are as well." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

Hermione turned her head enough to kiss his lips. "We should probably finish in here. I imagine they wondered where we have gone to," she suggested with a smirk.

"Somehow I don't think they wonder that anymore, Granger," He replied, pulling from her body.

She turned around, her smile still mischievous. "You know, we have shagged more since you stole my womb than we did before?"

"Lucky me. I will have to put that in my toast when the baby is born."

Hermione snorted and playfully smacked his chest. "Come on, Malfoy. We have to get going."

"If not the toast than at least when I tell stories to your family?" He continued as she started to rinse her skin.

"If you do, I will hex your handsome appendage, Draco. I have lived without it, I can again," She retorted as he entered the cold stream.

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "Alright, but as long as you tell me I am the best shag you ever had. Slytherins always know how to do it better," He snickered.

"You may be a Slytherin, but you shag like a Gryffindor." Her voice was flat, but her smile remained.

"You wound my pride, Granger. I am not sloppy nor am I boring."

"Well," she paused, turning off the water. "That is true. But Hogwarts houses hardly dictate bedside manner."

"Like hell they do. You just wait until our little spawn is born. I am going to fuck you like no wizard ever has." He hissed with a sneer.

Hermione reached for her towel and shrugged her shoulders. "That remains to be seen."

Draco groaned and scrubbed his face. "You just wait. I will make your 'toe-curling tales,'" he paused and quoted the air. "Seem like a little girl's fantasy."

Her smile evolved as she tilted her head. "I look forward to it, Malfoy. For now, let's try to get through this pregnancy."

He took the towel in his hand and started to dry her body for her. "Fair enough. I will keep that in my back pocket for later use."

His hand caressed her bump, and she sighed. "I love that."

"Hm?" he sounded as he continued to rub it.

"The way that feels. Everyone touches the baby, and it doesn't bother me or make me feel anything; but when you do, I feel your love wash over me. It is wonderful."

"That's because I will always love you; the both of you."

"I love you too, Draco." Hermione murmured and took his hand to her face, kissing it.

"Let's get you dry and warm," he whispered, kissing her lips.


	34. Chapter 34

Narcissa insisted on making Hermione some lounging wear that was loose and comfortable. There was no subduing her need and the younger witch accepted as they were in the bedroom. Alone. Hermione knew that she had known this was Draco's child for some time, but now it was out in the open… a scary aspect for her.

"Hermione," Narcissa started as she flicked her wand at a grey fabric on the bed.

She gazed up from her relaxing position and arched an eyebrow. "Yes, Narcissa?"

"I am sorry for my husband's trespasses. I hope you know, we never felt the same way. I know that if anyone could mother my grandchildren with grace and love, it is you. I care not your blood status. I only want my son's happiness and my grandchildren to be loved."

"I know," Hermione sighed and reached over to touch the older witch. "Draco got his kindness from somewhere."

Narcissa smirked and rolled her eyes. "I am not positive where. He has evolved much farther than I ever could. He has a tenderness about him. Something my husband tried to ruin many years ago."

"I understand that life was different for you. I know obligations were of a more potent degree and the word love was cast aside like a children's fairytale. I don't hate you for the life you led. I can only thank you for the kindness and care you show me now."

Narcissa took the young woman's chin between her fingers. "You listen to me, Hermione. There will be days that you question your abilities as a mother. You will wonder if you should've done this or that or another. However, you are a genuine creature of kindness and if my grandchildren receive even half of the care you have shown those around you… they will know that you are the greatest witch in this world."

Hermione's eyes welled up, and she struggled against emotion. "Thank you," she murmured.

"My dear, you don't need to thank me. I should be thanking you. You freed my son from his torment. You brought love back into our lives. I should be the one falling to the ground in gratitude. As much as you may think he didn't need you; he required you to live the life I always wished for him."

Narcissa released her face and embraced the emotional witch. "I am happy we are family," Hermione choked with a laugh.

"Never did you think those words would leave your mouth about my family, did you?" Narcissa giggled.

Hermione sincerely laughed and pulled away, shaking her head. "No, but you know something. I think I needed this as much as him. He did free me."

"And that, my dear girl, is why you both will enjoy a happy life together."

000

Draco was pacing outside of the room. His hand was running through his hair in nervousness. Kingsley and his rather interesting ideas. Taking a deep breath, he placed on his hat and entered the large court room. The other wizards and witches eyed him as he moved to his assigned seat and waited.

"Court session 0754, Ministry vs Malfoy." Kingsley announced as he sat down. "The court is addressing the appeal Mr. Malfoy is to make before sentencing occurs. Physical evidence had proven action of intent, but Mr. Malfoy would like to address the court before verdict is announced."

Draco watched the shell of a man that was his father being brought into the courtroom. Lucius looked gaunt, and a bit gnarled as he was sat in the chair at the center. Shackles snapped around the man's wrists on the arms of the chair as the people sat down and settled.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are brought before the Wizengamot on charges of three counts. Assault and battery, assault with a magical object and attempt of murder, how do you plea knowing that physical evidence is already before the court?" Kingsley inquired.

"Innocent, Minister," Lucius hissed, and the room went wild with whispers.

"Order," Kingsley warned the room. "Care to elaborate your innocence to the court?"

"Minister Shacklebolt, you can't let him do this," An older witch snapped from behind Draco.

"Order," Kingsley repeated.

"Minister, I am claiming innocence due to a simple fact. Miss Granger had illicitly molested my son while she broke the law which led to her pregnancy. She was to do her duty as instructed by your bylaw to be completely unbiased, detached and neutral; none of which she was. I was driven insane by her claims and by her plot to make my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, the seat holder so she could have more leverage on her laws to get passed. It is criminal." He finished and Draco was clenching his hands in fury.

The room was loud with chatter after his claim. "She did that? Who would have thought she would have." Someone hissed.

"Hermione Granger would never do that to get ahead," another voice whispered.

"We have all read Miss Granger's reports and accounts. We have also read the report Mr. Harry James Potter, and other Aurors processed after said night. We are going to continue with witness evidence to provide Mr. Malfoy with a rebuttal." Kingsley murmured as he shuffled pages on his podium. "Draco Malfoy, do you agree with your father's claim that you entered into your union without choice?" Kingsley asked.

Draco hemmed and shook his head. "No, Minister. Our union had nothing to do with what Miss Granger was doing with work, nor was I coerced into it. Said incident happened beyond our professional relationship." He said, avoiding the scathing looks from his peers.

"Do you feel that it helped lead to her reporting that you should have a Wizengamot seat and not your father?" Kingsley questioned further.

"No, Minster. Katie Bell, a respectable witch in her field, took said reports the last month we were under observation. If it was biased, I am positive she would have noted such."

"Court calls Katie Bell to the witness bench," Kingsley announced and the young witch entered the room.

"Minister," Katie declared, straightening her suit as she sat down.

"Miss Bell, I have to ask what you observed of Lucius Malfoy the last month you were there." Kingsley declared.

"I noted a sharp division between Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa nee Black Malfoy, and his son. He was very abrupt. Held little sway in his beliefs and even tried to convince his grandson that Miss Granger was trying to manipulate them which is why he fed wild claims of her resignation. It also is important to note that during this time he was flagrantly pushing his son into arrangements while knowingly separating him from his future child." Katie finished with a nod.

"And how do you know that last observation is factual?" Kingsley inquired.

"Mrs. Malfoy had been speaking to her sister, and I had come across them in the middle of their conversation. He had threatened Miss Granger with his son's denouncement and assaulted her."

Lucius sneered. "Here say, Minister," he interrupted.

Kingsley hemmed and held up a paper. "Let the court be aware, a one letter of resignation in my hands by Miss Hermione Jean Granger. The passage I read is at the middle of such. 'I know this burden is not yours to behold, but I can't work around Lucius any longer. He had made ill attempts to compel me to be intimate with him. Mr. Malfoy had also threatened his own son and grandson's wellbeing when he found out about my child and attacked me. I fear for my life and my child's.'" Kingsley finished and Draco bit the inside of his lip so hard he tasted blood.

"Manipulation. None of this proves against my case," Lucius hissed with a glare.

"Tell the truth," Draco snapped.

"Order," Kingsley said with a warning tone.

Lucius sneered at him and arched an eyebrow. "Did she lose the baby?"

"Tell the truth!" Draco shouted.

"Order!" Kingsley hollered and hit his gavel down.

"The truth is that little muggleborn tricked you," Lucius retorted. "She didn't care for you one bit."

Draco's cheeks turned scarlet. "I hope you rot, father," he spat.

The muttering in the room was loud as Kingsley tapped his gavel a few more times. "Lucius Malfoy, the court will deliberate your sentencing and bring you back for your final verdict on Monday. Court dismissed for the weekend," Kingsley declared with a nod.

The Aurors that brought in Lucius walked up to him. "Remember, son. She can never love someone who let her almost die twice," He shouted at Draco.

One of the Aurors jerked him to walk. "Let's go, Malfoy." The wizard spat.

Draco was rubbing a hand over his face and exhaled. That was far rougher than he ever wanted it to be. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the Minister standing next to him. "Draco Malfoy, know that it took strength and courage to be here today. I know you will reserve your distaste during other matters of law, correct?"

"Of course, Minister. I just was overwhelmed with how he spoke about Hermione," he sighed.

Kingsley bobbed his head and glanced around. "It is to be expected. I don't doubt that as far as a fair trial, your father served himself no better by his wild claims."

"She quit her job because of my family," Draco mumbled.

"No, she quit her job for your family, Draco. This would have been quite a bit worse if Miss Granger still worked at the Ministry. We would have had to drag her into the courts and made your relationship on trial just as much as your father. It worked out well that she had resigned when she did."

Draco exhaled and bobbed his head. "I will see you Monday?"

Kingsley motioned agreement. "I thank you for coming in today. It was important that you were present so that his wild claims were met with rebuke."

"Why a seat and not as a witness?" Draco questioned as the room emptied aside from them.

Kingsley smirked and arched an eyebrow. "So, I did not have to ask you about the true detailing on your coupling. There are perks to being on the Wizengamot, Draco. The last thing I wanted on trial was your relationship with Miss Granger."

Draco tilted his head; his brow was furrowed. "Minister, did you happen to…" he trailed off and lost words.

"Knowing that Miss Granger would seek out your companionship? No, surely I would never engineer that, Mr. Malfoy," he said and patted Draco's back. "I believe you need to get home. It has been a long day."

"Of course. See you Monday," Draco smirked and left the minister in the empty court room.

The man was sighing to himself as he walked through the hallway toward the fireplaces. It was a stressful day of paperwork shuffling and his father's appeal. He was still distant from his fellow seat holders. The pale wizard wasn't sure how they received him for this being his first motion as seat holder.

"Malfoy," Harry's voice called out in the hallway.

The pale wizard took in the image of the other as Harry approached. Draco waited patiently, and Harry patted his shoulder as they walked the hallway. "I know today was a bit stressful, but it will be well worth it." Harry declared with a nod.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. "Not many can say they are sending their father off to Azkaban," He grumbled with a wave of his hand.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, he had a choice, you had to make yours as well. Life is full of them."

Draco thinned his lips as he bobbed his head. "It's true."

The wizards reached the fireplace, and Harry turned to Draco. "Tell her we will come to have dinner with her tomorrow, alright? I'm positive my wife will head home after she knows you are with her."

Draco just motioned agreement and stepped through the fireplace. The robes felt heavy as he entered Andromeda's house and listened for the children or his aunt and mother. He was walking through the house and heard murmuring from Hermione's room, so he pursued it.

"How do you feel about these?" Ginny's voice sounded through the crack.

"Gin, I'm going to get too fat for those soon. They're going in the pack away pile." Hermione responded.

Draco opened the door a tiny bit to see the witches sorting through Hermione's drawers. On her bed were tons of clothes he suspected his mother made for her; Likely with a fitting charm on them because no one could cast a better charm on clothing than Narcissa.

"These are nice, look you can even wear them for at least the next two months," Ginny declared holding up a pair of sweats.

Hermione shifted and exhaled. "I know."

The redhead was scowling and padded over to the distance witch. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"He's going to leave me. I just know it. He had to deal with all the stuff with Lucius today, and he will see his father is right. I'm lying to myself," Hermione murmured, wiping her eye.

"Firstly, you're insane if you think that. Second, Draco absolutely adores you. Lastly, I'm quite sure his son would throw a fit if his father thought for one second you weren't the best thing in their life."

Hermione started to sob genuinely, and Draco decided it was a better time than any to join them. "Hermione," He said, causing her to look at him with watery eyes.

"She's having a moment," Ginny huffed with a pout.

Draco nodded and moved toward the curly-haired witch. "Ginny, you mind giving us the room? I need to comfort my witch." She left with a quick flash of red hair, and Hermione clung to Draco as he embraced her. "I promise you; I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Granger."

"Alright," she sniffled, and Draco chuckled.

"Why are you crying? Did you not get enough chocolate?" He teased, causing her to choke on a laugh.

"I'm just tired of everyone. Can we just lay together for a bit?" Hermione asked with a pout.

He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I would like that. I had a long day."

No sooner did Draco clear the bed that small pattering of feet came down the hall and into the bedroom. "Dad! Dad!" Scorpius shouted.

Teddy was grinning behind him and waved. "We made a fort in my bedroom, want to see?"

Hermione giggled and gave them a nod. "Yes, of course, we do. Don't we, Draco?"

The blond wizard motioned agreement and took Hermione's hand as they followed the boys. It was odd how their family was put together, but somehow it would all work… at least he was holding onto optimism as he saw the pregnant witch climb into the fort with the children and let them hug on her. It was picturesque and what framed it perfectly was that she was holding his second child.


End file.
